The Road Less Traveled By
by Dr. Emma Hamish Winchester
Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker never went to the dark side? What if he trusted Obi-Wan a little bit more, remained a Jedi, and Luke and Leia grew up together in the rebellion? Plot divergence AU, beginning midway through Episode 3. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoy this fic. As I explained in the summary, this is an AU in which Anakin never went to the dark side. It starts with a reversal of the scene in Episode 3 after he had the first of his dreams about Padme. Because Anakin is the only one who makes different decisions, and the rest of the universe changes in response to it, the divergence from canon will be fairly slow, with many scenes in early chapters lifted nearly wholesale from Episode 3, with some alteration as the ripple effect requires. I hope to continue the story through the original trilogy (which would be very different), possibly continuing into the period of Episodes 7, 8, and 9. Once again, no hate please, but definitely leave lots of reviews! They are how I gauge audience response to a fic.

Note to the readers of my other fics: I promise that I haven't abandoned them. I am going through something of a dry spell and have terrible writer's block. You will get more chapters, I swear! I just have to write them.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _A baby's cry filled the room. Padme lay on a table, her face a picture of agony, "Anakin, help me!" she shouted, "Please!" He tried to run to her, but found that he was rooted to the spot, unable to do or say anything. Both mother and child screamed again, the clamor increasing in volume and horror until it grew unbearable._

Anakin jerked awake, breathing heavily. He looked to the side to see Padme still lying beside him, sleeping peacefully. Okay. She was okay. It wasn't real. He swung his legs off the edge to sit on the bed, head in his hands. What was that dream? What was going on? He had had similar dreams about the death of his mother, was this the same? Was something terrible going to happen to Padme? He decided he needed air, space to think, and rose to walk from the room.

He stayed out on the veranda for some time, staring out at the city, thinking, trying to make some sense of the convoluted wreck his brain had become.

He heard footsteps, then Padme was beside him, her hand tracing comforting circles on his back.

"What's bothering you?"

Anakin turned, meeting her earnest, worried gaze. She was so kind, and loving, and wonderful; she didn't deserve to have his cares and doubts dumped on her. He smiled reassuringly, "Nothing." He noticed the necklace she was wearing and reached out to touch it, "I remember when I gave this to you." He had hoped to distract her, change the subject until she forgot that she had found him brooding. Instead she looked frustrated and disappointed. She spoke, "How long is it going to take us to be honest with each other?"

Anakin looked away. Clearly the subject would not be dropped, "It was a dream." His tone had a note of finality.

She continued to stare at him, "Bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother," He sighed. He might as well tell her everything, "Just before she died."

"And?"

The question hung in the air, taunting him, forcing him to answer. He looked over at his wife, so peaceful, so beautiful with her brown curls hanging messily about her worried face. Worried for him.

The scene from his dream flooded his vision. Padme lying there, crying, screaming, while a red-skinned newborn lay nearby, squalling like it was the end of the world. He plucked the hanging question, "And it was about you." He looked away again, unwilling to see her reaction to this news. She would be frightened, he knew. She would be angry, emotional-

The same calm, concerned voice reached his ears, "Tell me."

He couldn't take this anymore. He stood up, walking a few steps away, "It was only a dream." He didn't believe that, but maybe if Padme thought he believed it she would leave him alone. Go back to bed and leave him to wallow in his misery.

He felt her eyes boring into his back. She didn't buy it. Not that she should have. Padme was much too smart to be so easily duped. He had been a fool to think that he could trick her. Anakin turned back, his gaze sorrowful. He hadn't wanted to tell her any of this.

"You die in childbirth."

Padme looked slightly alarmed, her hands moving unconsciously toward her stomach, "And the baby?"

Its pathetic wails once more filled his ears, accompanied by her screams. His eyes began to fill with tears, "I don't know."

She stared at him, her face changing from frightened to determined. She moved toward him, tilting her head dismissively, "It was only a dream."

Anakin caught her hands in his as she moved closer, bending his head to look into her eyes, "I won't let this one become real."

Her expression didn't change, "This baby will change our lives." She paused, "I doubt the queen will continue to allow me to serve in the senate, and if the council discovers you're the father you'll be expelled from-"

He raised a hand, "I know, I know." The concerns she was raising were the same ones he had been thinking about ever since he had learned of the pregnancy. He paused, looking out into space. He had hoped he would be able to find some solution to their dilemma, but none seemed forthcoming and he was afraid that there was simply no escape.

Padme stared up into his frightened, desperate face. It looked far closer, to her mind, to the child she had met on Tatooine than to the brave Jedi knight she now knew. She loved him, but when she thought of how wrathful he sometimes grew, how far he would go for those he loved… he scared her a little bit too. She had been trying to be softer and sweeter of late, help him drag himself back from the dark road he had been traversing since the death of his mother, and especially more recently since the loss of his padawan. Now she began to think that perhaps that had been the wrong tack, "Do you think… Obi-Wan might be able to help us?"

His face darkened, something unreadable in his eyes, "No. We don't need his help."

He was trying to be strong, to prove himself more capable than he really was and it frustrated her, "Well then, where else can we turn? A pregnancy is hard enouph to hide, let alone a baby, and if what you say is true-"

"I already said no."

He was trying to look determined and resolute but it was all show. She could see he was wavering. Padme straightened her shoulders and moved back a couple of steps, "Anakin Skywalker, we cannot do this alone. It's a miracle that we haven't been found out already, what with," she paused, motioning to her obviously protruding belly, "All this. Now, Obi-Wan is your oldest friend, he will be our ally, and he is going to find out one way or another because if you don't tell him I will." Padme softened her tone, moving back into his embrace to look up into his eyes, "Please, Ani," she breathed, "For me."

There was a long silence, then something in him seemed to relent and he nodded, "All right. All right, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." She half-collapsed into him, letting him hold her closer and rest his chin on her head as they stood silently for a few minutes. Anakin spoke again, "He's going to hate this."

Padme smiled and they laughed a little. While the future was by no means certain, they both felt the relief of having at last made the decision. Anakin stared into space, wondering what on earth he was going to say.

* * *

A week had passed and Anakin still had not told Obi-Wan. He had met with Yoda the day before, hoping to gain some insight into the meaning of his dream. Yoda, as Anakin had become convinced was the Jedi master's habit, spoke in riddles, once more warning him to be wary of his feelings.

Now he was in Palpatine's office. The Chancellor had asked to speak with him and he was curious to hear the matter. He found it strange that the Chancellor took so much notice of him. Surely such a busy man had better things to do than spend his time conversing with a young Jedi knight. Still, the favor of so important a person was not to be lightly thrown away, and Anakin certainly did not intend to do so on the basis of a mere feeling.

Palpatine turned to him and spoke, his voice earnest and pleading, "I hope you trust me, Anakin."

How could the Chancellor doubt that, after everything Anakin had done? "Of course."

"I need your help, son." He suddenly appeared very old and vulnerable, in a way the young man hadn't viewed him before. Still, he was surprised at the request. "What do you mean?"

They resumed walking. Palpatine spoke, "I am depending on you…"

"For what? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic. Anakin, I am appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi council."

Anakin couldn't believe his ears, "Me? A master?" He paused, trying to process the idea, "I am overwhelmed, sir." For, of course, that was the only way that could be. Already his mind started to conjure up visions of himself receiving such an honor, the faces of all those pompous fools as they were forced to grant him the rank he deserved. Never mind that the thought had never crossed his mind until this moment; he was now certain that he deserved it. After all, the Chancellor thought he deserved it. The Chancellor was a wise man, surely he could not be deceived.

Still he had doubts about the plan's execution, "The council elects its own members, they'll never accept this."

The older man gave a shrewd smile, "I think they will," He tossed Anakin a conspiratorial smirk, "They need you… more than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Wow! I couldn't believe the response I've had to this fic. Thank you all so much for all the follows and favs. : Thank you so much for your review. That was something that bothered me as well in Episode Three. Badass, doesn't-take-nothing-from-nobody, never-follows-orders Padme suddenly became some meek, mild-mannered sweet thing in the background who was willing to let Anakin make all the decisions. Part of what I am trying to do here is repair places in canon where characters were markedly OOC, starting with Padme. Actually, it's mainly Padme. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I promise to continue to publish for a long time to come.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day Anakin presented the plan to the council, with great confidence of the outcome. After his discussion with Palpatine all his remaining doubts had been swept away. Yoda was the first to respond.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not. Disturbing, is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

It was difficult for them to accept, of course, "I understand."

Windu broke in, "You're on this council… but we do not grant you the rank of master."

Suddenly all of Anakin's lovely visions of this moment were suddenly pricked like so many bubbles, "What?" He had never dreamed of this. Them refusing wholesale, he was ready for; them accepting him with open arms, but this? He had never imagined this. He looked around at the hostile faces, the fools that sought to rob him of his prize. "How can you do this? This is outrageous. It's unfair. How can you be on the council, and not be a master?"

Windu remained unimpressed, "Take a seat, young Skywalker."

He wanted to protest further, but that door had been closed to him unless he wished to look like a whining child, "Forgive me, master."

He glanced over at Obi-Wan as he sat down, who gave him a warning look.

A transmission started up, summarizing the work to capture General Grievous, and the failure thus far to do so. A discussion of available recourses ensued, at the end of which it was decided that they would sweep the Outer Rim and attempt to locate the cyborg general. In addition, Yoda would take a force to reinforce Kashyyyk, which was heavily besieged. Anakin spent the time brooding, still irritated at the council's slight.

* * *

Afterwards, Anakin and Obi-Wan left together. The younger man had been festering throughout the meeting, and now decided to make his irritation known, "What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the council and not make me a master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting."

Obi-Wan glanced at him, "Oh, calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the council at your age- It's never happened before." He paused, lowering his voice, "The fact of the matter is, you are too close to the Chancellor. The council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

Anakin suspected he knew what his friend was getting at. He did not appreciate the insinuation, "I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the council."

"But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

"That has nothing to do with this." That did beg the question, though. Why did Palpatine want him on the council? And why had he talked to Anakin about it rather that going to the council directly? He was starting to question the man's motives, though he did not want to.

Obi-Wan spoke again, "The only reason the council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

That was a worrying sentence, "And?"

Obi-Wan turned to face him, "Anakin, I am on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation."

"What situation?"

Obi-Wan paused, clearly hesitant and carefully planning his wording. "The council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

Anakin followed him over to the window, "They want me to spy on the Chancellor?" He was shocked. "But that's treason."

"We are at war, Anakin."

He understood, however he still had questions, "Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

"This assignment is not to be on record."

Anakin tried to defend his mentor, "The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

Obi-Wan's eyes were pleading, "That is why you must help us. Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer." Anakin didn't know at this point whether he was trying to convince Obi-Wan or himself.

As if sensing his doubts, Obi-Wan spoke, "Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place."

Anakin knew that he was right. It was all too strange to be entirely right and proper. Still… No. How could he think such things? The Chancellor had done so much for him. Anakin desperately tried to quash his doubts, "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code, against the Republic, against a mentor and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?" He was being unfair, he knew that. However he was hurt and angry and wanted someone to lash out at.

Obi-Wan gave an injured look at the harsh words, "The council is asking you."

They stared at each other tensely for a few more moments, then Anakin relented, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. It's just… this is all highly irregular."

"I know. I wish I did not have to ask it."

"I understand." He paused to look out the window, then turned back to his friend, "I'll do it. You're right, there is something wrong here. I do not think the Chancellor is guilty, but there is something. I will endeavor to find out what."

Obi-Wan still seemed guiltily apologetic. "Thank you, Anakin. I really am sorry about all of this."

"I know."

His friend turned to walk away. Suddenly remembering his promise to Padme, Anakin grabbed his arm, "Wait!"

Obi-Wan stared at him, "What is it, Anakin?"

He paused, trying to think of what to say. This was going to be awkward, "Can… we… speak in private?"

"Of course."

* * *

They moved into a side room, where Anakin proceeded to close and lock the door. Obi-Wan spoke, "Now, what is this about?"

Anakin approached him awkwardly.

"Master-" He paused, uncertain how to proceed.

"Yes, Anakin? What is it?"

Anakin stared into Obi-Wan's eyes. They were heartbreaking, so full of kindness and love. So full of trust.

It was the last which hurt the most. The man trusted him so much, far more than he deserved with all his lies and deceit, and he just wanted to hold onto it for a little longer, fold that trust up in a napkin and take it home with him, to be a comfort in the sad, lonely days to come. For that trust was about to be broken, smashed, never to rise again. He didn't care what Padme thought. Obi-Wan would hate him for this. There was no way that he would want to help. He would stare, shocked, then turn and walk away. Walk away to expose him to the council, after which he would congratulate himself on having escaped such a low connection as the disgraced Jedi who couldn't even manage to have some self-control.

"Anakin?"

Obi-Wan's voice dragged him back to the present, and he suddenly realized that he had been staring silently. He awkwardly looked away, blinking a little, "It's nothing. Forget it."

Those earnest eyes never left his face, "No. There was something. Something important enough for you to desire privacy. What is it, Anakin? What did you want to tell me?"

Anakin looked back up and drew in a long sigh. This was it. The end of everything, "It's about Padme."

"What about the senator?"

He looked back down again, unable to bear those eyes, "Do you remember a few years ago, the assassination attempts?"

"Of course. As I remember, you were assigned as her bodyguard."

The younger man nodded.

"All right. Go on."

"Well, something happened, during our time on Naboo." He paused. This was it. His last chance to back out. He still could: invent some story and brush off any remaining questions. It would be easy… No. He had promised Padme. So stammering, stuttering, he gamely foraged ahead, "We- we- We fell in love…" He glanced up, trying to gauge Obi-Wan's reaction. He was unreadable, the patient listener's mask still firmly in place.

"Really, really in love. And- and we got married…" The mask was slipping. Obi-Wan's eyebrows were going up, his blue eyes had gone wide, and his mouth was slightly open. Oh well. Might as well finish.

"-And now she's pregnant… and we don't know what to do." He kept talking, clearly feeling his friend's shock and confusion, trying desperately to minimize the damage, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Padme wanted me to tell you. We need help and we didn't know who to talk to and-"

Obi-Wan raised a hand, "Just- Just give me a moment, Anakin. May I speak?"

Chastened, he looked back down, "Of course, Master."

"All right." He paused, sighing, then stood for a minute in silence while he tried to sort out his feelings and process what exactly Anakin had just told him. "…Well, I will admit that this does come as something of a shock. Still… it cannot be undone, and if you truly love each other, if this is truly what you want-"

"It is!" Anakin answered with emphatic enthusiasm.

"-Then I will do what I can to help you."

Anakin was incredulous. This was the last thing he had expected, "You're not angry, then?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" Obi-Wan forced a smile, "You're my brother, Anakin, and I am very happy for you." The pair embraced, after which Obi-Wan became very businesslike, "Now, I hope you realize you are going to have to face the council at some point, the sooner the better."

Anakin's expression soured, "Those vultures. After what they did today-"

"Ah, ah. Now no hard feelings. You need them on your side. And it will be far easier for them to accept this if you come to them with only a wife, than if there is already a child involved. I'm trying to help you, you must see that."

"Of course I see it. So… you think there is hope, then?"

"Perhaps. It will be tricky in any case. But I am confident we can do it, if we can only play our cards right."

For the first time, Anakin could see a light at the end of the tunnel. He smiled, "Thank you."

"I still don't know how you get yourself into these messes. It really is a mystery."

Anakin looked defensive, "If I was allowed to do it all over, I would marry her again in a heartbeat."

"Of course you would, and it does you credit. Still, perhaps it hasn't occurred to you that I'm the one who has to help clean it up."

Anakin's mouth twitched in an impish smirk, "I think you just miss your little girlfriend."

Obi-Wan stared at him as he started out of the room, "I thought we agreed never to speak of that."

"I didn't agree."

"Satine wasn't my girlfriend!"

"Uh-huh." He glanced at Obi-Wan's shocked face, breaking into peals of laughter as they walked from the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the follows and favs. **VioletErin.26** : Thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed it and please keep reading. **Pink Ranger 13** : Thank you, I will. I am very much enjoying writing this and I hope to continue it for a long time to come. **Michael** : I'm happy you liked it! Read on, I promise there will be more plot divergence in later chapters as events continue to unfold and new information comes to light. **Guest** : I promise to update faithfully. To that end, here is the beginning of that promise…

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It was late that day that Obi-Wan rode in a gunboat from the Temple with Windu and Yoda, as they accompanied the latter to his departure for the campaign on Kashyyyk. Luminara, who had also been assigned to the mission, was meeting them at the landing pad.

Obi-Wan spoke, "Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm."

Windu glanced at him, "It's very dangerous, putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him."

Obi-Wan was determined to defend his friend, "With all due respect, Master, is he not the chosen one?" Windu looked back at him as he spoke, "Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

The other Jedi still looked skeptical, "So the prophesy says."

Yoda broke in, "A prophesy, that misread could have been."

Obi-Wan spoke again, "He will not let me down. He never has." He thought of Anakin's announcement concerning Padme and how worried he had been that Obi-Wan would no longer trust him, despite his defiant defense of his actions. Even in that, Anakin had not let him down. He had already noticed Padme's increasing condition and had wondered about the cause. Still, Anakin had come to him, had trusted him for help and he was thankful. Even if he did wish that he hadn't been put in this situation, he was certain that they had gained the best possible solution.

"I hope right, you are." said Yoda.

* * *

Anakin sat with Padme in her apartments. The order to spy on Palpatine had shaken him and he felt in need of someone to talk to.

So far he had said nothing, simply sat staring at the same small spot on the floor. Padme seemed to be getting impatient, finally tilting her head to look at him, "Ani? Ani, what's wrong?"

He looked up suddenly, staring at her for a few seconds before sighing, "Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi order." He looked away, "I think this war is destroying the principals of the Republic."

She stared at him, a worried look on her face, "Have you ever considered that maybe we're on the wrong side?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists? And the Republic has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?"

It was a strange notion, one that he hadn't considered before. However, he still didn't quite understand, "What makes you think that? Padme, this Republic had lasted for over a thousand years. I really don't think that it could just change overnight."

She paused, clearly getting her thoughts together, "This war represents a failure to listen." _Okay…_ "Now you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume."

 _Stop fighting? What?_ He decided to challenge her stance, "But… who's to say that'll work? For all we know they'll take our standing down as a sign of weakness and attack us while our guard is down."

"I'm not talking about disbanding the army. I'm talking about reopening negotiation. We barely even know what the separatists want. Perhaps if we simply talk to them, all can be resolved and needless bloodshed avoided." He looked down, and she pressed home her advantage, "What do we have to lose?"

He paused, then looked back up, "Fine. I'll ask him. After all, he'll probably say no anyway."

She smiled, then leaned in and pressed her lips to his. They remained so for some time, Anakin finally breaking the kiss to speak, "I talked to Obi-Wan today."

She looked nervous, "Well? What did he say?" She lowered her voice, "Was he very angry?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, that's the strange thing. He wasn't angry at all." He felt his eyes well up with glad tears and he smiled, "He said he'll help us, Padme. He'll do whatever he can." Her face broke into a smile to match his, "That's wonderful! See, I told you!"

"Yeah, you did." They stayed there, grinning at each other, until Padme gave a little jolt, looking down.

Anakin's smile vanished, "What is it? What's wrong?"

She gave him a quick little reassuring smile, then looked back at her belly, one hand now rested there, "It's nothing. The baby kicks a lot, that's all."

He put his hand over hers, smiling as he felt the pressure of a tiny fist. "He's certainly determined, I'll give him that." They stayed where they were for quite some time, simply basking in the warm glow of each other's company.

* * *

Days passed, and once again Anakin found himself summoned to the Chancellor's presence. He hurried to the theatre where Palpatine was apparently spending the evening, finally locating him sitting in one of the numerous boxes.

The man didn't seem to notice him and Anakin leaned down to speak, "You wanted to see me, Chancellor."

Palpatine looked over at him and smiled, "Yes! Anakin, come closer. I have good news."

The Jedi obediently crouched down beside his chair and Palpatine leaned closer to him, "Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding… in the Utapou system."

Anakin smiled. This was good news, "At last! We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war." Perhaps Padme's ideas for diplomacy would not be necessary after all. Without its head, the rebellion was likely to collapse on its own, leaving the leaderless systems to fall back into line. Speaking of which… "Um, Chancellor, after the rebellion ends, what happens to the systems involved?"

"They must be taught a lesson, of course, made an example of. We can't have systems thinking they can do whatever they please, otherwise we will have anarchy."

Anakin nodded. He agreed on principle: the various members of the Republic must be made to follow the rules. However the application of this worried him. What would 'teaching a lesson' entail?

Palpatine's voice broke into his thoughts, "Still, Grievous first. Without him the rest matters little." He paused, "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You're the best choice, by far." Once again Anakin wondered why Palpatine took so much interest. Why did he care which Jedi was sent so long as the task was completed?

"Hmmm… Sit down." Palpatine turned to the lackey sitting beside him, "Leave us."

The booth cleared and Anakin made his way to sit beside the Chancellor. They sat for a minute, then Palpatine once more began to speak, "Anakin, you know I am unable to rely on the Jedi council." The young man wondered why he was saying this. The Chancellor looked sad, disappointed, like he was about to disillusion a child of a fantasy and didn't want to, "If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

Anakin was shocked. What plot? He knew of no plot. "I'm not sure I understand." He must have misheard.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect: The Jedi Council want control of the Republic." He looked mournfully at Anakin, "They're planning to betray me."

His heart began to race. No, it couldn't be true. Still… it would explain some of the things they had asked him to do, such as spy on the head of the state. But Obi-Wan would never- What if he didn't know? What if Obi-Wan was as unwitting a pawn as Anakin had been? What if… No. He owed his loyalty to the Jedi, not to Palpatine. He had promised Obi-Wan he would complete his assignment, and complete it he would. And part of that was defending the council, whatever his doubts, "I don't think-"

"Anakin…" Palpatine spoke patiently, as though to a foolish child, "Search your feeling. You know… don't you?" Should he know? How did Palpatine know? He decided to try to find out more of what the Chancellor really thought. "I know they don't trust you." Palpatine clearly knew that already. There could be no harm in telling him.

The old man raised an eyebrow, "Or the Republic. Or democracy, for that matter."

Anakin couldn't help but think that was a bit harsh. The council had given him no reason to suspect them of disloyalty to the Republic, and as for democracy… the Jedi Order itself was governed by something very close. He thought it was unfair to suspect the council to be distrustful of their own system of governance. Thus far, however, it was clear that Palpatine did not like the council, and while Anakin did not particularly care for them either, he wondered at the cause of the Chancellor's distrust. Were the Jedi a threat to the Republic? Or were they a threat to Palpatine and his emergency powers?

For the first time he saw his mentor in a new light, with the scales of devotion gone from his eyes he noticed the constant calculating sneer, the condescending way he spoke to those around him, the shifty, snake-like eyes that seemed to always be dissecting their subject, and the lust for power that appeared hidden in those same dark orbs. Anakin was uncertain who he disliked more in that moment, the dusty, judgmental old men on the council, or the snake sitting beside him. He blinked and the image was gone, replaced once more by the kind, unassuming old man he had always seen.

However, he held the viper in his mind's eye, deciding to play the situation by ear and watch both potential antagonists, who each seemed singularly determined to undermine the other. They now seemed to him to be Scylla and Charybdis, and the young man hoped he could navigate the churning waters without getting dashed to pieces.

The most important thing was information, as much as he could obtain on both parties. With information, perhaps he could get at the truth. To that end, he spoke, "I have to admit… my trust in them has been shaken."

Palpatine nodded, "Why?" Anakin looked at him. Some of his discomfort must have shown on his face and Palpatine spoke, "They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" He paused, "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

Anakin didn't know what to do. He had been caught out and didn't have a plan. He nearly flat out denied everything. Then he started to think. Here was a fine opportunity to further gain the Chancellor's trust. How much more could he learn if he admitted it, how much more could he be brought into the Chancellor's confidence, and what did he have to lose, given Palpatine had already guessed?

He acted flustered, "I don't, uh… I don't know what to say."

The patient, fatherly look had returned, "Remember back to your early teachings: 'All who gain power are afraid to lose it,' even the Jedi."

Anakin was beginning to be annoyed by the constant condescension. What did this politician really know of the Order? Clearly, he needed to be educated, "The Jedi use their power for good."

"'Good' is a point of view, Anakin." Palpatine continued, "The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way… including their quest for greater power."

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Jedi, similar to a bunch of dictatorial murderers? How could anyone, however poorly informed, think in such a manner? "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards, only about themselves."

The Chancellor's expression was probing, "And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others." Anakin looked back at the show, satisfied that he had successfully defended his point.

Palpatine wasn't finished, moving around to a different tack, "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

Anakin glanced at him, wishing the conversation would end. He really did not want to hear any more unfavorable comparisons of the Sith and Jedi, "No." He said shortly.

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise he could use the force to influence the midichlorians to create… life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

Anakin's interest was piqued. This was something unexpected. He thought once more of his dream, of Padme dying in horrible agony, and wondered if perhaps he could have found the answer. "He could actually… save people from death?" It seemed too much to hope for. And yet…

Palpatine spoke, "The dark side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

The end of the tale not immediately forthcoming, Anakin turned to the other, "Well… What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which eventually, of course, he did." The Chancellor smiled again, a strange, malicious, snake-like smile, something odd in his eyes that if Anakin didn't know better he could have sworn was triumphant remembrance, "Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew… then his apprentice killed him in his sleep." He paused, "Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself."

Anakin had found the entire exchange rather disturbing. More worrying, however, was this apparent politician's intimate knowledge of the force and its users.

"How do you know these things?"

"Oh, the Jedi and Sith are a hobby of mine. You must have noticed the artifact in my office."

He had to admit he hadn't, "The…"

"Lightsaber. Lovely piece. Said to have belonged to a great Lord of the Sith. Well, if you can really believe these things."

Oh, right. That. He remembered it now, wrought of precious metals and molded in such a way that it looked almost decorative. Palpatine had it displayed quite prominently on a table, carefully placed on a delicate stand. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't noticed, such weapons were so common in Anakin's life that he had hardly registered its presence. However, decorative or not, there again seemed to be evidenced an unhealthy obsession with the Sith. He was starting to see why the council had been concerned. If they had seen even some of this he knew they would take it extremely seriously. Still… the Chancellor had said it was a hobby, however disturbing.

"So you're not…"

"Not what? Force sensitive?" Palpatine chuckled, "I'm afraid not." He paused and his smile faded, "It must be quite something, to have such power. My goodness. When you discovered the things you could do… you must have thought yourself a god."

Anakin slowly turned his head to stare incredulously at the other man, then looked back at the spectacle before them. Palpatine did not speak again, and the remainder of the time passed in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the follows and favs! You all are amazing! **VioletErin.26** : I'm glad you're enjoying so far. Yes, the twins are kicking. After all, at this point Padme is what, eight months pregnant? Anyway… I too hate Palpatine. HOW DARE HE HURT MY SWEET LITTLE ANI? Besides anything he did in the prequels, the way he treated "Vader" was horrible, and the poor baby was just completely destroyed and without hope at that point (A couple of examples: "It is too late for me Luke." Or "It is useless to resist." I am paraphrasing.) Poor little Ani spent twenty years getting repeatedly manipulated, lied to, and treated as Palpatine's pet, to be ignored when not being used or kicked. I wanted to give him a hug. YOU WILL NOT GET HIM AGAIN YOU AGED FROG OF DEATH! Sorryyy, that rant was not supposed to happen… **Fafic** : Wow! That is some high praise! So glad you like it so far, and I promise I will keep updating. Your English is absolutely fine. Thank you so much for your review! **Michael** : Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you're enjoying it thus far. Keep reading…

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The next day Anakin met with the counsel, informing them of Grievous's location. He did not inform them of the Chancellor's request that he be put in charge of the mission, nor did he inform them of the other particulars of his conversation with Palpatine. Until he was certain of who could be trusted, he had decided to keep any information he collected as private as possible.

It was decided that Obi-Wan should go, a decision Anakin heartily agreed with, while at the same time making a note to ask his friend about accompanying him. This would be a dangerous mission, and the idea of sending only one Jedi seemed foolish in his opinion.

* * *

After the meeting, Anakin and Obi-Wan went down to the spaceport together. This assignment was high priority, and Obi-Wan was consequently to depart as soon as possible for the Outer Rim. Currently they were riding in a transport on their way there. Anakin was looking down, thinking of his conversation with Palpatine and the possibility of a way to save Padme.

Obi-Wan studied him, his brow creasing in a vague sort of concern, "You're awfully quiet today."

The younger man looked up, "Hm?"

"Anakin, you haven't spoken two words in succession since we left the temple, and now you're staring at the floorboard as if you wish to murder it. What's going on?"

Anakin paused, "What do you know about visions?"

"What do you mean?"

Anakin turned to look out the window, then back at his friend, "I think this pregnancy's going to kill her."

Silence reigned. Obi-wan didn't need to ask which "her" he was referring to, "Why?"

"I had a dream about it."

"You dreamed that she died?"

He nodded.

Obi-Wan paused, unsure what to say. "Anakin, you must be very careful with dreams. It is dangerous to put too much stock in them."

"Master Yoda has dreams. I don't see anyone doubting him."

"Yes… but he has much more experience."

"It was just like the ones I had before my mother died. I can't lose her, Obi-Wan. I can't. That pain I felt- it nearly destroyed me and… I don't know if I can survive it again. If I lose her… I don't know what I'll become."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "I have to save her, I don't care what it takes."

His former padawan seemed so small and vulnerable in that moment, and Obi-Wan felt extremely sorry for him. It wasn't often that Anakin exposed himself like this. He tried again, "Ani, dreams, even for those who have dreamt prophesy, do not always have meaning. And even those that do should not necessarily be used as a guide."

"What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan paused, leaning forward, "Here. How about an example. Let us say I had a dream that I would be murdered by some man. To avoid this prophesy, I uproot myself, traveling to a remote planet on the Outer Rim, to all knowledge uninhabited. Do you follow me so far?"

Anakin nodded.

He sighed, "All right. Now, let us say that I live there for a long time, until one day I am walking along and I encounter a man, one who has, unknown to anyone else, been living on this planet for his entire life, never leaving it. We fight, and he kills me. Do you see? The dream was self-fulfilling. I never would have met that man had I not gone to the planet. My dream came true, but only because I listened to its warning and acted accordingly. Do you understand, Anakin?"

The other looked ready to argue, "Yes, but-"

"Dreams and visions are often traps. Even such great Jedi as Master Yoda must be very careful when interpreting their meaning."

Anakin seemed impatient, "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to just..." He motioned with his arm, "Sit here and do nothing? Ignore my dreams and risk losing her like I did my mother?" He shook his head, "No. I won't."

"Listen to me, Anakin. I am not proposing that we ignore them. My advice is that we plan against danger without taking any rash action."

"What if we wait until it's too late?"

Obi-Wan stared into his friend's eyes. He looked frightened and desperate, a combination Obi-Wan had long since learned was extremely dangerous in this individual. He tried to have a soothing tone, "We won't. We still have time. Nothing bad will happen to her, I promise."

Anakin looked back out the window, muttering something that sounded rather like "I guess."

* * *

The remainder of the ride passed without incident, and they now were walking down the hallway toward the landing platform.

Anakin spoke, "You're gonna need me on this one, Master."

"Oh I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase."

Anakin touched his arm, turning Obi-Wan back toward him, "No. I mean it. I have a bad feeling about this. I really do think you're going to need me."

Obi-Wan stared at him, then spoke, "All right, you can come… under one condition."

"Name it."

"Speak to the counsel before we go." Anakin looked away and Obi-Wan continued to speak, "How far along is she, Ani?" He paused as his friend looked at the ground in guilty silence, "That's what I thought. It will take some time and several meetings to obtain a judgement on this. We need to get things moving. The longer you put this off, the less time we have. I am sorry, I really am, but you should have come to me sooner with this. As it is there is no time to lose."

Anakin paused, "I'm sorry, Master. I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the counsel."

"Anakin, I have already told you, there will be no judgement from me on this matter. Indeed, I am immensely proud of you. You have grown strong and wise over the years we have known each other. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know, and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be."

Anakin looked down, smiling in a shy sort of pride at his friend's complements.

Obi-Wan continued, "But be patient, Anakin. You must accept the counsel's judgement. I know it isn't in your nature, but I feel it may greatly help if you were polite on this occasion."

"Of course."

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Obi-Wan started down the ramp, "Well, come along." Anakin walked after him and the other Jedi continued, "We can contact the counsel from the ship. We will need to obtain their consent for you to accompany me regardless, and we can discuss your problem at the same time."

Anakin forced down a rising ache of fear and nervousness in his throat, "Would the counsel even be in session?" He was grasping at straws, still hesitant and clinging to the last vestiges of the sweet comfort of secrecy.

"I believe so. As I remember there were some other issues pertaining to the war that arose as we left, and I heard someone discussing an extra session."

Anakin followed his friend into the ship, feeling rather like he was going to his execution.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and for the follows and favs. I love you guys! **The Warrior of Twilight** : I believe that I addressed most of your review in our PM conversation. I am glad you're enjoying so far, and I hope you continue reading. **VioletErin.26** : Yes, they have such a beautiful friendship. Anakin and Obi-Wan are always so adorable. I love them. I'm glad you didn't mind my rant, especially as another one may occur someday. ;) We'll see what happens with Padme, though Anakin will not have the second vision (the one where she was talking with Obi-Wan). Please, read on!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Anakin stood in the ship's main room as Obi-Wan turned on the holo-communication device and stood on the circular pad. Anakin eyed the exit like a spooked animal, and was then directed onto the pad by the other man.

He was fidgeting nervously with his clothes and Obi-wan noticed, "Don't be nervous, Anakin. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Anakin stared at his friend incredulously, who gave him an encouraging smile. The counsel appeared and Windu spoke, "Master Kenobi. What is the meaning of this?"

Obi-Wan spoke, "I apologize, masters." He placed a hand on Anakin's back, who once again looked like he wanted to bolt. "Anakin had something he wished to speak with you about."

Windu gave them both a done look, "Can't it wait? In case you've forgotten, we're trying to discuss some rather important issues regarding the progress made by the Kashyyyk campaign."

"Unfortunately, no, it cannot wait. If you will only give him a moment." Obi-Wan withdrew, leaving the young man alone on the pad.

Anakin gathered his courage, straightening to his full height to look the counsel in the eye. What did it matter what they thought of him? There was nothing shameful in what he had done. He was not apologetic for his actions and certainly had no reason to grovel. He would face them proudly, as equals.

Windu turned his exasperated, unimpressed gaze on Anakin, raising one eyebrow and leaning back in his chair, "Well?"

Anakin paused, wondering where to start. The stammering, apologetic explanation he had offered Obi-Wan would not do here. He looked at that individual, receiving another encouraging smile in response.

He looked back at the hostile faces of the council. Idly he wondered if there had ever been a time they hadn't been hostile. He sighed, gathering his thoughts, "Masters… I apologize for taking up your time. What I have to tell you regards an important personal… situation… that I feel involves you all." He paused, gauging their response. They looked slightly less bored now, several even seemed to be listening. He almost said something snarky about it, then Obi-Wan's voice rang through his head, " _Be polite._ " He paused, then continued, "Five years ago I was assigned as bodyguard to Senator Padme Amidala. Because of this, we spent a great deal of time together, and became very close. Eventually, we were sent back to her home planet of Naboo, where our friendship grew even deeper. We…" He trailed off, temporarily losing his nerve.

Windu looked like he was losing what was left of his patience, "And? Is there some object to this story, Skywalker?"

"Yes. We… We fell in love and got married."

Dead silence. One could have heard a pin drop.

Anakin continued, "I have no regrets for my actions, however it was wrong of me to keep this from you, and I apologize."

As he began to speak Obi-Wan face-palmed and the glares of the counsel increased. Some began whispering among themselves. Anakin glanced nervously at Yoda, who had not yet spoken and was watching everyone else with his usual expression. The one that felt like he could see right through you.

Anakin hated that expression.

Windu spoke again, "You kept this from us for five years?"

"Yes. I am sorry."

More murmuring, then another master announced, "Well, what are we all waiting for? There is nothing left to discuss. He has violated the Jedi code, and he must be expelled."

Anakin's heart sank. He didn't know why, it was what he had been expecting, but deep down he had really hoped for something more. That somewhere one of those cold marble statues cared about him. That he was something more than a barely tolerated nuisance.

Yoda tilted his head thoughtfully, "No. More to this than a foolish mistake, I believe there is. The only one affected, Skywalker is not. More time, we need, more information."

The same master as before stood up, obviously losing patience, "What are you talking about? Look, he knew the rules, he knew what he was doing. Why are we still talking about this?"

Windu turned his gaze onto the miscreant, "Sit down. This is the Jedi counsel, not the Senate, so please stop yelling. Now, Anakin, if you want, we can call an emergency meeting to discuss this, with both you and the senator present. Do you request a hearing?"

"Yes… Yes I do."

"Okay. Master Kenobi will be in the Outer Rim, but should be back within the week. We will arrange a time when the entire counsel can be present, and at that time both you and Amidala will come before us to plead your case. Do you agree?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Good. I would also request that you not leave Corusant between now and the hearing. Now if you don't mind, the counsel needs to get back to the original topic of our meeting."

Obi-Wan strode over, "Understood. Thank you for listening, masters, and for offering your judgement. Goodbye." He turned the communicator off, and the two were left alone in the ship.

Anakin spoke, "I'm doomed."

"Now don't jump to conclusions."

"Don't jump to conclusions? They tried to kick me out right then and there!"

Obi-Wan put up a hand, "But they didn't. I thought it went rather well, personally."

"And they don't even know everything! When they see Padme's pregnant… I don't even want to think about it."

Obi-Wan walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder as they walked toward the exit to the ship, "Oh, cheer up, Anakin. It's all going to be all right."

"Really? Because Windu just told me not to leave Corusant."

His friend sighed, "So he did. And you're going to do as he says because you need them on your side."

"Right." Anakin paused, staring up from the outside of the ship at his friend, leaning against the doorframe, "Be careful, Master. I really don't like you going up against Grievous alone."

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly, "Hardly alone. I'll have the clone units."

"Still…"

Obi-Wan smiled, "All right, I promise. Tell your wife congratulations for me." He turned, starting back into the interior of the ship.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin called. The other man turned back towards him. "May the force be with you."

"Goodbye, old friend. And may the force be with you."

The door closed and Anakin stepped back, watching the ship as it rose into the sky, finally disappearing among the clouds. He stood there for a few minutes, searching the skies, then walked away, getting into a transport to make his way home. He had decided to stay with Padme. After all, what did it matter now that they had nothing to hide? Everyone dangerous now knew the truth.

* * *

Anakin didn't know it then, but the next day everything would change.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that this chapter is so short, but we have some stuff coming up, plus this chapter's kind of tense and didn't feel right paired with anything else. I'll try to make it up to you. Thanks for reading, and for the follows and favs. **VioletErin.26** : You're welcome. Thank _you_ for the repeated reviews. I love hearing from my readers, and ongoing feedback is an invaluable resource for me. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I promise we will get to the all-important Next Day very soon. I'm so glad you're enjoying! **IsabellaFaye11** : Thank you for your review, I'm so glad you like it! (I need to find some new ways to say that. Guys, I know I put it on all my review responses, but I swear I mean it. You make my day.) Yep. Important stuff going down these next few chapters. By the way, we probably won't be visiting Obi-Wan much while he's on Utapou, as that sequence remains unchanged (for a while anyway). Thank you for the luck, I think I'm going to need it. I love you! **Michael** : Thanks for reviewing again! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. Keep reading…

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Anakin sat on a couch in Padme's apartments some time later, waiting to see her. He needed to tell her about his meeting with the council, and he wanted to discuss his doubts about that body and the Chancellor. The deeper he dug, the more confusing and convoluted it all seemed to become. Who could he trust? He thought back to his padawan Ahsoka's departure from the order, how she had been framed for planting a bomb in the temple. He himself had had to do nearly all the work to uncover the real culprit, after which the council, while admitting her innocence and inviting her back into the Jedi, refused to admit any blame on their part. 'Snips' had walked away from everything after that, and Anakin wondered where she was now. Not trying to sort out a tangled snarl of political intrigue, that's for sure. His own voice rang through his head, " _I understand, more than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the order."_

Ahsoka's, " _I know."_

Was it that obvious, how much he disliked it? He just wished he knew what was happening half the time. He wished he didn't feel like he was being eternally lied too. Another, earlier part of the same conversation started playing.

Ahsoka's voice, _"The counsel didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?"_

His, " _The order is your life! You can't just throw it away like this! Ahsoka, you are making a mistake."_

Hers, _"Maybe. But I have to sort this out on my own. Without the council… and without you."_

At the time he had been so sure he was right. He had watched her leave, sorrowful that she had decided to destroy her life. While he hadn't liked the order, he was still certain that it was a necessary part of their lives. And now? Now he didn't know what he thought or who to trust. He hated it.

He was starting to think that maybe he should have gone with her.

Padme's voice startled him out of his reverie, "What is that, Ani?"

He looked at the strand of faded green beads in his hands. He had been fingering it as he thought, although he had hardly realized he was holding it. His voice was distant, "It was Ahsoka's. She gave it to me when she left."

His wife looked down at him worriedly, "Are you all right?"

Anakin looked up to give her a reassuring smile, putting up a hand to hold the one on his shoulder, "Of course. I just," He sighed, "I miss her sometimes."

She smiled back at him, "I know. I miss her too. I know how close you were."

He looked back down at the trinket and she moved off, walking toward the bed and window on the other side of the room, "Obi-Wan came by this morning."

He looked up at that, standing to follow her as he spoke, "Really? What did he want?"

"He's worried about you. He says you've been under a lot of stress. He wanted to make sure that we were all right."

Anakin sighed, pausing as he looked away, "I feel lost."

Padme smiled good-humoredly, "Lost?" Her expression turned concerned, "What do you mean?"

He resumed walking, watching her as he made his way to the window, "The council doesn't trust me. They lie, they exclude me- I spoke to them today, about us… I don't think it's going to end well."

"Obi-Wan said he was optimistic."

"Well hE WAS WRONG!" Anakin paused, breathing heavily. Padme had drawn back slightly at his raised voice and he looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just… There's so much going on right now, and I… and I don't know what to do or how to think and-"

She was beside him, her hands and voice gentle and comforting, "You expect too much of yourself."

Anakin finally turned to face her, changing the subject, "I've found a way to save you."

"Save me?"

"From my nightmares."

She seemed almost frightened, "Is that what's bothering you?"

He stared into her worried eyes, determined, "I won't lose you, Padme."

"I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani. I promise you."

Anakin's voice was intense, his words following so closely on hers as to almost interrupt her, "No, I promise you."

He meant it. If he accomplished nothing else in the whole of his life, he would save her. He didn't care what it took.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! It has arrived! *dramatic drum noise* The next few chapters are going to have _major_ plot development. Anyway, thank you for the follows and favs, you're all amazing! So, this is about to start going wayyyy off canon. Yay! **VioletErin.26** : I'm glad I wrote it too. This is coming together even better than I had imagined. Anakin is extremely relentless, he tends to get an idea in his head and pursue it despite his better judgement (friendly reminder of the time he sent the Imperial Fleet into an asteroid belt that almost destroyed them because he was so determined to capture Luke. Yeah. That happened.) Of course he's not going to forget about his dream, but hopefully Obi-Wan's warning can help him keep it all in perspective. **WeylandCorp 4** : Glad you like it! Read on…

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The next day Anakin was summoned back to the Jedi temple. This came as a surprise to him, he hadn't expected any of the council to want to see him before the hearing. Of course, they probably didn't want to see him then either, but they really didn't have a choice about that. He walked into the dark briefing room, nervous about what the object of this meeting could be.

Windu glared at him as he approached.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes. We have received a report that Master Kenobi has made contact with Grievous. Please relay this to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions."

Anakin nodded, "Yes, Master." His heart raced at the words. Obi-Wan was facing down Grievous at that very moment. Anything could be happening. Anakin hoped that he wasn't expiring on the ground while Grievous laughed. Obi-Wan was tough, but Grievous had apparently killed Jedi before. He could only hope that his friend was a match for the cyborg. He wished, more than anything, that he was there backing him up.

He lingered a bit by the door, looking back into the room. It was a strategy meeting, that much was clear. Always before he had taken part in these briefings. Now the council was excluding him, frowning at the sight of him as one might at some foul rodent that had taken up residence in one's home. Finally he walked away with a heavy heart. He might as well give up now and ask Owen about joining him in moisture farming. Obi-Wan was wrong, there was no hope.

* * *

A few minutes later he stood outside the Chancellor's office, preparing himself to talk to him. Palpatine worried him. There was something off about him. The area around him felt strange… like the Force was… sick? Was that it? That didn't make sense, the Force wasn't a living thing, not in that sense. Anakin couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt really familiar. He could feel it now, seeping through the door. What was that? Oh well, he'd worry about it later. For now he had a job to do. He steeled himself, and walked inside.

Palpatine sat at his computer, studying some technical diagrams Anakin couldn't quite identify, though he turned them off as the young man approached, swiveling his chair around to face him.

Anakin spoke, "Chancellor. We have just received a report from Master Kenobi." He paused, studying the politician's face, "He has engaged General Grievous."

No reaction. The Chancellor's face maintained the concerned, saintly expression it had worn before the news, "We may only hope that Master Kenobi is up for the challenge."

Anakin searched his face once more, then, finding nothing, he began to speak, voicing his concerns, "I should be there with him."

"It's upsetting to me to see that the council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi master?"

Anakin nearly scoffed. Make him a master? After this he would be lucky if he was still in the order. As for before… he knew why: he was too young and reckless, too emotionally attached, too impulsive for the council's liking. And why was Palpatine talking to him about this anyway? What in the world did it have to do with him? Why didn't he just shut up and mind his own business?

Palpatine seemed to take his silence as a response. His expression turned to one of fatherly sorrow, "They don't trust you, Anakin."

 _No kidding,_ he thought.

"They see your future," the Chancellor rose, walking over to place a hand on Anakin's back and lead him up the stairs, "They know your power will be too strong to control."

He didn't like being this close to the man. The odd feeling in the Force was very strong now, enouph that it caused a slight ache in his gut. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you." How? What could this politician do to help him with that? By his own admission, he wasn't even force-sensitive. Anakin stared at him, confused, as they walked through into the next room.

"Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

What? Anakin finally spoke, "How do you know the ways of the Force?"

Palpatine glanced at him, "My mentor taught me everything about the Force… even the nature of the dark side."

Anakin walked around to face him, shocked, "You know the dark side?" So he was force-sensitive. Alarm bells started to go off in Anakin's head.

The Chancellor gave him a hurt, misunderstood look, "Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace… a larger view of the Force."

Anakin was furious. The man had lied to him. He didn't quite understand everything yet, but the pieces were falling into place. At last he knew what that odd feeling was in the Force. He had felt it before, around Dooku. It was darkness, though here it was in greater concentration than he had felt previously. The pair started to circle each other, Anakin warily, Palpatine with a commanding look.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, and you will be able to save your wife… from certain death."

Save… "What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you."

It was tempting. He saw the dream again in his head, the wailing newborn, his screaming wife. He felt himself waver, remembering Palpatine's tale of Darth Plagueis.

Then he remembered Obi-Wan's advice regarding visions, how they were not to be trusted, how they were traps that only might be true, certainly not reliable enouph to use as a basis for any decision. His rage grew. How dare this man try to use Padme to manipulate him? This Sith, for Anakin was becoming increasingly certain that that was what Palpatine was, the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. He had lost his other apprentices and now sought to make another out of Anakin. Well he was in for a nasty surprise. Anakin Skywalker was no one's pet.

A hum filled the room and the blue blade of Anakin's lightsaber shone, "You're the Sith Lord!"

The careful circling resumed. Sidious spoke, "I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi council."

 _Oh, so I should be a pawn for you. That makes a lot of sense. Thanks._

"Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience."

 _Did you miss the part where I killed the second Sith to be seen for a thousand years? That's pretty good. I can easily up the count to two dead Sith if you keep it up._

He warily moved his lightsaber as Sidious walked a few steps away, stopping to speak, "Are you going to kill me?"

Anakin was fuming by this point. This disgusting, evil creature. He hated him. Sidious had lied to him, manipulated him, betrayed him… even made him wonder if the council was plotting against the Republic. At least he had an answer on that. "I would certainly like to!"

The Sith's eyes narrowed, "I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakin looked away, turning off his lightsaber and starting to pace, while staring at the monster in front of him, "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi council." As much as he wanted to, killing Sidious in anger would be the wrong thing to do, and to kill him without proof of his guilt… Anakin had no desire to face a murder trial for ridding the galaxy of a pestilence.

Sidious looked smug, "Of course you should, but you're not sure of their intentions, are you?"

 _More sure than I am of yours._

Anakin spoke, "I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. Power to save Padme."

Anakin didn't dignify that with a response. He fixed Sidious with a withering glare, then turned and left without a backwards glance. He would save her, but not like this.

* * *

He rushed back to the temple, searching until he found Windu in the hanger bay, talking to some other Jedi. Anakin stepped in, "Master Windu, I must talk to you."

Windu turned to him, starting to walk across the room. Surprisingly, he didn't seem annoyed at the interruption, "Skywalker, we just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate."

Anakin was glad to hear that Obi-Wan was all right, but he currently had more important concerns. He shook his head, "He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." They stopped, turning to face each other. Windu looked shocked, "A Sith Lord?"

"Yes. The one we've been looking for. Darth Sidious."

Windu seemed slightly doubtful, "How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the dark side."

The other stared at him, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. He told me who he was and tried to gain my allegiance."

Windu crossed his arms, "He tried to make you his apprentice?"

"Yes."

The Jedi master paused, looking down, "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive."

They resumed walking. Anakin spoke, "Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

Windu turned to him, "For your own good, stay out of this affair. He tried to turn you, and I feel it would be unwise to bring his prey to him."

 _You mean you don't trust me._

He paused, "I sense much anger in you, young Skywalker. You must learn to control it."

" _See? No trust._

"Master, he is very powerful. You will need experienced help to take him down. I beg you to take me."

"No, not you. You make a point though, the ordinary knights may not be enouph. I'll see if there are any Sentinels here at the moment, we must act quickly on this information if we are to be successful. You have done well, Anakin, and I thank you. Spying on the Chancellor… I know it was not an easy thing to ask."

Anakin stared at him in shock. Had he just heard that? Had Windu just thanked him for something? He wanted to ask him to record it so he could gloat to Obi-Wan later. Instead he gave a slight bow, "You're welcome, Master."

"Stay here. If what you have told me is true, you will have gained my trust."

Anakin watched as he conferred with the knights already in the ship, then walked off, presumably to find the afore-mentioned Sentinels.

As Windu departed, he once again spoke to Anakin, "Wait in the council chambers until we return."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, and for the follows and favs. I apologize that this is such a short chapter, however it is extremely important, and is only so short because I am terrible at writing fight scenes. Enjoy! **Fafic** : So glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you keep reading **engineerwenlock** : I have greatly enjoyed reading your numerous reviews. As you know, I already replied to one in our PM conversation. As for the others… I am so glad you like it so much! Thank you for your reviews and critiques, they mean so much to me. By the way, can you imagine Anakin trying to be a moisture farmer? I'm pretty sure it would end really badly. He would probably get horribly bored and disassemble some equipment to make a giant mechanical elephant or something. Anyway… Yeah, trust is pretty big. Basically, Palpatine and the Counsel have been slinging accusations at each other. Anakin never had any particular loyalty or love for the Counsel, they have always distrusted and disliked him and the feeling is unfortunately mutual. Therefore he didn't know who to believe. With his discovery of Palpatine's true identity, it didn't make him like the Counsel any more, but at least he knew that the accusations made by the Chancellor were false. **Guest** : Welcome! Always great to hear from new people. Wow. Really? Lifelong fan? Well, I certainly hope that I can continue to live up to your expectations. Wow. This is really daunting. Um, thanks. :) **IsabellaFaye11** : I am so glad you liked Anakin's thoughts. I know that I haven't included internal dialogue before, but it was vital to that scene, and who knows? Maybe I'll do it again. Melodrama is always great. Do not apologize. As for where I'll take this? Wait and see…

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Windu walked into the Chancellor's office, five Jedi Sentinels at his back. They spread out, fanning into an attack formation as Palpatine spoke, "Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then." He paused, "I must say you're here sooner than expected."

The Jedi drew their lightsabers, Windu's purple, the Sentinels' dual sabers glowing yellow.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Chancellor."

The old man's expression turned cold and menacing, and his words came out as a growl, "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

Windu returned glare for glare, "The senate will decide your fate."

He looked even angrier, "I _am_ the senate."

"Not yet."

Palpatine stood, a lightsaber appearing in his hand, "It's treason then." The weapon glowed red as he activated it, charging the Jedi with a roar of rage.

Windu and the Sentinels met him, joining the battle with a great crash and a flash of light as Jedi and Sith locked sabers.

The battle was long and intense. The seven careened about the room, sometimes fighting with sabers, sometimes using the Force to throw one another around. One Sentinel miss-stepped as she flipped over the desk, stumbling as she landed in front of Palpatine. It was the last mistake she ever made.

The Jedi redoubled their efforts after her death, and finally Windu lunged past the beleaguered Sith's guard, stabbing him through the heart. The Jedi drew closer, surrounding him as he fell to the ground.

Palpatine smiled as he spoke, "You fools. The Sith can never die. Where there is light, there is always darkness." Then he died.

Windu frowned. This was not the way this was supposed to go. He was well aware of how bad this must look. The Jedi had murdered the leader of the Republic in his own office. If there wasn't any evidence… Windu could only hope that he had his treacherous plans written down somewhere. This wasn't what he meant to happen. Palpatine was supposed to come quietly, after which there would be an inquiry and a trial. Unfortunately, the man had left them no choice. Two bodies now lay on the ground, one Jedi, one Sith. It made a strange sort of sense in a sick, balanced, eye-for-an-eye sort of way. Windu sighed, leaving the Sentinels to guard the office while he alerted security of the result of their arrest. At least the security recordings would bear out his story.

* * *

Anakin stood as the group walked into the council chambers, Windu sinking heavily into his chair with a sigh.

Hesitantly, he looked over the exhausted group, finally speaking, "So… it's over?"

Windu nodded tiredly, "Darth Sidious… is dead."

Anakin looked down. To his surprise he didn't know whether he was happy or disappointed. _Learn to use the dark side of the Force, and you will be able to save your wife… from certain death._ Had he just destroyed his one chance of saving her? No. No, he couldn't have. Besides, Padme wouldn't have wanted to be saved like that. He knew her too well to think she would be pleased if he went to the dark side, no matter his reason for doing so. Why was he still thinking about this? He hadn't been tempted… had he? Was it possible that he could have succumbed, been killing for Sidious, perhaps even killing Jedi, at this very moment? The thought made his blood run cold, and his mind shied away from it. No, he couldn't have. It was impossible. He kept repeating this to himself as he spoke, "What happens now?"

The Jedi Master looked up, "Now I make a report for the Senate explaining myself. Hopefully they like it." He stood, making his way toward the door, "Meanwhile, young Skywalker, you go home. With Grievous dead, Master Kenobi should soon be on his way back, and hopefully we can all get together and discuss your dilemma. Good night."

He walked out. Anakin watched the door as it shut behind him, finally softly saying, "Good night, Master." He looked around the chamber, the room in which he had spent so much of his young life, wandering about a little and reveling in memories as the lights turned off through the temple, then departed for home in the darkness.

* * *

Obi-Wan had decided he hated lizards. Especially as transportation. The animal moved in a strange, wallowing gait, making it very difficult to keep his seat, and it made far more noise than he should like. Still, beggars couldn't be choosers, and he was grateful to have the creature. Otherwise he'd be walking.

With Grievous dead, the remaining work was simply to finish cleaning up the remaining resistance forces in the system. He rode up to Commander Cody, the leader of the clone units on this operation, skidding to a stop as was this strange animal's habit. Cody approached him and Obi-Wan spoke, yelling to be heard over the gunfire, "Commander! Contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels."

"Very good, sir." Cody turned away, turning back a second later, "Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this." He held up a lightsaber. Obi-Wan was immensely grateful. It had been lost in the fight with Grievous, and he hadn't thought he would see it again. He wondered where the clone had found it. He reached down to retrieve it, "Thank you, Cody. Now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here."

He heard the clone agree as he rode off, careening around on his strange mount as he made his way to the next group requiring orders, this one high on the canyon wall.

* * *

A/N: So… yeah. Order 66 didn't happen, as Palpatine died and the secret (possibly) died with him. We'll see where it goes from here. The new plot of this timeline is about to begin. See you guys next chapter! Muahahahaha!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and a shoutout to those who followed and faved. **Caripr94** : Well, the thing is, even canonically, the only thing that stopped Palpatine from being killed was Anakin stupidly intervening. I changed it so the Jedi were competent and didn't die immediately, but he would have died nonetheless. I won't give spoilers, but… Snoke may appear and play a role eventually, but we don't officially know who he is yet and I don't like the idea of guessing. There might be a cameo at some point though. I'm glad you like it, and keep reading! **VioletErin.26** : Thanks for reiewing! I have the plot largely mapped out, and we shall see where it goes, particularly with Padme. **Chris Redfield-General Chaos** : You raise some good points. My response to you is the same as I would like to give **Michael639** : Spoilers …

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Windu stood in the Alderaanian senatorial box hovering in the middle of the Senate chamber. Bail Organa had temporarily taken "control" of the Senate, keeping the peace and deciding who spoke when. He had risen into that role naturally in the first meeting after the death of Palpatine. The Alderaanian Senator was a fair man, trusted by all, and so was easily able to maintain order among the squabbling delegates until a new Chancellor was elected.

The Jedi master could think of a thousand different things he would far rather be doing at the moment. However, it had been four days since Sidious's death, and he had been called before the Senate to explain his actions. So here he was, defending himself to all these idiots, "… Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord. A danger to the security and freedom of the entire Republic. His death was an unfortunate necessity, but a necessity nonetheless. Just as with Count Dooku, who we learned was a Sith five years ago, the late Chancellor was a traitor, manipulating the rebels and the Republic alike for his own personal gain."

Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin, having been recognized, spoke, "I would like to ask just one thing. What do we really know about these 'Sith' other than what has been told to us by the Jedi? None of us have ever heard of them. If they are so dangerous, why is that? The fact remains, the only known faction of these Force sensitive individuals is the Jedi, and any invented phantoms are mere shadows, meant to frighten and confuse us."

Windu glared at the auburn-haired 'war hero.' He was familiar with Tarkin, more specifically with his record. He had risen to power through his ability to get things done and his success against the rebels. However, he had achieved this through ruthlessness and cruelty. He had a willingness and an affinity for torture, both physical and psychological, that horrified every Jedi that fought with him. Well, he wasn't going to win here, "The Sith disappeared a thousand years ago. It was thought they were extinct, but fifteen years ago they surfaced again. A Zabrak by the name of Darth Maul was found on the planet of Tatooine on the Outer Rim. He was destroyed, at the cost of the life of the Jedi master involved. However, we were aware of the Rule of Two, that there are always two Sith, a master and an apprentice, and watched for another.

This occurred during the war. Count Dooku, as I mentioned, was a Sith Lord. His real name was Darth Tyranus. We assumed that he had been Maul's master, and thought it was over. It wasn't. We became aware of another, one that we soon realized had been the master of the others, orchestrating the entire war from the shadows. His name was Darth Sidious. His identity was unknown, we only heard of him through rumors and whispers. Only one thing was certain, he was hunting us, even as we started to hunt him.

It was a few months ago that we started to grow concerned about Chancellor Palpatine. We were uncertain of his actions and motives, and wary of his reasons for demanding increasing amounts of additional power from this Senate. To investigate this, we assigned a young Jedi knight, one in whose ability and loyalty to the Republic we were confident." _Well_ , he thought, _not especially confident, but it sounds better._ "He did his work well, gaining the Chancellor's trust and uncovering his deceptions. Four days ago the operative came to me with a report. He informed me that the Chancellor was Darth Sidious. Convinced of the young knight's loyalty, he had attempted to turn him to the dark side and make him his apprentice. He was planning to subvert the republic and destroy the Jedi order."

Murmuring among the Senators.

Tarkin spoke again, "What proof do you have of this? Who gave you the right to murder the elected head of the Republic? Senators, listen to me, this is an assassination, pure and simple. The Chancellor should have been brought to us for trial, not-"

Windu wondered how stupid someone could be, "He was not assassinated. I took a group of Jedi to make the arrest, he was meant to come quietly and stand trial. Instead he attacked us. In the ensuing battle he died, along with one of my Jedi. The security recordings will bear out my account."

Organa called out to one of the delegations, "Naboo. As the home planet of the Chancellor, do you wish to comment? We would be glad to hear any questions, or to entertain any requests you might make."

Senator Amidala stood, "Honored members of the Senate. We here from Naboo have nothing to ask the master, and desire nothing save to apologize most deeply for the actions of our countryman. I'm sure that the Jedi acted only as they were forced to in response to a dire threat to our Republic, and I have no doubt that my Gungan colleague will join me in expressing our shock and dismay at learning of this betrayal."

Padme sat down, relieved to be off her feet. It was getting harder to move around and standing made her back ache. She smiled at Jar-Jar as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Organa spoke, "That is very noble of you. Thank you Senator."

Yeah… not so noble. She wanted to punch the traitor in the face. Anakin had told her the entire story a few days before, after he came home from the temple. She had learned from him that Palpatine was dead, unlike the other senators who found out in session the next day. There was some new information in Windu's tale, however. Why hadn't Anakin told her the Chancellor tried to turn him to the dark side? They were definitely having a conversation later.

Windu spoke again, "I would recommend that Palpatine's computer files be searched. It is possible that there may be some proof of his traitorous behavior in that source."

They conferred for a little longer, then Organa called for a vote.

* * *

Anakin sat in the library, staring at one of the innumerable literary pads stored there. He yawned, then leaned back in his chair and stretched, a feeble attempt at maintaining alertness. It was late, very late. He was uncertain of the exact time, but his body was demanding rest. Maybe he should go home… pick this back up tomorrow… No. He couldn't stop. He turned his attention back to the ancient text, blinking a little as the letters started to run, melting together into a fuzzy black blob.

* * *

"Anakin? Anakin, are you all right?"

His eyes shot open, and he became distinctly aware of his cheek pressing into the pad he had been reading. What had happened? Oh, he must have fallen asleep. Wow, he was tired. He didn't bother to move, and instead reclosed his eyes as he replied to the voice, "Absolutely. I'm fine. I'm doing… work… stuff." Remembering vocabulary was proving annoyingly difficult.

A firm hand gripped his shoulder, and he let out a groan of protest as he was hauled upright against the back of the chair. Unfortunately, this meant he started to wake up. As his eyes pried open, he saw a light colored blob in front of him, slowly sharpening into blond hair and worried blue eyes. Anakin smiled, "Master… When did you get back?"

"Last night. There were some things left to do after… Grievous…" He trailed off, glancing over the mess of a table. Pads were piled on it in stacks, along with large numbers of paper notes, most crumpled into balls and strewn about the workspace, even lying about on the floor. Obi-Wan spoke again, somewhat distracted by the disastrous table, but still sounding concerned, "Padme is worried about you. She said you didn't come home last night."

"I was here."

"I can see that." He paused, his brow furrowing in confusion as he straightened to move around the table, arms folded as he pensively lifted a hand to rest on his chin, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Research."

Obi-Wan stared at him, eyebrows raised, clearly waiting for him to continue. Finally he shifted his weight, glancing away then back as he spoke, "Well that's highly informative, Anakin, thank you. Researching what?"

The younger man sighed, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table, "Palpatine mentioned something. A legend. Maybe it was a lie, part of his plot to draw me in, I don't know. But if it's true, it could be the solution to my dream."

"You've changed your tone. Why don't you just go to him and ask him about it?"

How could he possibly do that? Anakin snarked back, "Well, it's not very easy to do that when he's dead."

Obi-Wan looked shocked, "The Chancellor is dead?"

Anakin was surprised. He thought everyone knew at this point, "Um, yeah. Four- I guess it's five now- days ago. Didn't anyone tell you?"

The other man shook his head, "No. What happened?"

Anakin paused, "Do you remember Darth Sidious?"

"The Sith Lord we have been attempting to locate. Yes. What? Did he kill Palpatine?"

"Not exactly. He was Palpatine. It was the perfect setup. He could play both the Separatists and the Republic, organize and arrange everything. Keep us at each other's throats while he quietly seized power and took over."

Obi-Wan stood for a few seconds, trying to process this information, "The Chancellor was a Sith Lord."

"Yes."

He shook his head, staring down, "I can't believe it. …How blind we have been. All of us. I knew something was off, just as did the rest of the council, but I imagined corruption not…" He trailed off into disturbed silence, clearly contemplating the narrowness of their escape.

Anakin spoke, "If it makes you feel better, Master Windu was just as shocked when I told him."

Obi-Wan looked up, "How did you find out?"

Anakin shrugged, donning a smirk, "You asked me to spy on him. I was just doing my job." He paused, waiting for his friend to accept it, "He got careless, all right? It happens. He thought he was invincible, said the wrong thing… I figured it out. Then I alerted Master Windu, he took a team, and I'm not sure of the details, but somewhere in all of it Palpatine died. And that's the end of it."

 _Please… Please buy it. Please don't ask any more questions._ He hadn't told Padme or Obi-Wan about Sidious's attempt to turn him to the dark side. He cared too much about their good opinion, and didn't want them to worry about him. He also didn't want to have to talk about it. While he knew they would mean well, he was still sorting through his own feelings on the subject, most of which scared him to death. He would tell them, of course, someday, when he had lost the nagging voice in his head asking if he was sure he had made the right choice. When he himself knew what had transpired in that office. Until then, it was better that they remain in the dark.

Obi-Wan watched him searchingly, then sighed, "All right. I understand. So, you think you've found the answer?"

He was changing the subject and Anakin was grateful, "Maybe. I'm trying to do some research. Sidious mentioned a legend of a Sith Lord, Darth Plagueis, who could force the midichlorians to keep people from dying. People he loved. I don't know if it's possible or not, but I have to try."

The other man moved closer, a concerned look on his face, "Anakin… Are you sure about this? Looking to the dark side for aid… it's a dangerous path, my friend."

How stupid did Obi-Wan think he was? Anakin looked up, exasperated and annoyed, "Look, I'm not going to do anything. We agreed, remember? No rash action. We don't know if it's strictly a dark side ability, or if it even exists. I just want to explore every option. I need to."

His friend sighed, "All right. But I want to help. If nothing else, you need a second opinion on any information you find. We must exercise supreme caution. I want you to promise me, if this goes wrong, if we find it is in any way not entirely innocuous, you will give it up, shut it all down. You will not pursue it any further. Do you promise?"

Anakin paused, "Yes. I promise."

Obi-Wan seemed visibly relieved, "Good. Now, let's go home. You need sleep, as do I. This will all make much more sense when we both have clear heads."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and for the follow. **Fafic** : Thanks for the review! Between you and **engineerwenlock** , you made my week. I'm sorry that it took me so long to post, school's been hell and I've had some trouble with this chapter, as we are going through a fairly important, transformative bit of storyline. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, and I will continue to post chapters. Enjoy!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Padme looked up as they entered, and Anakin saw her expression change from worry to relief. She hurried to them, throwing her arms around her husband, "I was so worried." She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes, "Where have you been?"

He smiled, "I was at the temple, that's all."

"All night?"

He tried to look reassuring, "I was doing some research in the archives. I lost track of time… Hey, what's wrong? What were you worried about?"

She seemed to remember something, her face hardening into hurt anger, "We need to talk."

Anakin was confused, "Yeah, absolutely, sure. What is it?"

She turned to walk a few steps away, whirling back towards Anakin, "Why did you lie to me about Palpatine?" Obi-Wan, who had been slowly sneaking toward the door, stopped.

Anakin shook his head, his brow furrowing in confusion, "I don't…"

She stormed toward him, "Dark side, Anakin. Palpatine tried to turn you. I have to find out from _Windu?_ "

Obi-Wan looked from one to the other, finally staring at his former padawan, "Palpatine tried to- Anakin, what happened while I was gone?"

Anakin looked down, his voice soft, his focus still on Padme, "You weren't supposed to know about that."

"Really? That's your defense?"

"Padme, I can explain-"

"Can you? How?" She looked hurt and angry and miserable, and a little bit like she might cry, and the combination was heartbreaking. He looked over at Obi-Wan, who stared at him with a mix of incredulity, horror, and betrayal. That was all right. He hadn't expected them to understand. It still hurt though.

"He tried. He didn't succeed. I left him, and told Master Windu all that had transpired. I wasn't- I wouldn't do that."

Padme sighed, collapsing back into the chair, her hands in her lap in a sorrowful gesture, "It's not that, Ani. Of course I don't think you would give in. I don't care that he tried to turn you, I care that you lied to me about it."

He walked over to her chair, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have kept this from you." He turned, walking away toward the window, "It's just- it scares me to death." He looked back at her, "Something's happened. I'm not the Jedi I should be."

She looked worriedly at him, "What do you mean?"

Anakin shook his head, "There has to be some reason, doesn't there? Something… something in me that he thought he could control. Something… wrong." He felt tears prick his eyes and he looked out the window, into his own vague reflection through the rain, "Lately… I don't know. I've been having these feelings. Rage… hate… I wanted more, even though I knew I shouldn't." He paused, "He said… he said he could save you… that if I turned… together we would be strong enouph to unravel the secret. And for just a moment… For just a moment…" He looked back at his wife, "so help me, for just a moment I thought he was right. I actually considered his offer. What sort of monster would do that?"

Padme opened her mouth to speak, but instead Obi-Wan's soft voice was heard from where he leaned against the doorframe, "A caring one." He smiled as Anakin looked over at him, a surprised expression on his face, "That was ever your weakness, Anakin: You care too much. It is one of your best traits, even if it is your worst. It is quite obvious. That the Chancellor attempted to exploit it… that is no fault of yours."

Anakin had to confess, he had entirely forgotten his friend's presence until now, "But… Why did he choose me? Out of all the Jedi, why me?"

The bearded man shrugged, "Who knows. Who cares. It is possible he picked your name out of a hat. Of course, you are one of the most powerful Jedi the order has ever seen. That could have… tipped the scales a bit, don't you think?"

Anakin stared intensely at the floor, looking away.

Padme spoke, "He's right. It's not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself. Although… is this still about that stupid dream? I told you not to worry about it."

"I won't. Lose you."

She smiled sadly, "But you will lose me. Or I'll lose you. One of us must go first, it is the way of the world. It won't be anytime soon though, I promise. I'm going to live. We're going to raise our child together."

He stared at her, longing, need and sorrow mixed in his eyes, "And if you're wrong?"

She returned his gaze, resoluteness and pleading radiating from her, "Then I wouldn't want to spend my last days desperately trying to stop it. If it's inevitable, let it come. If it's not, we have nothing to worry about. Either way, I want you-" She paused, "I need you, to stop this. To end this ridiculous obsession with saving me and let go."

Anakin gave a feeble protest, "Padme-"

"Otherwise, if I do die… I know you. You're going to lose control and do something you'll regret. I don't want that for you. You deserve better. You carry enouph guilt. Let me go, Ani. Please."

He stared at both of them, breathing heavily, his eyes wide and desperate, then suddenly he walked out of the room, muttering, "I need to get some sleep."

Padme moved to follow him, and felt a heavy hand fall on her shoulder, "Give him some time, Padme. He needs to think and sort things out for himself."

Padme didn't look back at the other man. Her thoughts were with her husband. It wouldn't matter much longer what he wanted, she was expecting the baby any day now, and after that it would all be a moot point. Still, Obi-Wan was right. It would do no one good if she barged in on him when he so clearly wanted to be alone.

Obi-Wan said his goodbyes, after which Padme wandered into the bedroom. Anakin was curled up in the middle of the bed, asleep on top of the covers, and as she watched he twitched slightly and moaned a faint, "No…" His face was screwed up in distress.

She ran her fingers through his damp hair, muttering soothingly as she kissed his forehead. He whimpered softly and snuggled closer to her. She smiled, then grabbed a blanket to throw over him and left the room, closing the door behind her. She had to get to the Senate. There was important business being discussed today, including Palpatine's retrieved files, and, even more urgent, the election of a new chancellor.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and for the follows and favs. I love you guys! **1904** : I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Yeah, Padme's OOCness in RotS really bothered me. I actually felt that there were places where the writing on both her and Anakin was rather weak. Therefore, my characterization is largely based on, for Padme, episodes one and two. For both, particularly Anakin, I based it not so much on the script in episode three as on the acting. Anakin is not an especially expressive person. A lot of people seem to mistake that trait for wooden acting, but I felt Hayden did an amazing job. The slight differences of expression, subtle character beats, etc. make his character for me. It gives you a window into what Anakin is thinking, on a character that is, like I said, fairly non-expressive. Natalie to, does a very good job. This is particularly impressive on close examination of the OOC scenes in episode three, where she somehow manages to make them almost work with Padme. For a really good example of both actors, please go rewatch the opening scene of this fic. It's amazing. It is also really frustrating as a writer, trying to transcribe scenes like that, because the actors are doing such a good job and you're just, "STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR EYE? HOW ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE THAT? STOP IT THIS SECOND!" And you wish you could just film your fanfic because it would be a lot easier. Anyway, great hearing from you, and I hope you continue to read and give me lots of great reviews. **caripr94** : Thanks for your review! Yes, things are very different, aren't they. I have it all planned out, I promise, but, well, spoilers… sorry.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

 _Anakin stood in the middle of a village. He looked around studying his surroundings, attempting to determine his location. It was nighttime, and clearly a desert: sand everywhere, the slightest movement kicking up a cloud of dust. The stars shone, however there was no moon visible. Either it was out of phase, or it was nonexistent. He started to list every planet he could think of without a moon, but stopped almost before he had begun._

 _He recognized this place. Tatooine. He was on Tatooine. The village was that of the "sand people," the Tusken Raiders that were indigenous to that planet. His blood ran cold. Was this- No, no it couldn't be. Out of all his memories, this couldn't be that. It couldn't. Please, no._

 _He stared as a small child ran into view, terrified, glancing wildly around for an attacker. She turned, gazing at him wide-eyed. They stood in that way for a moment, staring into each other's eyes; Anakin transfixed, unable to look away._

 _Another figure came into view, tall, dark, hooded, his cloak billowing in a sudden wind that affected no one else. Anakin tried to yell a warning as he approached the child from behind. The cry was silent, making no sound, but the girl turned at the last moment, facing her adversary._

 _Anakin watched in horror as a blue beam shone in the starlight; then the child collapsed to the ground, dead._

" _NO!" He screamed. The other turned, looking at him, or so he assumed. The inside of the hood was dark, and he could see nothing of the man inside._

 _Hatred and sorrow mixed in Anakin's voice and a tear rolled down his cheek, "How could you do it?"_

 _The saber deactivated, and the cloaked man callously kicked the body out of the way as he moved closer. "How could I do what?" he asked conversationally._

 _Anakin narrowed his eyes, confused. His counterpart was much to calm and rational. Something was off here. The memory was wrong._

" _No, really, how could I do what?" The hood went back, revealing… him. His face. But rather than the padawan cut he had been expecting, the blond curls fell partway down the man's neck, as they did now. It was current him, not past, and there was a strange look to his eyes that Anakin couldn't quite make out in the dim starlight._

" _How could you kill them?" He paused, "They're dead, aren't they. You murdered them."_

 _The clone shrugged, "After what they did, can you blame me? Murderers, kidnappers, torturers, and thieves, all of them. Believe me, we made the right call."_

" _You call_ _this_ _the right call? They're_ _dead._ _Regardless of the morality of it, have you forgotten what it did to me? I had nightmares for_ _months._ _Even now, I hear their screams when I'm alone."_

 _A sadistic, evil smile appeared on the other's face, "That is because you are weak. You are hindered by morality and sentiment. You have no backbone and you lack the resolve to do a thing even when it can help you."_

" _Yes. It's called being a decent person. You should try it."_

 _The smile disappeared, replaced by annoyance, "Really?_ _You_ _lecture_ _me?_ _After the mess you made? You had a chance to save Padme, and you destroyed it. You killed your opportunity."_

" _No. I didn't."_

" _Her death is on your head."_

" _No, it isn't."_

" _Keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday you will believe it." The clone paused, "Do you know why I brought you here?"_

 _Anakin scoffed, "To make me miserable?" He shook his head, "You know, I've really got no idea. If you could cut to the chase."_

 _The other smiled again, "Always a line. You serve an endless banquet of wit and nonsense, hoping it can cover how broken you feel. How frightened. How WEAK!" Suddenly the clone swiped at him with his lightsaber, the blade now red. Anakin brought up his own to meet it just in time. They stood there, blue pressing against red, the eyes of the clone glowing a dark gold._

 _Anakin stared, "Who are you?"_

 _A look of pure rage briefly crossed the double's face, then it returned to normal, "I am you. Your destiny." They broke, Anakin holding his saber out to cover the other, his dark self casually twirling his blade to a better grip. Then he charged, speaking as they fought, "I am the man you were meant to be, before some fool decided to play god and changed it."_

 _Anakin force-threw a box at the other, hitting his arm and causing him to stumble. Then he swiped at the Sith, burning a cut in his bicep. "That fool was me." He paused, breathing heavily, "I decide my destiny, no one else. And I refuse to be a monster."_

 _Vader smiled evilly, holding his injured arm, "You already are a monster. You know it. Murderer. Child-killer. That is why you lied to your friends. It wasn't for their benefit, it was for yours. So you could ignore me and pretend you don't want this. Unlimited power, yours for the taking. An empire."_

 _Lightsabers clashed and they turned, switching places, "I_ _don't_ _want it."_

" _You wonder why I brought you here. To this place. This is the closest you have ever been to me. You felt the hate, the rage, the lust for revenge, and you embraced them. You reveled in them. You came to the dark side like you were coming home. Accept it once more, admit your fate. You know your research is unlikely to bear light. Your solution_ _will_ _be darkness. I am the only one that can save her."_

 _He nodded, "Maybe. But I won't turn. I refuse to accept Palpatine's plan."  
The other scoffed, "Palpatine. Sidious. What should you care for him? He was a fool, with no real vision. You are stronger than he was, and yet he desired for you to be the servant. Weak, stupid man. You have no need of him."_

 _Anakin spoke, "I have no need of you either." Suddenly he felt himself lifted into the air, an unseen hand wrapped around his neck, choking him. He swiped futilely at the Sith, whose arm was outstretched, his hair and cloak blowing in the wind._

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the council chamber, listening to the others debate and discuss. As Palpatine had been a Sith, and it was the Jedi that had defeated him, the Jedi had been allowed access to the recovered files. It was hoped by the Senate that they might be able to find something the others had missed. Regardless, what had already been found was disturbing enouph. Battle plans, lists of assassinations to be carried out, and worst of all, architectural readouts for a spherical military space station, one with sufficient firepower to destroy a planet. That specific item had been deleted; the Senate having already determined it far too dangerous to risk falling into the wrong hands.

There was one other thing, which they now sat debating. The location of the Separatist leaders was revealed: they were on the volcanic planet of Mustafar, on the outer rim. It would be a perilous mission, one press of a button and everyone might easily die horribly, burned alive in lava. However it was vital that the traitors be secured, to ensure the end of the rebellion. So, who to send?

For once Obi-Wan did not want to be involved. He was needed here, with Anakin and Padme. His young friend had obviously been badly shaken, and he suspected it was worse than he had revealed. Palpatine had been Anakin's mentor, almost like a father to him. Not only that, now he was doing research involving the dark side. Yes, to leave now would be disastrous. Anakin needed all the support and advice he could get. After all, regardless of what Obi-Wan had said to assuage Anakin's fears, there was a reason Palpatine had targeted him. He was young, impulsive, naturally distrustful, arrogant, and attached, and could, therefore, easily be made angry and paranoid, to be manipulated at leisure. Sidious had done just that, and Obi-Wan wondered how he had not spotted the signs sooner. He could have kicked himself. Anakin had been struggling and he hadn't noticed. He had failed his friend rather badly, and while Anakin had escaped unscathed, that was certainly not due to anything Obi-Wan had done. He hadn't even been there for the crisis. What sort of friend was he? What sort of master, to allow his apprentice to wrestle with the dark side alone? Well it wouldn't happen again. He may not have been there for the buildup, but he would be there to help pick up the pieces in the aftermath. It was the least he could do.

* * *

Padme sighed as she walked into her apartments, taking the heavy comb out of her hair and throwing it on a couch. She ran her hand through her loosed hair as she called, walking through the various rooms in search, "Anakin? Anakin, I'm home. We elected a new chancellor… today… I wanted to talk to you about it." He was nowhere to be found. She started to get frustrated, "Where are you? You had better not be doing more research in the archives. I swear, if you…" She kept talking, finally making her way into the bedroom, where she found confirmation that he was gone. The bed was neatly made, the blanket she had thrown over him folded on a chair.

She left the room and closed the door, disheartened. Why wouldn't he listen? What was he so scared of? More importantly, what did it mean for them if he didn't care for her enouph to respect her wishes? The implications of this worried her. When she told him to stop trying to save her she meant it. So what did he think he was doing? Annoyed, Padme stomped over to the communicator, sinking into the couch with a sigh of relief. In response she felt a hard kick, as if the baby was insulted at her insinuation of his bulk. Well, he could deal with it. He was heavy, and she couldn't wait for him to be on the outside so her back would stop hurting. She had found that she sat a lot these days. It was simply too tiring to stand for any length of time.

Where was her husband? It wasn't like he had any real business with the Jedi, not since they had stopped including him in anything. Anakin should be here, helping her, not off on some quixotic, misguided quest for a magic cure for who-knew-what. It wasn't exactly a charitable way to feel, and she knew it, but she wasn't feeling very charitable right now.

Padme noticed there was a message on the communicator, and pressed the button to play it. A moment later all her angry thoughts were swept away, replaced by sorrow and a pit in her stomach.

The Queen of the Naboo stood in front of her:

"Senator Amidala,

I would like very much to thank you for your years of service to this planet. You were barely fourteen when you became Queen, and yet I could not have requested a better predecessor, or our people a better ruler. After your terms expired, I asked you to represent us in the Senate, and, reluctantly, you agreed. While there, you have continued to prove yourself wise and just, making decisions and navigating the political realm with the wisdom of one twice your age.

Now we ask you to return home. I thank you for your work in the Senate, but it is needed no longer. We feel, in light of recent information, that it would be best for all if you were to retire. You will receive a pension, and the thanks of your people for your service. I understand the Jedi wish to speak with you. I will allow you to remain for sufficient time for that hearing to take place. Afterwards, procure a fast ship, and return to Naboo with all haste. Thank you."

The transmission cut out. Padme sat, wondering what to do. The implosion of their lives had begun. She had been recalled. Oh, they had phrased it nicely, referring to 'retirement' and thanking her for her work, but it didn't change the real meaning: You have disgraced us all. Stay for the 'trial,' but your career is over, and we want you home as soon as possible.

She wondered if the meeting with the Jedi would go any better.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the follows and favs, and for reading. We broke the 1K daily views mark on the first day! YAY! *Throws confetti* I love you all, please keep reading. **toffeecoffee** : Thanks for your review! I love your profile pic by the way. Yes, poor Padme! She really didn't deserve that. Still… she had talked about it to Anakin… she was already pretty sure it was going to happen. I'm glad you like my characterization. As I mentioned in a previous note, there is a lot of canon, and Anakin in the prequels and Anakin in Clone Wars are slightly different. So is prequel Obi-Wan, Clone Wars Obi-Wan, and original Obi-Wan. Vader I try to take the speech patterns from the originals, and put them with Hayden's delivery and acting, as Vader in RotS was sort of a fetus Vader that was completely consumed (one might say drunk) on darkness, and he to changes between prequels and originals. Padme is just out of character in places. So, I am attempting to combine and reconcile the various versions. I hope I do them justice. **caripr94** : So nice to see you again. Vader is a lot of fun to write: he's dark and evil and completely insane, and he is entirely unapologetic about it. I knew pretty much from the start that I wanted Anakin to have to face him, though I was uncertain how that would happen. As for the rest, I am afraid I must say… Spoilers… **1904** : Obi-Wan's feelings I took largely from RotS and New Hope. He felt incredibly guilty about Anakin's turn, mostly for the reasons I discuss. "I have failed you, Anakin." he says on Mustafar. Although Anakin this time did not actively turn to the dark side, Obi-Wan can see how much of a struggle it was, and how narrow an escape, and feels that he should have seen it sooner and done something about it. **scottusa1** : Glad you're enjoying, read on!

General note to everyone: You will get babies soon, I promise. There is, however, a certain amount of plot that must be dealt with first. Sorry.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Padme lay in bed late that night, trying futilely to fall asleep. Her mind kept running back over the transmission, every word the Queen had said etched into her mind. Where did she go from here? What did she do with the rest of her life? She had been in politics for as long as she could remember. Even as a child, she had been in the Legislative Youth Program. It was all she knew. The thought of doing something else- she couldn't imagine it. At least they had said they would give her a pension.

She heard a door close, followed by footsteps. These stopped once they entered the room. Next came the two hard clunks of boots being removed, followed by the soft sound of several layers of robes falling to the floor. Then the covers were lifted, and she felt the bed depress as Anakin crawled in beside her.

She didn't move, continuing to stare at the wall as she spoke, "Where were you today?"

He took a moment to answer, "Out."

"Where?"

"…The temple."

Her heart sank, "Doing research?"

Silence, then, "Yes."

She paused, "Did you find anything?"

"No."

More silence. At last Padme spoke, changing the subject, "There's a new Chancellor."

She felt the bed shift as he rolled toward her slightly, his interest piqued, "Really? Who?"

"Gaen Aquillar."

His brow furrowed in confusion, "Who?"

She drew in a breath, "He's a senator from Corellia. He's young, maybe forty. I don't know much about his positions. He doesn't talk much, just sits back and listens."

"How did he become Chancellor? I thought you had to be personable, make friends, to get something like that."

"I don't know. I talked with Bail Organa, he thinks the vote might have been bought."

Anakin moved onto his back, staring at the ceiling, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Padme raised an eyebrow, "No."

He paused before speaking, "And sometimes we've gotten great leaders from bought votes."

She smiled slightly, vaguely amused by his attempt to reassure her, "That's true."

They lay for a moment, both thinking. Regardless of what had been said, both were concerned by this turn of events. Anakin broke the silence, "At least he won't have the emergency powers."

Padme sighed, "He does have the-" she shifted, frustrated, "-emergency powers."

Anakin twitched a finger and the light turned on. He sat up, staring at her, "What? Didn't the Senate repeal those?"

She rolled over to face him, propping herself up on one elbow and resting her head on her hand, "We can't. They're… constitutional amendments. Because of the way Palpatine worded them, the Chancellor has to voluntarily give up power."

Anakin spoke, "But Palpatine was a traitor. Shouldn't that change things? Make all his laws null and void or something?"

She shook her head, "No. He was still the legally elected Chancellor, no matter what he did with it. We voted him in, we have to deal with the consequences."

He looked incredulous, "Didn't anyone read these bills?"

"They're about two hundred pages each! No one read them… at least, not properly."

"What sort of logic is that?!" He paused, "Two hundred pages? Really? How could one bill be two hundred pages?"

"It's more common than you'd think. It's easier to sneak things through. If it's buried enouph, one can get anything passed." She tilted her head, "Also people are less inclined to read it and pick it apart if it looks like a bound novel. 'We'll pass it so we can find out what's in it' is a common attitude."

"Wow. So… basically we have to wait, hoping this guy that possibly fixed the election is honest and not a power hungry lunatic."

She smiled thinly, "Basically."

Anakin shook his head, looking down, "I hate politics."

Padme laughed and he looked up at her and smiled. He continued to watch her, moving back to lean against the headboard, "So, is this what it's going to be like?"

She moved her arm, flopping her head down on the pillow, "Is this what what's going to be like?"

"After the Jedi kick me out tomorrow. I stay home, take care of the children… you go off to work and discuss all your important decisions with me later…"

She giggled, "Why? Is it not manly enouph for you?"

"Hey.." He said, playfully, without any heat.

Padme looked down and sighed, her smile fading, "No."

His smile vanished, replaced with concern, "What?"

"That's not what it will be like." She paused, tearing up, "I've been recalled."

Anakin's face hardened, "Why?"

She looked at him, tears now actively rolling down her cheeks, "Because of us."

He motioned to her, and she gratefully crawled into his comforting, loving embrace, resting her head on his bare chest. His arms went around her, the cold metal of the right contrasting oddly with the soft warmth of the left, and she lay there, releasing her stored up tears.

"I don't know why I'm crying. We both knew this would happen."

"Shhh. It's okay."

"No. No, it's not."

He continued shushing, "Oh, it will be. Give it a week. They'll be back, begging you to come help them after they realize they can't function without you."

She sniffed, "A week?"

Anakin shrugged, "Five days, tops."

She smiled, giggling a little, "I love you."

He paused, "And if they don't- Well I have a lightsaber. I'm going to get in a ship and make them give it back."

"Show them some aggressive negotiations."

He smiled, repeating softly, "Aggressive negotiations…"

* * *

Obi-Wan stood outside the door, steeling himself. It would take some getting used to, having to travel across town to see Anakin. He was used to living with him, and now found himself beginning each day confused by the lack of machine parts and plans strewn across the floor waiting to be tripped over, some half-assembled project propped against the wall, its owner talking to himself as he tinkered. He would wander about, wondering where they could have gone, before remembering he was no longer there. The apartment felt empty without Anakin's presence in the Force, and the Jedi Master found himself missing his friend rather more than he had expected. Finally he sighed, knocking on the door and waiting for an answer.

A few seconds later he was greeted by Padme, her hair down, framing her face in brown curls, dressed in a beautiful navy brocade dress.

He smiled back at her, "Hello. Um, is Anakin here?" He knew Anakin was there, he could feel him inside, and he felt like an idiot, but he hadn't been able to think of anything better.

She smiled, "Yes. I don't know if he's up or not, but-"

Anakin moved into the doorway, putting his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as he caressed her swollen belly with his thumb. It was a sweet gesture, casually intimate in a way that made Obi-Wan extremely uncomfortable. It didn't help that he had apparently forgotten to dress, and stood in the doorway naked from the waist up.

Padme leaned into the embrace, closing her eyes and breathing a sigh of contentment.

Obi-Wan decided to interrupt, the awkwardness of the moment growing with each passing second, "Anakin?"

He looked up, "What?"

"Shirt?"

The younger man grinned, "Oh. Oops." He disappeared and Padme opened the door to let Obi-Wan in.

"Sorry. I think he's just enjoying not having to hide anymore."

"No. No, it's fine." He glanced up at her eyes, another porcelain face filling his mind; this one aquiline with a long, lithe body, platinum blond hair and a pair of kind blue eyes. Satine… his Satine… No. Not his. He had no right to think of her like that. She wasn't his, she was never his. It never could have worked; unlike Anakin he actually tried to follow the Code, and neither had ever allowed it to escalate beyond a friendship, no matter how much they may have wanted to. Still… he could understand how his friend could have done this. He would give anything to reenact the sweet domestic scene he had interrupted, to feel Satine in his arms, smiling up at him.

Then the fantasy changed to a memory, and he was holding her rapidly cooling, limp body, wishing only for a few more moments, to once again feel life in her. No… they never could have been anything. They were doomed from the moment they met. He stared sadly at Padme, finally speaking, "I understand. Believe me, I understand."

She gave him a confused look, and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Anakin's voice broke the moment, as he walked in fully clothed, still fastening the straps on his glove, "Sorry about that, Master. I wasn't expecting you." He came to a halt in front of Obi-Wan, looking up, "Now, what is it?"

Obi-Wan drew in a breath, dragging himself back to the present and his gaze to his friend, "I brought you something."

Anakin looked vaguely concerned, "What?" In answer the other man held out a pad, one of the literary pads from the archives. The younger stared at it for a moment before speaking, "Is this…?"

"I said I would help. I'm helping. Now be careful. It must be returned undamaged to the temple. Soon."

Anakin smiled, grabbing the other man's arms excitedly as he spoke, "Thank you, Obi-wan. You are a treasure! You are incredible! Really, you-"

"All right, don't thank me just yet. Wait until you read it."

Worried by his tone, Anakin took the pad from his outstretched hand, walking a few steps away to read. The other watched him, concerned about what his reaction might be. There were a few seconds of tense silence.

Suddenly Anakin whirled around, throwing the pad at the wall. Obi-Wan retrieved it with the Force before it could make contact and shatter.

"HE LIED TO ME! THAT FILTHY, MUDEROUS-" Anakin sank onto the couch, head in his hands, weeping. Padme hurried to his side, one hand stroking his hair, bent over slightly in an attempt to see his face.

Anakin looked up at her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I- I can't save you. It's over, Padme. I'm sorry."

She put her arms around him comfortingly, holding him as he continued to sob, "I never asked you to save me."

Once again Obi-Wan was left feeling extremely out of place, "I'm sorry, Anakin. I know you did all you could. You have nothing to blame yourself for."

His friend looked up at him, gazing into his eyes, "Thank you, Master… For everything. When I came to you, I never expected you to be so understanding. I know… I know it must have been hard to accept."

"Yes, well, I had suspected for some time." He paused, "And… I'm not doing this for you, not entirely."

The others stared at him, confused. He barely noticed, his mind full of his love, the girl that he might have found himself on Anakin's path for, if he had only made some different decisions.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and for the follows and favs. So, the plot is progressing well. Up next: excitement, fighting and babies! Yay! Anyway, this is a long one, but a lot is going on and it is important plot-wise so… enjoy! **The Hope Lions** : Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like it so far. As for the rebellion, I won't give any spoilers, but I recommend you reread the last chapter. **VioletErin.26** : Yes, Satine's death scene broke my heart. That moment when you realize Obi-Wan literally lost everyone he ever cared about… and two of the really important people were killed and died in his arms. MY FEELS! We'll see where the plot goes, there's a certain amount that has to be set up, but we are approaching the summary, I promise. **riml** : I'm not sure there has ever been anything with Obitine that _hasn't_ been heartbreaking. I think he sees their relationship mirrored somewhat in Anakin and Padme, and feels slightly cheated that he never got that. This frustration is partly the reason he is fighting for them. There are other reasons, but that is a major one. **ILDV** : Glad you like it! **scottusa1** : I'm so happy you're enjoying, and I can't wait to hear from you again. Thanks!

 **engineerwenlock** : Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in a while… just thought I'd check.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan sat in a transport, on their way to the Jedi temple. The war was winding down, most of the Jedi were no longer needed, and today was the meeting with the council. Anakin stared at the floor, nervous and wondering what to say. The entire council was going to be there, in person. He would be the last to admit it, but he would rather face a firing squad. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Anakin was largely unaware of his surroundings, and took little notice of the talk occurring between his companions.

Padme drew Obi-Wan to the opposite corner of the vehicle, whispering, "What was on that pad?"

Obi-Wan glanced nervously at Anakin, then back at the woman, "I don't-"

She glared at him, "I have a right to know. I've been telling Anakin to forget about that dream since the night he had it. He's only gotten worse since Palpatine's death. He won't listen to reason, he's been the most stubborn, boneheaded-" She paused, glancing at her husband, then bringing her attention back to the other, "And then you hand him a pad and all of a sudden he's willing to stop. Now what's on it."

Obi-Wan looked down, sighing, "Anakin has been working off a lead. Sidious told him a legend, of a Sith Lord who could stop people from dying. That is what he has been researching."

Padme looked shocked, "But… A Sith Lord… wouldn't that mean the dark side?"

The other shook his head, "Anakin's hope was that he could find the method for enacting this power, and that it could be wielded from the light side."

She looked visibly relieved, "All right. So, what was on the pad?"

They glanced almost simultaneously at the object of their conversation, worried that he might overhear. Obi-Wan leaned closer, further lowering his voice, "I found a historical account of this Sith in the archives. He did indeed have the ability attributed to him, but he wasn't bringing people to life."

Padme felt her heart quicken, "What was he doing?"

Obi-Wan paused, "He used the Force to force the midichlorians to reanimate dead bodies. These he could directly control with the Force. He used this method to build an army that was virtually indestructible."

"But… they weren't alive."

The man shook his head, "Not alive, no. Just walking, fleshy sacks of microscopic organisms puppeteered by the Force." He looked once more at his friend, "Not at all what Anakin needed." He paused, "That was his only lead. He will give up now, and if all goes well, he shall soon see his fears were completely unnecessary." He looked concernedly at Padme, "They were unnecessary, weren't they?"

She smiled, "Yes, of course."

He let out a breath, nodding as he rose from his seat, "Good. I'm glad to hear it."

He walked back in Anakin's direction, that individual looking up as he approached and sat down.

The younger man glanced around: out the window, at the floor, and finally back at Obi-Wan, "So, um, I've been kind of out of things lately. What's been going on?"

"Not much, really. Mostly we have been trying to finish cleaning up after Sidious. I imagine Padme has told you everything that's been happening in the Senate."

"Yes, she-" He paused nervously, glancing at his wife on the other side of the transport, then looking down, "Yes."

Obi-Wan wondered what that had been about, as well as some of Padme's comments. Was there something going on between them? Today they were to present the case for their marriage to the council. Now was not the time to be fighting. He elected to not address it. It wasn't any of his business, "All right, well, I suppose the main thing is that we hacked and recovered Palpatine's computer files."

Anakin leaned forward, now paying rapt attention, "What? Really? What was in them?

"Traitorous intentions, mostly. They do not matter now. But…" He grinned, "We do know where the Separatist leaders are."

"That's great news! Where?"

"The planet Mustafar, on the Outer Rim." There was a pause in the conversation, Anakin considering this. He smiled, "Knowing the council, I'm surprised they didn't put you in charge. That does seem to be their standard procedure."

"Yes, well, I begged off this time. I have other… concerns."

"Who did they send?"

"No one we know," Obi-Wan replied, "A master named Depa Billaba and her padawan learner led the clones."

Anakin nodded, then looked back at the other, "Who's the padawan?"

Obi-Wan looked away, thinking, "Um… Caleb Dume, I believe is his name?"

"Yeah, don't know him."

"Billaba isn't on the council, that's partly why she was chosen. They have gone to some effort to ensure the presence of every member today."

Anakin looked down.

"Now don't be nervous. You and Padme, both just tell your story, be yourselves, everything should be just fine." He paused, "No, scratch that. Please don't be yourself. Be respectful, polite, and apologetic," He paused again, a smile spreading over his face, "So I suppose be the opposite of yourself." Anakin looked up and they laughed a little, "Yeah, well, I'll try. There's only so much I can do."

There was a proud gleam in Obi-Wan's eye as he spoke, "That is all I ask." The ship landed and all three started toward the exit. Obi-Wan spoke, "Good luck to you both, and may the Force be with you."

They glanced back at him, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, Master," Anakin replied.

"And may the Force be with you," said Padme.

* * *

Anakin and Padme stood outside the council chamber, waiting to be summoned inside. He glanced over at her, leaning in to speak, "You look beautiful today."

She watched him silently, noticing the sad look to his face, the way he was clutching her hand like a lifeline, "What's wrong?"

Instantly his expression changed to one of wide-eyed innocence, "What? Nothing."

She hesitantly decided to let it go, but it didn't escape her attention when his grip increased in pressure.

The door opened and Anakin looked down at her, "Ready?"

She nodded.

"All right, then." He sucked in a breath, "Into the arena."

They glanced around the room as they entered, trying to gauge everyone's emotions. Obi-Wan looked friendly enouph. Yoda looked thoughtful. However most were frowning in disapproval. These deepened as they noticed Padme.

One spoke, "Well, I suppose we see why he decided to come forward now."

Anakin moved closer to her protectively. She gave his hand a quick squeeze. She was all right; she could take the comments they might lob at her.

Her husband paused, gathering his thoughts, trying to think of what to say, "Masters. Thank you very much for seeing us." He stopped, unnerved by the hostile, unchanging faces. After a brief pause, he continued, "I'm sure you have all been told why we're here, so I won't bore you by reminding you of it." He paused, glancing down, then back up, his face hard, "Actually I think I will. You may as well get used to hearing the words. Padme and I are married. We have been for five years, and are now expecting our first child. The master is right, this is the reason that we have now decided to come forward. We thought it would be too difficult to maintain the charade with a baby, and frankly… we're tired of it. We're tired of hiding, of grabbing brief moments between missions to the Outer Rim, then being separated for months. We're tired of pretending we don't love each other, of watching what we say for fear that someone might figure out our secret and destroy our lives. So yes, we are coming clean, about everything." His voice was fearless, challenging, as though daring them to object. Clearly the whispers and comments had angered him.

Padme put her hand on his arm in a warning gesture. He looked down at her, questioning in his eyes. She smiled reassuringly, then stepped forward, looking around, getting a fix on each one's mental state. She knew how to do this. She had been doing this all her life, and while these weren't politicians, and in fact were quite distrustful of politicians, they should respond to the same methods. "Masters, may I speak?" She tried to appear as soft and sweet as possible. That was one of the reason's she had dressed the way she did, after all. Loose curls and a relatively simple dress always made one look kinder and more innocent, more approachable. She felt the room relax slightly from Anakin's near-tirade. Windu motioned for her to continue.

Padme smiled disarmingly, "Thank you. I can assure you, masters, we have no interest in interfering or changing your code. Indeed, over the years I have learned a great deal about the Jedi code, and I feel that Anakin has done all he can to follow it. Do you not encourage loyalty and kindness? Love? Forgive me if I am wrong, but I was once told that love is essential to a Jedi's life."

Windu spoke, "Love is fine. Attachment is forbidden."

"But love is attachment. Isn't it? You all feel attachment, to the Republic, to the order," She glanced at Obi-Wan, "-To your friends. It is the thing that keeps you going, that enables you to live in the hardest of times. To love is to be alive, to be alive is to love. We crave it, we must have it to survive.

And I mentioned loyalty, kindness. Maybe he made a mistake. Would you have rather he had reconsidered, thrown me aside when I became pregnant, when I became inconvenient? He has stood by me, even though to do so might cost him everything." She paused, "We're not asking for much. You can carry on sending him to the Outer Rim, carry on behaving exactly as before, we won't complain, we ask only that you forgive him and allow him to keep his place in the Jedi order."

She backed up, feeling a comforting hand land on her shoulder. Another master spoke, "That is all very well, but he shouldn't have married in the first place. He should have had the sense to think about his decision before he made it."

Anakin looked at her, "Perhaps… we were foolish. Perhaps we should have thought more about how this would affect our lives before we decided." He paused, "However, we didn't. There is no going back and changing the past. All we can do is hope for the future. I apologize to the order, and beg for the council's leniency." He paused, "Master Windu, you said if I was telling the truth about Chancellor Palpatine I would have your trust. Please, trust and forgive me. As for the rest of you, I must rely on your mercy."

There was silence. Finally Windu shifted, looking around the room before he spoke, "Well, if no one has anything further to say, I would like to ask Skywalker and Amidala to step out of the room so we can reach a decision."

They nodded, withdrawing from the room.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat, sizing up the group. No one seemed to want to be the first to speak. Finally the master that had originally commented, that seemed of all the most hostile, rose, "Well, there can be no debate. It is unfortunate, but he made a decision, he must face the consequences. I'll deliver the news."

Obi-Wan spoke, "Just a minute. I have something to say."

Windu looked up, "Yes, Master Kenobi?"

He paused, thinking, "If you throw him out you will be making a mistake." He looked around the room, "Anakin is a fine Jedi, and a good man. He proved himself invaluable in the Clone War. He has killed a Sith Lord, and delivered another into your hands. Without him we would now be facing destruction."

The standing one crossed his arms, "I'm not sure you should have a say in this. You are blinded by bias."

He almost lost his temper, "Of course I'm biased! He was my padawan. I raised him. But at least I know him, unlike any of you."

Another muttered, "I'm not sure I want to know him. From what I can tell, Qui-Gon's brat has been nothing but trouble."

Anger boiled within him. It was hardly the first time he had heard Anakin assigned that name, and he hated it. He looked around, into the faces of his fellow members, "That's what this is about isn't it? Your petty, childish feud with my master. The man has been dead fifteen years, and you're still holding it over Anakin that Qui-Gon Jinn was the one that found him."

"He violated the code-"

"I am not talking about that, though we may as well. You caused this mess! You never liked him, never trusted him… some of the first words he ever heard from you was that he wasn't to be trained, even though he was Force-sensitive. What did you expect to happen when you rejected him, pushed him away every chance you got? He went to find the love and acceptance he was denied from another source." He paused, "When I met him, he was nine years old, and he had just been pulled away from everything he had ever known. Already life had robbed him of his innocence, and he had seen far more than any child should ever have to. Despite this, he was kind and good, loving unhesitatingly and without reservation, helping any and all who crossed his path. He believed people were good, despite much evidence to the contrary, and so he trusted them.

Much of that trust is gone now. You have destroyed it, using him where it was convenient and then pushing him away immediately after. The love still exists, but he focuses it on those who he knows will reciprocate. He is still loyal to the order, though he has accepted that he will never earn your approval.

What do you want from him? He has fought bravely, followed every order he has been given, and defeated two Sith Lords. He even lost an arm in your service. At what point does he stop being a nuisance taken on because of my master's dying wish and become your equal? At what point does he stop being 'Qui-Gon's brat' and gain a place?"

Several were nodding, some more were looking away ashamedly. Still, he knew there were some for whom the sympathy/guilt card would not work.

"Masters, whatever you may think of him, he is one of the most powerful Jedi the order has ever seen. Do you really want to leave that kind of power to run unchecked? Do you really want a rogue Jedi of his ability, whose location you do not know and whose motives you cannot guess? He killed Darth Tyranus, he delivered Darth Sidious into your hands, he has led the clone troops to victory on countless occasions, and he has successfully carried out numerous solo missions. He even singlehandedly found and brought the bomber Bariss Offee to justice, when all of you were too busy placing blame on an innocent to listen. He is one of the best we have ever had, and he is yours for the price of a wife. Do not reject him again over this. I can assure you, the users of the dark side will not be so foolish."

Windu spoke, "There are no users of the dark side. The Sith were destroyed."

Obi-Wan thought of Darth Maul, still out there somewhere, "There are always users of the dark side," he said quietly.

The council was silent, pondering his words. Yoda spoke, "Correct, Obi-Wan is. To easy, it is to be swayed to the dark side, which will always offer power without effort, but also without control. Very careful deciding this matter, we must be."

* * *

Some time later Anakin and Padme waited outside the room. Padme had found a seat on a window ledge while Anakin paced, staring at the floor. He looked up as Obi-Wan approached, "Well?"

His friend's expression was solemn, "The council has requested that I deliver their decision." He paused, and Anakin jumped in, "It's all right. I know, I violated the code, they have a right to throw me out. I can make my own way; I'll be all right."

Obi-Wan stared at his resigned face for a few moments, "Anakin, that wasn't their decision. That's what I came to tell you; they're letting you stay. They have decided to make an exception."

Anakin grinned in disbelief at the words, glanced at Padme, back at Obi-Wan, then at Padme again, and burst out laughing. He ran to her, lifting her in a circle and kissing her, "Did you hear that?" He paused, "Padme Skywalker." He laughed again, before putting her down and running to crush Obi-Wan in a hug, "Thank you! I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

He pulled away, leaving his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. Obi-Wan spoke, "I can assure you, I had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah. Sure. Absolutely." His grin suggested otherwise.

"I mean it."

Anakin's eyes went comically wide and he nodded innocently, "I believe you."

Obi-Wan gave him a suspicious look and his grin widened.

Padme walked over, "Really though, thank you Obi-Wan. You have been a great help."

He was grateful for their appreciation, and he was glad that they got to be together, however… yeah, he had kept his mouth shut long enouph, "I just have one thing to say." He paused, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING? I mean really, Padme, I expect this kind of idiocy from him, but you? You know better."

Anakin looked slightly offended, "Hey, it all turned out fine."

"It almost didn't. You could have been expelled! Think about that. You know what that would mean."

Anakin's face fell, clearly remembering, "Of course I know what it means. This isn't exactly my first time dealing with this."

He was talking about Ahsoka, Obi-Wan knew. Guilt welled up inside him; yet another time he had let his friend down, another time he hadn't been there to help. He still felt horrible about the whole mess, "Anakin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine. You're right. I was foolish as a padawan. I was immature, unthinking, arrogant…" he smiled at the floor, then looked back up, "I was an idiot back then. In fact, I'd like very much to apologize to anyone who had to deal with me."

Obi-Wan nodded, staring at him, "Oh. Well, apology accepted."

Padme smiled at that, "Me too."

Anakin's glanced wildly from one to the other with an expression of mock betrayal, "Hey! That's not fair! You can't both-" The other two laughed.

Padme's smile faded as she remembered something, "The hearing's over."

Anakin looked at her, "And?"

She looked up at him, "And that means I have to go back. To Naboo. They said to come back as soon as it ended."

Anakin face fell and he nodded, "Right." He sighed, "Yes, well, um, I'll see about a ship. I'll come with you; I can stay for a couple of days before the council would want me back."

She moved into his embrace, noticing the way he clung to her, like he was scared she would disappear if he let go.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the one scene didn't turn out quite as well as I expected, but there was a lot of material to cover and I did my best. If you think of a better way for that hearing to go, please picture that instead. See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and for the follows and favs. This fic now officially has 100 follows, 53 favorites, and 50 reviews! I love you guys so much! **scottusa1** : I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you so much for your review. **The Hope Lions** : I'm glad I could help, and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy it in the future. : You're welcome, and yes, Anakin is growing up. I think we all reach a point in our lives where we realize we would like to punch our younger self, and I think he just reached that point. I love Obi-Wan. He's one of my favorite characters, and I absolutely adore his interactions with Anakin and his reactions to Skywalker drama. My baby! 3 **VioletErin.26** : I'm happy you enjoyed it! I'm not sure if you're talking about his anger at Anakin for being an idiot, or his anger at the council for hurting his friend, but either way… I have long since come to the conclusion that Obi-Wan is basically the only smart, responsible person in Star Wars, and without him the entire galaxy would fall apart (Oh wait, cough-Kylo Ren-cough-First Order-cough) He's kind of like everyone's parent. All jokes aside, he has spent his life watching the council insult and hurt people he cares about, first his master, then his padawan. While Anakin was really stupid, Obi-Wan would defend him to the ends of the earth, and he has a lot of cause to have some resentment toward the council. **Caripr94** : I'm glad you liked it! Clone Wars and Rebels are both canon, so they of course affect things, and while the latter is rendered void in this new timeline, the characters still exist. Because of this, I do try to involve them where appropriate. Ahsoka, for example, more specifically her departure, I felt would likely affect Anakin and his decisions regarding the Jedi and Palpatine to a great extent. With Plagueis, this is an idea that I have been playing with for a while, and I am very happy that you enjoyed it. **1904** and **Fafic** : So glad you both liked it, and thank you so much for your reviews. Read on!

 **Handmaiden-of-SHIELD** and **Caripr94** : Thank you for pointing out my mistakes in canon. I have since corrected the chapter, and hope you keep reading.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Anakin made his way past various boxes and bags of luggage, finally spying Padme sitting at her computer typing, "Padme! Padme, we need to go." She didn't look up, "Just a minute. I'm almost finished."

Her husband closed the distance, walking to peer over her shoulder, "Almost finished with what?"

"There!" She stood, almost knocking him in the face, and moved across the room to where Jar-Jar was loudly bemoaning their departure. He quieted somewhat on seeing her.

"Here." She held out the pad she had taken from the computer, "That's all my views on any bills likely to arise in the next few days. If you have any questions at all, please contact me. They may be banishing me from the Senate, but they can hardly stop us talking. My replacement should arrive within the week."

The strange creature accepted the pad, before grabbing her in a hug, "Oh, muey muey, I'll miss you."

She smiled, "I'll miss you too, Jar-Jar."

He pulled away, then continued speaking, "Disa really not fair. After all youse done for them, theysa just send you home?!"

She shrugged, "The Queen makes her own decisions. Nothing I can do."

Jar-Jar shook his head, gesturing as he spoke, "Meesa _nooo_ like."

Padme smiled, "All right. Well, goodbye Jar-Jar. Contact me." She was serious. She had been given the mansion in the lake country as a residence, and while it was very nice, and carried with it wonderful memories, nothing could have been more removed from the business of the galaxy. Of course, that was likely the reason they had given it to her, to get her as far away as possible from anything remotely important in this new forced retirement. Well, good luck to them. She couldn't bear the thought of being so isolated, and fully intended to continue to involve herself as much as possible in the political sphere, even if she wasn't to be allowed to physically serve.

Besides, Jar-Jar had asked for her help. He was under no delusions about his political ability. In fact he was still uncertain how he had ended up here and had confessed he felt extremely out of his depth. Also neither had forgotten what had happened last time she left him to fill her place, when he had been manipulated into introducing the bill granting Palpatine emergency power. So perhaps she could continue to have influence through him.

She moved off, grabbing some things to take out to the waiting transport, and Anakin stepped forward, looking up at the Gungan, "Well, um, I'll see you in a few days. Goodbye."

"So long, Ani."

* * *

Now they were situated in a small ship, the bright glittering metropolitan surface of Coruscant long since faded into the distance. There were five of them, Anakin, Padme, R2-D2 and C-3PO, with the addition of Obi-Wan, who had some business in a nearby system and was accompanying them with the plan to obtain another ship from Naboo to his destination.

Even in hyperspace, the trip would take quite a while, and they had put the ship in autopilot and settled in for the long wait.

Some time later, around the middle of the journey, they briefly dropped out of light speed. There was an odd rattle coming from one engine that would need to be repaired. Grumbling about the quality of the ship and the people that had procured it for them, Anakin duly went to find and replace the faulty part. He hoped that it was just a fuse or something else minor. If it was anything more, he would probably leave it and wait to get it fixed on Naboo.

"Master Anakin, I feel that you should come see this." Anakin stood up, starting to make his way over to the control panel, "What is it, 3PO?"

The droid looked at him, "It would seem that a small ship has appeared in our vicinity."

Before anyone could react further, there was a loud boom and the ship shook, sending Anakin and Obi-Wan (who had begun to rise) falling to the floor and causing Padme to grab onto her chair. Anakin stood up quickly, hurrying to the controls, "Oh, they've appeared, all right. R2, see if you can find out what they've hit." The droids both moved off, and Anakin was soon joined by Padme in the other seat. Flipping switches and pressing buttons, they took the ship off of auto-pilot and started evasive maneuvers. Obi-Wan recovered his balance, moving to stand behind them. "Pirates," he said disgustedly, "Unfortunately one might expect such uncivilized people in this part of the galaxy."

Anakin barely spared him a glance as he reached up to flip a switch over his head, "Yeah, that's good to know. Do you think you could get to the individual shooters? I think there's **one** on this thing."

"Right." He left the room, and they shortly saw a light blink on indicating that it was manned.

Padme spoke, "Don't we have torpedo ports?"

Anakin sighed, "I don't think so." He spoke into the commlink, "Obi-Wan, what's going on down there?"

"Not much. Of course if you could only stop jerking the ship around long enouph for me to get a fix…"

"If I stop jerking us around we're dead!"

"All right, but please refrain from doing barrel rolls. This isn't a fighter, you know."

He grinned, "Sorry, Master. I forgot how you hate flying."

"I don't hate flying. I hate flying with **you**. And for obvious reasons you-" he almost yelped as their ship made a particularly daring pass, "- _SUICIDAL_ maniac!"

Anakin chuckled.

Padme spoke again, "Are you **sure** we don't have torpedo ports?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He felt the ship get knocked to the side as the pirates got a lucky hit, "Blast it! They've come around behind us. Obi-Wan, see if you can get a fix now."

"I-" Two more shots made contact in quick succession, and the little ship ground to a halt. Confused, Anakin pressed some buttons and switches, "No…"

Obi-Wan's voice came through the commlink, "Anakin? Anakin, what's going on up there?"

"They got the engines. I don't know how bad it is, but we have lost all propulsion."

"You know, if you hadn't insisted on checking on that rattle we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Sorry, Master." He really didn't sound sorry at all.

Suddenly the enemy ship blew up in cloud of flame and debris. Both men stared in shock. Anakin spoke, "Um, Master, was that you?"

"Uh, no. No, it wasn't."

Slowly Anakin's gaze traveled to his wife, who stared back, straight-faced. She pointed to a button, "Torpedo launcher. Right there." She stood up and walked off, leaving her husband to stare at the button, slightly befuddled.

* * *

Anakin came walking back into the main room, "Well, I took a look at the damage. They definitely got our communications first: that's completely gone. It'll have to be replaced on Naboo."

Obi-Wan spoke, arms crossed, standing near the wall, "What about the engines?"

Anakin sighed, "They're in bad shape. However, the damage isn't nearly as bad. I should be able to get them up and running. It'll take some time though. I've sent 3PO and R2 to see what spare parts we have."

"How much time?"

"Maybe a couple of days. It isn't as though we have much choice. And we have supplies."

Obi-Wan looked doubtful, "Not much."

Anakin gave him a look, "Enouph. And like I said, we can't contact anyone. We're stuck here until the engines are working."

"Yes, well-"

"Padme, what do you think?" Anakin looked over at his wife, who had been uncharacteristically silent through the exchange.

A moment later his expression was replaced with concerned fear, "Padme?" She was leaned against a chair, one hand on her stomach, a distressed look on her face. As they watched she squeaked in pain, leaning forward a little and gasping.

He started to move closer, "Padme? Angel? What's wrong?"

She straightened, looking up at them, breathing heavily, "It's the baby. It's coming."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, for the follows, and for the favorites. At last… the chapter you have all been waiting for and haranguing me about… *fanfare* Enter the twins!

 **Scottusa1** : Thanks for the review! See you later! **The Hope Lions** : Haha! I hadn't thought of that! **1904** : Hi. I don't know why the site always cuts off most of your name… I apologize for that. I should also probably apologize to the Skywalkers… you're right, that timing really wasn't nice… Glad you enjoyed! **VioletErin.26** : Well, you may not have been expecting it, but here it is! Wow… that is a lot of wows… I'm glad that last chapter took you by surprise. I try to be unpredictable. Yes, poor Obi-Wan and Anakin! They're going to be so uncomfortable! **Caripr94** : I would like to see someone try to kick Padme out of politics. She is extremely determined, influential, and one of the leaders of the Senate. As such, she has a lot of contacts and friends that she can try to influence from the shadows. The dogfight was rather underwhelming, I'll admit, but it came down to a few lines connecting the two scenes, and I decided to let it be underwhelming so you guys could get a chapter. I had already decided how I wanted it to end, but I was planning to make it somewhat more dramatic than it turned out. Sorry! Anyway, I'm glad the humor played, and that you enjoyed the chapter as a whole. And now… babies! Stay tuned! **IsabellaFaye11** : Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Read on…

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Obi-Wan spoke, "Breathe. It's going to be okay. Just breathe. Deep breaths."

Padme spoke through clinched teeth, "Why are you telling him that? _I'm_ the one giving birth."

"He's hyperventilating. I'm worried he's going to pass out."

"OBI-WAN DO SOMETHING! THIS IS SERIOUS! PADME'S GIVING BIRTH! ON A _SHIP!_ "

"Yes, and whose fault is that?"

Anakin stared at him, a disgusted look on his face, "Well, I don't think that's really any of your business."

"What?" Obi-Wan closed his eyes, exasperated, "No, Anakin, I was talking about the engines."

"Oh."

"Now, what do you want to do about this?"

Anakin stared at him for a second, then walked out, opened a panel and slid under some machinery, the engine, Obi-Wan supposed, "3PO! Do you have those parts yet?"

Obi-Wan knelt beside him, "What are you doing?"

A disembodied voice emitted from the space, accompanied by a sharp clang, "I'm fixing the engine." He slid out, sitting up, "We need to get to a hospital." He stood and walked over to the doorway, "3PO!"

His friend didn't move, "You said it was a two day job."

Anakin walked back, "I'm altering the estimate." He crouched down, studying the snarl of wires and metal.

" _How much_ are you altering the estimate?"

The younger man started tugging on a bar, strain evident in his voice, "I don't know. A lot."

"Because she is having the baby _now_."

Anakin paused, staring at him, "And if she dies? If something goes wrong and she dies and a hospital could have done something? How am I supposed to live with that?"

The two watched each other.

Obi-Wan spoke, "I don't know. I'm sorry. I am afraid I don't have any answers. All I can tell you is that she is having this baby here and now, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. So either you can help, or you can remain buried under this engine while Padme does this alone. Keep trying to save her, or support her. It is your choice." He stood and left.

Anakin stared after him for a few moments, wrestling with the decision. He hated the idea of her giving birth here, with only two extremely unknowledgeable men to help and no safety net if something were to go wrong. However Obi-Wan was right, he hadn't been there for her. In his desperation to save her, he had left her to go through the pregnancy alone. Could he really do the same with the birth? What were the odds that he could actually get them moving in time anyway? He wouldn't ask C-3PO, but he was willing to bet they were pretty slim. Probably about the same as the odds of a Sith legend actually being helpful. Slowly, hesitantly, he got up, unwilling to give up even as he walked away. This was it. He would stop grasping at straws and help the woman he loved more than life. He wouldn't try anymore. He had to, for her.

* * *

He walked back into the main room to find the situation more or less unchanged. Obi-Wan stood by the wall, fixing him with a look as he walked in. Padme had moved to a chair, looking distressed and every so often letting out a cry of pain. He knew that had some importance, something about the timing… his ignorance on this topic was becoming ever more painfully obvious. He tried to think of what he did know, approaching his wife in a pathetic, vague attempt to be supportive by proximity, "You're going to be okay."

She looked panicky.

Thinking of something, Anakin looked around, then lifted her bridal style, "Here, let's let you lie down." He set her carefully on a bench seat against the wall. It wasn't ideal, and didn't look particularly comfortable, but it was better than nothing. Women in labor needed to lie down, right? He was fairly certain this was how it worked. Padme didn't seem to be protesting, so he assumed he was correct. Spying his cloak where he had discarded it, he snatched it and wadded it up into a pillow before wedging it under her head, "Is that better?" She nodded distractedly before moaning again.

He knelt by her side, taking her hand in his, watching her worriedly, "Is there anything else I can do?"

She breathed heavily, "I'm… cold."

Anakin paused for a moment, thinking, then turned around, motioning toward Obi-Wan, "Cloak. Now."

"What?"

He motioned again, "Give me your cloak." His friend shook his head and sighed, but slipped off the brown garment and handed it to him. Anakin lifted Padme up by the shoulders, wrapping it around her.

As he did so he heard Obi-Wan move off, "I'll go adjust the heating." Anakin could almost hear the urge to roll his eyes in his voice.

He messed with the wadded-up black cloak under her head for a moment, trying to make it softer, before gently lowering her back down. He then resumed his position kneeling beside her, one of her hands held comfortingly in his.

"Thank you."

He smiled, kissing the back of her hand.

She looked at him sadly, "Listen, if you were right, if I don't live through this-"

"No, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. I was wrong to ever suggest otherwise. Don't even think about any of it."

She paused, swallowing, then continued, "If I don't live through this, please, I need you to remember, I truly, deeply love you. Always and forever. Just remember that."

He stared at her, fear and sorrow in his eyes, "It doesn't matter. You're going to be okay."

She smiled slightly, "Yes." They gazed at each other, both wondering if they were sharing their final hours together.

A voice coming from the doorway broke the moment, "Master Anakin, I found those tools you wanted, and I have a complete readout of what spare parts we have." There was a pause, "Oh. Oh my. Whatever is going on?" Anakin sighed as he heard some annoyed beeps and whistles, then C-3PO resumed talking, "Don't be stupid you ridiculous blob of grease! Obviously she's not sleeping! Honestly, I don't know what gets into you sometimes."

Padme grinned at her husband's irritated face before another wave of pain hit her.

"Maker! It does seem difficult, whatever it is."

Anakin called to the droid, "3PO! Get over here."

The gold thing moved over to him, "Yes, sir? How may I be of assistance?"

"Get… get…" he felt distinctly uncomfortable, "Um, Padme is having the baby. So, uh, it's going to, um…" he motioned vaguely.

"Yes, sir?" It didn't seem any more enlightened.

He sighed exasperatedly, "It's going to come out! Now just… get- get down there and be ready."

"I'm sorry, sir. I am uncertain that I fully understand. Where is it that you want me to go?"

Anakin stood up, putting his hands on the droid's shoulders and moving him to the correct location, "Stand there." Then he went back to comfort Padme, who was grinning amusedly at his flustered embarrassment.

"Sir, I am not sure-"

"Look, it's either you or Obi-Wan! And I don't think he wants to be involved!"

Obi-Wan responded from where he leaned against the wall, looking very much as though he wished he were somewhere else, "No, I really don't."

"Exactly! Now stay!"

C-3PO paused, "But master, I am a protocol droid. This situation is not in my programming."

"Well, sorry. When I was building you this 'situation' didn't really occur to me."

Padme spoke, "You do it."

He looked at her, "What? Padme, I can't-"

"You thought 3PO could do it. I want you too. I trust you."

He glanced from her to the droid, which was already moving off, then nodded, "All right."

* * *

Several hours later Padme fell back, breathing heavily, relieved that the pain had ended. Anakin laughed, holding up the baby to show them, "It's a boy! Padme, it's a boy! Look at him, he's beautiful!" She smiled, glad at the news, but still recovering. Her husband gathered the tiny, red, wrinkled creature in his arms, close to his chest, beaming down at him, "Hey, little one. You've caused an awful lot of trouble, you know. I'm really glad to meet you. I'm your father." The newborn burst out crying with a scream, squirming in his grasp. Anakin's smile vanished, replaced with worry, "What did I do? Come on, that's not fair."

Padme raised herself up slightly, motioning for the baby, "Give him to me." Hurriedly Anakin placed him in her arms, where he instantly quieted, curling happily and snuggling into her. Anakin carefully situated himself beside her on the narrow enclave, reaching out a finger to feel one tiny hand. He smiled as the infant grasped it, "Strong little thing, isn't he."

Obi-Wan watched these proceedings with some concern, "Shouldn't we… I don't know. Don't we need to cut the cord or something?"

Anakin turned to face him, "What with? All we have is our lightsabers." He paused as though in revelation, looking at Padme. It took her a moment to understand, "No! No. No one is putting a lightsaber anywhere near this child. Are you two insane?" She looked down, "It's all right, Luke. Everything is going to be fine. Mother's here."

Anakin stared at her, "Look, we can't just leave it, and I'm not seeing many other op… Luke?"

She paused, shrugging apologetically, "Well, we never really talked about names. You were away at the war, and then you were busy with other concerns and it just… never… happened."

"No, it's okay. Uh, so you came up with names?"

"Yes. Luke for a boy, Leia for a girl. Don't suppose we'll use the other now."

"I love it." He smiled down at the newborn, "Hello, Luke."

She looked at him, "Don't you want some say?"

He shook his head, "No, no. I think yours is perfect."

She smiled, "Thanks." Suddenly another spasm took her and she leaned forward, screaming once more. Anakin grabbed her, yelling, "Obi-Wan what's going on? I thought it was over!" He released her just long enouph to move Luke, who had dropped into her lap and resumed squalling, to a safer location beside his mother.

Obi-Wan was at his side in an instant, looking every bit as confused as his friend, "I don't know. I thought she had the baby!"

"She did. He's right there!"

Padme fell back, crying in pain, scared, desperate, "Anakin, help me!" Then she screamed once more.

He stared at her, terrified. With those words it all clicked into place. The screaming infant and mother, the table, the desperate plea for help… it was his dream. The nightmare was real, and he was living it now. She was going to die. He was certain.

"Padme?" His voice cracked with emotion, "Padme darling, stay with me. Stay with me please."

She collapsed back between contractions, "I will. I'm okay. I'm okay, I promise." Then she was hit with another, crushing his hand as she screamed. She breathed heavily, recovering, "There's another one."

" _What?"_

"Another baby, I can feel it." Scream, "Hurry, it's coming fast."

Anakin wondered what 'fast' meant. Luke, after all, had been hours. Also, he really hoped it came soon, because Padme was weakening, he could tell. She needed the ordeal to be over. He hurried to his position, watching as Obi-Wan moved in to take her hand, hold her, and generally offer moral support.

A little over ten minutes later he held a second infant, a baby girl. She lay in his arms, silent, calm, with her eyes closed, a strange contrast to the loud, demanding entrance her brother had made. For a moment he actually panicked, fearing she was dead, before he focused and felt life within her.

He leaned in close, whispering, "Are there any more of you in there? Your mother needs a break."

She barely responded, simply snuggled closer to his warmth and clutched at his leather tunic. He was impressed. Luke was wailing his distress loud enough to be heard through space, Padme was crying in Obi-Wan's arms as she recovered from labor pain, and the room was generally painfully clamorous. Meanwhile this child ignored it all, as though all the chaos was unworthy of her attention.

Padme calmed, picking up Luke and shushing him until he quieted. Then she spoke, "What is it?"

He looked up at her, "First, are you all right?" It would be horrible if, after all this, he still lost her.

She nodded, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. What is it?"

He walked around to her, handing the baby over, "Girl," he said softly. "What was that name you had?"

She smiled down at the infant, "Leia."

The twins snuggled closer together in her arms, taking comfort in each other's warmth and the familiar feeling of each other's presence.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the follows and favs, and for reading. **VioletErin.26** : Thanks. :) Glad you enjoyed. Anakin and Obi-Wan's reactions are actually the reason I trapped them out there. Yes, I'm evil. Anyway, as far as Padme, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Spoilers! **ILDV** : Thanks. I'm glad you liked it! **The Hope Lions** : More specifically she's fine because she didn't get nearly choked to death by someone she deeply cares about, but, yes, Anakin being there to support and help her definitely helps with the whole situation. I'm glad you liked it! **scottusa1** : Thanks for the review! Love you! **ellebrodie** : I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review. I apologize that the site almost always deletes your name from my author's notes; it is a problem that I am working to resolve. Based on my success on this chapter, I am guessing the site doesn't like periods in account names. I don't know why... Anyway, hope you keep reading. **kittybee1904** : Yay! You liked it! Seriously, I'm overjoyed at the response I've gotten on this chapter. I love the interactions between these three, and I attempt to replicate their relationships to the best of my ability. Read on!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

It was the next day, and the chaos aboard the ship had more or less died down. Padme still lay on the bench seat by the window, wrapped in a Jedi cloak to cover the nursing infants. Anakin lay in the next room, buried under machinery, desperately trying to get them moving. He had to. They had no communications and could not call for help. They could either fix the engine or float until they died. Currently he was trying to jam a piece back into place, an endeavor that was proving far more difficult than it should have been.

"Come on…" He paused a moment, judging the timing and force of the blow, then hit it with his gloved fist, resulting in a hollow clanging sound as metal hit metal. He sighed. No effect.

A voice he recognized as Obi-Wan's sounded from outside his cocoon, "Careful. It is a risky business, using your arm for a hammer's work. You don't want to damage it."

"Uh-huh."

He heard his friend sigh, crossing his arms, "When are we going to talk about this?"

He was now pushing on the part, trying with all his might to wedge it up and into place, "Talk about what?"

" _The children_ , Anakin."

"Oh."

"When we get to Naboo we need a blood test."

He slid out, glancing up at his friend, "Why?" He turned, rummaging through the box of tools and parts that C-3PO had brought him.

"Why? Because they are almost certainly Force-sensitive. You must have felt them in that room. And not only that, their parentage precludes it. We need the midichlorian counts to bring to the council."

Anakin sighed, "Really? I have to talk to them again?"

"I am sorry, but it cannot be avoided." He paused, "They are likely to want them, you know."

Anakin gave him a determined look, before lying down in preparedness to resume his position beneath the engine, "That's not going to happen."

"I don't see how you plan to stop it. The law gives the Jedi precedence over the parents in the custody of Force-sensitive children. You can't just say no."

The other sat up, staring Obi-Wan in the eye, "Yes I can." He paused, thinking, "Qui-Gon had to convince my mother to let me go. In fact, he had to go to a lot of trouble all around."

"You were a slave on a Hutt-controlled planet on the Outer Rim. That hardly counts as the Republic. It's an entirely different situation. I am sure you know how it works normally: The hospital does a blood test when the baby is born, checking for diseases and what not, and at the same time they check the midichlorian count. If it is high enough, the Jedi are automatically contacted."

Anakin crawled back under the engine, "So they weren't born in a hospital."

Obi-Wan crouched, "You're not listening to me."

"Uh-huh."

He sighed, "Look, it would be bad enough normally, but with you being a Jedi yourself, and with this scandal so fresh in everyone's minds…"

"… You don't like our chances."

The older man paused, "I will be honest; there is not a court in the galaxy that would grant you custody."

Anakin grunted as the part continued to resist his efforts.

Obi-Wan spoke, "Try using the Force."

"I did. It won't move." He paused, lying in the dim light of the ship's insides as he rested, "What about our chances with the council?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a Jedi. That has to count for something, right? It isn't exactly like they don't have anyone to train them."

Obi-Wan looked down, "I don't know. They don't like you very much, and Padme will be living on Naboo rather than Coruscant. That rather removes the twins from being easily accessible for training. Neither of these are in your favor. Separation from family is also considered necessary to avoid attachment."

"That's ridiculous."

He sighed, "I know you think the entire rule about attachment is silly, but that doesn't make it any less real. You cannot just ignore things that don't suit you."

Anakin was starting to get annoyed, "Well, what would you suggest?"

"I don't know. You are on untrodden ground, you and Padme both. Any trail you make will be your own."

"Yes, but, what do you think?"

Obi-Wan paused, "Get their midichlorian counts, then speak with the council. Don't bring it up yourself, wait for them to ask. Stall. Buy yourself time. Try to avoid the courts at all costs. There is a possibility, I suppose, though slight, that the Jedi _may_ allow you to keep them. It will be an uphill battle regardless, I fear."

"Okay." He strained once more as he heard Obi-Wan move off, then sighed in relief as he felt the part give before sliding into place. He relaxed, breathing hard from exertion, and put up a hand to pat the metal above him, "Yeah, that's it, girl. Let me help you. At least you make sense." He lay there, enjoying the cool dimness, thinking about the repairs to be made and forcing his mind away from the challenge to come. He always had liked fixing things. Life was simpler when reduced to a pile of broken machinery.

* * *

Padme spoke as Obi-Wan returned, "You spoke to him?"

"Yes." He was looking down. The woman looked at him, "And?"

The Jedi sighed, "He doesn't like it."

"We don't have any other options. We need time. Maybe if we just don't tell anyone about them for a while the council will forget about them. At least, they might long enough for us to think of a more permanent plan."

"Yes, well, having spoken to him, he seems far more likely to charge in punching people than to keep his mouth shut. Prudence never was his strong point."

There was a lull in the conversation as both thought, then Padme spoke, "He's angry."

"I know he is. He has every right to be after the way the council has treated him. Still, he cannot afford this sort of attitude, not with what is at stake here." He gazed at the twins, lying in their mother's arms, limbs waving seemingly at random. They were so small and defenseless, so innocent still. He pitied them, being born into this mess. They hadn't asked for that.

"Obi-Wan…" Padme's voice pulled him out of his reverie, "Why do you care so much? I mean, I know he's your friend, but… I would think you would want the twins to have a Jedi upbringing from the earliest age possible."

He sighed, "I spent my years as a padawan in the company of Qui-Gon Jinn, and before that I wasn't exactly blind. I watched him and the council waste years of their lives locked in a bitter, pointless feud, the beginnings of which none could remember and the opening blow of which was assigned to whichever party you did not ask. My years since I have spent watching the same play out with Anakin. Admittedly, the opening shot in this war was most certainly the council's, but Anakin hasn't made it any easier for them to accept him. This new feud springs from the old one; the fighting between my master and the council continues to have repercussions. And now these children will be caught in the center of it, just as Anakin was all those years ago. I refuse to watch another generation be ruined by this petty, ridiculous, childish backbiting! It is unsupportable!

As for supporting your claim? Well, you are responsible individuals, or fairly so. I am confident that you will raise them well. The council had no part in them, they belong with you, and… I have begun to see the benefits of family. There are things that they shall receive from their parents that they could never gain at the hands of the order."

"Thank you."

He smiled wistfully. He would have loved to have had this, to be sitting here holding his own child, Satine beside him, but that was not to be. At least he could help Anakin to have the life he could not. Give them the happiness they deserved.

"All right, Luke, come on, let's go. This is your Uncle Obi-Wan." She handed the baby over to the bearded man, who looked up at her, a surprised look in his eyes, "Uncle? But I'm not…"

Padme stared at him, "Not what? Not family?" She paused, staring at his confused, disbelieving face, "Congratulations Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're a Skywalker. Don't bother trying to protest. Now hold the baby. I'll be back in a minute." She smiled at him before moving off with Leia, leaving Obi-Wan sitting alone.

He stared after her for a few seconds, before looking down at Luke. Family. It was a word he had never thought would apply to him, not really. Like most Jedi, he had been raised by the order from infancy; he didn't even remember who his parents were, though their names would be listed in his file. He had spent his early years largely with Yoda, along with the other younglings. Qui-Gon had been the closest thing he had ever had to a father, and he had only known him for five years. Family was a concept so foreign to his life that he was uncertain that he really understood it. So he felt himself tear up slightly as he watched the child in his arms, the child Padme had called his nephew, his heart full to overflowing with gratitude and joy.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and for the follows and favs. You people are amazing! **lunarchronicalsandcocktails** : Thank you for all your reviews! Wow! I hope you keep reading, and that I hear from you again in the future. I love you! **IsabellaFaye11** : I'm sorry for the emotions, but glad that I apparently did a good job giving them to you. Don't worry, they'll get worse in the next few chapters. Stay tuned! **The Hope Lions** : Ah, yes. Padme's speech to Obi-Wan. In Star Wars, there are some people that aren't Skywalkers but they basically are. Obi-Wan is probably the most prominent of these "Honorary Skywalkers." I mean, the things he went through for this family (particularly in the original timeline), and also the people he's lost... The poor baby deserves to have a family. And since he's more Anakin's friend than Padme's, I felt it was important that she be the one to welcome him in. Glad you enjoyed! **scottusa1** : Thanks for your review. See you soon, I hope. **Kittybee1904** : Yes… there are some problems that arise from the continued existence of the Republic and the Jedi order. Unfortunately, with civilization comes rules, and some of these may well be unwelcome. We'll see what happens with the council. They're stubborn, but so are the Skywalkers, and Anakin and the council already don't like each other. You're welcome for updating, and now… have a chapter! **VioletErin.26** : I'm sorry that you're mad… oh, wait, I'm not. You should be. The way the order worked under the Republic is not something I am fond of, and this issue of taking newborns to be raised exclusively by the order is one that we will be revisiting. Yay! You like my writing! Thanks, you're so sweet. Yes, Padme is alive. I noticed something watching Episode 3. Padme doesn't actually die in the first nightmare. In that one, she is in pain, a baby (my guess was Luke) is heard in the background, and she is begging for Anakin's help, but she doesn't die. Anakin jumped to conclusions with the similarity to the dreams about Shmi and assumed she was going to die. Later he has another dream in which Obi-Wan is holding a baby and begging her not to die, and then she does. I think the differences between the dreams are very telling. I think it may reflect a change in the timeline: Originally, he was on track for the light side, he was going to be there (she was asking for Anakin's help), everything was going to be fine (she didn't die, and had apparently already had one baby). By the time he had the second dream, he was already on his way to Mustafar. This is, by the way, the reason the second dream doesn't happen in my fic, and the reason I was careful to include the first dream word-for-word in the birth scene. Sorry again about the risk of the council, but it could not be avoided. Keep reading…

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

They reached Naboo a couple of days later. There was some concern expressed over the delay, but they brushed it off with relative ease. Obi-Wan departed for his mission, and the four Skywalkers went to the lake house in the country, Padme's new residence. They had dragged the luggage into the foyer, and were now distributing it to various parts of the house.

Anakin spoke, "Okay, where do you want the baby stuff?"

She looked around, "Um…"

"Room by the gardens, right?"

"Uh… yeah."

He nodded and moved off in that direction, Padme watching after him as he left. She loved that about him, how he would remember little things she said that she had nearly forgotten, acting on them at the appropriate time, sometimes months after she had said them.

They learned very quickly the quirks and difficulties that came with their new charges, as the twins soon developed the unfortunate habit of sleeping only during the day. At night, they turned extremely demanding, with the end result that the adults got far less sleep than they should have liked. That is to say, none.

Luke was the worst offender, his wail ringing out like a siren at all hours. Generally it wasn't too long, however, before a second voice joined the first. Whether his sister was expressing sympathy for his suffering or annoyance at the over-use of his vocal chords they never could tell, but it had no effect on the end result: someone had to go deal with them.

Padme woke once more to the awful din, lifting an arm to nudge her husband. He rolled over slightly and moaned questioningly.

"Your turn."

He sighed, nodding as he duly got up and moved from the room.

The noise having not abated, after a few minutes she got up and went to investigate.

Padme paused in the doorway, smiling in amusement at the chaotic scene before her. Anakin stood over the twins' crib, the children lying there wailing, while the man desperately waved a hand at them, "You want to go to sleep. Really. Please go to sleep. Father and Mother are very tired, and they would really appreciate it if you decided to be quiet. YOU WANT TO GO TO SLEEP."

She decided to make her presence known, "Are you trying to use one of your mind tricks on them?"

He whirled around, a ridiculous expression of utter innocence settling over his features, "What? No."

She smiled at the floor, "Okay… Well, I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in a minute."

He nodded, "Yep." He sighed as she disappeared, relaxing and turning back toward the twins, "You really, really want to go to sleep, I promise. Please, I am begging you."

* * *

Padme woke the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. Puzzled, she wandered through the house, finally moving into a parlor.

She stood, arrested by the sweet scene. Anakin lay on a couch, unconscious on his back in an exhausted stupor. Luke lay on his stomach, Leia beside him, a protective hand resting on each sleeping infant. She smiled despite herself. He loved those children.

She quietly closed the door, not wanting to disturb them.

Anakin revealed at breakfast that he had determined the problem: The babies didn't like being isolated in a room by themselves every night. He had finally in desperation started carrying them round the house trying to calm them, which had worked, though they resumed crying if he put them down. After a few hours of this he had collapsed on the couch, where they had happily curled up next to and on top of him.

That was the end of Luke and Leia having their own room. After that they slept with the adults, and everyone seemed a lot happier.

* * *

A few days later one of the servants, an old friend of Padme's, volunteered to take care of the twins so that they could take a break. The two older Skywalkers were immensely grateful. It was nice to have some time away to actually be a couple rather than two harried, sleep-deprived wrecks waiting hand and foot on the whims of their tiny, loud, exacting masters.

Now they stood on the veranda overlooking the lake, enjoying the silence and each other's company.

Padme spoke, "It was very kind of her to look after them. I've missed this."

Anakin looked at her, smiling as he took her hand, "Me too." He paused, "I was right, though."

"About what?"

"They are a blessing."

Padme was silent for a moment, watching him with a worried, concerned expression. Finally she spoke, "Are we absolutely certain that they're Force-sensitive? I mean, we haven't gotten the blood test yet, so it's only a guess? There is a chance that they aren't, right? There has to be."

He looked sad, "We're pretty sure."

"Because if they weren't, there wouldn't be a problem. No one would want them; they could stay here, safe, far away from the politics and the war and the Jedi and all the madness, and-"

"Believe me, there is nothing I would like more. You think I want them sucked into this? Padme, I would give anything to say that they aren't but they are. I'm sorry, it's almost definite. At this point, the test is a formality. All we can do is put it off for as long as possible."

She looked out over the lake, "I just- I don't see how we're going to stop it."

"Me neither." He paused, turning back towards her and leaning against the rail, "Let's not think about it right now. For now we're okay; the twins are inside, and we, milady, have a date."

She couldn't manage to summon a smile, her eyes searching his, "Do we? And what are we doing on this date, Master Jedi?"

Anakin paused, thinking, then bent down, removing his boots. Next he stood and removed his belt. Padme stared at him, "What are you doing?"

He flashed her a cheeky grin before sliding off his robes, pulling himself up onto the railing and diving into the lake wearing only his trousers. He shortly reappeared from beneath the water, the ridiculous smirk still in place, "Race you to the other side."

She shook her head bemusedly. Her husband really could be such a child sometimes.

"Come on," He pleaded. Clearly he was trying to distract her from her worries, make her forget the looming threat.

His grin was infectious, and she found herself smiling as she spoke, "I am not doing that."

"You told me once that you used to do it all the time, back when you came up here on school trips."

"That was many years ago. And it's a long way."

"You talk like you're an old lady. Come on, you can do it. Bet I beat you."

She crossed her arms, "Of course you would beat me. I've been sitting around pregnant for the last nine months. Besides, I'm wearing a dress."

"It's been a while, and you have on stuff under it."

"Yeah, underwear and a slip. And you're right; it's been ten months of sitting around."

He gave her puppy dog eyes, "Please…? You sounded so fond of it… I want to see it."

"It's a beach," she warned.

"I know. So?"

"So you hate beaches."

He paused, "So?" Anakin swam up to the porch, lunging up to grab the railing, "Padme, please?"

She sighed, glanced behind her, then looked back at her husband's pleading eyes, "What if someone sees us?"

The grin returned, spreading over his face like a ray of sunshine, "You forget, milady, we no longer need to worry if someone sees us." He paused, an odd gleam in his eyes, "I've waited five years to be able to say that." The pleading look returned, "And there's no one on that shore anyway. We are the only ones here."

She paused, planning more protests, before changing her mind. A few seconds later she had joined him in the water, to his great amusement. She splashed water at his laughing face then took off for the opposite shore.

"Hey! Cheater!" A teasing voice called from behind her.

"See you there… assuming you make it." She slid smoothly beneath the surface, disappearing from view.

"Oh, challenge accepted," Anakin struck out after her.

* * *

The shore was in view when she felt herself beginning to tire. Her limbs ached with unaccustomed exertion, and they felt sluggish and heavy. She was still swimming, but her speed had slowed to a crawl. She returned to the surface for air, and saw the shore, only a few minutes away. Determined, she filled her lungs and continued.

A few seconds later she felt a cold, metal arm encircle her waist, and she looked over into her husband's handsome face. They had stopped for a moment, and she felt there was a magical quality to it all: The two of them, circling in the dark water, arms around each other, their hair radiating in flowing tendrils about their heads. It was truly beautiful, a moment that she captured in her mind to remember always, especially when Anakin pulled her in for a long kiss. They floated in their watery cocoon, mouths pressed against each other, sharing air, blond and dark hair whipping past their faces and mixing together.

Finally they broke apart, an infuriating smirk on Anakin's face that almost made her want to slap him. They sped through the water, her arms around his neck, Anakin swimming with one hand as the other grasped her tightly.

Padme soon alighted on the sandy lake bottom, running out onto the dry white sand that coated her wet feet. She turned, watching her husband wade to shore, and he grimaced slightly as his feet came into contact with the beach. She laughed at that, and he looked up, his face lighting with a grin.

She stared admiringly. He looked so beautiful, standing there, barefoot and shirtless, his long curls hanging in soaked strands on his neck, gazing at her like she was the most amazing thing in the universe. He looked around, taking in the scenery, his eyes moving from the loose white sand of the beach to the rock outcroppings near the lake and the evergreen forest that extended beyond the beach.

"I'm glad I came… I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

He nodded, "Yeah… yes." His gaze turned back to her, "I can see something better though."

She smiled, shaking her head. He was always so flirtatious and flattering.

Padme sat down, Anakin joining her a moment later, grimacing in distaste as he once more came in contact with the beach. She smiled as she watched him.

She leaned in, Anakin bending his head toward hers in anticipation of another kiss. Instead she stopped as she neared his face, giggling as she spoke, "Why do you hate sand?"

He grinned confusedly, "What? I don't- When did I ever say that?"

She nodded toward the opposite shore, "On that veranda, just before our first kiss."

He groaned, "Oh no. Come on, it was a stupid pick-up line. It was a really stupid, awkward-"

She continued to grin at him, "I asked you a question."

He sighed, smile fading as he looked away, running the fingers of one hand through the loose sand beside him, "Well, I don't know. I guess, after Tatooine, I had seen enough of it for a lifetime." He paused, "I see it, and I start to remember… it isn't really the best memories." He looked up at her as he finished his sentence.

Padme settled one hand on the back of his head, smiling kindly, "Then let's make some new memories." She closed the space, and Anakin moved a hand to cradle her cheek as they kissed.

* * *

He stayed on Naboo for three blissful months. None of the small family, or indeed anyone in the Republic, could see the gathering storm on the horizon, a swirling, deadly hurricane that would irrevocably alter the galaxy, destroying anything in its path.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, your follows and favs. I hope that you enjoyed your fluff, it's the last you're going to see of happiness for a few chapters. Sorry. **Scottusa1** : Thanks for the review! See you later! **riml** : I'm so glad you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this, it makes me really sad that Anakin never got to be a parent, he would have been so good. Instead he gets to fight his children and have the Worst Grandson Ever. I am afraid "Uncle Obi" babysitting the twins will have to wait, although that is definitely something that will happen. There is, unfortunately, some plot that must be addressed. **IsabellaFaye11** : Haha! Yay! I'm so glad to hear all that! *does victory dance* I'm sorry, I'm really glad that it worked so well, and that you thought so highly of it. Read on to learn more about ominous foreshadowing… **The Hope Lions** : No, you're not bad… but be careful what you wish for. See you soon, I hope. **lunarchronicalsandcocktails** : "Oh Padme" indeed. That poor woman goes through so much. By the way, I hope you're getting these review replies. Please catch up soon. **kittybee1904** : Hi! You're welcome. Believe me, this chapter was amazing to write. I don't get to write fluff enough. Anyway, glad you liked it, marvelous hearing from you, and I promise to give you more soon. **novadragon1000** : Always great to hear from new readers (don't worry my faithful reviewers, I love you to, even if I don't acknowledge it as much). Thanks, and I certainly plan to continue to update. I actually have part of the next chapter already written. **VioletErin.26** : Um… sorry? Seriously though, everyone, please don't come after me with pitchforks after this next bit of plot; I don't need that. I also need my house, so please don't burn it. **Guest1** : Um, thanks, I guess? Of course, you're only on chapter 1, I hope that your opinion increases by the time you reach this chapter. **ellebrodie** : I hope your name was included this time. Yeah, babies and newborn puppies, both are exhausting and impossible. I haven't actually had much experience with babies, but I'm going to be an aunt in June. Yay! I'm so excited! Hopefully my sister, not me, will be the one not getting sleep. I really cannot imagine the horror of two of them. I feel extremely sorry for the Skywalkers, fortunately babies are also cute, or no one would bother with them much. **Guest2** : I apologize. It is a habit, and I am attempting to rectify the problem in my writing. Otherwise… glad you enjoyed, keep reading! **aquiringwriter** : I haven't heard from you before, so, hello! Welcome to the family, I hope you continue to enjoy this fic, and that I get to hear from you again. Yes, we are returning to major plot! *fanfare* Everything is about to get really interesting really fast. Expect more Episode 3 scenes, excitement, action, and the unveiling of some important new characters! (Yes, that was almost a spoiler. No, I don't care) Please continue to read and enjoy. I love you!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Meanwhile, in the galaxy, tensions were rising. The Separatists had lost their droid armies, their leaders, and their financial support. However rather than collapsing as a result of this, a small number of the rebels had reorganized into guerrilla units. These were now interrupting shipping and otherwise proving a minor nuisance.

Supreme Chancellor Aquillar was refusing to relinquish the emergency powers, citing the continued unrest as a reason for doing so. This angered the Jedi, who had repeatedly demanded those powers' repeal. Despite their dislike, it was agreed by the council that removing Gaen from office, while convenient, would not be prudent. They could not remove two chancellors in a row; such a move would appear too close to an attempt at Jedi rule of the Republic. So they would wait, distrust and anger boiling beneath the surface.

A time bomb was set to explode.

* * *

Deep in the Outer Rim, on a long-abandoned planet, a small group of Jedi gathered in secret in a ruined temple.

They were mostly young men, knights and padawans, the oldest of these could not have been over twenty-three. Youthful discontent filled the air like a plague, reaching up to foul the vaulted ceilings, now showing sky in some places due to its long abandonment. Shafts of sunlight streamed from these ragged holes, throwing plainly seen beams through the dust motes to fall to the floor and illuminate the ruined remnants of a carpet.

They sat where they pleased, in the manner of those not yet troubled by the overage of dignity which age bestows, some on the floor; most on alcoves and window ledges in the walls, clinging like mountain goats to their lofty seats; or on the high bases of the ranged pillars, heels tapping with boyish energy against the stone sides.

Laughter and talk filled the space, until one climbed on a pedestal at the front of the room, standing there scanning the assembly waiting for quiet.

Once that pedestal had supported a statue, and indeed it could scarcely have been a finer subject then that which it now held. He was a fine specimen of a youth, well formed, with a handsome if slightly heavy face, an athletic body that spoke of military service, and wild blond hair that was rather curlier than was perhaps good for it. He radiated confidence and vitality, and there was an intelligent gleam to his dark eyes that marked him as a force to be reckoned with. This, clearly, was the leader of the group, and at his appearance they began to quiet until silence reigned through the chamber.

Having their attention, he began to speak, his voice passionate and intense, "Masters, knights, all that have gathered here, I thank you. For millennia, the Jedi have stood as guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. This is no longer true. Over the past few decades, particularly during these last years of civil war, the rights of the order have been slowly eroded, in a direct attempt by the Senate to reduce us to soldiers. They seem to have forgotten: We are not clone units, incapable of free thought, or the slavish droids used by the rebels. We are Jedi, the best this galaxy has to offer, independent and capable, bowing to no one!

A bill has recently come to my attention, drawn up by the late Chancellor and his allies in the senate, a motion to complete that destruction of our autonomy and formally reduce us to an elite branch of the Republic military!" Cries of anger were heard. He waited for the clamor to die down, then continued, "This Chancellor we now know was a Sith Lord. There was a Sith Lord ruling this Republic! The Senate voted him into office, and granted him sufficient additional power to carry out his evil schemes. _Every_ death, _every_ drop of blood spilled in this war is on their heads, no one else's, _**theirs**_ , for allowing this monster to take office. The Republic has failed, becoming a foul, corrupt, bureaucratic monstrosity, who's only purpose is to fill the pockets of the Senators. It has no respect for the rights of the order, nor for those of any of its other citizens.

And what has the council done to correct this situation? To protect us? Nothing! They have allowed the Senate to run over them roughshod, and even now- Right now! As we speak- they _continue_ to pander to that corrupt body. What conclusion must we reach, then, but that they are part and parcel of it? Sad, pathetic, dependent supplicants in the pocket of the Senate."

A young knight, recently promoted, his hair still growing from the short cut of a padawan, spoke up, "What should we do? Should we leave the order?"

The other looked incredulous, "No! Why should we pay for the betrayal of the counsel? We, here, now, we are the Jedi order! They don't throw us out! We throw them out! We must reject them! Let them rot with their senator friends. We do not serve the Republic! The Jedi have never served the Republic! Our allegiance is not to them! It is, as it has ever been, to peace, freedom, liberty, and justice in the galaxy. The Senate and council no longer serve these ideals. This is why we must leave them! We must leave them, and join with the separatist rebels! Together we can build a better world, one free of the greed and corruption of the Republic!" He drew and activated his lightsaber, holding it high over his head, "WHO'S WITH ME?"

Silence reigned for a few moments, then the young knight that had spoken before hesitantly raised his arm, a brilliant blue beam of light appearing over his head. Shortly a couple more appeared elsewhere in the chamber; then it was like an avalanche had been unleashed. The room was filled with blue and green, even a bit of yellow in places, and the group erupted in cheers. A couple stepped forward, taking the speaker on their shoulders, and he was paraded around the room victoriously.

* * *

A slight, hooded figure in a grey cloak sat inconspicuously at the back of the room, watching the proceedings with interest. As business concluded and the festivities began, it rose, leaving the building as silently as it had come.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the follows and favs, and for reading. **ellebrodie** : Oh yeah! Lots of trouble, and it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better. Read on… **IsabellaFaye11** : Unfortunately, quite a few. Can't give away any more, sorry! **WanderingChild500** : Great to meet you! As I mentioned in my PM: Yes! You are absolutely right, the Jedi faction is absolutely based on the Barricade Boys, and that scene was heavily based on the Red and Black song. _Red: The blood of angry men/Black: The dark of ages past/Red: A world about to dawn/Black: The night that ends at last!_ Vive la Resistance! Down with the Empire! Oh, wait… oops, spoilers. ;) **aquiringwriter** : Great to hear from you again. Things are about to change drastically, and they're going to get really bad, really fast. **Caripr94** : Yay! You're back! I've missed you. Anyway, great thoughts, and I hope the next couple of chapters answer your questions. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much, and I hope that you keep reviewing. In answer to your question, one becomes a padawan at fourteen, Obi-Wan was nineteen when Qui-Gon died. **Scottusa1** : No, it won't end well. See you later! **The Hope Lions** : Not quite as we know it. Situations are different, different people are in play, and because of this everything is developing differently. Remember, in the original timeline most of these young Jedi were probably dead at this point, either from Order 66 or Vader's massacre in the Temple. They couldn't organize anything if they were dead. **VioletErin26** : I didn't think you were angry. No need to apologize. I'm glad that you like my writing, and I hope you keep reading. **SpookPhantom** : Yay! New reviewer! I'm really glad you like it, and you should get some answers in this and the next few chapters. **Michael** : You're back! It's been a long time… Anyway, keep reading…

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Three months after the twins' birth, Anakin found himself summoned back to Coruscant. He and Padme were worried by the move, fearing it meant the council had realized that she had given birth. He did depart, however, leaving them all with a long farewell and a promise that he would return as soon as he could.

He was greeted by Obi-Wan as he walked into the temple, "So, how was Naboo?"

Anakin nodded, "It was good."

His friend looked around, checking for listeners, and lowered his voice, "And the twins?"

Anakin smiled, "They're great. Growing like weeds. You should see them, Obi-Wan. They're smiling at me, they love to be held for some reason… oh, and they've recently discovered their hands. They're grabbing at everything, and they have the most beautiful smiles. Oh, and Leia's laugh-"

Obi-Wan gave an amused smile, "Are those dark circles I see under your eyes?"

"Yeah, well, they're hard work. You really should see them, they're wonderful."

"All right, well, perhaps I shall. In the meantime, we have an emergency."

They started walking. Anakin spoke, "What do you mean?"

"Jedi have been spotted fighting with the separatists."

" _What?_ _"_

"It is believed that a minor faction may have split off and defected."

Anakin was incredulous, "But… they can't do that!"

"Unfortunately, Anakin, most people actually can do almost anything they want, whether or not anyone approves. I would think you of all people would appreciate that. The council has called an emergency meeting."

"And what am I doing here?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "Well, I convinced them to give you back your seat on the council. It wasn't easy, and you don't have a vote, but you didn't have that before." He paused, stopping and turning to face his friend, "I sense this news is not welcome to you."

Anakin stared at him.

"I sense some resentment."

More staring.

"A lot of resentment," Obi-Wan sighed, "You would rather be back on Naboo, wouldn't you."

"What do you think?"

The older man paused, "Look. The closer you are aligned with the Jedi, the better. You need the council's approval and acceptance, for the twins' sake. You can refuse the seat, but if you don't want to lose them you would do well to accept. That is why I got it back. This isn't just about you anymore, so you need to decide which is more important, carrying on this ridiculous feud and showing up the council, or protecting your family."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Anakin nodded, "All right."

"Good." He started walking again, "Come on. We should get to the meeting before it starts."

* * *

Chancellor Aquillar stood on the platform in the center of the Senate chamber, surveying the assembled delegates. He was a handsome man, with short, raven hair and calculating dark eyes. He was dressed in a fine, embroidered, black Corellian suit, with the addition of a high-collared cape fastened with a complicated cloth knot clasp, and knee-high black boots with rust-colored points. He looked rather menacing and impressive standing there, watching the assembly like a cat watching a mouse. As they settled in from the opening business of the day, he began to speak, "Honored members of the Senate, it has come to my attention that the Jedi have betrayed us. A few days ago, they were seen fighting with the Separatists, and we have since had confirmation of more reports. We have traitors in our midst."

There was murmuring.

"In light of this despicable betrayal by the council, I have struck a pre-emptive blow against them, issuing an edict. Henceforth, the Jedi are declared outlaws, to be shot on sight. The Temple in this city is to be seized, with all its contents held as the property of the Republic. The council will be arrested for trial by this Senate, and we shall hunt them down one by one until these sorcerers are extinct. They are not like us, they do not share our values, they have betrayed the Republic, and now they must be eliminated before they destroy us all. I hope that the Senate will join me in fighting this threat."

Senator Binks stood, yelling in horror, "NO! Yousa can't! Thesa Jedi good people! You-"

Gaen rolled his eyes in a bored manner, motioning with one hand. Two clone troopers stepped out of the shadows, grabbing the Gungan's legs and tossing him out of the box. The other senators watched in horror as he plummeted towards the floor with a scream, landing with a sickening thud.

"Anyone else want to object?"

More clones moved in to stand guard as he spoke, two to an exit, with more ranged about the walls, "Oh yes, probably should have mentioned, the army's mine now. Wasn't that hard, actually," he smiled wryly, "Anyway, so sorry, really shouldn't chat, getting back on topic… where were we? Oh yes, the Jedi. We're outlawing them. I trust.. this is.. amenable to everyone?" he looked around, eyes wide and sarcastically innocent, then he smiled as there was silence, "Good! We'll get down to business then. Thank you so much for your cooperation. The Republic thanks you."

In the back of the room, a cloaked Jedi rose to leave. He was meant to watch, to keep tabs on what the Senate was doing, and now he had to get back to the Temple. The council had to be warned.

* * *

Windu spoke, "So, what do we know about this faction?"

Luminara Unduli looked up, her gaze traveling around the room, "There are not many of them. We do not know why they split off, or what they want. We are currently going through the files, trying to determine exactly who is involved, but-"

The other sighed exasperatedly, "I did not ask what we don't know, I am asking what we do know!"

Plo Koon spoke, "I am afraid that is not very much."

All looked up in surprise as the doors creaked open, pushed open by a tired-looking Jedi with a graze on his shoulder, "Run! Get out of here!"

Windu stared at him, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We are betrayed. The Chancellor has declared us outlaws. Clones are converging on the Temple as we speak."

Several stood in shock, others started to murmur.

"What?"

"Why would he do that? They must know that we had nothing to do with this."

The newcomer spoke again, "They say that we have allied ourselves with the separatists."

Windu's expression was nearly unchanged, "What about the Senate?"

"Aquillar has seized control of the clone army. While I was there they occupied the Senate. They tried to kill me on my way here."

"How could they think we did this?" One master repeated.

Anakin spoke, still looking down, "They don't. He wants us on the run." He looked up as attention turned to him, "Aquillar, we're a threat to him. We could stop him, take him out of office. He can't kill us all, and he knows it, but if we're in hiding we can't fight as effectively. He's forcing us off the grid. I imagine that he will continue to hunt the survivors at leisure." He shrugged, "It's what I would do if I were him."

There was silence. Finally Windu spoke, "We must evacuate. We have to get off Coruscant. There is a Jedi cruiser in orbit; we can empty the building, load transports and go there." All being in agreement with this, they prepared to leave. Obi-Wan went to set up a signal warning all Jedi to avoid the planet.

* * *

Anakin walked up to Windu and Obi-Wan as the Jedi moved into the ships, surveying the assembled people, "Not everyone's here."

Windu spoke, "It doesn't matter. We must go."

"Some of the younglings are missing." They were silent.

Finally Windu replied, sorrowful, unable to meet the other two's gazes, "We cannot save them. It is unfortunate, but we must depart before we are fired upon. They are not worth the lives of all, not when they're dead already."

He moved off, ordering people onto the transports. Anakin sighed, "I'm going in."

Obi-Wan looked up at him, "What? Anakin, no."

"We can't leave them in there."

He looked fearful, "But… Anakin you heard Master Windu. They'll be dead by now."

The other man shook his head, "No. I won't leave them! They have to be saved!"

"I'm sorry. There's nothing you can do."

"Yes there is!"

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm as he tried to leave, "They're dead, Anakin, accept it! You cannot save them!"

"They are children!"

"You can't go back in there! The clones are moving into the building; it's suicide!"

Anakin rounded on him, yelling, "I don't care!"

"I do!" Obi-Wan shouted after him as he ran off, "Anakin, no!"

He yelled back over his shoulder, "Just wait for me!"

Obi-Wan stared after his friend. He heard Windu's voice from behind him, "Master Kenobi, you need to get on the ship. We must leave at once."

He turned to the other Jedi, "Just give him a minute, please!"

The other paused, then nodded, "Very well."

* * *

Anakin rushed through the Temple, hood up to cover his blond hair as he kept to the shadows. He had often been told by various parties that such dark attire was not appropriate for a Jedi, but he frequently found it quite helpful in going undetected. He checked room after room, growing increasingly worried and frustrated as he found no sign of the missing younglings. He didn't have much time, he knew.

Finally he walked into the main training room, a smallish chamber in which the children spent a great deal of their time. He paused, looking around, remembering days that he had spent here, helping train them in some minor capacity, always under the watchful eye of Yoda.

Apparently having seen him, and having realized he wasn't a clone trooper, a small blond boy in a white robe moved out from behind a chair, shortly followed by the other boys and girls. All the children looked extremely frightened.

"Master Skywalker," said the boy, "There are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

Anakin stared at the pitiful child, his heart melting. These poor children, left behind in the mad scramble to escape. Luke would look very similar to this boy in a few years. He thought he heard something in the hall, and the younglings huddled together in fright as the blue blade of Anakin's lightsaber flashed into being.

Sighing in relief at the false alarm, he turned it off and motioned to them, "Come on. Come with me. I'm going to get you out of here. No one will hurt you, I promise. We need to hurry." Hesitantly, they moved toward him, and he knelt to be on their level, "Yeah, that's it. Okay, now, there are some ships waiting outside. You'll be safe there, but right now you're going to have to be very brave, okay?" They nodded.

"Good. I need the older children on the outside of the group, to keep everyone moving; the younger ones I want in the middle where it's safest."

One of them, a little girl, spoke, "What about Mara? She can't walk that far. She's too little."

"Where is she?"

The group parted, allowing the one that had spoken to approach, leading a babyish three-year-old with her thumb firmly ensconced in her mouth. On seeing the adult, Mara looked up pleadingly, raising her arms in silent supplication. Anakin picked her up, her arms going around his neck and her head resting on his chest as he stood. "Okay, is there anyone else?" The children looked around at each other, shaking their heads.

"All right. Let's go, let's go." He ushered them out of the room.

* * *

Aquillar spoke through a megaphone, standing on the deck of a clone ship, "The Senate demands the Jedi's surrender!"

Windu glared upwards, before finally responding, "I recognize that the Senate has made a decision. But given that it is a poorly-made decision I have elected to ignore it." He paused, "The Jedi surrender to no one. Certainly not to overblown, egotistical, two-bit dictators such as yourself. I don't care what you do. Our answer is no." He ran to one of the ships as fire started to rain down on them, blaster fire bouncing off his lightsaber, yelling for the transports to take off. One was hit as it started to take off, exploding in a ball of smoke and flame. The others got off the ground, barely managing to escape through the clouds.

* * *

Anakin nearly ran down the stairs, checking his pace somewhat to allow the children to keep up. It was going well; so far they had not run into any clones, though they had seen several bodies that Anakin tried to rush them past before they could fully realize the sight. Mara, too young to understand the situation, was unbothered, leaning on his shoulder with her thumb back in her mouth.

He was counting stairs in his mind, counting seconds, desperate to get them out of the Temple.

"Master Skywalker, look at this."

He didn't have time, "Not now. Tell me later."

"But Master, you need to see this."

Anakin stopped, moving over to where the boy was pointing out the window. Then he watched hopelessly as the last of the transports disappeared into the sky. This was it; they were trapped, with no way out.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, for the follows, and for the favorites. You're all wonderful. **ILDV** : Thanks for your review! Glad you liked it. Keep reading! **VioletErin.26** : Things are heating up. Yes, Anakin really is wonderful, isn't he? Of course, canonically, it was that huge heart that got him in trouble. But regardless, canon is not a problem anymore. I'm glad that you're excited. The empire has (almost) come! I say almost because there is still a bit to do before it is properly in place. The very early days of the Empire is largly skipped over in canon; Ep. 3 ends with Anakin turning and the establishment of the empire, and Rebels begins only five years before Ep. 4. So actually exploring all of this should be fun. Looking forward to it! **Jessemccoy32** : Anakin's job as the chosen one was to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. Nowhere was Sidious specifically mentioned. That is the way it worked out in Ep. 6, but the timeline is different this time. Spoilers! **Scottusa1** : Thanks for your review! See you later! **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl** : I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic so far. I try to do my best. 13: I'm glad you liked my humor. That line was quite enjoyable to write. 14: Haha! 15: It can't be canon because this is Star Wars, everything hurts, and the Skywalkers can never catch a single break. WHY?! 16: UNCLE BEN. Yes, I have a lot of feelings about Uncle Ben. The twins would have had such a wonderful, large, loving family of adopted Skywalkers, and Obi-Wan deserved happiness. 17: I PMed you about this one, but I think I will explain again for the benefit of anyone else that was confused. I was trying to give some further insight into the whole "I don't like sand" thing. If anyone has a right to hate that awful stuff, it's Anakin. How many of his bad memories involve sand? Tattoine, Geonosis… yeah. And he said it one time. I wish the fandom would just give him a break. 18: Haha. Yeah, maybe they didn't think that plan quite through all the way. We will see more of the "Barricade Boys" and on that occasion maybe we will learn more about them and their feelings on this new situation. 19: Here is your update. **Chris Redfield-General Chaos** : I never noticed that about Vader, but now that I think about it, you're right. By the way, I share your headcanon about the 501st helping Vader storm the temple. As for my fic… well, you'll see. **caripr94** : Thank you. I don't know if fatherhood has necessarily changed anything, I feel like Anakin would have saved those children no matter what. It's the sort of person he is. Vader on the other hand… Anyway, we will be learning more about Aquillar. You're right he is human, as I mentioned in ch. 12, he is Corellian. (What other Corellian have we seen in the Star Wars universe? Hint: He married a Skywalker and had the Worst Son Ever) Anyway, as for the rest… Spoilers, sorry. **WanderingChild500** : Yep. Windu and Fury, a match made in heaven for quoting. **IsabellaFaye11** : Thanks. I try. **hafizatul sufiah yaacob** : Yes, I did. **The Hope Lions** : Aquillar understands that demonstration of consequence is a powerful deterrent. If people see someone dramatically killed simply for speaking out, they will remember it and be far less likely to resist in turn. It is a tactic used by dictatorial regimes throughout history, from Nazi Germany to Rome and all the way to Genghis Khan. While brutal, it is effective, subduing the populous while also weeding out visible dissenters. As for Mara, I haven't quite decided about her yet. I didn't know about Mara Jade when I named her, and all these younglings died in the original timeline anyway, so I'm not sure how she could be the same person. Of course, given her age, and that over three months have passed (very close to four) since when order 66 was supposed to happen, it is possible that she hadn't yet left her family in the original timeline and so was spared. I'm glad you loved it all so much. We're just getting started; the entire plot up to this point has simply been laying the groundwork for this. Hold on tight. **Lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** : Yeah. Writing all of this breaks my heart, but I sort of felt like Anakin needed to be the one to save them, rather than them just getting saved straight out, because of what happened in canon. Not that he knows about that, since here it never happened, but redemption is always good. **kittybee1904** : Yay! Yeah, all the things I'm looking forward to writing. We have lots of fun stuff ahead, the formation of the Rebellion, the Jedi managing on the run, the founding and early days of the Empire, that custody battle finally happening… good times. Keep reading! **L. A. Freed** : Thank you so much for reading, and for all of your ongoing responses. I hope you continue reading, and that you send me lots more reviews via the site. I love you! **Michael** : Thanks! Hope you like this one. **Guest 13** : Glad you enjoyed. Here, have a chapter!

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Obi-Wan stared out the back window of the cruiser, sadly watching the ever-shrinking planet. Anakin was down there, dead, dying, or about to die, perhaps even at the hands of his own men. He was alone. Obi-Wan had failed him once again. Why couldn't he ever seem to do anything right? He should have been down there, fighting at Anakin's side, dying with him, not escaping to safety like a coward.

A tear slipped from his eye, and he blinked as they started to appear with increasing frequency, "I'm sorry, my friend." He continued to stand, silent tears falling down his cheeks as the planet faded into the distance.

Some time later he sat against the wall, thinking. The tears were gone now, and he studiously avoided all memories attempting to force themselves to the surface in order to keep it that way. Mourning and grief would have to wait. They were not appropriate for a Jedi, and for now there were more pressing concerns. For now there were two children that would need care and protection, and a woman who had no idea what was going on. Padme had to be informed. Sighing, he made his way to a communicator, attempting to contact her.

* * *

Padme looked over in surprise as the call came in. She smiled. It was probably Anakin, bored on Coruscant, wanting to complain about the council. She pressed a button and a hologram popped up.

"Obi-Wan." She cringed inwardly at how disappointed she sounded. Obi-Wan's identity certainly wasn't his fault. He couldn't help who he was.

The man didn't respond for a few seconds, just stared at the floor with a face like death.

She began to grow worried, "Is something wrong?"

He looked up, staring at her with haunted eyes.

Her voice grew hard. She was now certain he bore bad news, "What's happened?"

He paused a few more seconds, then spoke, "It's all over."

"What?"

He shook his head, "Everything. The Republic, the Senate… a thousand years of democracy and peace wiped out in an hour." He paused, "Aquillar has seized control of the government, and has declared the Jedi outlaws."

Padme paused, shocked, then replied angrily, "On whose authority?"

"His own, I'm afraid."

"But why? What have the Jedi done?"

"He says… we have allied with the separatists."

"And have you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "A small faction defected. We don't know why. Aquillar saw his chance and he took it."

She nodded, "An opportunity to call the Jedi traitors. The only real threat to his power."

"Even the Jedi cannot defeat the entire clone army. Which he has personal control of." the man replied.

The anger in her voice grew, "Yes, but don't you see? This way he isn't destroying the last defense of the Republic. He is outing a menace! Everyone will believe it; there is a bit of truth in the lie, and with everything that has come out recently about Palpatine… He can do this, and the public will hail him a hero for protecting them." Her voice quieted, "And then he can use the incident as an excuse for more power. He will become the absolute ruler, in the name of peace and safety." She paused, "For this is how democracy dies… to thunderous applause."

"Quite possibly," Obi-Wan paused, "The clones marched on the temple; some of us escaped, but... many were not so lucky."

"I'm sorry. Where are you?"

"A Jedi cruiser was in orbit at the time. We have retreated there."

"I cannot believe any of this." Padme's face fell as she thought of something, "Where's Anakin? Why didn't he call?"

There was a long pause. Finally Obi-Wan spoke, "He… He didn't make it, Padme. I'm sorry."

She sank onto the couch, the world imploding around her, "What?"

The Jedi looked down, "He… Some of the younglings were missing. Anakin- He ran back in after them. We were fired on and forced to leave."

Padme looked up, hope in her eyes, "So, you didn't see him die. Maybe… maybe he's all right, maybe he escaped-"

Obi-Wan was shaking his head, "No one could have survived that. I think Aquillar must have had the entire clone army there. Even if he escaped the temple there is nowhere for him to go; he has no way off the planet. We must accept it, Padme. He's gone." There was a pause, "It is all my fault. I should never have let him go in there."

The woman stared at him, "You know how he is when he gets an idea in his head. You couldn't have stopped him."

Obi-Wan's face hardened and he started to pace frustratedly, "Then I should have gone with him. He died alone. I should have been there. I should have done SOMETHING."

"You mustn't blame yourself."

"How can I not?"

She paused, then sighed, changing the subject, "What are we going to do?"

There was a moment of silence, then the man spoke, "I don't know where we're headed. When we have safely landed, I will send a transport for you and the twins at the first opportunity. Are you safe on Naboo?"

She nodded, "I think so. I don't think Aquillar is interested in me."

He looked thoughtful, "Hm. All right, but don't underestimate your importance. You wield significant influence in the Senate, you have political connections all over the galaxy, and you have never been shy in using either. If he is truly concerned with destroying threats to his power, you will be on his list, I assure you. Be careful."

"I will, Obi-Wan."

"Good."

The transmission cut out. Padme sat for a few moments, processing everything, then burst into tears. How could this have happened? How could her world become a living hell in the space of a few minutes?

Leia chewed on her hand contemplatively. Kind and Sad was crying. Leia wondered why. She didn't seem hungry or tired, or any of the other things that normally warranted the action. Maybe she wanted affection. Yes. That had to be it. Well, not to worry. Angry and Confused would come and fix it any minute now, just as he had done for Leia a hundred times.

Kind and Sad also felt sadder than normal. She always had felt sad; even when Luke and Leia had been tightly packed in the warm, wet place the sadness was there, surrounding them, though she had seemed happier recently. Something about Angry and Confused, who had been around quite a bit lately, seemed to make her happy, though the undercurrent of sadness was still there.

But now the sorrow overwhelmed every other thing, rolling over Leia so that she felt she could drown in it, a bottomless well of pain and heartbreak that the infant couldn't understand. She started to cry, unable to bear the emotions coming off the woman.

Padme heard the wail as she sobbed. She should have known her grief would affect them; the twins had always seemed extremely responsive to her emotions. She supposed it was a Force thing, Anakin had been the same, always knowing how she was feeling with just a glance.

Anakin… The beginnings of control she had gained thinking about the twins fell away, and she descended once more into tears. She moved over to the crib, picking up the distraught baby and holding her on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

She thought back over the past several months: how happy they had been, what a devoted, loving parent Anakin had become, fawning over his children and spoiling them at every opportunity. How much he had looked forward to their lives together.

Now neither Leia nor Luke would ever know their father. She could tell them stories, certainly, and she was sure Obi-Wan would help her in keeping his memory alive, but they would never know him. Not really.

Memories raced through her head.

"… _The happiest day of my life."_

" _Are you an angel?"_

" _Don't worry, I've given up arguing with you."_

" _I never doubted you for a second."_

" _I am haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me."_

" _I picked up some dinner on the way home."_

" _So you do feel something!"_

" _This lightsaber is my life. It's yours."_

" _I won't lose you, Padme; I promise you."_

The thought of his voice physically hurt. Her husband, the love of her life, was dead. The grief was so strong she felt she couldn't breathe.

Then she heard her own voice, taunting her, _"But you will lose me, or I'll lose you. One of us must go first; it is the way of the world._ _It won't be anytime soon though, I promise. I'm going to live. We're going to raise our child together."_

Anakin's next words made the conversation horribly ironic, _"And if you're wrong?"_

She felt this loss was going to kill her.

* * *

As the ship disappeared from view, Anakin forced himself into action. He thought for a few seconds, then spoke, "Okay. We need to get down to the lower levels. We'll be safer there. Come on, come on." The group rushed down flight after flight of stairs, the children shushing each other loudly enough that he was surprised the clones didn't hear them. His grim expression deepened as they passed yet another Jedi body, riddled with blaster marks. He stopped, taking the lightsaber from where it had rolled from the dead hands and fastening it to his belt. The gruesome sight wasn't one he had wanted the younglings to see, but a second weapon was always a valuable asset, and this was the first body he had seen that hadn't been relieved of its lightsaber by the clones. He ushered them on, picking up a second child that had finally sat down, crying, too tired and scared to continue.

They kept moving until they found themselves in a storeroom, dimly lit and full of large artifacts, perfect for his purpose. Anakin situated them behind a large statue, the adult in the middle, the children huddled against him under his arms like chicks. He absently stroked the furry head of a young wookiee, listening carefully for enemy activity outside their haven.

He hoped his family was all right. Padme wielded a good deal of influence, and she had a very public, scandalous connection with the Jedi. Now that put her at risk. What if Aquillar sent troops after her? What if they found Luke and Leia? His heart quickened in panic. He had to get off this planet. His family was in danger; he had to protect them.

A little twi-lek boy snuggled closer to him, tugging at his robe.

Anakin spoke, "Yes? What is it?"

"I'm scared."

The man moved his arms to hold the child, "It's okay. It's all going to be okay. It'll all be over soon."

"Master?"

"Hm?"

"Are they gonna kill us?" Anakin looked around at the young faces, now gazing at him with questioning, attentive silence. "No. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"But Master," another, older, child spoke up, "What if they get you? They wouldn't kill us, would they? We're only children. We're too young to fight. Why would anyone want to kill us?"

He paused, sorrowful, "I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know what's going to happen."

He hoped with all he had that they got out of this alive.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the irregular posts, it's finals season and I've been terribly busy. Thanks for reading, and for the follows and favs. **caripr94** : No, I have no intentions of abandoning this fic. Like I said, finals and papers leave little time for writing. As for the rest… we'll see what happens. Spoilers! **Ellebrodie** : This goes back to the whole "No attachment. You have to do what is best for the group" mentality that the Jedi espouse so much. When the choice comes between recuing innocents that they believe to be dead and saving all the survivors, there is, unfortunately, no contest for them. They may not like it, but they will look upon the younglings as a necessary sacrifice, for the good of all. **The Hope Lions** : Yeah, the whole thing with Leia was actually derived from canon, more specifically Leia's description of Padme in Episode 6. "She was… very beautiful. Kind, but sad." There has been a great deal of debate about this line, and how Leia could possibly remember her mother. Basically, my headcanon is: Leia grew up with Bail Organa, one of Padme's closest allies and friends. I'm sure she has seen pictures. As for the rest, she is Force sensitive, and she had nine months and five minutes to form an impression. This could then be reinforced by stories told to her by her adoptive parents. Anyway, that's where that came from, and partly the purpose it was meant to serve. It is also a sign of the twins' abilities, she knows her parents by the way they feel in the Force, even though she has no idea she's using it. Fanfic is always a wonderful replacement for sleep. You're welcome. **kittybee1904** : I'm glad you liked it! Poor Obi-Wan. He goes through so much. I want to give the unfortunate man a hug, wrap him in a blanket and give him some tea. I suppose fluff in a while (when plot allows) will have to do. For Leia, see above. I'm glad it made you laugh. **teganlola9** : Thank you! Those are some high praises! And thank you so much for your review. I always love to hear from new people. **DisneyandWildKratfangirl** : I love this review. Hugs for everyone! Except Aquillar, he needs to be stranded on Mustafar and burn. Haha! It would seem my goals for this character have been realized. Anyway, don't expect many hugs for a while. Everyone's too busy with plot. Sorry. **DarthWinterSoldier** : You're welcome. I am very proud of it. **regangrimm13** : Thanks! I hope that I continue to live up to expectations. Read on…

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Mas Amadda walked into the chancellor's office, the door sliding shut behind him. Aquillar stood with his back to him, staring out the window. Amadda decided to make his presence known, "You wanted to see me, chancellor?"

The dark-haired man turned around, "Yes. I need to talk to you."

"Absolutely sir. What is it?"

Aquillar sighed, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed, "It's about a certain… connection of yours." He watched the other man, a knowing expression on his face, "From the war."

The blue man looked nervous, "What are you talking about?"

"The… Sith?"

"Huh?"

"Well, no need to beat around the bush. Let's get right to it. You were working with Palpatine, and were aware of all his plans."

"Uh… no. No I wasn't."

"Liar. You think I am not aware of what was happening behind the curtain? I have been watching you both for a very long time, and why don't we be honest about you?" He uncrossed his arms, placing his hands on the edge of the table to push himself up, "You are a filthy, rotten traitor who had no problem throwing the Republic under the bus for your own advancement."

Mas looked nervous, but attempted to appear defiant, "So were you."

Aquillar grinned innocently, "Me? Oh no. I never did anything. I was just a senator. You're the one in constant contact with a Sith. The one helping him coordinate everything."

The man looked scared, "Please- Please don't kill me, sir."

"Kill you?" He moved over, putting his hands on the frightened man's shoulders, a patient, kindly expression adorning his face, "Oh, no. Your kind of sniveling self-interest is just what I'm looking for." He grinned, "I'm offering you a job. Filthy, rotten traitors who only care about themselves are useful, you see."

"…What?"

He moved off, pacing a little, "You know which side the bread is buttered on. You won't betray me. The Republic… is done, eaten up from the inside. You know this. That is why you were willing to support Palpatine; it is why you will support me now. You want to be on the winning side." A hand went up, as if covering his mouth as he whispered loudly, "They pay more." His voice returned to normal volume, "They're safer. The underdog is romantic and all… but where's the benefit? The stories all lie, the one who wins is the one with the biggest blaster. You, me, we understand this." He paused, smiling, "Amadda, I am offering you a position working for me."

"What is it?"

"Just what you've been doing. You will merely be doing it for me rather than Palpatine. Advising me, helping to manipulate the Senate…" He trailed off.

There was a pause, then Amadda gave a deep bow, "Yes, my lord."

"Glad we hashed that out," Aquillar started over to the desk, looking down at something on it, "Now send in that cretin Admiral Tarkin. I know I've seen his slimy little pandering face hanging around the Senate."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Anakin sat, thinking. How could they get out of this? There were clones everywhere; to leave would be suicide… but it was only a matter of time before the soldiers made their way down to the storage rooms. They couldn't stay, and they couldn't leave. His eyes scanned the room, judging its defensive capabilities.

There were a lot of large items, shelves, other things the children could hide behind. The door was narrow, a round metal opening that retracted in a spiral motion. There. That was where he would make his stand. He couldn't hold out forever, but a good man with a lightsaber could certainly put up a fight. He tried to remember how wide the hallway outside was. The narrower it was, the fewer troops they could throw at him at one time.

"Master?"

Anakin looked up, his gaze meeting that of a twelve-year-old human girl standing nearby. "Can I talk to you?" she said, "In private?"

He nodded, "Sure." He stood, joining her in a corner of the room, out of earshot of the other younglings, "What is it?"

"You're lying to them."

"What?"

She crossed her arms, "You and I both know we're all going to die here."

Anakin spoke, "Never say never. Where there's a will, there's a way."

She stared at him, "Just be honest with me. Is that too much to ask?"

He looked down, "Look…" He paused.

"Sola."

"Sola… right. Look, you're right. I don't believe we have a chance of making it out of here." He sighed, looking up, "But it doesn't matter if I believe it. All that matters is that they do." Both glanced over at the hidden younglings, "As long as they have hope, they will stay calm and do what they need to. The longer we stay alive, the longer I have to think of a way out so we do have a chance. So maybe we could keep this between us."

Sola nodded, "Yes, Master. I understand." She paused, "So… can I help? You need a partner, someone else to help lead."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I know about you. You're the one who killed Count Dooku."

Anakin gave a wry smile, "Yeah, well, it was on Palpatine's orders, so I don't think it's much of a victory."

Her voice was almost pleading, "You're a hero! Master, it would be an honor to fight at your side."

He was still concerned, "You're awfully young…"

She seemed annoyed, "I'm older than you were in your first battle! And what are my options? I'd rather go down fighting than just be shot. If I'm going to die, I want to die like a Jedi."

Anakin looked around, gathering his thoughts, considering her request. Suddenly remembering something, he spoke, "How good are you with a lightsaber?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm better with blasters."

"Have you ever handled a real one?"

She hung her head, "No, Master. Just training sabers."

The man sighed, making his decision, "I need to go to the archives-"

"What?!" She seemed shocked, "You can't leave us!"

"No, listen. I just remembered: the Jedi holocrons. I have to get them. If the Republic gets their hands on them, it could be disastrous. I need you to guard the younglings, keep them calm and quiet, until I get back."

She seemed flustered, "But- but I can't-"

He watched her, "You wanted to help. Can you do this or not?"

Sola straightened, "Yes, Master."

He nodded once, "Good." He took off one of the lightsabers, handing it to her without relinquishing his grip. They stood, the weapon held between them. Anakin started to give instructions, "Do not turn it on. This is an extremely dangerous weapon. I repeat, do not turn it on unless you are all in immediate danger. As in, there are clones breaking through the door."

"Understood."

"The entrance is the most defensible part of the room. If you must fight, hold your ground there. Do not open that door to anyone but me."

She nodded as he released his grip, "Yes, Master."

Anakin sighed, "Okay. I'll be back soon." He raised his hood and walked out into the hallway.

* * *

Aquillar stood, once more gazing out at the city. He heard the door slide open, followed by the deep voice of Mas Amadda, "I found him, sir."

A quiet, sleek, vaguely sinister voice was next, "You wished to see me, sir?"

The dark-haired man smiled, turning around, "Yes! Tarkin, just the man I wanted." He glanced at the other, his face turning serious, "Leave us."

The blue man bowed and departed the room. Gaen paused, trying to determine the best tack, before moving over to a table near one wall, "Drink?" Tarkin was not some witless flunky he could simply scare and manipulate. He would have to be convinced.

Tarkin turned to continue facing him, "I suppose… one… couldn't hurt."

The Chancellor smiled, pouring two glasses and walking to hand one to the admiral, "I have a… proposition… to make to you."

"Really. And what would that be… sir?"

Aquillar sighed, moving back to lean against the desk, arms crossed, "The galaxy has changed. You and I both know this. The, uh, _late_ chancellor saw to that. So… between the manipulations of the Sith, and the greed and corruption, and the war… the Republic just isn't what it used to be. Something new is needed, for the good of all."

"By all, I suppose you mean…"

"Us. I've been watching you, Tarkin. You're a good man, willing to do whatever is needed to get the job done. I could use a man like you. You see," He set down the glass, "Politics is a business. I'm a businessman. Oh, I know, I've never actually done business, but the principal's the same." He gestured as he talked, "A little money here, a favor there… the right fear-inducing word in the right broadcast. People will come flocking to you, eager, no, desperate to buy your product."

"And what is that product?"

He grinned, "Safety, security," He paused, "You see, no one actually cares if they're _really_ safe, because they know they're not. You could be walking along tomorrow and get hit by a speeder flown by an idiot. No, no. Real safety is an illusion. What people want to buy, what they want more than anything else in the galaxy, is to _feel_ safe. That is where government comes in. That's the product. And the currency is freedom."

"That is a rather high price."

"It's a price they're more than willing to pay. Most people, my friend, would far rather lie quietly, do nothing, and avoid angering the beast than risk fighting it. They would rather sit back and make excuses for why it's better, why it's worth it that they can't do what they want when they want."

Tarkin looked curious, "And what do you want from me?"

Aquillar met his gaze, "To take your place at my side. Not everyone cares about safety. Some people aspire to ridiculous principals such as _liberty_." He scoffed, as though disgusted by such stupidity, "They will have to be brought into line. _That_ is where you come in. I will give you the army, wealth, power, a place at my side, and in return you suppress rebellion. What do you say?"

The auburn-haired man swirled his drink, staring into the dark depths as he held it up to the light, "I believe I might just be able to do that."

The other man smiled, "Good."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and for the follows and favs. You people are incredible! **ellebrodie** : Glad you're enjoying. Spoilers! **The Hope Lions** : Indeed. Aquillar, like most dictators and other such politicians, has a very low opinion of the public. He sees them as sheep, to be herded into place and used for his purposes. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Yes, poor Padme. She doesn't deserve any of this. What am I talking about? None of them deserve any of this. Anakin is doing his best in the face of an impossible situation. How he will fare in that… well, we'll see. **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl** : Tarkin is practical, and an opportunist. He sees the rise of the Empire as a chance for advancement. Why should he care what he has to do, given we are talking about a man who had no problem blowing up a heavily populated planet as an interrogation technique (or to make a point. It was also supposed to serve as a demonstration of power to the galaxy)? That kind of lack of morals doesn't just suddenly appear when someone enters the service of an evil prune, though I don't know if he is quite that desensitized yet. We did hear him have a nice long conversation with Anakin in Clone Wars about how "the Jedi shouldn't be generals because they won't go far enouph to win the war," so he already was a jerk. The younglings need to comfort each other for now; no one else has time. I was, however, talking more about Padme and Obi-Wan, both of whom are really having a hard time right now. **DawnDayrider** : ch. 2: Well, I'm glad you're here now. Welcome to the fic, it's been a wild ride so far and it's only going to get wilder. I hope you read this soon. Anyway, yes, Anakin the ultimate Obitine shipper. Or possibly just annoying younger brother, I can't quite decide. I think it depends on his mood. Glad you like it! **kittybee1904** : Yes. That must have been a terrible loss to the galaxy. However, Anakin is not going after the archives, which are far too extensive for any one person to rescue, and which contain the knowledge and secrets of the galaxy. Rather, he is going after the holocrons, which contain the knowledge and secrets of the Jedi Order. The loss of even one of those cubes to the Empire could be catastrophic for the Jedi. Read on!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

15 Years Earlier

Obi-Wan sat in bed, trying to focus on the book in front of him. Out of habit a hand went up to fiddle with his absent braid, before simply raking through his short hair instead. The young knight's attention wandered as he tried to read the same three lines for the twentieth time and he sighed, giving up. He couldn't focus on anything, the scene on Naboo playing over and over unendingly in his head. Qui-Gon… Qui-Gon was dead, murdered. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Why had he had to live through that? Why hadn't Darth Maul just killed him too?

On thinking of the red and black Sith anger once more festered within him, only to be hastily shoved down. The feeling scared him. Anger was wrong. Anger was dangerous. Anger led to the dark side.

Of course grief was dangerous and wrong too, but so far he had not succeeded in banishing it. He just wished he didn't feel so lost. When he had wished to be a knight this was not what he had in mind. He had imagined going through the trials, becoming a knight, and going on some solo missions, having adventures (Also wrong. Jedi did not crave adventure. What was wrong with him?), and generally living his life. Maybe visiting Mandalore… Obi-Wan stopped that train of thought immediately, shocked at himself. No! Absolutely not! That stood at the top of Lines That Must Not Be Crossed. That was worse than- how dare he think of _that_ _?_ Mandalore was far too risky to ever go near ever again. Regardless, he had planned on a fairly normal life.

Instead he got… this. What was he supposed to do with this? He closed his eyes, rubbing at his face with one hand. No. No crying. That's more dangerous emotion that you shouldn't be feeling, you pathetic excuse for a Jedi.

A hesitant voice came from beside the bed, "Um… Excuse me."

Right. The child. Another thing he had to deal with. Obi-Wan had thought that he had gone to bed already, "Yes, what is it, Anakin?" he said shortly, barely paying attention.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I couldn't sleep."

The teenager paused, looking over into the wide, sad, pleading eyes of the boy. He had almost forgotten that he wasn't the only one who had lost someone in recent events, "You miss your mother?"

Anakin nodded.

Obi-Wan stared at him for a few seconds, wondering what to do. What was he supposed to say to this child? How was he supposed to train a padawan when only a few days ago he had been a padawan himself? How did any of this work?

Something faded in the boy's eyes and he turned to leave, "I'm sorry. I should just go."

Finally Obi-Wan managed to rouse himself into action, calling after him, "Wait, Anakin."

He turned back, one hand still on the doorframe, hope and fear in his eyes.

"What did you want?"

He looked down, "It's nothing, Master. I… I didn't mean to bother you."

Obi-Wan paused. Something in his tone alarmed him, "Anakin, you do know… I'm not… I'm not your master, right? Not in that sense." He felt extremely awkward. Anakin just looked confused.

The older boy continued, "You don't have to apologize. And you're not a bother. And you don't ever have to do anything you don't want to. You're out. You're free."

Forget Force training, helping the boy get over his past was going to be the first big challenge. He had hardly ever even seen slavery. Meanwhile this sweet child had spent his entire life being told to follow orders and mind his place, or else. He hadn't really thought about it before. He felt sick, "I'm here to help you. That is my purpose here. Now, what do you want?"

Anakin glanced at the doorway, as though planning an escape route, before hesitantly crossing the room and climbing on the bed, "Can I stay here tonight?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, then the teenager suddenly realized he didn't really want to be alone either, "All right." He said finally.

He startled a little as Anakin snuggled into him, resting his head on the other boy's stomach, "You're warm," he mumbled. Clearly he had not yet adjusted to the non-desert temperatures.

Obi-Wan lay back, one arm behind his head, while his other hand absently ruffled his padawan's hair. They lay silent for a while, the young knight thinking.

The future scared him. He was nineteen, had just been made a knight without even going through the trials, and here he had been entrusted with the sole responsibility for training and raising the most powerful Jedi he had ever heard of. Qui-Gon had even thought Anakin was the Chosen One. Why him? What was he supposed to do with this slightly traumatized nine-year-old man-child, particularly when he hardly knew what to do with himself? Anakin also had no training, and was much younger than any new padawan would normally be. Shouldn't someone older, who knew what they were doing be handling this? What had the council seen in him? Had they seen anything? Had they just seen an opportunity to lump Qui-Gon's pets together and not have to deal with them?

"Master?" Anakin's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"… Yes?"

"Would you sing to me?"

Obi-Wan looked confused, "What?"

"Mom used to, when I couldn't sleep, or had nightmares. It always helped."

Oh, well. At least it would be a distraction, "Sure." He considered for a moment, then he started to sing quietly.

Anakin smiled contentedly, "Hmmm, you sound nice," he said dreamily. Slowly Obi-Wan felt him drift off, and soon they lay there, both asleep; two scared, lost boys clinging to each other for comfort and affection.

* * *

Present Day

Obi-Wan woke in an uncomfortable, narrow bunk in the ship wall. Great. So, now he was dreaming in memories? He didn't need any of this.

Out of habit he looked over at the bunk opposite, which normally in these surroundings would have held his friend, head back and most likely hanging half off of it, dead to the world. So many mornings during the war had started like that, with Obi-Wan having to literally drag him out of bed and dump him on the floor. Sometimes he hadn't wakened even then, instead moaning faintly and curling up on the floor to go back to sleep. He smiled sadly. Anakin never got up remotely early if he could find a way around it.

Wait, no. He wasn't going to think about that. Memories and grief should be shoved down and ignored. They would be ignored. Still, he couldn't stop his gaze from lingering on the empty bunk. It just looked so… wrong. Obi-Wan sighed, forcing himself up to get ready for the day.

The door slid open and he looked over to see a small green creature, leaning on a cane with a knowing expression, "Master Yoda."

The ancient Jedi spoke, "Obi-Wan, speak with you, I must."

"Of course. What is it?"

Yoda paused, seating himself on the floor and gathering his thoughts, "One there is, who has returned from the netherworld of the Force."

As usual, he spoke in confusing cryptic riddles, "I don't understand."

"Your old master. Spoken with him, I have. I thought you should know. Good news, you need in this dark time."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Qui-Gon? Alive?" So both he and Maul had lived through that fight? How- No. It didn't matter. Just so long as he was all right, Obi-Wan didn't care how it had happened. Alive. He was alive-

"Not alive, no. One with the Force, he is. Physical form, he has not."

There was some disappointment. So he was dead after all. Why bother to come tell him that? 'Congratulations, everyone you love is still dead. Have a nice rest of your life.'

Slowly Obi-Wan started to understand what Yoda was talking about. A memory rose to the surface and the human looked down in realization, "…I think I've seen him."

Yoda looked curious, "When was this?"

"A few years ago, during the war, the three of us became trapped on a planet. What happened there…" He paused, "It is really Anakin's story to tell, not mine. It was the strangest experience of my life, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened anyway. Regardless, at one point I saw him. My Master came, spoke to me. He told me to look out for Anakin." Obi-Wan paused, shaking his head, "Anakin told me later he had seen his mother. I- I assumed it was a trick… that those creatures were messing with my head…"

"A trick, it was not."

He looked over at the wizened green man, pleading hope in his eyes, "Do you think I'll see him again?"

"Perhaps. In mysterious ways, the Force works."

"I don't understand. Why didn't he speak to me before? Why stay away if he can appear?"

"His own reasons, I'm sure Qui-Gon has. Rest now. Arrive at our destination soon, we will."

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

The other smiled, "Welcome, you are, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sank back down onto the bunk in shock after he had gone, sitting and thinking. There was just too much to process, and he wasn't ready to face people just now.

* * *

Anakin felt pretty good about his progress so far. He was currently moving through one of the numerous archive rooms. It was filled with rows of shelves, all glowing with the combined electronic light of innumerable pads that contained all the knowledge of the galaxy. Everything was here: Histories, literature, mathematics, geographical works in minute detail… everything, left to the careful guardianship of the Jedi. He wished that he could take it all with him. Unfortunately, that was impossible. His eye was on a greater prize.

Hearing voices, Anakin quickly dived behind a table, and shortly he heard a pair of clones enter the room.

"...Why do they want the Jedi killed? I don't understand."

The other sighed, "Look, we have our orders. That should be good enouph for us."

The first one stopped, "Yeah, but… why? It was only about six months ago that we were taking orders from them, and now… we're supposed to kill them? What's going on?"

Apparently annoyed, the other turned to face his friend, "Listen- I can't see a blasted thing in this helmet-" the offending item removed, the clone continued, "Listen, I don't know much. We're just clones, they never tell us nothing, but, from what I hear…" He motioned, moving in closer and dropping his voice. Anakin strained to hear, inching over the top of his hiding place, "They all went over to the seppies, every last one of them." They moved back apart, "Now how's that for loyalty?" he shook his head, "I tell ya, you can't trust anyone these days." He turned to move off.

Anakin collapsed back to the floor, exhaling in relief. He froze as his lightsaber tapped against the table, making a faint noise.

The first one swung his blaster around, "What was that?"

The other hurriedly replaced his helmet, then they both started to move apart, guns at the ready, "I don't know, Gary."

'Gary' glanced nervously at his friend, "Do you think it was a Jedi?" Not giving the other time to respond, he continued, "'Cause we're not ready to take on a Jedi by ourselves. Have you seen those guys in action? He'd tear through us like paper, man."

"Gary," the other began patiently, "I didn't know two seconds ago, and I don't know now. So why don't you do us both a favor and shut up for a second." He signaled the frightened trooper to a different position.

Anakin closed his eyes, listening to the banter outside his haven. He couldn't do this. He couldn't kill clones. He had known far too many for that, some had even been his close friends. They couldn't help their orders, that their programming forced them to obey unless extremely determined to do otherwise. Gary didn't even seem that long out of training.

He could feel them getting closer, and Anakin knew he didn't have long to decide. He stared at his drawn lightsaber hilt, thinking. Any second now they would come around the corner.

Decision made, he slowly slid off his cloak and stood, his weapon ready in case he had to defend himself, "Hey guys. I believe you two are looking for me?"

The clones glanced at each other nervously, aiming their blasters. Anakin guessed from their hesitation that he was their first Jedi kill. Well, not kill. There were only two of them, and he had no intention of letting them alert anyone else.

He spoke again, slowly circling out from behind the table, "Look. I just want to get out of here. I don't want to hurt you. So… maybe we could just call it even? Don't tell anyone you saw me?" It was a desperate plea, one he hadn't expected to work, so he was unsurprised when he found himself repelling blaster fire, "Okay, so, that'll be a no then." Still, he was determined not to kill them unless he had to.

Judging the situation, he charged, taking the unnamed one first. He seemed more assured, less questioning. More dangerous.

Dodging blaster bolts, he landed a solid kick to the man's chest, following up with a Force shove to send him flying across the room. The trooper hit the wall with enouph force to crack it, then fell to the ground, unconscious. One down.

"Redeye!" Gary cried out, redoubling his attack, clearly upset by his friend's demise. Anakin tried to reassure him, "No. No. It's okay, he's just- Ah!" He stopped short with a gasp as a shot caught him in the shoulder. Okay. Gary was mad. He stopped talking, focusing instead on defending himself.

This was taking too long. How long before someone heard the fight and came to investigate? Anakin didn't need every clone in the building alerted to his presence.

Fortunately, there was only one trooper left in this room. Spinning his saber in a figure eight pattern, the Jedi walked up to the clone, dropping his weapon and grabbing Gary's arm, forcing it up until the gun was firing at the ceiling. There was a brief struggle, then Anakin threw the blaster to one side, dodged a punch, grabbed him, tore off his helmet in the struggle, and laid him out with a head butt. Then he stood, breathing heavily. That had all been much too loud.

Anakin's face scrunched up in pain and a hand went to the hurt place as the full agony of his injured shoulder hit him. Wow that hurt. Maybe he should check on it… see how bad it was…

No. He didn't have time for this right now. He would just have to deal with it for the moment. He would look at it later, when they got off the planet. If they got off the planet.

After all, it could have been worse. At least it was his left shoulder rather than his right. He needed his right. He sighed. Okay, time to get on with the mission. He dragged the unconscious clones to hide them behind things, separately, retrieved his cloak and lightsaber, and moved on.

* * *

Padme sat by the crib, idly trailing one hand for the twins to play with. She was torn between sorrow, anger, and general uselessness. More broadcasts kept coming in, each one worse than the last. Aquillar was making speeches about how he would help the galaxy recover from the war, how he would improve the standard of living, the schools, and the health care. "As your Emperor…" he would say, before rattling off yet another ridiculous promise. All the while that conniving beast Tarkin stood in the background, looking like some horrible bird of prey that had just made a particularly satisfying kill.

She scoffed. Emperor. So they were an empire now? What had happened to her Republic? How had it ever come to this?

He wouldn't keep his promises, she knew. He couldn't. She and the rest of her coalition had been warning the Senate for years about the cost of the war. It was several years ago now that the Republic had nearly been declared bankrupt, before deregulating the banks so they could borrow more money for more clones that wouldn't even be ready for another five years. Again. Honestly, the number of speeches she had made over the course of the war trying to stop the production of troops… Aquillar couldn't afford his promises, and he knew it. It was all just a trick to rally support from a public that had been impoverished by the continued war. The declaration of the creation of an Empire had gone almost unnoticed, slipped in among the rest like a dagger in a basket of flowers.

As she had expected, the destruction of the Jedi had been met largely with apathy and joy. She knew no one had ever really trusted or liked the order. They were strange, mysterious, not understood. No one ever trusted that which they didn't understand. And when the strange thing came from the government… no one seemed to even doubt Aquillar's story, pleased that "after so many years of apparently serving a Jedi traitor, we finally have a leader who outs them."

No one seemed to remember that Sith and Jedi were two different things. The idea that it was "one of those weirdos with the magic stuff" was what they latched onto, and the Jedi were the ones they had heard of. Padme wanted to beat her head against a wall. She hated getting information from civilian news sources. They were so diluted, confused, and warped by bias as to be almost useless. All it left her was angry and sad. What could she possibly do stuck out here? The Republic was falling apart! It was starting to look like it might even be over, and she was out on Naboo twiddling her fingers! What exactly was the point?

A dark-skinned man with an eye patch walked in, clearing his throat, "My Lady."

She looked up, turning around in her chair to face him, "Yes, captain?" At the expression on his face she sighed, "More bad news?"

Her chief of security looked down awkwardly for a second, then back at her, "I guess, though not the kind you're expecting. The Naboo government has received a demand for your surrender from the Empire."

She blinked, shocked, before replying angrily, "On what charge?" At her outburst Luke started to fuss and she lifted him out into her lap, as much for her own comfort as for his. Depending on how this went, she might never see either of her children again.

"You are accused of having separatist and Jedi sympathies and ties, harboring traitors, and ongoing acts of treason and espionage."

She stared at him, "That's ridiculous." She could guess the supposed proof for each of these charges: her continued outspokenness for reopening of negotiation during the war, her once-senator friends among the separatists, her marriage and children, and… no, that last charge was completely made up. She knew the real reason for all of this, her influence and ties to the Jedi and separatists. She was too dangerous to be left alive.

"We know, My Lady. They are threatening consequences if we don't turn you over."

Consequences… she didn't want to know what those would be. Well, that was that then. She wouldn't let her people suffer for her, "You have to do it."

"What?"

"Tell the Queen. I will not allow any of my people to be hurt for me." She paused, her voice turning pleading, "I need you to promise me something though, you, personally. I trust you, captain. We have been through so much together, and you have always kept my secrets. Even… even about myself and Anakin…" she paused, "Sometime in the next few days or weeks, a transport should be coming from Master Kenobi. I want you to make sure the twins make it onto that transport."

"My Lady-"

"Please! You must promise! You… you and a few others here in this house are the only ones that know they exist. Please, you must protect them, and make sure they get to Obi-Wan and the Order. If Aquillar gets his hands on them…"

"My Lady, your people will stand by you. That is what I am here to tell you. We, none of us have forgotten what you did as Queen. You could have run, stayed on Coruscant, been safe. Continued to work for Republic interference from there. Instead you risked your life for your people. You personally fought to save this planet in its darkest hour, and they will never forget that, or any of your other acts as Queen and Senator. You have never abandoned them, and they will not abandon you now."

"But-"

"The Queen has already sent back a statement expressing our ignorance of your whereabouts, and assuring his 'majesty' that you are no longer on the planet."

She was completely distraught, "But… what will happen to the people when Aquillar learns they lied?"

"I don't know. But we will face it when it comes. _You_ are not going anywhere."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, for the follows and the favorites. I love you guys! **The Hope Lions** : Yes. Amazing single dad Obi-Wan. He doesn't get enouph credit. The guy was my age. I hate to think what would happen if someone randomly handed me a kid and told me to raise him, but he actually did a fairly decent job. HE DESERVED BETTER IN LIFE! **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl** : Hahahahaha! *Evil author laughter* Yes to all counts. Anakin has an incredible bond with his men in the 501st, and he is now finding that it makes his life somewhat harder when clones are the ones trying to kill him. And Padme is the kind of leader that if things had gone differently… I'm pretty sure she would have been in Naboo history books, possibly with a "The Great" after her name. Yeah. They're not giving that up. **DawnDayRider** : I'm glad you liked it! **Fafic** : Yes, poor Obi-Wan. Nineteen years old, just lost the one person he really cares about in an extremely traumatic way, extremely depressed as a result… and told to raise a kid who's a mental mess and is more powerful than any force-sensitive anyone has ever seen. Yeah… no way that could ever go wrong… Your writing is fine, by the way. Thanks for the review! **ILDV** : Thanks! Keep reading… **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Yep. And it's only going to get worse. News media is the same no matter where you go. **IsabellaFeye11:** You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. **kittybee1904** : Glad you enjoyed! It is an interesting relationship. I find it to be fairly similar to the one shared by Sam and Dean Winchester in Supernatural, though Obi-Wan and Anakin's has slightly more of a parental element. Still… two messed up kids who had to raise each other, losing everyone they cared about along the way. It is similar. **LongLive234** : Glad you like it! Always nice to hear from a new person. Read on! **ellebrodie** : Yes, she is, isn't she? We'll have to see what happens with that… Spoilers!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

Anakin moved through the last of the archive rooms, rushing over to the round retractable hatch on the wall. Finally! Okay, now go in, grab the holocrons, and get back to the younglings. Hopefully missing another meeting with Gary and Redeye. He moved to the panel, laying his hand flat on the sensor.

Beep. It flashed red.

He pulled away, confused. What? But he was a council member now. Council members had access. It should work! Deciding the machine was in error, he tried again.

Beep. Red.

No… This couldn't happen. He had gone too far too much trouble for this to be the outcome. He tried a few more times in desperation, before giving up. The reason was clear enouph. The council didn't like him, Palpatine had appointed him, he didn't have a vote. He wasn't a real council member, and he didn't have access to the vault. He would have to try something else…

He had been in there before, a few times, when Cad Bane had stolen a holocron for Darth Sidious a few years ago, and now he tried to remember the layout. This wasn't the only security. This was first, then came a set of laser beams which would have to be deactivated, followed by another door similar to the first. This would all take time to get through. Time was bad. Oh well, probably better than going through the ventilation shaft, like he had the first time. He just wondered how many alarms were going to go off, and if anyone would notice. This could end very badly for him.

That bounty hunter Bane had gotten in, but he had completely bypassed this door, instead going through the vents. He had also had a bomb for a distraction and used a droid and a shapeshifter on the inside to deactivate the booby traps. None of that was applicable here. Anakin just had himself, against the most secure item in the entire Temple.

Okay, the first door first. He knelt in front of the control panel, taking off the cover to expose the wires. His brow furrowed in concentration as he stared at them. Droids and ships he knew like nothing else, most other things he was familiar with, but rewiring a control panel? He had done it before, sure, but it was much less traversed territory and he always felt slightly lost. And mechanical work with no tools was always hard. He carefully manipulated the wires, cursing as they finally sparked and fizzled. The panel was fried. Guess he was doing this the old fashioned way then.

Anakin stood, walking sideways a few steps to draw his lightsaber and drive it into the door, slowly cutting a round hole in the metal. The smoldering pieces fell off it in chunks, falling as he sliced through the separate sections of the retracting mechanism. He then stepped through, hoping he hadn't set anything off. He probably had.

Now he was confronted by a set of crisscrossing lasers, stretching the full distance between himself and the vault door. In the center of the hallway he could see a large dark circle in the ceiling, the ventilation shaft he had used to get in last time. He cast about, looking for a way to deactivate the beams.

Nothing. There was nothing. The entire thing must have been controlled from that main control panel. So… he needed to destroy them. He studied the ceiling, and was soon rewarded with the sight of the small generators riddling the ceiling, each one with a laser shooting from it.

Once again he used his saber, reaching up to drag it back and forth across the ceiling, hitting each generator in turn as he slowly worked his way ever closer to his goal. Oh yeah, there were definitely some alarms going off now, even if he couldn't hear them. No time to lose then. He quickly cut through the second door, and finally stepped into the cool blue light of the holocron vault.

He used his cloak, holding it as a sack as he walked around, pushing each glowing cube to release it, then taking it and setting it carefully in his makeshift container. He moved as quickly as he could, clones could be showing up any time now. He paused, thinking of something. Wait. He had two unconscious clones just a few rooms over. If he stole their armor… No, never mind. He was much too tall to have any hope of ever squeezing into that stuff. No, he would just have to hurry and sneak.

He looked around. Was that all of them? It certainly seemed like it. He did a double check. Not even a single holocron could remain. Satisfied, he knotted the cloak, then departed, escaping back into the Temple. He had to get back. The younglings had already been alone for far too long.

* * *

Sola stood in the middle of the room, staring at the door in fear. She could hear clones nearby, opening rooms and searching them. She readied the lightsaber, holding it up beside her head without activating it. She hoped she didn't end up cutting her own hand off. She had heard stories of young padawans given a real saber for the first time… probably urban legends but still…

She could hear the soldiers getting closer, and her fingers tightened around the hilt. Where was Master Skywalker? She had thought he would be back by now. Sola looked over at the other children, huddled together, staring at the door with terrified expressions. She hoped that she could take out a few troopers before they killed her.

She heard a door open down the hall, followed by shouts and gunfire. Someone had been hiding in another storage room.

What would that be like, to kill a man? To watch him fall, never to move again, his presence gone from the Force, by her hand? What would it be like, to die? Tears welled in the child's eyes, these questions scared her more than she would care to admit. She heard the button click outside. They were trying to get in.

"It's not working."

Her breathing sped, her heart pumping faster with fear.

"Well, clearly someone locked it. Here let me see."

Cursing, and then she watched in horror as the spiral was slowly forced open, until troopers started to move into the room. One spoke, "Oh, blast, it's a kid."

She stood, breathing hard, nearly paralyzed with fear. The clones looked at each other uneasily, clearly none of them wanted to be first to open fire on a child. "So… What do we do?"

Finally one slowly raised his blaster, hesitantly followed by the others "Well, we have our orders." He paused, "Sorry, kid."

Sola just managed to activate the green lightsaber in time, repelling the first few bolts more by chance than actual skill. She tried to remember her lessons with the probe, working off instinct, letting the Force tell her the location of the next threat. She closed her eyes, just focusing on the Force, on feeling it flowing all around her, telling her everything she could possibly need to know. Yes. Just like the probe exercises.

She opened her eyes to see ten troopers lined up shooting at her, and knew she couldn't keep this up for very long. With this rate of fire, it wouldn't be long before one bolt got past her (rather weak, she knew) guard, and that would be the end. Already a few were circling around to outflank her. Where was Master Skywalker?

Suddenly two clones, the ones nearest to the door, flew forward, turning in the air to hit the far wall back-first and fall down, stunned.

The next two smashed together in the air, then were dropped to the ground. The remaining six clones glanced at each other uneasily, clearly concerned by this turn of events. Sola watched in relief as Master Skywalker stepped into the doorway, his saber glowing a fierce blue, "Hey, guys. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He paused, his attention turning to the girl, "Good job, Sola. Now go hide. This is no place for a child."

She nodded, deactivating her weapon and running to join the other younglings. She was perfectly happy to let the adult handle this.

Anakin looked around, sizing up the room. There were six clones, and it was possible that more might appear from outside. To remedy that problem he moved into the room, standing against the wall near the door. The clones had regrouped in the middle of the room, and were currently shooting at him.

The Jedi frowned. He hadn't wanted to kill clones, but with so many, and with the younglings at risk, he wasn't seeing another option. They couldn't be allowed to talk, and this needed to be resolved quickly.

He tried to think the way he had seen certain others think, others that he had hated. _They're just clones. They're not people, just clones, bred for the war and meant to die there. They don't matter. Just do it, Anakin. Just kill them. You have to._

He was lying to himself, and he knew it. No amount of rationalizing could convince him of any of it, but even so the point was right. He had to. It was a choice between the lives of clones, and the lives of children. It was the right choice. So why did it feel like he was killing children?

Trying not to give himself time to think about it, he changed his technique, allowing his saber to deflect the bolts back at the clones rather than sending them harmlessly at the ceiling. A couple went down, and the others moved farther apart. Four. Four clones: that was all that was left. He could do this. He had to.

He moved toward them, flipping over their heads and driving his blade through one's chest. It fell, and he backed up as the others turned to face him, still shooting. Another went down by a deflected bolt, then another, and the last. Anakin turned to walk away, feeling sick.

He heard a warning cry, and turned around just in time to see Sola shoot a trooper that had struggled up just enough to raise its blaster to his back. At the girl's shot, he collapsed once more, and Anakin could feel that he was dead.

He looked around at the carnage, at the clones, dead by his hand. His shoulder was throbbing, protesting the rough treatment it had just been put through but he ignored it, instead sinking by the side of the clone he had stabbed, removing his helmet to look at his face.

Slaves. That's what they had been. Slaves to the Republic, to follow orders without question, fight and die and suffer at the whim of the Senate. He was not at fault for these men's deaths, he told himself, Aquillar was, and they would be avenged. Hang the code and its ban on revenge.

"I'm sorry, brother." He whispered to the dead face, the glassy dead eyes that watched him reproachfully. He stood, standing and staring at the body.

Sola's voice cut into his consciousness, "Master. We need to move."

He sighed, then nodded, "Right. Gather the younglings, Sola, we're getting out of here."

She did as instructed, eying him as she comforted the frightened children and got them moving. What she had seen just now worried her. She had only remembered certain stories before, those of a great hero who defended the Republic, putting himself on the front lines and in the most dangerous missions, the Jedi whose exploits she had dreamed of emulating. Now she remembered other stories, whispered rumors of a monster who would do whatever had to be done, regardless of its morality, who killed slavers without blinking an eye, who was attached, reckless, and impulsive.

Who had gotten _married_ and lied to the council about it for five years, before finally coming forward with a _pregnant_ wife. Some said that she must have given birth by now, and they were trying to hide the baby from the Order.

She watched him nervously as he walked to the doorway and lifted a black sack of some sort onto his shoulder. What manner of man had they fallen into the power of? Who was Anakin Skywalker, really? She seemed to find so many contradictions as to make a portrait impossible. He killed the clones, saved their lives, then seemed to mourn the loss. Hadn't Master Yoda said they weren't supposed to mourn? And why was he mourning these clones, barely people, under orders to kill them all? They were the enemy. Why be sorrowful over their deaths? And the anger she had seen on his face as he watched the dead trooper… he scared her.

She moved up beside him as they walked through the halls, "So, where are we going?"

He spoke, staring at the floor in front of him rather than at her, "I took a look at the Temple floorplan while I was in the archives, and there is a lower door. It's not secret, exactly, but it's basically a back door that everyone has forgotten about. I didn't even know it existed." He paused, "It should take us out onto the ground level of the city. We can travel on foot to the shipyards.

"And from there?"

He sighed, "I'll steal a ship so we can get off this rock. And we hope that no one sees us."

She stared at the floor. So that was the plan. Full of holes, risky, likely to get them killed, and made up as he went along, "Let's do it." She said.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, for the follows, and for the favs. **The Hope Lions** : He does indeed. It makes him a fun character to write. **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** : Yes… yes she does. **Disney Syndulla** : MUAHAHAHA! All shall be revealed in time… **LongLive234** : That is a wonderful compliment, thank you for such high praise. **caripr94** : Yes. The Jedi have seen how complex emotion can lead to the dark side, and as a result they have become increasingly wary and fearful of real emotion, to the point that they act like humanity itself is wrong. They may find that such teaching is now garnering consequences, as young Jedi have gone through a war, ventured out into the galaxy, and seen more than they ever would have otherwise. Regardless… Spoilers! **ellebrodie** : I'm thrilled you like Sola. She's an interesting character, a child forced to step up and take up arms by the times. A girl who has been raised by the Jedi, and is now finding some of her assumptions about the world to be, if not false, at least more complex than she imagined. Anyway, I'll see where I go with her. **Guest** : Chapter 1: So glad you like it! That is actually where this fic originated: how things would be different if Anakin told Obi-Wan the truth, and everything else stemmed from that idea. **CatBludger3903** : Your wish is my command. Here's your chapter!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

They made their way carefully through the city, keeping to the shadows, Anakin trying his best to just look like another lowlife. Of course, that wasn't likely to work very well, not with Jedi robes on all of them, but the people on this level of the city were not the sort to turn people in anyway, not if it meant having to speak to authorities themselves. He scoffed a little. It was rather ironic that their best defense was that everyone around them was most likely wanted criminals.

A small hand tugged at his pants leg and he looked down, "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm hungry, Master."

He sighed, looking around at the others. All the younglings looked tired and hungry. It made sense, they weren't soldiers, used to hiking miles at a time. They were children, most had most likely never even been outside of the Temple. They needed a break. He needed a break. His shoulder needed attention, in fact it was noticeably worse.

Anakin called a halt, sending them into an abandoned ally, one where they hopefully would be fairly covered and safe. Sola walked up to him, her salvaged blaster slung over one shoulder, "What are you doing? We can't stop! It's dark for now, we have cover."

"Sola," He said patiently, turning to her, "Look at them. They must rest. You should to."

"I'm okay." She seemed defiant.

"Let me rephrase that. You're just as tired as they are. Sit down. Look after them… and this." He handed her the knotted cloak, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Well, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get us some food. They can't keep going without it. When I get back, we move out. Don't worry, we are getting off this planet tonight."

She watched worriedly as he walked off, then moved to an empty crate near the entrance to keep watch.

* * *

Anakin waited until he was out of sight of the group, then ducked into a corner. Something had to be done. He wasn't going to last with it left completely untreated. He ripped a long strip off the hem of one of his lower layers, one of the inner robes where hopefully it would go unnoticed. He then pushed the leather outermost layer out of the way, wrapped the cloth tightly around his shoulder over his sleeve and knotted it. Okay, that should help slow and control the bleeding, and he could use the Force to keep some of it in. Maybe. He hadn't really ever tried before, but he thought it was possible. Regardless, he didn't have another option. He really should examine it, determine the extent of the damage, but he still didn't have time right now. Padme… Padme and the twins, he had to get to them. They could be in danger.

Why did he have to let himself get shot? It was really inconvenient. Anyway, pain and injury aside, he needed to get the younglings food. They hadn't eaten since early that morning, the smaller ones were going to start collapsing soon without it. And water. Water was even more important. He thought he had a few credits. Best not to steal and draw attention to himself.

The stall owner's eyes widened as he approached, "No! No. No business here," he spoke in a thick accent, "No Jedi."

Anakin didn't stop, continuing to move forward until he was standing in front of the high stall, "Look, I don't want any trouble."

The other leaned forward, "Good. Leave."

"I just want some food and water. I know you have it. Please. There are children-"

"Not my problem. I don't like talking to police. Move along."

Anakin grabbed the cover on the opening as the man tried to close it, "Look, I can pay. I just want some food and water. Please."

He sullenly looked to the side, thinking, then he spoke, "How much?"

The Jedi hesitantly reached into the pouch on his belt, holding the metal pieces out for inspection, "It's all I have. You can have all of it if you give me the supplies that I need, plus that empty sack over there."

He looked confused, "The sack?"

Anakin nodded, "Yeah. Come on, you don't need it."

The man paused, clearly wavering between the promise of credits and the risk of aiding and abetting. Finally he spoke, "Done." He started gathering up some things, "How many children?"

"Uh… I think about twenty. I didn't really count…" The man nodded, putting some things in the sack and motioning for the money. Anakin hesitantly reached up to hand it to him. If the man decided to simply take it, he wouldn't have any left. A moment later the sack was handed over the counter, and the man spoke once more, "For the children." He grabbed it briefly as Anakin took it, "You don't mention my name when you're caught."

"Fair enough."

"You seem a good man. I wish you luck."

Anakin smiled, "Thanks. And may the Force be with you."

"Now get out of here."

He moved off as quickly as he could, keeping to the shadows as he sneaked back to the ally.

* * *

Sola aimed her blaster as a dark shape approached, before relaxing as she saw Anakin, "Did you get it?"

He nodded, "There should be enough." He handed her some portions, "Here. Start handing those out. One each."

She eyed it doubtfully, "It's not much…"

"It's enough. Hopefully it'll keep them going until we can get somewhere safer."

She spoke, her interest piqued, "Where are we going? Are we meeting up with the Jedi?"

He smiled wryly, "No, we're not. I don't know where they are, and I have no way of contacting them."

"But we're stealing a ship. Can't we just call?"

Anakin sighed, "We would have to know their ship's frequency. We don't. We can't contact them, I'm sorry. Come on, we need to get the younglings fed. We can't stay here much longer." She nodded, moving off to complete the assigned task. The man took some bottled water, distributing it to the children. The pair met back at the ally entrance.

Anakin handed her a portion and a bottle, "Here, you can have the last of it."

Sola glanced at him confusedly, "Aren't you going to eat?"

He threw her a dismissive smile, "No. I'm not hungry. Besides, you all need it a lot more than I do." He stiffly knelt on the ground, untying the black cloak. Sola gasped as it fell away, revealing a pile of beautiful glass-like cubes, each glowing with a blue light.

He looked up, smiling at her awed expression, "What do you think?"

She stared, entranced, "Th-they're beautiful."

"The Jedi holocrons. A thousand generations of knowledge and tradition carefully stored away, locked so only a Jedi can retrieve it."

"That's what you left us to get."

He nodded, "That's what I left you to get."

He held the now-empty sack he had obtained from the vendor, carefully setting the precious items inside one at a time, until they were once more hidden. Then he picked up his cloak, pulling it on with a groan.

The noise worried her, "Master? Are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yeah, Sola, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"All right…"

He smiled reassuringly, "I'm all right, I promise. Come on, we need to get moving."

* * *

Two guards stood at the entrance to the storage rooms. They weren't seriously meant to stop anyone, it was more of a precaution, so the attack force could be certain no Jedi went in or out of that area.

Without warning, they ascended a few feet into the air, clawing at their throats as they choked. With a tightening of their assailant's fingers their necks cracked and they were dropped, dead. A dark figure, hooded and cloaked, stepped briefly into the light, unconcernedly stepping over the bodies on its way down the hall.

Finally finding the right room, the sinister shape walked inside, searching through the numerous priceless artifacts before lifting a small, hinged box, aged and faded, beautifully carved out of some type of wood.

Gold eyes gleamed and mottled red and black lips curved into a triumphant smile as the box was opened, revealing a pyramid, its glassy surface glowing scarlet in the dim light. Then the box snapped shut, and the phantom was gone as swiftly and quietly as he had come.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, for the follows, and the favorites. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Thank you. **ellebrodie** : Oh yes. I'm glad that you're enjoying. Anakin really does care about these kids, and he's doing everything in his power to keep them safe. Attachment… I don't feel that it is necessarily of the dark side. Nothing is necessarily of the dark side, and everything is necessarily of the dark side. Attachment can be problematic, but to much unattachment can also be dangerous, as disassociation sets in and one doesn't care about anyone else. Balance is really the key. Balance in everything. This is what the Jedi seem to have forgotten, instead latching onto a few ideas at the expense of the whole. Greif, for example, while it can lead to festering hate and vengeance, is also a healthy, natural emotion, important to mental healing. The Jedi have declared it dangerous. This is but one example in a long trend. **DisneySyndulla** : The evil laugh is me being happy because I am evoking emotion and concern in my readers. If I can drive a few of you to insanity I will consider this story a job well done. As for the rest… spoilers! **Teganlola9** : Thanks! **Michael** : Good to hear from you again. So happy you're enjoying. Stay tuned! **Guest** : Yes! Congratulations for guessing! Have an imaginary cookie. I love Gary the Stormtrooper, and Robot Chicken did a wonderful job with those videos. This is sort of my take on what he might be like in a non-parodic setting. Keep an eye out, he may appear again… Glad you like it so far. Keep reading… **The Hope Lions** : You want more, you get more. Here you go!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

The group crouched behind some boxes at the shipyard, Anakin and Sola peeking over the top at the ships.

Sola spoke, "So, what's the plan?"

The man scanned the heavily guarded selection, "We need a distraction… They don't plan to let anyone leave." He pushed down Sola's blaster as she raised it, "Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing?"

She stared at him, "You wanted a distraction. I shoot that lift over there, it makes a noise, and they run over to check on it." Anakin looked over at the specified item, then back at the girl, "Or they see where the shot came from and know we're here. Blaster blots are highly visible."

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

He paused, "Actually, yeah. Watch." Anakin raised a hand and closed his eyes, concentrating. There was a creaking sound, then the massive magnetic piece separated from the crane and came crashing down to hit the deck.

The various people on the platform ran to see what had happened, and Anakin looked over at the girl and smirked, before sneaking out from behind the boxes and running across the deck to a nearby shuttle. He looked back at the children, motioning to them, "Okay. Come on, come on."

Glancing nervously at the clones and others distracted nearby, they hurried over, Anakin pushing them quickly into the ship. Finally he got in, closing the door and moving over to the controls. He grinned at Sola, "See? It worked."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Show off," she muttered. "Now, can you fly this thing?"

He was already working on firing up the engines, flipping switches and pressing buttons, "I can fly anything. Just give me a moment to get us out of here."

At the roar of the engines the people looked up, yelling and running to stop them.

Sola watched them, concerned, "Master…"

"I know! I'm trying! I'm trying! Turning on a spaceship isn't an instant thing, you know."

"Master, they're getting closer…"

"There!" They rose into the air, turning to fly through the atmosphere and leave the planet.

* * *

Sola relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief as they rose above the clouds, "We made it."

Anakin was staring intensely out the windshield, "We're not out yet! We still have to get out of the system."

Her face turned grim, "That's going to be fun."

He didn't look at her, "I think that's a bit of an understatement."

The clouds gave way to stars, and they suddenly found themselves trapped in the middle of a group of ships, all firing at them. Anakin spoke, "Someone on that landing platform called us in." He was flying carefully, trying desperately to evade the red bolts of the ships' cannons.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't used the Force to make a distraction, they wouldn't have realized who we are!"

He looked almost offended, "Hey. Don't look at me. If you had a better way to get out of there, I was all ears."

Sola was surprised at herself. If someone had told her that morning that she would be here, soaring through the space over Coruscant, arguing with Anakin Skywalker about distraction techniques while under heavy fire, she would have laughed. And yet here she was. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that that had been that morning.

The younger children huddled together against the wall, clinging to each other in fright and every so often letting out a terrified scream or wail as a shot passed closer than the others. A few of the very small ones were crying.

"The fire's too thick!" The Jedi was doing his best, but maneuvering through the crossfire was difficult and the shuttle was proving clumsy and unwieldy.

Sola smiled disbelievingly, "Too thick for you? The great Anakin Skywalker can't fly through enemy lines?" She sounded mocking, but there was seriousness to the teasing. She was scared. A challenge that their protector couldn't defeat? She had started to think he was invincible.

He seemed annoyed, "There are limits to what even I can do. I'm a Jedi not a magician."

Suddenly there was a jolt, and they started to move in a slightly different direction. The two looked at each other alarmedly. Sola spoke, "Master, was that you?"

"No." He paused, then his eyes widened as he spotted a ship that had just dropped out of hyperspace, "It's a tractor beam! We're being pulled into that star destroyer!"

"Well, stop it!"

"I can't." He glanced at her, "It looks like we're going for a ride."

* * *

They sat in the hanger bay, waiting for whoever had brought them here to show themselves. Anakin readied his lightsaber, Sola aimed her blaster at the door. They stood there, tense, waiting.

The ramp lowered, revealing two armored clones. Sola fired at them, and they ducked behind some crates as she hit inches from their feet.

"Woah, woah! Don't shoot, we're nice!"

The other turned to him, "Did you just say 'Don't shoot, we're nice?'"

"Well, I had to say something." He called over the crates, "We're looking for General Skywalker. Can we talk to him?"

"No!" rang out the twelve-year-old's fearless voice.

"It's a kid. Oh my goodness, it's a kid."

The other identical voice spoke, sounding incredibly done, "We're being held at gunpoint by a kid." He sighed, "Look, we just want to talk to him. Please."

Anakin started to make his way towards the exit, only for the children to grab onto his legs and torso, staying his progress. Sola put her hand on his chest in a restraining gesture, "Master, you can't. They'll shoot you."

He paused. She had a point. Finally he shouted from the interior of the ship, "You can talk from there. What is it?"

One of the clones smiled, "Sure is good to hear your voice, sir!"

He stopped, thinking. Wait a second, was that… "Rex?" he called questioningly.

"In the flesh, sir."

Anakin started to untangle himself from the clinging younglings, "Okay. If I come out, do you promise not to shoot me?" His gaze fell on Sola, who shook her head fearfully and mouthed _No_.

"I wouldn't try to fight you, sir. I know better. I don't really want to kiss a wall today."

"Good call, Rex. Well, I'm coming out." He flipped his lightsaber back on, hesitantly creeping out of the ship, the weapon raised to repel fire. He could see the clones now, still maintaining their defensive position, their helmets just visible over the top of the crates, "Okay. Slide your blasters over here."

They did as instructed. Rex spoke, "Is this really necessary, sir?"

"Stand up. Hands up, helmets off." They looked at each other, then slowly removed their helmets and stood up. Yep. Rex and Wolffe. Anakin relaxed, deactivating his lightsaber, "What are you guys doing here?"

Hesitantly they lowered their hands, "Well, we came to find you, sir."

"Is that so."

"Yes, sir," Rex replied.

Anakin glanced behind them, puzzled, "Where are the rest of you? This hanger should be crawling with clones."

Rex rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "They're… still with the army. It's just us."

The Jedi was incredulous, "The two of you."

Wolffe spoke up, "The three of us, actually, sir. Gregor's here too. Should be back… any minute…"

"Where is he?"

Rex spoke again, "He went to find you, sir. He was supposed to follow you, and keep you out of trouble. He has a fighter, sir."

Anakin had turned, moving around somewhat, gazing at the hanger, "How are you operating this thing with three clones?"

"Uh… there are still some droids aboard."

Anakin laughed, "You stole a star destroyer." He looked around happily, shaking his head, "I love you guys."

Rex started to talk, awkward and sheepish, "Well, uh, when the order came in about the Jedi, uh, well, we thought it seemed a little strange, sir. So we thought we had better come make sure you were all right." He paused, "The, uh, star destroyer was their idea."

"Of course it was, Rex." Rex never caused trouble, never violated orders, but he had frequently sneakily allowed others to do so, or gone along with other's plans. Anakin suspected it was partly why they got along so well. He could imagine how this would have gone. One of them, possibly Rex, possibly one of the others, would have noticed the oddness of the order. Then almost definitely Rex would have decided that they couldn't possibly follow it. Then the others would have come up with the plan, and Rex, rolling his eyes, would have gone along with it, even as he told them stealing a star destroyer was wrong and stupid.

A fighter came in through the top, and Gregor jumped out of it, "Okay! They're clear! Let's get out of here! Go! Go!" He and Wolffe ran from the hanger.

Anakin sank onto a crate, feeling dizzy, his shoulder throbbing worse than ever. Rex approached him, looking concerned, "Are you all right, sir?"

He gave the clone a quick smile, "Yeah. Yeah, Rex, I'm fine. Just need a moment, that's all. Set the coordinates for the Grengar system."

"Grengar system? But there's nothing there, sir."

"Just do it. Oh, and take the children with you. They need food and rest." He paused, "They've been very brave."

Rex nodded, "Yes, sir." Anakin smiled as he watched him move off, muttering about playing nursemaid.

Grengar was just a few minutes in hyperspace from Naboo. He had no intention of taking such a large ship the entire distance. He would leave the star destroyer in Grengar, and take his smaller ship the rest of the way. No need to draw attention to himself.

With everyone gone he quickly shed his cloak, untying the makeshift bandage with a groan. Carefully resetting it, he retied it, tighter this time. There, hopefully that would keep it from bleeding too much on the way too Naboo. Then he pulled his cloak back on, carefully arranging it to cover the hole in his tunic. He didn't want Rex to notice it. If he noticed it, he would insist on dropping everything to get a medical droid for him, and they didn't have time for that, or any of the other care, rest, and general fussing that would come along with it. Anything could be happening to his family. He had to get there.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, for the follows, and the favs. **TiaMaria710** : Glad you're enjoying so far and that you decided to review. Looking forward to hearing from you again! **Kittybee1904** : Here you go! **DisneySyndulla** : I think it's Wolffe, not Cody. Haha! Close, but it's a Chihuahua, not a cat. I am, however, laughing evily. **The Hope Lions** : Poor Padme… so many children… We'll see what happens. Spoilers! **ILDV** : Thanks! **TheNeutralJedi** : Haha! Yes.: I'm glad you liked it, and that the suspense played. Anyway, have a chapter! **J-Eastman** : Second favorite! I'm insulted! Just kidding. Thanks. I cannot believe how popular this fic has become, and I really hope that you will keep reading. **caripr94** : Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you like this one. Now for the Force. I absolutely agree with you about the need for balance. I am reminded of what the Father said on Mortis (Clone Wars) "Too much dark or light could be the undoing of life as we know it." The Jedi have, interestingly, strayed too far into the light side. Various people (mainly Sith) describe their turn in terms of fear (Vader: I do not fear the dark side as you do). The Jedi's weakness is that they fear it, and as a consequence reject the very things that make them human. They have a lot of problems, but that is one of the root issues.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Anakin soared over the moon-lit forests and lakes of Naboo. He had carefully timed his arrival, trying to ensure that it would be night in that part of the planet. No one could know he was here. It would put Padme and the twins in danger if anyone knew she was harboring a Jedi. Yes, the darkness was definitely an asset in this case.

He smiled as he spotted a large courtyard near the entrance to the lake house. It wasn't ideal, but this place was very remote and didn't have a landing pad. The shuttle should be small enough to land without too much difficulty.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mistress."

Padme looked up, turning to face the gold droid, "What is it, 3PO?"

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I thought you should know. I believe there is a ship of some kind landing outside."

Oh no. Soldiers. Aquillar must have discovered the truth, and now they were coming for her. Well, no matter. They wouldn't take her without a fight. She knew Typho would protect the twins, at least, and hopefully he would be able to get them out and keep them safe.

Sighing, she grabbed the nearest weapon to hand and walked outside, ready to fight all comers for as long as she could.

She stopped as she walked through the door, shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. No, no it couldn't be… "Anakin!" She cried, running to him, the pair embracing as they reached each other. Padme pulled away, staring, needing the visual and tactile reassurance that he was there, one hand stroking his cheek while she drank in the sight of him. The woman was still half convinced she was seeing a ghost.

They gazed at each other longingly. Anakin finally broke the silence, his gaze dropping to the object in her hand. He smiled, "You kept my lightsaber."

She glanced down absently, "I- I needed a weapon. It was closest." She lifted it, "Here, you can have it back now." She shook her head slightly, "I don't really know what to do with it anyway."

The loving smile didn't budge, "No. I gave it to you for a reason. I want you to have it."

"And when Obi-Wan sees what you did with your lightsaber?"

"Oh, I replaced it a long time ago. He did all his fussing then."

Padme spoke, "I saw your ship. I didn't know- I thought it might be soldiers." She paused, "I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan… told me terrible things. He… sa…" She trailed off into gaspy breaths. She was just so incredibly relieved, and she could hardly believe that he was in front of her.

Anakin stared at her, "What things?"

"He said… that you'd been killed. That you… died trying to save younglings." She paused, beginning to weep, "I- I thought you were dead." She broke down crying, the reaction finally finding her now that the crisis was over. Her husband held her, comforting her, "It's okay." He smiled, "I thought I was dead too."

Padme's face scrunched up slightly in confusion, her hand moving questioningly over the fabric of his cloak.

"What's wrong?"

She spoke, pulling away slightly, "It's damp." Finally she pulled the cloak aside, revealing a ragged hole in his leather tunic, "Oh, Anakin." She looked at her fingers, gasping as she saw the red staining them. She looked back up, "You're hurt."

"I'm all right, I promise."

She held up her hand in answer. "You're bleeding," she said irritatedly.

"Where are Luke and Leia? Where are the twins? Are they all right?"

He ran off into the house as Padme replied, "They're fine. We're all fine. Anakin, they're all right!"

She followed him in, finally walking into the twin's room, where her husband stood over the crib, staring intensely down at the babies. Luke was gripping his sister's skirt, chewing contentedly, his toothless gums not so much biting as slobbering all over the pretty fabric. All the while his large blue eyes peered up at them from beneath long lashes. Leia, asleep, ignored them all.

Padme walked up behind him, placing a comforting hand on his arm and speaking soothingly, "Anakin? Ani, sweetheart, let me look at you. You need help."

He didn't seem to have heard, "When I was trapped on Coruscant, all I could think of was you and the twins. What might have happened if we hadn't kept them hidden." His face fell, "If they had been there… in the Temple… Oh Padme, I don't know if I could have gotten them out alive."

"But they weren't. They were here, safe. You don't need to worry about them."

"…They could have been there so easily." He turned to face her, his face hard and determined, "Nothing will ever happen to any of you, I swear it. As long as I live, you will be safe."

She watched him concernedly, "Okay. All right. Now, please, let me take care of you."

Anakin finally looked down and nodded, allowing her to lead him off toward their bedroom.

* * *

"Sit down. I'll go get bandages."

She moved from the room, and he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to get back.

She stared at him as she walked in, a bowl in her hand, and some cloths laid over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting on the bed like you told me too." He said defensively.

"How am I supposed to look at it with your shirt on?"

"Oh, um…"

She sighed, "Never mind. I'll do it. Take off your belt and glove." He did as instructed, and his eyes followed her as she sank beside him. He grabbed her hand as she raised it, "I don't- I doubt it's a very nice sight."

"I'm sure I've seen worse." Seeing the fear in his eyes, she reached to pet his hair, "It's all right. I'll be gentle."

Padme carefully untied the makeshift bandage, laying it to one side. Slowly she moved her hand toward his chest, pausing in hesitation as it approached the edge of his tunic. She scooted closer on the bed, then carefully peeled back the ruined fabric. Anakin flinched and let out a hiss of pain as the layers of soaked robes were pulled off his wound.

"Sorry." Padme said, her gaze flicking to his agonized face. He nodded, eyes closed as he looked away.

The leather, being waterproof, had prevented most of the blood from getting through to his cloak, and once she got past it the lower layers were soaked. She pulled the sodden things off his arms, throwing them to the floor. Where they had been, a great red stain stretched across the left side of his chest, shoulder, and upper arm, the remnants of blood that had been invisible in his dark robes. In the middle of his shoulder was a hole, still bleeding and horrible. She stared at it sadly, "Why didn't you get this dealt with?"

"There were more important things to do."

"More important than not bleeding out?"

"Of course. I had to get to you."

She was trying to clean it up, dabbing at the bloodstain with a wet cloth, "That's sweet, but I would rather you didn't die." She handed him the cloth, "Here, you work on that for a bit. I'll be right back."

He watched her move across the room, "Where are you going?"

She looked back at him, "To send for a doctor. You're very badly injured."

He seemed alarmed at that, "No! No doctors!"

"Ani…"

"No one can know I'm here. I have put you in enough danger already."

"I promise, you haven't put me in danger. We might as well say that I put you in danger."

His forehead scrunched up in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Aquillar has demanded my surrender. Apparently I'm enough of a threat for the Empire to bother eliminating."

Anakin called after her as she walked out, "Wait, the what? Padme, what empire?"

She momentarily stuck her head back through the door, "Us. The Republic is gone. We're an empire now."

She disappeared, leaving him to digest this new information.

* * *

He followed her into one of the front rooms a short time later. Padme sat on the couch, finishing up her conversation. "Yes. Okay, well, thank you for your help. Goodbye." The hologram disappeared.

There was a long silence.

Anakin leaned against the doorway, "So, what did they say?"

She looked at him, "You should be resting."

"Oh, I'll rest later," He paused, "Well?"

She sighed, getting up and moving over to him, "Well, we're very isolated. It would take them several hours to get a doctor or medical droid out to us. Um, they gave me some instructions, some things to do." She reached out, running her thumb over the scar on his eye, a strange, tragically thoughtful look on her face.

"What is it?"

"I remember when you came home with this." Her hand moved, tracing another on his ribs, "And this." Back up, to a pair on his right cheek, "And this." Her hand lingered, her gaze sorrowful, "I remember all of them; every time you came home with a new scar, telling some stupid story about how Windu pushed you out a window, or you lost a bet, or you were training Ahsoka, or," She sighed, "I don't know, some stupid bird-woman hybrid thing tried to rip off your face. Some stupid story that was obviously a lie, meant to make me shut up and stop asking what happened."

The man's hand moved to cover hers, "I just wanted to see you smile. I didn't want you to worry." He paused, "What can I say, flying droid pieces are sharp."  
"And every time you left I wondered if this was it. If this was the time that you wouldn't come back." She paused, "I just… I thought the war was over. That we could get on with our lives."

He smiled wryly, "Apparently not." He looked down, sighing, "Look, this thing is too big. We're going to get overwhelmed if we try to take the whole picture. I say… we take this one day at a time. Just- tackle whatever's in front of us and worry about the rest later. And for now it's this stupid shoulder. So, what do we need to do?"

She paused, getting her thoughts together, "Um, we need to disinfect it first… we already cleaned up the blood pretty well… then it's really a matter of getting a fresh bandage on it to keep it clean until we get to the Jedi."

"Well, what happens when we get to the Jedi?"

"Then you go in a bacta tank."

His expression turned to somewhere between distress and disgust, "No… I hate bacta tanks."

"Well, then don't get shot." She paused, "Oh, and we need to immobilize it; keep your arm in a sling… they told me how to do it."

Anakin sighed, "Okay."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for reading, for the follows and the favs. You people are amazing! **riml** : Thank you. I'm not sure which scene you mean, but it was supposed to parallel Anakin and Padme's conversation on Mustafar, and it was a reversal of those lines. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Thank you so much for your reviews. Glad you enjoyed! **kittybee1904** : Padme is one of my favorites to. Lately I've been watching Clone Wars. I thought it wasn't possible for me to love my babies any more. I was wrong. Here you go! **ellebrodie** : Thanks. Really though, watching those fights with the droids, there must be such an incredible amount of shrapnel flying around. **TiaMaria710** : ch. 13: I'm glad you like it. Well, obviously Obi-Wan trusts him. The question at that point was not so much getting them to trust him as making sure they didn't kick him out. It's the loose nuke argument. You have a sentient nuclear bomb. Maybe you trust it not to go off maybe you don't, but either way you like to know where it is and that it's on your side. ch. 14: Haha! Yes, Anakin was lucky to have Obi-Wan there for the birth. I pity poor Obi-Wan though, that was extremely awkward for him, even if the Skywalkers didn't care. Anyway, the problem isn't with a senator having a private life. The problem is that that private life involves a marriage to a Jedi. It's a major scandal, and not one Naboo wants to affect it politically. Ch. 16: The Order by the time of the Clone War was extremely tied up with the Republic government. They were basically the military before the creation of the clones, and the laws reflect that. It is a pretty big problem, and one we will be getting into more in the future. ch. 22: I hope the mess at the Temple was wrapped up to your satisfaction. We'll see about the rest. *Evil Author Laugh* **J-Eastman** : I was joking. The fact that it is your favorite at all is incredible. Thank you. I am trying to align to new canon, although I may include some other things occasionally if I really want to. Or if it shows up by accident and someone threatens to kill me if it isn't EU… Again… **Disney Syndulla** : Hahaha! Glad you're enjoying! Have a chapter! **IsabellaFeye11** : The younglings are on the star destroyer in Grengar with the clone trio and will reappear shortly. **Fafic** : Thanks! I think I will let the chapter answer your questions.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Anakin groaned slightly as Padme poured the stuff over his wound, bowing his head and squeezing his eyes closed in pain. His wife stopped at that, giving him a worried look, "Are you all right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm all right. Just - ha – just funny how treating wounds always hurts more than getting them."

"The doctor said the alcohol would disinfect it."

"Yeah. I'm okay… OW! Why are you pouring it on my back?"

"You got shot. There's an exit wound."

"Oh." He paused, "Well, it hurts."

"Sorry. Don't worry. I'm done. Just have to bandage you up."

She paused, reaching behind herself to get some long white strips of cloth. She started to wrap them around his chest and shoulder, the former helping to anchor the latter in place, "So, when are we going to rendezvous with the Jedi?"

"We can't. I don't know where they are. I was thinking maybe… go somewhere on the Outer Rim… I have a few contacts," his brow furrowed, "I think."

She paused, "Well, I don't know if it would help, but Obi-Wan said he would send a transport for us."

"He did?"

"Mm-hm. As soon as they landed, he said."

Anakin paused, "Well, I guess we'll wait for that then. Although…" he looked at her, "Are you sure we can afford to wait? If Aquillar wants you, it's only a matter of time before he shows up."

She shrugged, "Well, the Queen did send back a statement saying she doesn't know where I am. That should buy us a little bit of time."

The man sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

Padme tied off the cloth, then spoke, "Okay. There. All done. Now, you rest. Go to sleep. I'll be in in a minute with the twins; I'm going to take a shower."

Anakin opened his mouth to respond. Padme spoke, "No, you can't come."

"But-"

"We are not getting your bandages wet. _Rest_."

Anakin sighed as he heard the water start. He wasn't tired, and sitting alone like this was incredibly boring. His gaze moved about the room, finally fixing once more on the door. Maybe if he just walked in and joined her… No. He couldn't, not after she specifically asked him not to. Maybe-

A sharp beeping noise attracted his attention and he rose, moving through the house in search of its source. Finally he walked into a sitting room and spotted it, the communicator. He sat down on the couch, pressing the button to answer.

A hologram of Obi-Wan popped up, looking down. Anakin was surprised at how old and tired he looked, he appeared aged far older than his thirty-four years. "Padme. I do hope you are all right. We- _ANAKIN!_ " the other man exclaimed in shock as he looked up.

Anakin smirked, "Hello, Master."

Years of stress and heartbreak seemed to fall away from his face, and Obi-Wan stared at him with longing, disbelieving eyes, "You're alive! Oh, Anakin. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. How did you ever-" He paused, regaining his composure and gathering his thoughts, "Never mind. Anakin, we have finally landed, and I am sending a transport to retrieve you and your family. It should be there in a few hours. Please be ready to leave."

"There is no need, Master. I have a ship that will be perfectly adequate. I just need to know where to go."

Obi-Wan gave a curt nod, "Very well," He sighed, "I do hope that it is a good one." Anakin smirked as he thought of the star destroyer he had waiting. "Anyway, make for the Odessen system."

"Odessen. Got it."

The older man nodded, "Yes. There is an old temple here, one that we do not believe the Empire will find in our archives." There was a pause; Anakin reached to end the transmission.

"Oh, and Anakin."

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan's earnest eyes fixed on his, a concerned expression on his face, "Do be careful."

"Of course, Master."

"Make sure you aren't followed."

"I'm not an idiot you know."

"I know, just… take care of yourself."

There was a long silence, neither quite willing to end their brief reunion. Finally Obi-Wan spoke, "Goodbye, Anakin."

He smiled, "I'll see you soon, Obi-Wan." The hologram disappeared, and Anakin was left alone with his thoughts.

He drew in a breath then rose, walking back through the house, calling, "Padme! Padme, get ready, we're leaving!" He almost ran into her as she walked through a door, dressed in a nightgown, still drying her hair with a towel, "What happened?"

"Well, Obi-Wan called. He-"

"Obi-Wan?" She smiled, "Finally. Is he sending a transport?"

Anakin paused, "Um, he was going to, but I told him that I have a ship."

She looked confused, "You mean that shuttle in the courtyard? Do you really think we can make it to… wherever, in that? Does that thing even have weapons?"

"No, it doesn't. I stole what was available. And, as it happens, I have another ship waiting in the next system. That one **does** have weapons." He paused, "The Jedi are in the Odessen system, by the way."

Padme nodded, "Okay. So what's the plan? Pack everything up in that shuttle and move it all to your other ship?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much. Don't worry about space; we won't be in the shuttle very long, and the other has plenty of room."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "What is this mysterious ship of yours?"

Anakin smirked, "Wait and see."

She grinned, "You're going to keep me in suspense aren't you."

He grinned back, "What can I say, I love surprises."

Padme sighed, "All right, well, we had better get started." She turned back as they both started to walk away, "Oh, and I laid out a fresh set of robes on the bed. The others were a hopeless cause."

Anakin smiled, "Thanks. And the rest are in the-" they spoke at the same time, "left drawers, right?"

"-Left drawers, correct."

"Good thing I left most of my stuff here, huh."

She looked sad, "Yeah, a bit." She paused, "Well, let's get to work."

They moved off to separate parts of the house, working as quickly as possible to move their belongings into the shuttle. Padme found herself gazing around in sad nostalgia, running her hands over flat surfaces as she passed them. She was leaving her home, her planet, and who could tell when she might ever return, or if she ever would.

She left most of the nicer dresses. She was unlikely to need them on the run, and they would take up too much space on a transport that was really too small to carry everything. Two or three would certainly be sufficient, in case there was some occasion that warranted them; for the most part shirts and pants would be best. It was strange, she thought, the things that one thought of at such times, the things one found difficult to leave behind.

She nearly broke down when she went for the twins' things; they deserved so much better than this. What sort of life would it be for them, on the run, fighting, hiding, possibly forever? She had pictured their childhood so often, imagined teaching them to walk in the garden outside their room, imagined picnics in the meadow, teaching them to read at the dining table, and telling them the stories of each and every place, the stories of how she and Anakin fell in love. Instead they would get… this. No home, no real life... her family didn't even know they existed; she had been too worried about the order somehow finding out.

Her family. She couldn't even say goodbye to them. Her parents… her sister… tears welled up in her eyes, one finally escaping to run down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped it away. No. She had to be strong. There wasn't time now. Escape now, cry later. She kept that running through her head like a mantra as she finished packing.

Finally Padme picked up Luke, following Anakin and Leia to the ship. She slowed as she reached the gangplank, seeing Captain Typho standing by, "Goodbye, My Lady. I hope I'll see you again."

She stared at him, slightly puzzled, "Captain, aren't you coming with us?"

He glanced up, exchanging a long look with Anakin. Finally his gaze returned, "No. I and the others must remain to finish hiding the evidence of your flight. I wish you luck, My Lady."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Padme stepped forward, grabbing him in a hug, "Goodbye Typho. I'll miss you." She paused, "You've been a good friend."

They broke apart, her eyes still trained on his. He had always been there, always. She couldn't imagine being without him.

He nodded emotionally, glancing down then at the ship, "You had better… get going." He stepped back, "Goodbye."

Anakin held out his free hand to her, and she took it, sadly following him up the ramp into the tiny shuttle that would take her away from her home for the last time.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hello everyone! Congratulations, this fic now has over two hundred followers. WOW! Thank you all so much for this, and for the favorites, reviews, and traffic. You're all amazing and wonderful. I love you. **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** : Haha. Sorry. **The Hope Lions** : Yep! The next phase of the plot is beginning. **MermaidOdair** : Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I really do try to stay true to the relationships and characters found in the movies and TV show, while at the same time allowing for character and relationship development. **Disney Syndulla** : It's Star Wars. No one is ever happy. Well, not permanently. **kittybee1904** : Glad you're enjoying it! Yes, poor Obi-Wan, and we'll see how everything plays out. **TiaMaria710** : Hmm. We'll see how the trip goes. Anyway, in the meantime, have a chapter!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

Grengar was a bleak place. Once it had been an inhabited system, but a superweapon thousands of years ago had left it destroyed. The planets, broken in two in the attack, floated surrounded by asteroids chipped from the main sections. The large pieces themselves, long since stripped of all valuable resources, were great grey hulks, so battered and pocked from meteors and rocks that they almost looked like asteroids themselves. No one ever came here, they had no reason to, making it the perfect place to hide the star destroyer.

"Oh my. It is a rather… depressing prospect," C-3PO commented as it watched. The astromech raspberried snarkily in response.

Padme stared out the windshield with wide, worried eyes, "So, this is where you left your ship."

Anakin didn't look at her, scanning the landscape, "Yeah. It's here. Somewhere."

Seconds passed, minutes… Padme turned to him, "Are you sure? I mean, just leaving a ship just lying around unattended like this, that's terribly risky, isn't it? I mean, what if it's been stolen? There are usually scavengers in places like this, and a-"

Anakin interrupted her, pointing out the window as they rounded a large asteroid, "There!"

The woman stared as the ship came into view, "You can't be serious."

He grinned, "I am. I am very serious."

"No."

"Yes."

"A star destroyer."

"Venator class."

She stared for a few seconds, breathing heavily and laughing in disbelief.

He glanced at her, "So, do you like your surprise?" He paused, "Anyway…" He got on the comm, "This is Anakin Skywalker, contacting the Destiny. Do you read me?" He paused, speaking slower, "I repeat, do you read me?"

Silence, then a voice crackled through, "Loud and clear, General. How's it going?"

"Great, Rex. Listen, I'm back. I'm going to need you to open the main hanger." He paused, "Or whatever's easiest."

There was some muffled talking and commotion on the other end.

"Was that a clone?" Padme said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, but he's nice. Everything's under control, I promise," Anakin whispered back.

"Is that 'actually under control,' or 'your usual level of under control?'"

Anakin pouted at her, "I always have things under control."

She smiled, "Sure."

The comm crackled and Anakin grabbed it. "All right. The main hanger's open."

He nodded, "Thanks, Rex."

"Don't mention it."

It switched off and Anakin turned toward his wife, "See? No problem."

He pulled a lever and they flew carefully off toward the ship.

* * *

Anakin smoothly guided the tiny shuttle down the trench on the top of the cruiser, steam hissing from the landing gear as they set down. He waited until he heard the hanger doors boom to a close, then lowered the ramp for them to walk out.

Rex stood by and saluted, greeting them, "Welcome back, General."

"Thanks Rex." Anakin turned motioning toward Padme, "I don't know if you two have met. Padme, this is Captain Rex of the 501st. Rex, this is-"

"-Padme Skywalker. Nice to meet you."

The clone nodded an acknowledgment, "My Lady."

Anakin stared at her smilingly for a few seconds. She had used his name! He could hardly believe his ears.

Rex stared questioningly at the baby girl, settled on her father's hip, looking around curiously at the new surroundings.

"And who are you?"

Anakin bounced Leia a little, getting her to a better position on his hip, "This is Leia." He nodded at the sleeping baby draped in Padme's arms, "That's Luke," He paused, his eyes meeting those of the clone, "Skywalker." He waited, uncertain how Rex would react to this news.

He paused, as if processing it, then gave a curt nod, "Very good, sir. What are your next orders?"

The Jedi gave a slight smile. Rex the Unfazable. Professional to the end, "We're going to rendezvous with the Jedi. They're on Odessan." He wondered if Rex had even understood what he had been saying, that he had broken a major taboo and had children.

"Understood. I'll go program the navicomputer." He started to leave, then turned back with a wry smile, "Oh and, congratulations to you and the missus; They're beautiful." He walked away, approaching the door.

Padme's eyes widened; she shoved Luke at his slightly surprised father and ran after the clone, "Wait!"

Rex stopped, "Yes?"

"Do you have a bacta tank? Anakin was shot back on Coruscant."

"What?!"

"I was able to bandage it up pretty well, but he needs treatment and rest."

"No. Sorry. Not on this ship. Sir, why didn't you tell me? I could have done something."

Anakin shrugged, "I didn't want to hold us up. There's only three of you, and it was imperative that we reach Naboo in time."

"Sir, all due respect, but leaving a serious wound untreated for that long was foolhardy. You're good to no one dead."

"I'm not dead." The Jedi pointed out.

"So I noticed. Still, I agree with the sen-" He cut his eyes over, uncertain how to address the other Skywalker, "um, with um, her. You shouldn't take any more unnecessary risks."

Padme turned back toward Rex, "Well, he can at least rest. Can you direct us to the bunks?"

"Absolutely."

Anakin spoke, "Don't I get a say in this?"

The woman smiled, "Nope."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello everyone! Two hundred reviews. Yay! Thank you so much to everyone who read, followed, faved, and generally made this happen. I love you all!

Shoutout to the people that pointed out my mistake in canon. Apologies about giving you all heart attacks last chapter, that scene has since been deleted. Maul is working on evil plans, but Ezra is happily three/four months old, asleep at home with his family. So sorry. I will try not to let a mistake like this happen again. So… crisis over. You can put away your pitchforks **Disney Syndulla** and **DawnDayrider**. *Whispers* At least for now…

 **Kittybee1904** : I need to get caught up too. I only saw season 1 this past weekend. But, yes, I love (well, hate) Maul, and with Sidious dead he is our primary Sith. So… yes. No Ezra, but he does have the "mysterious" pyramid (some of you may recognize it so quotes) and lots of plans. Stay tuned! **teganlola9** : I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading… **caripr94** : I hope you are satisfied with my solution to the canon problem, and thank you for pointing it out to me. Technically, I think in this fic there is a little bit more of an age difference, maybe a week or two more? The twins were born a little later… oh well; I'll figure it out. I think I'll let the chapter answer the rest of your review… Thanks! **Guest** : I'll let you in on a secret: Ahsoka already has been in this fic. Not telling you where, but anyway, rest assured, I have lots of plans for her. Thanks for reviewing!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

Anakin lay in a bunk some hours later, staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. When would they get there? At least when they reached their destination there would be things to do. Here he was stuck inside this stupid room, with dire threats should he dare to get up.

He turned his head as the door opened, admitting a brown-haired youngling. She smiled on seeing him, "Oh good; you're back. I thought you were. Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Obeying orders," He motioned to the girl and she approached, "Sola, is the package safe?"

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about, then she smiled, "Yes. I hid it."

He nodded, "Good girl. Could you bring it to me? They won't let me out of this stupid bunk."

"Sure."

Sola gasped in wondrous adoration as the twins entered, carried by their mother. Padme spoke, "All right, we're under way." She paused, "Two of the clones are flying the ship. The other… Rex, is nowhere to be found."

Anakin shrugged dismissively, "I'm sure he's doing something important."

Sola was standing at Padme's elbow, grinning at the three-month-olds, "Awww! They're so cute! Who are they?"

Padme spoke, "That one's Luke, and that's Leia."

"Well, hello Luke and Leia." The latter, perceiving her target to be within range, clumsily reached out to clutch the girl's hair.

Padme grabbed her chubby fingers, trying to pry then from the brown locks, "Ah, ah! No, Leia. Come on, come on; let go."

It took some coaxing and persuasion, but the baby finally released Sola, pouting at her in frustrated desire.

Padme sighed, looking around, "Here, Ani, could you hold him a minute?" She spoke as she awkwardly handed off the baby boy, "I sort of have my arms full."

The man took him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on getting some of our things unpacked. Not much, just essentials… for the babies and such."

Anakin gave a nod and started to rise with a groan, "Right. Here, I'll help you."

Padme shook her head, "Oh, no. No. You're staying here."

"Oh, come on; I've been cooped up in here for ages," Anakin complained.

"Yes. And you will stay here until we reach Odessan. You shouldn't be working, not with a wound like that."

Sola stared at him, looking frightened and worried, "You were wounded?"

"Yeah, a bit. Look, Padme-"

The girl cut in, "Then she's right. You need to stay in bed. You shouldn't take any chances."

The man gave her a hurt look, "Whose side are you on?"

Padme spoke, "Finally, someone sensible. Anakin, please, if you won't listen to me, at least listen to the youngling."

He sighed, "Fine… Whatever." He lay back, assuming a comically theatrical voice, "I'll just stay in my cell until I perish from boredom and inactivity."

Padme rolled her eyes, "Perish from an overdose of drama, maybe." She turned to the preteen, "What's your name?"

"I'm Sola. Master Skywalker helped me get off Coruscant." She glanced at the man, "Well, all of us really. Without him we'd all be dead right now."

The woman smiled, "Sola, really?" The girl nodded. "That's my sister's name."

"Huh. What about you?"

"My name's Padme. Padme Skywalker, nice to meet you."

Sola's smile faded, "Padme… Skywalker." She paused, breathing, "You'll be her then."

The woman looked puzzled, "Excuse me?"

"The one… Master Skywalker married. That woman." Her gaze dropped to the children, "And those are yours." She swallowed, "I heard you were pregnant." Her expression was disillusioned and sad, "The rumors are true, aren't they? You- you gave birth; you were hiding them from the Order."

Anakin raised his head and tried to sound soothing, slowly sitting up, "Sola…"

She turned to him, betrayed tears in her eyes, "Why? Why would you do this? How could you?"

"Sola, there are many things that you don't yet understand-"

Her manner was growing increasingly agitated and confrontational, "Understand what?! You stole them! It's a Jedi's duty to help train the next generation. They should be with the rest of us. They are meant to be Jedi; why would you rob them of their family?"

The man finally snapped, yelling, "STOP IT! YOU ARE JUST. A CHILD. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT THE WORLD IS LIKE!"

Silence. Sola stared at him for a moment, then ran from the room in tears. Anakin turned away, glaring at the floor in brooding silence.

Finally Padme tentatively spoke, "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

She moved over to sit next to him, "No. Don't give me 'nothing.' There's something going on. Let me help you."

"It's nothing, I promise. I'm just… worried about someone. It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said shortly.

There was a long pause, then Padme spoke, "Go apologize."

He looked at her, "What?"

"Apologize. You hurt her deeply. She is just a child, she can't handle being talked to like that, especially by someone she admires."

He looked confused, "What?"

"You're her hero, you just have to look at her to see it."

Anakin scoffed, "She should find some better heroes." He looked down again, "It's not her fault. She doesn't understand. She's been raised in the Order, at her age she probably hasn't ever even seen a normal person. To her, it's everything, it's the entire galaxy, and she doesn't understand how it could have faults."

"Then go talk to her," Padme urged, "She's had a few minutes to calm down. Go **explain** why you feel this way, why you did what you did, so that she _can_ understand." She paused, "She feels betrayed, and that's natural. We always feel betrayed when our heroes disappoint us. Go talk to her."

"She doesn't want to see me right now."

Padme paused, frustrated, "This has to stop."

"What has to stop?"

"You're angry at the rest of the universe so you yell at someone and brood. Well, that's all very well when it's Obi-Wan or me, we know that it's just air, but you can not do _this_."

He sighed, shaking his head slightly, "I'm not angry. Just… it's been a rough few days."

"I know it has. That doesn't change it." She stood back up, moving around the small room and placing some things around from a box in the hall. There were a few minutes of silence.

Anakin's eyes sparkled and his lips twitched in an impish smirk as he leaned back and put his arms behind his head, "So, you didn't answer my question."

Padme glanced at him confusedly, "What?"

"Do you like your surprise?" Obviously he was trying to change the subject.

Her expression turned amused, "You know, we're already married. You don't have to try to impress me.

He shrugged, "I know." Anakin lay quiet for a few moments, his smile slowly fading, "I hope Ahsoka's all right."

Padme looked down, "I'm sure she's fine." So this was what that outburst had been about.

He paused, "I just- So many Jedi have died. What if- What if she was one of them?"

His wife tried to look reassuring, "Ahsoka is a very smart girl," She smiled slightly, "She had a good teacher."

The man huffed doubtfully.

Padme paused, then spoke tentatively, "You know, I've heard about the bond between a master and his apprentice. Can't you… feel her? Tell if she's alive through the Force?"

He sighed, "No. I… haven't felt her in a very long time. After a certain distance it gets… difficult. I don't know where she is, or… anything."

Padme eyed him worriedly, "Anakin…"

He rolled away from her. "No, you're right, it doesn't matter."

Padme's expression turned to one of irritated frustration. Why would he never let her help? Shutting her out wouldn't solve anything. She opened her mouth to express an angry retort.

The door opened, cutting her off as Rex walked in.

"Sir, I need to speak with you."

Anakin rolled back, sitting up, "Sure. What is it, Rex?" He seemed relieved at the interruption.

The clone eyed Padme awkwardly, "Well, sir. It's not really… I rather wanted to tell you alone."

Padme sighed, "I'll go see if I can find Sola."

With her gone, Anakin swung his legs out to sit on the edge of the bunk, "What's going on, Rex?"

"It's about Fives, sir. About what happened."

* * *

"My Lord."

Emperor Aquillar didn't look up as Tarkin's voice came from the doorway, instead continuing to look over the paperwork he had been working on, "Yes?"

Tarkin glanced warily at the imperial guards, stationed on either side of the door, "It is rather confidential."

Gaen looked up at him, lowering his paper onto the desk frustratedly. He sighed, "Very well, leave us."

The pair bowed, then the door closed behind them as they left.

The Grand Admiral approached, stepping up onto the raised platform that held the desk, "My Lord, we have news from our spies in Theed."

"Well?"

Tarkin paused, straightening to a military stance and clasping his hands behind him, "Amidala **is** there. She contacted the capitol yesterday, requesting a doctor."

Aquillar stood, moving over to the window. He spoke, his voice hard with a quiet fury, "I warned the Queen not to lie to me." His brow furrowed slightly, "Why did she want a doctor?"

Tarkin looked down, "It would seem that Skywalker is with her."

Gaen thought he vaguely recognized the name, "Skywalker?"

"A Jedi, sir. I served with him in the recent war, a formidable soldier. Apparently he was injured escaping the Temple."

"Ah, yes. I recall. He's been in the news lately, hasn't he? In those stupid tabloids. Some sex scandal or something… involving Amidala…"

"Yes. That is why we think it's Skywalker."

Gaen paused, "And where are they now?"

"Our intelligence spotted a shuttle leaving the atmosphere late yesterday. It escaped into hyperspace before we could follow."

The shorter, dark-haired man cocked his head, "So, not only did you lose Amidala, but you allowed a dangerous Jedi to escape your grasp as well." He turned around and shook his head, tsking, "Not good, Admiral. Not good at all." He sighed, "Oh well, what's done is done. No point wallowing in your failure. You'll have other opportunities. Amidala is too much of a meddler, she won't be able to resist exposing herself."

"And the Jedi?"

"Let him rot in hiding with the others, why should we care? The Order is weak, decimated. They have been dealt too hard a blow to recover quickly." He scrunched up his face, "No… now our focus must be on Naboo. They have rebelled, and must be punished. The civil war that has plagued this galaxy for the past several years will never return." Aquillar paused, "I want any system that even thinks of rebelling to remember what happened to the Naboo and cower in fear. They will be crushed." He moved over to the desk, taking his short velvet cape from the chair and walking toward the door, "Now, I think I'll go get some lunch." He stopped, staring up into the other man's face, his eyes fixed dangerously on those of the other, "You know what to do." He continued toward the door, muttering about the various nearby restaurants.

Tarkin turned to face him, "My Lord, are you certain we can do this? Is it legal?"

Gaen spoke, his face maintaining the same dangerous expression, "They have refused my authority, and therefore my protection. I will make it legal." He paused, "I am the Emperor, and my word is law. The Empire needs money, and this will generate lots of it, while solidifying my authority so no world will ever dare oppose it again." He paused, "Naboo has always been more trouble than it's worth. Do it, Admiral."

Tarkin nodded a sharp assent, "Very well, My Lord. It will be done."

"Good. See to it." He spoke once more as he disappeared through the door, his tone casual and dismissive, "You might try contacting Zygerria if you need any help."

Tarkin watched after him as he left, then turned on his communicator to start making arrangements.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, for the follows and the favs. We have reached chapter 30. I could never have done this without you. You're all amazing. By the way, the first scene of this chapter builds _**a lot** _ off of Clone Wars plot. I tried to keep it as clear as possible, and I hope those of you that have only seen the movies don't get lost. If you do, I'm sorry. Go watch The Clone Wars. It's incredible.

 **Ellebrodie** : Anakin is currently 24. Obi-Wan is 34, and Padme is twenty-eight or twenty-nine. Like I said, Episode 3 really didn't do her justice. I took mostly from Eps 1&2 and Clone Wars for her characterization. The twins' personalities are something that I endlessly laugh over when watching the Originals. Everyone's going on about Luke, about how he has all this anger, and he's so much like his father, when really it's Leia that took after Anakin. Luke is almost just like Padme. Well, other than whining about power converters. That was Ani genes right there. Anyway, one of my favorite parts in the prequels is in Ep 2 when Obi-Wan and Typho are seeing Anidala off in Theed. Seriously, go rewatch their comments and expressions after the two walk away. They're such worried parents and it's adorable. **caripr94** : I'm really sorry for not updating more. College has been out for a while, there's really no excuse. As for fic plot, we'll see what happens. Spoilers! **Andrewjameswilliams** : Thank you so much for your review. I love hearing from new people. Anyway, I agree. The Republic's time had come; it was _going_ to fall. If not Palpatine it would be somebody else. This is one of the points I wanted to make. Once again, keep reading for plot. **Disney Syndulla** : MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway… **DawnDayrider** : Don't underestimate regular run-of-the-mill dictators. They are smarter than they look. **Jedi Galadriel** : ch 3: Glad you're enjoying, and I hope you're reading this reply. ch 5: No, it's absolutely fine. I welcome criticism and questions.

Okay, before I continue, general note to everybody: The note at the beginning of this fic requesting no hate is not to discourage criticism. There is a side of the fandom that reveres the Originals with an undying passion and hates everything else. This is the side of the fandom that told Hayden and other people involved with the Prequels to kill themselves, and pretty much ruined a nine-year-old's life. They also behave in the same manner toward any fan who isn't like them. I would rather not get involved with that, or hear the kinds of things they say to Prequel fans. That is what that is meant to discourage. So unless you wanted to spew unreasoning hatred of the Prequels, their actors, or their fans (me, in this case), that does not apply to you. Please send me criticism. I am always looking to improve my writing. Oh yes, and all of you that call me out when I mess up canon, I LOVE YOU! Keep up the good work, and keep reading.

All right. Rant over, back to Jedi Galadriel: I did change it to five years on purpose. It was a conscious choice. The way I think of Clone Wars, especially with the amount that happens, each season is a year, with Lost Missions lasting six months (its about half a season). I don't know who the council member in chapter 5 is; when I wrote that chapter I had not yet seen anything but the movies, where most of the Jedi are extras, and not fleshed out. I would imagine it's someone decent age and pretty conservative. By the way, I would like to point out: Anakin has been growing away from the Order, but that also goes the other way. The Jedi, especially the council, have always been wary of him, and it has only gotten worse over time. For some, he is a barely tolerated nuisance, a dangerous liability always tottering on the edge of darkness. That council member belongs to that group.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters. If I did I would currently be making a live-action shot-for-shot remake of Clone Wars, because I really want it, and Disney has endless money.

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

Rex pulled something out of his pocket, holding out his hand to give it to Anakin.

Anakin studied it confusedly, turning it over in his hand and glancing at the clone, "What am I looking at?" It was small, perhaps one or two inches, pink and organic-looking, pressed between two slides of glass to protect it.

" **That** is an inhibitor chip."

That got his attention, and he looked up quickly, "An inhibiter chip." He paused, thinking of an alarming question, "Where did you get this?" He was handling the item more gingerly now, as though holding a bomb. The answer to that question worried him.

"It's mine, sir."

"Yours?! Rex, what were you thinking? You remember what happened to Fives; what if… how do you know you're even you right now?!" He held it out, "You put this back in right now."

Rex shook his head, "I don't think so, sir. I mean, I don't think that's the problem."

"Well, how do you know?!"

"I took it out months ago: not long after the Chancellor died. I think if I was going to flip out it would have happened by now." He inclined his head toward the door, "Wolff and Gregor have theirs out too."

Anakin glanced in that direction, breathing heavily. They all certainly seemed normal; they weren't showing any of the symptoms or strangeness of behavior that Fives had, or Tup for that matter, "Wait… but… if you all have your chips out… and you're fine…"

"…Then what happened to Fives and Tup. Exactly."

"Well? Do you know?"

He nodded, "I think so. It took a while, and a lot of digging, but I think I've figured it out."

"Okay, so what happened?" He paused, "You have my attention, now start talking."

"Tup's… his chip malfunctioned, causing him to go off early."

Anakin shook his head, his forehead scrunching up in confusion, "Go off…?" He paused, "What, like a… bomb?"  
"Close enouph. All of us; the entire army was one giant bomb, nothing more than pawns in the Sith plot."

"To do what?" Anakin was fairly sure he could guess. He remembered the moment it had happened. Tup shouldering his way through the clones, raising his blaster to shoot that Jedi. Her sister's cry of pain and horror as she saw her twin fall, then all the clones jumping on Tup to force him to the ground. And all the time that horrible mantra, _"Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Kill the Jedi. Good soldiers follow orders…"_ He had seemed possessed. Did all the clones have that inside them? That horrible thing, buried deep in their programming? He waited for Rex to confirm his fears.

"To kill the Jedi."

Silence. With those words all the air seemed to have gone out of the room. Palpatine. He had been planning to take over. This must have been his plan to eliminate his competition. Fives had figured it out.

Rex finally spoke again, "Believe me, sir, what the Emperor ordered was by far the best case scenario. What Sidious had planned was much worse."

Anakin stared at the floor, his voice distant, "And Fives tried to warn us." He looked up, "But what was wrong with him?"

"I'm not completely certain. My best guess is he was drugged."

Anakin nodded. That would explain his erratic behavior, especially if he had discovered the Sith plot. Palpatine would have done absolutely anything to discredit him. _"It's in here!"_ Fives had said, pointing at his head, _"The answer's in here!"_ He had been talking about the chips, that much was now obvious.

Anakin could have kicked himself. Of course Fives was paranoid and frightened, he had just discovered a far-reaching conspiracy involving the Chancellor himself. He had called Anakin and Rex because he trusted them. Because he was trusted by them. Because he had thought they would listen.

And he hadn't. He had tried to bring him in, then let him die. He had failed him, just like he had failed Ahsoka. In exactly the same way as Ahsoka, "Blast it!" he yelled, standing to pace, kicking a leg on the opposite bunk as he moved, "So, was anyone _else_ I know framed for murder that I don't know about?" Rex looked puzzled and opened his mouth, "Don't answer that."

The clone nodded.

He paused, leaning against the opposite stack of bunks, "How did it work?"

Rex sighed, "There's a verbal code, a trigger to set it off; then the entire army goes down like ninepins and becomes a Jedi killing machine. Tup's was too degenerated to set off anyone else's."

"Aquillar must not know the code, or he would have used it rather than going through normal military channels." He looked at Rex, "Do you know the code?"

"Yes… but if you'll forgive me, sir, I'd rather not say. We're all safe here, but still…"

Anakin gestured dismissively, "Yeah, of course." He paused, "Well, that explains one thing."

"What, sir?"

"I've seen clones in the war refuse their orders repeatedly. Some even went so far as to betray the Republic entirely. I mean, it's not easy, but clones can resist their orders if they're determined enouph. After all, look what happened with Krell." Rex looked at the floor.

Anakin continued, "And yet you three are the only ones I've met that aren't following the orders given by Aquillar. Shouldn't someone else in that Temple have been disobeying? Or someone in the Senate? Or someone somewhere. But no, only _you three_ , who don't have your chips." He paused, "What if… what if this is similar enough to their deep programming, to Palpatine's plan, that they can't resist? That they are absolutely incapable of saying no?"

"I would say that is quite possible, sir."

Anakin looked determined, "It has to be. No clone I have ever met would willingly murder younglings, and yet they tried to kill all those that I brought with me. That in itself implies that there's something wrong." He paused, "Oh, and one other thing. We're not in the army anymore. I'm on the Empire's most wanted list, you're technically a deserter, so I think you can stop calling me 'sir.'"

Rex looked confused, "Well, what would I call you?"

"I think 'Anakin' would do fine." He smiled slightly at his friend.

Rex looked shocked and vaguely disturbed, "Well, that would be most improper." He moved toward the door, "If you'll excuse me, sir, I should get to the bridge. Thank you for hearing my concerns."

Anakin nodded, watching after him amusedly as he left.

* * *

Padme stared about the room as she stood in the doorway. Inside were upwards of twenty children in Jedi robes, almost all under ten. Sola was nowhere to be seen.

A beautiful red-haired three-year-old came toddling up to her, her thumb in her mouth, her blue eyes peering up at the woman pleadingly. She stood there for a moment, staring at her, then removed the thumb to hold her arms up, wanting to be held.

Padme smiled and lifted her onto her hip, "Hello, sweetheart."

No response. The little girl resumed sucking her thumb and leaned her head on Padme's shoulder.

"That's Mara. She doesn't say much."

Padme looked up, her gaze falling on a greenish twi-lek boy about ten years old. He continued, "Is there something I can help you with, Master?"

She flashed him a quick, awkward smile, "Oh, no. I'm not a Jedi. Have you-"

He looked confused, "Are you a clone?"

She paused, "Um, no. Look, I'm trying to find Sola. Have you seen her?"

The boy tilted his head, "If you're not a Jedi, and you're not a clone… what are you?"

 _Frustrated_. She sighed, "Have you seen Sola or not."

His eyes lit up in realization, "Do you know Master Skywalker?"

Padme paused, "Well, yes, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Master Skywalker saved us on Coruscant. He's very brave."

She started to look around at the others, hoping someone else would volunteer to talk.

"You should've seen him against those clones." The boy started to gesture enthusiastically, as though swinging a lightsaber, while making whooshing noises with his mouth, "1 2 3 4. Take that!.. Annd that! And-"

She was rapidly losing patience, "Have you seen Sola?"

He dropped his arms, "Umm… no." He paused, then continued, "She shot one of them, you know."

Apparently there was nothing to be gained here, "Okay. Has anyone seen Sola? Anyone?"

Another boy spoke up, jumping to the floor from one of the high bunks, "I have. She said to come to the engine room if we needed anything."

"You think she's there?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but it's worth a shot."

"Thank you." She paused, looking at the toddler in her arms and softening her tone, "Okay. Mara honey, you need to let go now." The girl didn't respond, except to tighten her grip. "Really, honey, I need to go." She felt awful for leaving her, the toddler obviously wanted affection so badly, but she couldn't keep her. She already had her hands full with the twins, she couldn't start adopting more children. Besides, these really _did_ belong to the Order.

The boy held out his hands, "Here, I'll take her. Come on Mara; stop bothering her. She's busy."

Padme tightened her grip briefly, holding her closer, unwilling to give her up; then slowly disentangled herself and handed the girl off to the other youngling. He set her on the floor and led her off holding her hand.

Padme sighed, then maneuvered her way out of the room past the other boy, who was still slicing at the air and making lightsaber noises with his mouth. Okay. Engine room.

* * *

She thought at first that the boy had lied to her. Padme moved along the high walkways, turning around as she walked to search for the girl. Finally she stopped near the center platform, thinking. Sola wasn't on any of the catwalks. Padme doubted she was in the room. _Okay, come on, think. Where would you go if you were an upset twelve-year-old?_

A soft crying sound reached her ears, and she looked around in search of the source. The room echoed, making judging direction difficult. Finally she spotted a dark shape curled up in the shadows on a high ledge; at Padme's guess about twenty feet in the air. The girl sat near an air vent, her arms hugging her knees close to her chest.

 _How did she get up there?_ The woman looked around, trying to find a ladder, or other means of ascent, ultimately giving up as the search proved futile. Right. Jedi could jump really long distances. She sighed. Sometimes all that Force stuff was really inconvenient.

She stayed where she was, tilting her head up to look at the ledge, "Sola? I know you're up there. Can I talk to you?"

A tear-drenched voice finally sounded through the space, "No thanks. This is all your fault."

"How?"

There was a long pause, "Why did you have to marry him? Couldn't you just be friends or something like normal people?"

Padme looked down, quiet. Finally she replied, "Believe me, we tried. We tried for a while. Then, well, something happened and, um, well… We just couldn't pretend anymore. I guess we realized we didn't want to be alone."

Something about almost dying in an arena tended to put things in perspective. She hoped she never had to set foot on Geonosis again as long as she lived. Padme paused, "Would you mind coming down? This isn't really the easiest way to have a conversation."

"I don't want to have a conversation."

The woman paused, then sighed, seating herself against one of the engines, "Look, Anakin didn't mean to yell at you like that. He… He gets frustrated sometimes, and doesn't always think before opening his mouth. You happened to be in the way. He didn't mean it."

More silence. At last Sola spoke, "How long have you been making excuses for him?"

"I'm not making excuses," Padme said quietly.

"Then why are you here instead of him?"

The woman was quiet, gathering her thoughts, "He won't come. He thinks you're angry at him."

"Well observed." The girl muttered.

"…So I was hoping you would go back and talk to him. Look, one of you has to make the first move."

"Why?"

Padme sighed. Was this what parenting a teenager was like? She really hoped not. After all, she was going to have two at the same time. And if Anakin didn't stop being so stubborn… "Because they do. That's how talking works." Hadn't she just spent five years having this same argument with the Senate? Why couldn't anyone figure this out? She sighed, "You know, I was a teenager. I know what it's like. The person who breaks down and negotiates first loses, right? Well, the thing is, as I got older I realized that that's often not true. All it accomplishes is a lack of communication. Nothing can ever go anywhere if no one is willing to talk about it." She paused, "I can't make you talk to him, and I won't try, but you'll be making a mistake if you don't." She sighed, getting to her feet to leave to room, "Just… think about what I said, all right?" Padme nodded, "Okay. Well, I'll leave you alone now."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the follows and the favs, and for reading. I apologize for not updating sooner, my sister just had a baby and I've been a little busy waiting for it. Also a mild case of writer's block. Anyway, sorry, won't happen again. Moving on… **XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX** : Sorry about the spelling… I've been meaning to go through and edit this fic, but I haven't gotten around to it yet. Anyway, we'll see what happens with plot. **The Hope Lions** : Congratulations on watching Clone Wars! You have such a wonderful journey ahead of you. Spoilers! **DawnDayrider** : You didn't sound mean. And the chips exist, pose a problem, and prevent those characters from having complete free will so they needed to be addressed. Besides, Anakin needed to know what really happened, and I wanted to explain the difference between Order 66 and Aquillar's thing. **ellebrodie** : I am so glad I could improve your night. I hope your kid is better. Anyway, have a chapter. **Disney Syndulla** : Not Caleb… Sorry. If by Caleb you mean Kanan. For one thing he has already been in this fic. He and Billaba dealt with Mustafar. FIVES AND TUP *Dying whale noises* Yeah, season five and Lost Missions almost killed me. MY BABIES! MY POOR, POOR BABIES! Padme is amazing, no questions asked. Anyway… about Mara… Okay. Apparently in EU she is three years younger than Luke. However, this was not originally meant to be Mara. I didn't know she existed and introduced a toddler named Mara for emotional appeal. Then everyone freaked out and my brother threatened to bomb my dorm room if it wasn't her so… now she is. I guess my excuse for the age change is… um… EU isn't canon? Is that acceptable? Thanks, and keep reading! **Guest** : I don't really know what will happen with that, but I would say there is a fairly good chance. **AnakinandPadme** : Thank you. That is some high praise. I will attempt to be worthy of it. **Mako-clb** : Yay! New person! Welcome to the fic family. So nice to meet you. Ch. 13: Okay. I think I explained this in another chapter but I'll do it again. To explain the reason that Anakin being a Jedi would affect Padme's career: No it is not forbidden for regular people to have attachments, but it is forbidden for Jedi, and certainly to have had a long-term, official SEXUAL relationship with a Jedi is major scandal. Think of it this way: It's fine for single people to date, right? But a single person dating a married person is not okay. Now, how do people think of a politician that has an affair with a married person? Not well, right? It is a crude analogy, but it will have to suffice. Basically Naboo is exercising damage control, and unfortunately that does not mean good things for Padme. By the way, Padme actually mentioned in Episode 3 that this would likely be the outcome. A near-transcript of the scene can be found in the first chapter of this fic. Ch. 19: Haha! Yes, he is a bit isn't he?

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

A frightening-looking duros sat at the bar in Mos Eisley, his immense hat pulled low over his face and chewing on a toothpick as he cased the clientele.

There was a bit of the American gunslinger about him, if one took away the blue skin and pure red eyes, and Cad Bane had no problem cultivating the impression. He hunched over the bar, fingers lightly caressing the rim of his drink, occasionally taking a sip. He was waiting for someone, and that someone was late.

A short man in red armor and a helmet made his way down the steps into the establishment, looking around as he entered. He then removed his helmet, revealing a young, swarthy, handsome face, with large brown eyes and dark curls. He moved over to the bar, being sure to properly examine then wink at a cluster of pretty girls on the way.

"You Cad Bane?"

The bounty hunter didn't look up, "Depends who's asking." He spoke in a deep, gravelly voice that sounded almost mechanical.

"My name's Boba Fett." He said it as if it were some sort of accomplishment. As though Bane should be impressed and honored to be meeting the Great Boba Fett.

He wasn't. "Hm. I heard you wanted to see me." He still hadn't looked up.

Boba's face fell somewhat, but he sat on the next stool and set his helmet on the counter, "Uh, yeah. I'm putting a team together for a job. Word is… you could help." He ducked slightly as the massive brim of Bane's hat further invaded his space.

"Help with what?"

"You're something of a specialist, aren't you? Jedi?"

Bane sipped on his drink, "Among other things. So?"

Boba paused, "How well have you been keeping up with current events?"

The other finally looked up, turning his head to look at the kid, "What do you mean?"

Silence. Boba looked incredulous, "Well, the bounty on Jedi. The Empire."

"What?"

"The Empire. You see, Chancellor Aquillar-"

 _Dumb kid_. "No. About the bounty."

"It's… 800,000 a head."

Bane removed his hat, to the great relief of the other, setting it next to him on the counter, "800,000 Republic credits."

"Well… Imperial credits, I guess."

The blue man waved a hand, "Imperial, Republic, makes no difference to me. What's the job?"

The teenager tried to regain his dangerous, mysterious air, "I'm looking for someone."

"Jedi?"

"Yeah."

"Hm." Bane paused, taking another sip of his drink, "Distinctive to look at?"

"Um… He's human. Big bald black guy. Calls himself Windu."

"Hm." He motioned for another drink, "Why this particular Jedi? If the bounty's the same for all?"

Boba's face turned hard and he stared intensely off into the distance, or more accurately a few feet into the back of the bar, "He killed my father."

* * *

Anakin looked up as the door slid open. Sola walked in, awkwardly eyeing him as she looked around the room, finally moving over to the crib in the corner. She leaned over it, trailing a hand for the babies to play with.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, neither sure how to breach it and both unwilling to be the first to break. At last Anakin spoke, "Um, look, about earlier-"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Another pause. He tried again, looking down, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. It was uncalled for and… I'm sorry." He sighed. That wasn't quite how he meant for it to come out, "Look it's just… the last few days have been… awful, and um, I'm really stressed. And then there is this stupid shoulder…" He trailed off. "Look. I meant what I said. If you stay in the Jedi long enough you'll learn something." He paused, "You think they're your family. They're not. They will abandon you the second you become inconvenient."

She shook her head, "That can't be r-"

"Why do you think I don't want them to have Luke and Leia? They threw out a seventeen-year-old girl and left her to the tender mercies of _**Tarkin**_ because they thought giving her a trial by the Jedi might seem 'biased.' Might make them look bad. They were more concerned with their reputation and appearance than her life. And let's not forget how they left you all on Coruscant to die."

She protested, "The whole is more important than the individual. You cannot sacrifice the group for just one."

"But there are times when the group must band together to protect the individual. You don't roll over and abandon an innocent, allow them to become a sacrifice to a corrupt man's ambition. No, you fight. You die, to the last man if necessary, but you don't leave people behind. Not ever. Please Sola, if you remember nothing else from your training remember that. It is the most important thing you can ever learn."

"But… I don't understand. The code says-"

He shook his head, "The code is not infallible. There are exceptions to every rule."

More silence. Finally Sola spoke, "So… we made quite the team back there."

He smiled faintly, "Yeah we did."

"And… I know a lot. I mean, Yoda is," She sighed, "Great but… I don't really need more training as a youngling. And given that you're teaching me anyway…"

What did she want? "What."

She looked down awkwardly, "I was wondering… if you… if you would speak to the council about me."

He stared at her, "About becoming your Master, you mean." He shook his head, "Sola, you're too young."

"I saved your life! What about everything I did? You can't say I'm not mature enough."

Anakin looked sad, "I'm sorry."

"For what? Not talking to the council?"

"No. For turning you into a soldier. I didn't have the right to do that."

She seemed frustrated, "You didn't make me anything. I begged you to let me help-"

"You're twelve."

"Yes, and I'll get killed right alongside everyone else if we're captured. I made a choice to fight and I stand by that choice."

"Yes, well, I won't." He paused, "Sola, there are some things you should understand. First, I've lost people. A lot of people. And I'm not going to let it happen again. I don't want to sit on a bloody battlefield, holding your empty body knowing that it was me who put you there. I couldn't do it. And moreover, whatever the council may have been thinking before, I highly doubt that they would ever allow me to teach you."

"You taught before, didn't you?"

"Yes but then I didn't have wife and two children. Things have changed, little one, and I don't think this transgression will be forgotten anytime soon."

Sola opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off, "Padme says you admire me. You shouldn't. You don't know the first thing about me. Let me assure you: I am no hero. In fact, I think I am about as far from being a hero as you can get. I have seen things… done things… that you can't even imagine. Made mistakes that I can never begin to forget… or forgive myself for." He drew in a shaky breath, "Go find another hero, you're wasting your time with me."

She looked confused, "Aren't you the Chosen One?"

"Maybe. Even if I am, it doesn't automatically make me a hero." He paused, "Look, Sola, you're a wonderful girl. You're smart, brave, funny… You will make someone an amazing padawan."

"But not you."

He paused, turning his head to look at her, "I have a padawan. I don't know where she is right now, but… I won't desert her. She has been betrayed enough," he finished quietly, looking away. He spoke again, "Besides, you're too young to be a padawan. Come back and talk to me in a couple of years, when you're older and I'm free."

"You're being ridiculous."

"A war is starting, Sola. I am going to have to fight in it, and so is anyone I have with me. And I refuse to drag you through it. You deserve better."

She had her arms crossed, "Like what?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Go, be happy, have a long, safe life."

"But I don't want that!"

"I don't care. You're getting it."

She stared at him, arms crossed, lips pressed in a thin, angry line. Her mouth opened a few times, as though to speak, then closed without any sound. Finally she spoke, "You really are an idiot, you know that?" Then she stormed out of the room.

Anakin heard the comm buzz, "Hello. What is it Rex?"

"This is Wolff. We're approaching Odessan and will be dropping out of hyperspace momentarily."

"I'll be right there."

He paused as he exited the room, noting a black cloth sack left by the doorway. Sola must have brought it, just as he had requested her to before. He quickly opened it, checking to ensure the contents were undisturbed. A pile of glassy cubes sat inside, their combined glow casting a blue light onto his face. Anakin sighed, relieved, then took it back inside and shoved it under the neighboring bunk. Hopefully it would be sufficiently hidden there.

He sighed, satisfied with his work. All right, off to the bridge.

* * *

Cad Bane glanced briefly at the boy, "So you figure you can get the Empire to pay you for your revenge, is that it?"

"That's the general idea, yeah."

"What are you gonna do when you catch him?"

Boba paused, "I'm gonna look him straight in the eye and say, 'Hey. Remember me? I'm Boba Fett. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'"

"And then what?"

"Then I put a blaster bolt in his brain." The teenager picked up his drink, tossing it back before making a face at the unexpected strength.

"Yes, very poetic." The blue man paused, "Just out of curiosity, have you ever hunted Jedi before?"

Boba gave him a confrontational look, "What's it to you?"

The other bounty hunter shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Well, yeah, as it happens. And it'll be easier this time. The Jedi are weak now; he won't have his army to save him."

The boy was hedging, and from the wording it was clear against what, "Have you ever killed a Jedi?"

"Well… yeah. Of course I have. Kill them all the time."

"That's what I thought." Just another amateurish child with a big ego, trying to play with the grown-ups. Probably be dead in a year.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What are you, fifteen? I don't like leading lambs to slaughter. Forget it, kid, I'm out."

Boba was clearly upset at the implied slight, though he was trying to hide it, "Fine. Your loss. Means more of the bounty for me." He started to stand up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a pretty little girl over there with my name on her." He swaggered off toward a leggy blond thing in the corner, taller than him and way out of his league as far as Bane was concerned. Still, those dark curls and puppy eyes probably got him a long way normally so who knew. Of course, knowing Tatooine women, he'd probably wake up stark naked in the middle of the desert with no ship. Oh well, he had to learn sometime.

Suddenly a cry rang through the bar, "Hey!" Bane looked over casually to see a handsome giant walk in from the back, moving in the direction of Boba and the girl, who was currently sitting on his lap while they flirted. Ah. A boyfriend. This should prove interesting.

The boy seemed unimpressed. He barely glanced at the other, "Hey yourself." Then he returned his attention to the girl, who now seemed distinctly less enthusiastic.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" He stood a few feet away, feet apart and his hands on his hips.

"Showing her a better time than you were." To the girl, "Hey, do you want me to take care of this creep for you?"

She sighed, standing up and walking over to the other, "Come on, let's just go." She paused, "He's not worth the effort."

Her boyfriend's expression was dangerous, "Wait for me outside. I'll deal with _you_ later." She eyed him like a scared rabbit, then lowered her eyes and scampered out the door. He looked back at Boba, "Now as for you- Hey! Look at me you clone whelp!"

The teenager's voice was hard, "I'm no clone." Standing, he punched the man hard in the stomach.

No effect. His eyes went wide, "Oops." A second later he was on the other side of the room, sitting in the ruins of a table, the occupants of which were now covered in alcohol. They glared at him, one snarled. Boba grinned innocently. Then the room erupted into chaos.

Cad Bane leaned over the bar, nudging the hiding bartender, "Hey. I want another drink."

The man looked up at him with slightly worried eyes, "Um, we're not serving right now."

"Hm. Suit yourself." He spoke as he donned his hat and prepared to leave, "Put it on my tab."

The bartender nodded. Bane turned and left the bar, ignoring the patrons, tables, and assorted debris whistling around him, sometimes passing inches from his face. Tatooine was a bust; a dumb kid out for revenge and too attractive for his own good. Bane knew the type. A few good years on the job would straighten him out, if he survived them. At that point he might even be a halfway decent bounty hunter. Maybe even one worth talking to. But not right now. No point in staying any longer.

Boba, having regained his feet, started to talk, "Hey! Sleemo! What, can't get a girl to stay with you without threatening her?" His face scrunched up mockingly, "Let me guess: Not much going on downstairs?"

His adversary stood on the other side of the room, breathing hard, "I'll kill you."

The boy seemed unimpressed, "Oh who gives a f-" Someone tackled him, and they went over a table.

* * *

Darth Maul sat in his quarters on his ship, holding a small, glassy pyramid that glowed with a scarlet light. He had waited so long for this, the thing had been devilishly hard to track down. There were so few Sith holocrons left. Still, he was unsurprised to have found one in the Jedi Temple; they had everything. It really was remarkable how many artifacts they had saved when the Sith had fallen.

He sighed through his nose, savoring the moment, hesitant to let it end. Finally he crossed the room, placing the precious item on the floor, then returning to sit on the bunk.

He focused on the Force, meditating, latching onto all of his anger, hatred, sorrow, and pain and forcing it to the surface, using his emotions and passion to feed his power. At last he reached out, feeling the holocron in his mind, picturing it, allowing himself to connect with it.

The pyramid glowed brighter, rising into the air on his will. The Force within it feeling the dark side, it responded to the Sith's commands, releasing its corners to float in the air around it. Then they shot back, as if compelled by a powerful magnet, landing in a somewhat different position from that in which they had started, and the device was unlocked.

Maul opened his eyes, pulling the holocron to him. At last, the next phase of his plan was ready to be embarked on. All the information was now at his fingertips.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, for the follows, and the favs. I love you all! **Dawn's Disciple** : Well, with Palpatine dead, Maul is our primary Sith. Actually, given his apprentice's death and what is going on with Ventress (TRYING not to give CW spoilers, not that I've been very good at it so far) he is our only Sith. So obviously he has big plans and lots of ideas on how to carry them out. The thing people seem to forget with the Prequels is the sheer amount of story they had to tell in a relatively short period of screen time. I can take all the time in the world and fully explore just how everyone is affected, whereas Episode Three did, unfortunately, have to sort of skim through. It's one of the privledges of novel-writing. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope to hear from you again in the future. **ILDV** : Thanks. **XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX** : Anakin just gets devoted to people. He's one of those friends that finds his friend crying and goes on the warpath. This is both really sweet and really problematic, depending on the situation. And the whole padawan-at-14 thing was neither one. That was me being stupid and thinking I knew more about canon than I did. I have, unfortunately, mentioned it several times in this fic, so… if you could all just agree to ignore it…? Anyway, have a chapter! **The Hope Lions** : I will neither confirm nor deny anything. But it would be good for Anakin to see that she is alive, wouldn't it? **Guest** : You'll see. Spoilers! **DawnDayrider** : I'm glad! It's like Windu's Avengers quote, there are certain things that simply must be said. **TiaMaria710** : Thank you. I appreciate the complement. **Disney Syndulla** : I am so glad you like Sola. She was meant to be something of a one-off character, another youngling I could give a face to, but she really has gotten popular! I might have to find more to do with her… And I included a more complete description in this chapter for all your fanart needs. Feel free to request more detail if you need it. Okay… strictly speaking Caleb hasn't _appeared_ in this fic, but he was mentioned. He and Billaba dealt with Mustafar. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Hehehehe **KittyBee1904** : Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy. **magsterwuzhere** : YAY! NEW PERSON! Yes, Princess Bride. The quote seemed appropriate. Read on…

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

Obi-Wan spoke as he entered the bridge. The temple they had located was extremely old and many of the electronics still needed further work to be rendered operational. In the meantime they continued to use their ship as a center of operations. "I got the message. What's happening?" He looked around, noting the presence of many of the other council members, "What's going on?"

Ayala Secura spoke, her face grim, her lilting accent doing nothing to soften the seriousness of her words, "We have detected a star destroyer approaching the planet. We have been discovered."

Silence followed her statement, everyone avoiding each other's eyes, each sorting through his own fear and doubt. There didn't seem to be anything else to say. The sentence had settled over the group like a cloud, dampening and muffling everything.

A fifteen-year-old padawan, there with his Master, looked up hopefully, "Maybe they don't know we're here. It's possible, isn't it? Maybe they just happen to be in the area." He withdrew, looking defensive, as all eyes turned on him, "It was just a thought."

"Caleb." His Master said quietly, softly admonishing him, a warning look in her eyes. He apologized inaudibly and looked back at the floor.

"They're hailing us!" The Jedi manning the communicator almost shouted, panicking slightly.

Yoda not being present, the eyes turned from the padawan to focus on Windu, clearly waiting for him to make the next move.

He paused, then finally spoke, "Well, they apparently know we're here. Put them through."

There were a few tense seconds of silence, then Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise as a familiar voice crackled through, "Good morning! Nice of you guys to answer. This is the Destiny, requesting permission to land." He could almost hear the self-satisfied grin on the voice's owner's face.

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, "Anakin."

"See? Told you I'd make it, Old Man."

Windu gave a curt nod and the Jedi at the communicator sighed in relief, "All right, Master Skywalker, you are cleared to land. _Do not_ leave the destroyer in orbit. Land on the planet."

"Understood. Thanks. See you all in a few minutes."

* * *

Obi-Wan walked out just as the other ship settled on the landing pad, the engines roaring deafeningly and kicking up a wind that blew his robes around. Trust Anakin to make an entrance. He really shouldn't have been surprised.

He stood, waiting for his friend to appear on the lowered ramp. Instead a young girl moved into view, a Jedi youngling judging by her age and the light-color robes she wore. Her straight brown hair was gathered in a single braid, falling over her shoulder to hang down to the leather belt at her waist, while loose tendrils fell softly about her elfin face. She gazed out at the courtyard, studying it with green eyes, then turned, motioning to someone as yet unseen.

His breath escaped in almost a gasp as a group of children appeared, the girl ushering them out of the ship and herding them forward. The missing younglings; Anakin had saved them. Glad tears gathered in his eyes at the sight, a smile gracing his face as the girl approached him.

She was not smiling, and looked more tired than glad. "Can you tell me where I can find Master Yoda?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't know where he is." He paused, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The tired expression didn't move, "Huh. Maybe you're smarter than the last celebrity I met."

He looked confused, "I'm sorry?"

"Tell Master Skywalker he's an idiot." She paused, "Look, can you just tell me where to go? They can't just stand around on the landing pad." She spoke again as Obi-Wan stared in confusion, "I'm Sola, by the way. Sola Mortengar. It's good to meet you."

He inclined his head in greeting, "Likewise, I'm sure."

She smiled slightly, looking him up and down, "The Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wow." She sighed, glancing over at where a couple of the boys were starting to hit each other, "Anyway, I should probably get going before they get too bored."

He chuckled, "Right." His brow furrowed, "Um, by the way, what happened with Anakin? It's just… you seem rather angry with him and I want to make sure everything is all right."

She glared at the ship, then turned back to the man, "It's not important. Goodbye Master Kenobi, it was good meeting you."

"And you," He said distractedly, his gaze still on the ship. What was wrong? If Anakin had saved their lives, what could he have done to provoke such animosity?

* * *

A harried-looking Padme walked down the ramp a short time after the younglings left, shushing two wailing babies who refused to be silenced.

Obi-Wan hurried over, receiving a grateful look as he relieved her of one of the infants.

"Thank you. I walked onto the bridge to talk to Anakin; they took one look at the clones and burst out crying. I don't think they like the identical faces."

"Clones?"

"Oh, yes. They came with Anakin from Coruscant." She looked at the child on her hip, shushing her a little while gently bouncing her, "Shh. Come on, Leia, it's all right. You have nothing to cry about." She paused, "Thank you for taking Luke. I am afraid the other baby is still on the ship."

Obi-Wan looked confused, "Other baby?" Didn't they only have the two? He didn't remember any more. Although these did seem significantly larger than the last time he had seen them.

"Anakin's in a mood."

"Ohh. Sorry."

"Yeah. He hasn't taken the whole 'Empire' thing too well. He's terrified about Ahsoka and he blames the council for everything."

"Maybe we should try to keep them apart then."

Padme nodded, "That is probably a good idea." She paused, "I don't suppose you've seen Sola around?"

"Yes. She came out shortly before you did. She seemed… rather angry." He continued, "Is everything all right?"

Padme sighed, "They've been fighting." She looked at him with pleading eyes, "I don't suppose you could talk to him, could you? He is being absolutely impossible."

The man nodded, "Gladly."

"Thank you. Oh, and he won't tell you, but he was shot on Coruscant."

"What?" He said alarmedly.

"Nothing too serious, just his shoulder, but he needs it taken care of immediately."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Of course. I will do everything I can. We are still working to get the temple operational, but there is a med-bay in the ship we came in." He paused, "He would hardly be the only one injured in the escape."

"Thank you. You are truly a lifesaver."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, and my thanks to those who followed and favorited. Welcome to the family. **Ellebrodie** : I think 'man-child' might be the most accurate word I can think of to describe Anakin, at every stage. When he was young he was a child who was forced to be a man, and when he grew up he became a man who was still very much a child. The war matured him a great deal, wars tend to do that, but he still can be very juvenile at times, particularly when someone he cares about is missing or in trouble (See: When R2-D2 went missing). My job as an author is to place my characters in a situation, and see how they respond. Over time they should develop and mature, but for me to force that change would simply be making the characters OOC. Glad you enjoyed! **Disney Syndulla** : Obi-Wan just has to fix everything, doesn't he? Every time a Skywalker masses up, he has to swoop in and save the day. My baby… I WANT TO SEE IT. GIVE US THE PRECIOUS. GIVE IT TO US. Please. Really, I want to see it so badly. Anyway… Poor babies, so confused by seeing multiples of the same person. Hopefully they'll get used to it. Read on… **The Hope Lions** : Thanks! **Irena Devereau** : YAY NEW PERSON! *Hugs* I'm so glad you like it, and hope I hear from you again in the future. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Yep! Caleb Dume is Kanan Jarrus. **Guest** : Things are about to get a whole lot more complicated, my friend. Read on! (Disclaimer: I mean generally. May not happen for a few chapters) **kittybee1904** : Congratulations on finishing Clone Wars, though I am so sorry that you had to endure those feels. I hope that you enjoy Rebels; I've only seen the first season. Getting back to the fic… Yes, poor Jedi. They just about had a heart attack over Anakin's dramatic reveal. I love having Padme and Obi-Wan interact, they just do so well together and it's really fun to write, especially when they are discussing Anakin. And yes, Caleb is Kanan. Glad I was able to clear that up…

Side note: I just realized that Caleb and Boba are the same age. And by the way, as far as what Boba looks like right now, think a hotter version of Oscar Isaac. I'm serious. Look up a picture of young Temura Morrison. It's ridiculous. Meanwhile poor Caleb's sitting there with that horrendous padawan haircut, but that's an entirely different problem. Anyway…

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

"Thank you. You are truly a lifesaver."

"What are you two talking about?" Padme jumped a little as the smiling voice came unexpectedly from behind her. Anakin grabbed her shoulders to kiss her neck, then looked up, still cradling his wife, "Hello, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stood by, smiling awkwardly, "Hello."

Anakin released her, walking over to the other man, "Come here." The pair embraced, Anakin grunting a little as his friend brushed against his injured shoulder.

They stayed like that a long time, relishing the tactile reassurance of the other's continued existence, finally pulling apart, each leaving a hand on the other's shoulder as they stared at each other in relief. Anakin broke the silence, smiling at the baby boy in Obi-Wan's arms, "How are you doing there, Luke? Getting reacquainted with your Uncle Obi-Wan?"

The other man looked down at the child, echoing his friend's smile, "Yeah." He looked back at Anakin, his smile fading, replaced by worried eyes and a concerned expression, "Is it true that you have clones with you?"

Anakin's face turned serious, "Yes. Don't worry though, they're safe. Rex saved my life back on Coruscant."

"Rex?"

"And two others."

Obi-Wan looked hopeful, "Is Cody one of them?"

Anakin shook his head, "No. It's Wolff and a commando named Gregor." He paused, eyes following Obi-Wan's disappointed expression, "I'm sorry. Look, it's not his fault."

The other looked up, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Something Rex told me. I'll explain later."

Obi-Wan paused, "Where are they now?"

Anakin glanced back at the destroyer, then looked back at his friend, "Working on the ship. It was in dry dock for repairs when they stole it, that's why it was so easy. Mostly droids with a skeleton crew. It flies just fine, but there are a lot of little things that need fixing. They should be out soon."

Obi-Wan dropped his voice, "Are you completely certain about this?"

"Yes." He continued, "I trust them with my life."

"I know, but are you sure?"

He smiled, handing Obi-Wan a black bag, "Here, have a present."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed confusedly, but he took it, looking up in shock as he saw what was inside, "You're joking."

The younger man looked ridiculously pleased with himself, "Every last one of them."

He shook his head, "The council will be thrilled."

Anakin' smile faded, "Because that's what I live for," he muttered, then looked up, "Did you know they didn't update my clearance?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I went for the holocrons and the system locked me out."

"I am sure it was just a glitch," The other man said soothingly.

"I'm not."

Obi-Wan stared at him, "Really though. Thank you. Saving those younglings was enough in itself, but this…" He joked, "What are you trying to do, earn a medal?"

Anakin smiled and they laughed a little. There was a long pause.

Obi-Wan spoke, "Right, well, enough of that. You're injured. Standing around like this won't do you any favors. Let's go."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. Bacta tank. Now." Obi-Wan put a hand on the other man's back and they started to move off. Padme smiled as she listened to the fading conversation. Both men seemed to have forgotten her presence.

"Fine, _Mom._ "

"Don't you dare ever scare me like that again. Honestly, how do you always manage to get yourself injured?"

"At least I don't always get _captured_ like some people."

Obi-Wan sounded extremely hurt and offended, "I _don't_ always get captured. I _occasionally_ get captured. Besides, we are talking about you right now."

"Fine. Then I _occasionally_ get injured."

"Oh, that's hilarious. We need to start wrapping you in bubble wrap."

"You need a homing beacon."

"I do not always get captured!"

"Right, yeah… I guess there was that one time back in…" Part of his sarcastic statement was lost to her hearing.

"Don't you take that tone with me! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!"

"Mother hen," Anakin muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"Um… Sorry, Ben."

"That is not what you said. That is nothing like what you said. My name isn't even Ben."

"Sometimes it's Ben."

Obi-Wan sighed exasperatedly, "It's called an alias. Anyway…"

The conversation faded into the distance, Obi-Wan continuing to fuss with vaguely parental concern while Anakin snarked.

* * *

Padme walked into the medbay on the Jedi cruiser a short time later, pausing to study the slightly ludicrous scene before her. Anakin floated in the Bacta tank, obviously annoyed, arms folded and glaring at Obi-Wan, who sat nearby in a chair, holding Luke while reading and pointedly ignoring his friend. She spoke to the blond man, "What are you doing?"

"Babysitting." He said in a flat, hard voice. Sighing, he turned off the pad, looking up at her, "So, how was Naboo?"

"What do you mean?"

"The three months you spent there. Your first taste of married life. I know he isn't the easiest person to live with."

She paused, "It was… an education. You're right, we haven't really had the opportunity to live together before, and we're still working through a few things, especially as regards the babies, but really it was lovely."

He looked worried, "You don't regret your choice then?"

She smiled, "Of course not. If anything I love him more than ever."

Obi-Wan appeared relieved, "I'm glad. I was worried… after some of the things I had heard…"

She shrugged, "He's an idiot sometimes, but I already knew that."

The man smiled in parental pride, then started to get ready to get up, "Shall we go?"

Padme was confused, "Go where?"

"The temple. I have an apartment in mind and I thought you might wish to see it." He glanced at the tank, "After all, there isn't much to see here and he isn't getting out anytime soon."

She considered. It would be good to get their things out of the ship, and generally get started settling in, "I would love to."

They walked from the cruiser, Padme noting as they moved farther away that the landing pad, besides having a network of cracks with greenery and vines growing from each one, was far too small for either ship, having obviously been built with much smaller vessels in mind. The temple itself was a grand structure, echoing the temple on Coruscant in its ruined grandeur. It was settled in a large clearing in the forest, nestled in the crux of two low ridges, the ancient hardwoods of the wood coming right up to the edge. The main structure was surrounded by paved platforms and other raised areas, one of which had a massive tree growing straight from the middle of it, its roots cracking and breaking the pavement.

"How are we on supplies?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "To tell the truth? Not good. There are a good many portion packets on the cruiser, but obviously they offer no permanent solution. We have been sending out scouts to see what we can do for edible plants and wildlife." He paused, "They found a clean spring near here we can use for water, so that's something, I suppose."

She looked around at the plants and trees, "It seems to be a fertile planet."

"This section certainly is. Mostly forest and fields. There are some other parts however…"

"Such as?"

He sighed, "There is a large desert on the southern part of this continent, separated from us by some mountains. The other continents have other ecosystems as well." He paused, "It shall be hard work, certainly at first, but hopefully we can all manage it. It will be an interesting trick, for people used to receiving all their supplies from a store."

"I am sure you will succeed." She looked up at the approaching building, "Tell me about the temple. It seems very old. When was it built?"

"Thousands of years ago, in the days of the Old Republic. One of many temples the Jedi built after the Sith attack drove them from Coruscant."

"The attack that prompted the Treaty of Coruscant. The Temple was bombed, wasn't it?"

"Yes, along with a good deal of the surrounding city." He smiled at her, "You know your history well."

She favored him with a quick smile, then looked back at the building, "I thought the Jedi retreated to Tython?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "That was one place. It is true, the main Temple was there on our old homeworld, and that one is still in use, but many other temples were built as well; defense against further attacks from the Sith and the Empire. Most ended up abandoned later, left to the vines and the vermin, to rot and decay until they sank back into the earth. This was one." He paused, "I doubt anyone has been here in at least five hundred years."

"It doesn't seem to have decayed very much."

He nodded, "They were certainly built to last. Still, I would watch your step; some parts of the floors are fragile, particularly on the upper story. One wing has caved in completely." He paused, thoughtful, "It will take a great deal to return it to its former glory."

Padme's voice broke into his thoughts, "But it will endure." She smiled at him, "It may be battered and broken, but in the end it will rise again. …Much like the Jedi."

He smiled back at her, "Indeed."

* * *

Tarkin came to a halt as he entered the Emperor's office, mildly surprised to find him still working, "Plans are well under way, and all is progressing well for the Naboo campaign. I expect to depart sometime in the next few weeks."

Aquillar nodded then spoke, not looking up from his papers, "Make it as soon as possible. Swift action is necessary for maximum effect."

"Of course, My Lord." He paused, "My Lord, I was surprised to learn your location when I questioned your guards. I had expected you to have gone to bed by this hour."

The other man sighed, "It's the Empire's financial accounts. We seem to have been losing a large amount of money somewhere, but I can't find it. I finally decided to take over from the accountants." He shook his head, "Honestly, Palpatine spent money like it was free." He looked up exasperatedly at his second in command, "Well? I assume there was some purpose to this visit. As kind as it is to inquire after my health it seems to me to be a decided waste of time and energy."

"Indeed, sir. I believe I may be able to help you with your problem."

Aquillar leaned forward on his desk, "Really."

"Yes. A matter has come to my attention of some importance. A construction project started by the late chancellor."

The Emperor raised a sardonic eyebrow, "Really? Are there any details to go with this hint? A… report perhaps?" He smiled as it was handed to him, "Thank you…" His smile dropped as he opened it and he looked up, shocked, "But this- These plans were deleted. I was in the Senate chamber when it happened. Where did you get these?"

"Construction began two years ago. The chief engineer on the project came to me yesterday with a copy of the plans. He wanted to know if you wish him to halt construction."

Aquillar nodded absently, still reading over the plans. Tarkin continued to stare at him, "I believe this may be your money drain."

"Yes… Why yes, I believe it is."

"Shall I tell them to stop?"

"Yes… Yes…" He looked up, "What? No! Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Admiral, and tell your engineer that I shall be out to inspect their progress at the first opportunity." He paused, "This project shall be a fine addition to the Empire when it is completed. Thank you, Admiral."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to those who followed and favorited, and thanks to everyone for reading. By the way, I drew a few pictures a while back a reference stuff for this fic, and I decided to post them. These are in an album on my Facebook page, Isabel Lessley, for anyone interested.

 **Irena Devereau** : In the council's defense, they really didn't want to put Anakin on the council. Because of Palpatine's increasing emergency powers, and the Jedi's increasing ties to the Republic military, Palpatine could basically tell them what to do. Notice that he didn't just tell them to put Anakin on the council. It was "Put Anakin on the council _as my representative_ , as a liaison between the Chancellor and the council." Not that Anakin wasn't supposed to be properly on the council, but that was them clinging to what autonomy they had left. "Okay, you're on the council, but you're basically just sitting in on meetings. You don't have a vote, you aren't a master, and we aren't updating your clearance. Oh yeah, and screw you for asking the Chancellor to force us into giving you a promotion." Remember, even Obi-Wan thought he asked Palpatine for help, so if Obi-Wan thought that, you can only imagine what everyone else was thinking. Obi-baby is sweet though. Thank you for the hug. I love you. **TipePoolAngel** : Thank you. Do you mean the fic as a whole is an interesting twist, or one specific part? Just wondering. **Mako-clb** : Yes. There are certain scenes where I deliberately try to parallel Anakin and Vader, and that was certainly one of them. As far as the plot hole: As you have likely realized by this chapter, the Jedi absolutely know that she has given birth or is about to. Padme, if I might be so indelicate, is one of those women who doesn't get very big during pregnancy. My sister was larger at five months than Padme was at nine. So… by their estimate, with no way of knowing when the pregnancy began, she looks like she could be anywhere from six to nine months, and it is easier to simply ignore the issue for a while, until they have some definite knowledge about the state of things. I hope this answers your question. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Yes. **Guest** : Don't worry, Naboo is happening far too soon for the Death Star to be involved. Construction began at the same time it did in canon, before the plot divergence, and consequently construction should be complete at about the same time. Alderaan… we'll see. Tarkin chose it in Ep. 4 as an interrogation technique because it was Leia's home planet. That is no longer true. It is possible that it could incur the Empire's wrath some other way, but we'll see where it goes. **Fleet Admiral Evens** : I think he was just absently nodding along to whatever Tarkin was saying and not paying attention, but I have been wrong before. Characters in many ways have a certain degree of free will, and sometimes they refuse to follow your script for their actions. Maybe he'll surprise me. That would be nice.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

A small, airplane-like ship touched down, the wind from its engines sending up clouds of dust as it landed. The door slid open and from it came a man, a zabrak, clothed in black from head to foot with red and black skin and gold eyes. It was Darth Maul, released from prison after Sidious fell by his Mandalorian allies and now come here, to Moraband, the ancient, dead, homeworld of the Sith, seeking help for the furtherance of his plans. To find the planet had not been easy; the Jedi had destroyed all record of its location long ago, fearing what might happen were anyone ever to return to that place, but he had found the coordinates in the Sith holocron he had taken from the Jedi Temple, as he had known he would.

He knelt in the dirt as mist swirled around him, materializing into the ghosts of Sith, "What do you here, son of Dathomir?"

"I am Darth Maul, Lord of the Sith, and I come to you for aid."

"You may ask, but there is no guarantee that you shall be answered. What do you desire from us?"

"I seek knowledge, a completion to my training. I seek the means and ability to defeat my enemies and gain revenge on that which I hate."

The ghost's expression was probing, and he guessed this was a test to prove his worth, "What do you hate?"

A festering hatred burned within him, his mind growing fully aware of where his torso changed from flesh to metal. His lip curled in a snarl as he growled, "Kenobi." Realizing that these ancient ghosts would not know the name, he hurried to clarify, "A Jedi." The ghosts looked at each other. One in particular, that Maul recognized from pictures as Darth Angral, nodded approvingly.

"Why?"

Maul thought of his legs, of his exclusion from the war, of Tyranus standing at Sidious's side in the place that should have been his, of his imprisonment as a result, "He took everything from me."

The ghost continued, "What will you do to him for this?"

He answered without hesitation. The answer to that filled his every waking hour, invaded his dreams, consumed his thoughts as he endlessly planned his revenge. Every moment since that fateful day on Naboo he had thought of nothing but this, "My pain shall be his pain. I will kill everything he ever loved before his eyes, slowly and painfully, that he might hear their screams as they beg for death and know that he cannot save them. Then, at the last, he shall die, and long shall be his torment before the end."

He remembered the taste he had gotten when he had killed the woman, the horrible pain and loss and suffering that had come off Kenobi; the room had been fairly swirling with it. Oh, how good that had felt! But it was a mere taste, a morsel that only increased the craving, that left him wanting, _needing_ more of that beautiful, intoxicating drug. When he thought of that day… his only regret was killing her so quickly, when he could have stretched it out for days or weeks while the Jedi was forced to watch. Oh, how much more exquisitely excruciating that would have been for Kenobi. He would not repeat that mistake the next time.

"And when he is dead? What will you do then, when you have gained your revenge? For what will you fight?"

There was a slight pause, Maul dragging his mind away from oh-so-pleasant fantasies of his revenge, "Then I shall fight for power, for the rise of the Sith to the rule of the galaxy, and I shall train my apprentice to be better than I that the Sith might grow in strength."

This seemed to meet with their approval, and the ghost continued, "We are all dead, each fallen in the end to our weakness. There is one here, however, who is not so, one who has long awaited a worthy apprentice. He will come to you, to train you in all you do not know."

The zabrak looked confused, "But- how could he be alive… the Rule of Two-"

"Not dead is very different from alive. Long has he dwelt in this place, defeated in ages gone by the Knight of Odessen. He rules here, and he will be your master."

Darth Maul bowed his head, "I understand. Thank you, My Lords. I swear I will prove a worthy apprentice."

"I am certain you will." The sentence sounded more like a threat than a statement of confidence.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Padme returned to the medbay some time later to find Anakin sitting off to one side, rubbing at his hair with a towel, trying to rid himself of as much of the hated, chemical-filled water as he could.

Obi-Wan spoke, "Have a nice nap? Do you feel better?"

Anakin rolled his shoulder, making a bit of a face, "It's a little stiff, but I'm okay." He looked up, "This planet… it is strong in the Force."

His friend nodded, "I imagine that is one reason the Jedi chose to place a temple here." He paused, "Go on and get dressed, we have things to do."

"Like what?"

Padme broke in, "Obi-Wan found us a place to live. It's not very large, but I think it can serve its purpose well."

The other spoke, "It's one of the apartments for the Jedi here to live in."

Anakin looked concerned, "Well then, it's probably a closet."

"It's a little bigger than that. These ancient temples generally are. You remember Tython?"

"Yeah."

"It's more like that." He paused, "Two rooms, a raised area on one end…"

The younger man sighed, "All right, well, I guess we may as well see it. That's still going to get awfully small with four people. Oh well, who knows."

They talked on the way, the conversation drifting from questions about the temple and their recent adventures to talk between the couple of what exactly they had brought with them. No one mentioned the future, all only too glad to avoid thoughts of that frightening topic.

Padme brought up that they had no furniture, all that in the lake house having belonged to the Naboo government, and Anakin replied that he would find time to make them some. His wife laughed, "Really? You know how to do that?"

He shrugged, smiling at her amused face, "Come on, I've been working with ships and droids all my life. How different can wood be? And there aren't any wires or programming. This should be a lot easier."

"All right, but when our bed talks then gets up and walks away, I'll know who to blame."

His grin widened, "Very well, Milady." She shrieked in happy surprise as he picked her up, "Anakin, be careful! I almost dropped her," She said, referring to the infant in her arms.

"Don't drop the baby." He said in mock seriousness. Padme playfully slapped his chest, then leaned her head on his shoulder to enjoy the rest of the walk.

* * *

A short time later they stood in the hallway of the temple, staring at a series of doors.

Anakin studied the entrances, "Who do we have next door?"

Obi-Wan spoke, "Um, I am in that one, and that one's empty."

Anakin stared at it, silent, then muttered, "That'll be Ahsoka's."

Obi-Wan eyed him worriedly as Anakin moved into the room, exchanging a concerned look with Padme. She was right. He didn't seem to be doing well at all.

Obi-Wan followed him in, moving against the wall, "Are you all right?"

Anakin walked around the room, kneeling to turn over a piece of fallen plaster, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Just… you feel on edge, and you have been talking about Ahsoka a lot. You weren't doing that before."

He paused, staring at the floor, "I thought about her though. She's been gone a year, and I have thought about her every single day since she left."

"You haven't spoken about her though. What changed?"

"I… met someone. One of the younglings I rescued from the Temple. She… reminds me of her."

Obi-Wan paused, "Padme told me what happened with Sola."

His friend sighed, continuing to study a crack in the wall, "Do I have to hear this lecture again?"

Obi-Wan glanced down, then back up, "I think you're being stupid."  
Anakin huffed, "You do, do you? Well isn't that great." He paused, releasing a frustrated sigh, before turning around to face Obi-Wan, "You want me to take her on? Why should I? What possible good could come from that?"

"I think it would be good for you." He continued to watch Anakin as he spoke, "Give you a distraction; maybe help you move on?"

"Move on from what?"

Obi-Wan paused, then sighed, deciding to just say the truth and worry about Upset Ani later, "It is time you face it: Ahsoka is not coming back, and if she does it will not be as your padawan. It would be as a well-trained, intelligent, capable Force-user. Her future is no longer linked with yours; I wish you could see that."

Anakin's lower lip trembled slightly, he looked extremely hurt, "I failed her, Obi-Wan. I failed her badly. She could be dying right now, and I wouldn't even know it, and it would be my fault."

He tried to sound reassuring, "She isn't a Jedi anymore. That will help protect her."

Anakin scoffed at that, "What, you think that's going to make a difference to the clones and bounty hunters? You think they're going around 'So sorry to bother you, but do you happen to be a Jedi?' No! They see a lightsaber, they shoot. No one's safe," He added quietly.

Obi-Wan was silent. Finally he spoke, his voice soft, a hand held thoughtfully up to his face as he looked at the floor, "Perhaps you are right. But there is no way you can help her. She isn't fourteen any more, and she isn't here. Sola needs a teacher; you can give her that, and even more, a family. Just think about that."

Anakin was silent, an irritated look on his face, "Well, if you like the idea so much, why don't you take her on?"

"My current padawan still needs training."

"Oh. Okay. Wait… I'm your- Hey, where are you going? Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan get back here; what do you mean I need training?"


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hello everyone! So, here is another chapter finished early; I ended up writing it first to a large degree, so… that's why this is going on. Though I would love to ordinarily get you chapters more in this time frame. Sorry that that doesn't happen so often. **Dawn's Disciple** : I'm not sure Maul succeeding in anything is good… but I guess it's good that he's out of the action getting training for a while, rather than running around killing people. As far as Sola… I still really have no idea what's going to happen to her. I am debating a few possibilities, but really, I guess all I can say for now is "Spoilers!" **Irena Devereau** : I am glad you like it. All I wanted to point out is it's not so much a matter of not trusting him (though they don't), as petty playground level backbiting. "You made us do something we didn't want to, so there!" Not that Anakin hasn't descended to that level on several occasions, but I guess the point is how stupid and petty and ridiculous this feud they have going really is, and that it can, on occasion, even get people hurt. **Guest** : Thank you. Glad you enjoyed. Read on! **Mako-clb** : Thank you for the repeated reviews! It is wonderful to hear from a new person, and I hope that you continue to enjoy my writing. I hope my authors note last chapter answered your question. **Miss Mustang** : Ask and you shall receive. Here's a chapter!

Disclaimer: This chapter gets a little rough.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 35

* * *

18 years earlier

A small, blond boy slid through the narrow halls of Gardula the Hutt's palace, the child's diminutive half-starved form passing unnoticed among the tall, dangerous legs that surrounded him.

He had left the populated areas behind, what there were of those at night, and now moved toward some hidden cubby-hole further in, a place that he could hide the stolen, worthless treasures that he filched from drunk visitors, to be poured over and examined later.

The waif's ears pricked as he heard voices, and he stealthily moved to a projecting corner of the wall, hoping to see and hear without attracting attention.

A strange scene met his gaze. Two bounty hunters (he guessed, judging by their numerous blasters and ammunition belts) stood in the hall, conversing with a beautiful (if worn in her appearance, the penalty of a life hard lived, though Anakin noticed this not at all) young woman standing against the wall.

He understood very little about his mother's role in the Hutt palace. He knew only that she wore a most impractical skimpy outfit, and sometimes he would see credits or other currency pass from a bounty hunter or other drifter to one of Gardula's representatives, and then she wouldn't come home that night. She generally appeared the next morning, looking very tired and sad, and then she would hold him a little closer than normal, and remind him how much she loved him. The meaning of all this his childish brain could not understand, and so the answer lay only in half-formed, vague feelings buried in his mind.

She spoke with the men around the palace quite often, and he was used to it, but there was something different here. While the men talked and joked easily, if with a slight looseness that he attributed to drink, his mother was tense, her eyes wide and her nostrils flared, fear rolling off her in great waves, like some hunted animal at bay. He hid behind the corner and listened, liking the conversation less and less the more of it he heard.

"Hey come on, what's the matter? Don't you like us?"

Her voice came out very small, almost pleading, "Of course I like you."

"Then what's the problem?"

She paused briefly, seemingly clutching at straws, "You haven't paid. You must pay."

One of them grinned, "Yeah, that's a nice little scam Gardula's got. We come, do a job, get paid some credits, then we gotta give some credits back if we want to relax." The fear seemed to increase and her eyes closed as he reached forward, a hand skimming the column of her neck, "Well, I don't pay."

"Then you must… find someone else."

He shrugged, "Nah. Besides, what's one time? No one has to know. Come on." He leaned in, and Anakin heard him mutter into her ear, "Trust me, I've never gotten any complaints." He pulled away, leering at her skimpy bra top, then moved a hand in to fondle it. Shmi shrank away from him, clearly terrified. "P-please…" She wept out, and that was enough. He couldn't let this go any further.

"Leave her alone!" Anakin screamed, running out to try to pull one of them away. The tiny boy may as well have tried to move a brick wall and the man turned, smiling good-naturedly, speaking in a jovial tone, "Hey, I think the slut has a brat." His companion laughed. Shmi stared at the child, horrified, "Run, Ani! Get out of here!"

He shook his head, a determined look settling over his features, "I won't leave you, Mom."

The man chuckled again, then, apparently determining the undersized boy to be beneath his notice he returned his attentions to the shrinking woman.

Anger boiled within Anakin and he rushed forward, kicking the man hard in the shin. That got a result. The man's face turned red and his eyes narrowed as the child boldly stared him down, "Why you little…"

A moment later Anakin found himself curled on the ground while the two men kicked him repeatedly, with no real idea how he had gotten there.

He could hear his mother's voice in the background, "No! Stop, please! Don't hurt him! I'll do anything! Just leave him alone!" She continued to beg and plead, her cries having no effect on the situation.

He could feel the anger of the bounty hunters, the sheer terror and heartbreak of the woman, and the feel of steel toe boots against his body as the men hurled obscenity-laced invectives at him. His pent-up anger grew with each cruel blow, even as he curled tighter into himself, as children will, in a vain effort to escape.

Suddenly it was like something exploded within him, the anger and pain bubbled over and a shockwave passed through the room, tossing the bounty hunters back against the wall, where they slumped down and stayed for a few moments, more shocked than anything else.

Then one stumbled to his feet and, muttering to the other that they "weren't worth their time," they moved off.

Anakin stayed where he was, too hurt and frightened to move, and he moaned slightly as he felt himself gathered into his mother's arms.

"What happened?"

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Ani. It's okay, they're gone." She paused, cheek pressed against his hair and one hand pressed comfortingly on the back of his head, "I told you to run. Why didn't you run?"

"They were gonna hurt you, Mom. I couldn't let them."

A strangled sob forced its way from the woman and he felt a tear land on his head, "Oh, my sweet boy!"

"What just happened? Why did they leave?"

She continued petting his hair, "I doesn't matter. It's all right, Ani. Everything's alright." She half-sounded as if she was speaking to herself, trying to reassure herself.

"I love you, Mom."

"I know."

* * *

His eyes shot open and he sat up, breathing heavily as he looked around.

"What's wrong?" A gentle, worried voice sounded and he looked over at his wife, sitting up against the wall with Luke at her chest.

Disoriented, slightly feral blue eyes met hers and Anakin spoke, "What are you doing up?"

She smiled briefly down at the content baby, "Luke was hungry." She looked back up, "Are you all right?" Her free hand moved to touch his hair, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He looked down, "It's nothing."

The hand moved, stroking his hair comfortingly, "Was it a nightmare?"

He finally nodded, still not meeting her gaze.

Her brow lined in gentle concern, "You haven't had a nightmare in months." She paused, "Would you like to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

She sighed, "Please talk to me."

His gaze shifted to Leia, who was squirming slightly and had started to fuss without opening her eyes. He picked her up and started to rise from the makeshift bed, "I think she's wet. I'll deal with it. Get some sleep." His voice drifted back to her as he walked away, "Luke! Don't wear out your mother, she has a lot to do. Let her get some rest."

She stared at him disappointedly as he moved into the other room. Clearly he was attempting to evade the conversation, hoping that she would be asleep when he returned. Well, too bad. Brooding wouldn't help anything. With Luke nursing, she had a good excuse to be awake, and he would nurse forever. She didn't even think he was hungry half the time, he just got comfort from it. Yes, Anakin would be back soon and then he was going to talk.

Her husband returned a few minutes later, the little brown-haired baby girl already asleep in his arms. He held her a little longer, then laid her tenderly in her previous position between them.

He smiled at his son, "Luke seems happy."

Padme looked down at him, "He is." She paused, "Hey, um, what was that dream about?"

The smile dropped from Anakin's face, and he was silent for a long time. "The first time I used the Force."

She studied him, "What happened?"

More silence. Finally he shrugged, "It was an accident. A fluke. I didn't even really know I was doing it."

From his tone she guessed he meant it happened before he came to the Jedi. She spoke quietly, "How old were you?"

There was a long pause, then he spoke, his voice hard with an underlying current of emotion, "Six." He lay down on the bare mattress and rolled over, closing his eyes, effectually cutting off further conversation. Padme looked back at the baby, and so passed a long and lonely night.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hello everyone! So, the chapter you have all been waiting for since the twins were born… Custody battle! I cannot guarantee that this will be the last of it, but it probably is. **Mako-clb** : Lots of great reviews. Thanks! ch. 24: Well, if you have read to this point you know, the mystery dark side user in this chapter was Maul. He has since done some other things, and he will continue to do things. ch. 25: Yep! ch. 26: Well, in Ep. 3's defense, Anakin couldn't live without her either, but the point does stand, and it is an aspect of her character that I have gone to great pains to endeavor to avoid in this fic. ch. 29: Read on! **caripr94** : ch. 35: The thing that really struck me in Ep. 1, that I felt really showed exactly how awful their lives really were, was the part where a nine-year-old boy casually mentions that he's basically a bomb. For him to be that unaffected; that inured to the idea of that sort of cruelty, he must have seen some pretty messed up stuff. I was also intrigued by the discussion of their previous ownership by Gardulla the Hutt. We know the Hutts are really bad, particularly in their treatment of slaves (Example: Beginning of Ep. 6), and lets be honest: a pretty, young slave woman in a Hutt palace is going to be filling a certain role. After all, they have large numbers of the scum of the galaxy hanging around constantly. Alcohol and spice would flow freely, and the Hutts would have no problem providing other… services and parting some of those degenerates from their hard earned cash. Anakin, meanwhile, is at this point seemingly useless (his abilities at podracing not yet having been discovered, and his skill with droids unneeded and untapped), and runs largely unnoticed. There are some other points as well, but as they may be discussed in future in the fic itself I won't put them here. **Guest** : ch. 35: Yeah, it did seem that way, didn't it? We'll see what happens. Anakin never was much of a talker, and his past always has been a topic that made him clam up, but we'll just have to wait and see. **KittyBee1904** : ch. 34: I'm glad you enjoyed! Anakin and Obi interaction is always fun, and this chapter has lots! **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : I'm glad you liked it. **Disney Syndulla** : ch. 34: No, of course not! Obi-Ani banter is one of the major reasons I love Star Wars. Obi-Wan does have a lot of great ideas, doesn't he? Ch. 35: Hehehe **galabrielle98** : Ep. 3 had the disadvantage that it had to cover an incredible amount of plot in a two hour runtime. As a result, a lot of good, important footage got cut, including a large amount that would have helped balance Padme's character and keep her more accurate. Anyway, Clone Wars was amazing, and will continue to have a large influence on this fic. Ahsoka need not be missed. She has been in this fic once already, and will appear again. Sola and Bo-Katan… I don't know. They will definitely have important roles, but precisely what those roles will be I cannot say at this stage.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the Jedi had come to Odessen, and all seemed to be progressing well. The supply and food situation, while far from stable, at least had made some headway, and they had begun renovation work on the temple. Anakin had not bothered attending council meetings. At present he had very little interest in meeting with any of them under any circumstances, and certainly not as a body. He found himself quite confused, therefore, when he was summoned before them.

"You wished to speak with me, Masters?"

Yoda smiled at him, "Anakin! Good to see you it is. Rare, have been our meetings of late."

"I am sorry, Master Yoda."

Windu spoke, "We wanted to speak to you about your performance on Coruscant."

Anakin watched them, confused.

Yoda spoke, "A great deal of bravery you have shown. Mmm, yes!"

Anakin's gaze shifted as Windu once more picked up the discussion, "We have decided to make you a Jedi master."

He stared, hardly able to believe his ears. A master! At last! Maybe they did trust him after all. A grin spread over his face as he looked at Obi-Wan, who was beaming proudly at him, then he looked back at the others, "Thank you, my Masters. This is indeed a great honor. I shall attempt to be worthy of it."

"We have also decided to accept the twins into the order."

His face fell, "What?" He had known they would not be able to hide the babies here, but he had not expected them to move quite so soon.

Windu gave him a look, as if to say "You heard me."

"They are to be trained as younglings," said another voice.

Anakin looked around, nodding then laughing dryly, "No." He paused, "What, you thought you could bribe me with a mastership? Thought that would pacify me into betraying my children? Well think again!" He ended in almost a shout.

Windu replied, "It is for their own good."

" _For their own good?_ How exactly would my handing them over to be raised by strangers be for their own good?"

"Skywalker, I think-"  
"You think? You? Well let me tell you what I think. For them to be raised as orphans, not knowing each other or their parents… This is truly the worst thing I can imagine." He turned to face Obi-Wan, a betrayed expression on his face, "Did you know about this?"

The other man didn't meet his gaze. Anakin finally turned away, hurt. Windu took advantage of the sudden calm to speak, "Skywalker, what exactly do you plan to do with them? You can hardly train them all on your own."

"I wouldn't be-" A look from the other silenced him.

"Besides, think about this for a moment. For you to be placed in such a position, a position of extreme trust, when you have-" He paused, "You are impulsive, reckless, cannot follow orders and you have broken the code in a massive degree. How can you prove to us that you are fit to assume this role?" Silence. "Can you?"

Anakin stared around the circle, leaning on the central table, watching him intently, his gaze ending on Windu. He raised his chin, a determined look settling on his features, "Tell me, how can you prove the same to me?"

Windu stared at him like he had gone insane, "What?"

The young man paused, "Well, they are my children, I think I have more of a right to them than you. So, answer, how can you prove to me that you are fit to assume this role?" He shrugged snarkily, "After all, like you said, this would be a position of extreme trust."

"Skywalker…"

Anakin raised his voice, "Because I will tell you what I will not have. I will not have them used. I will not have them lied to. I will not have them manipulated, and I will not have them told that their feelings and attachments are something to be scared of. And most of all, I will not have them used, then abandoned when they have done your work and need your help. Understand, there is nothing I would not do to stop that happening." He paused, responding to their shocked faces, "What you did to Ahsoka was despicable. She loved you like a family, _trusted_ you, and you abandoned her like it was nothing." He paused, glancing down, "But that was  nothing compared to what you did on Coruscant. You abandoned me, over twenty children, and I have no idea how many Jedi to die while you ran for your lives." He paused, shaking his head, "You stupid, self-satisfied hypocrites. You preach on the virtues of compassion and loyalty, but when it really matters you back off. Choose to save the group and write of any stragglers as necessary losses. You are the last people in the galaxy with whom I would entrust my children, and now there is no law that can force me to do so."

Silence reigned as everyone processed this speech. Windu finally spoke, "Well, our faults, by your point of view, are grave indeed."

"Oh no, if I have to hear this 'point of view' nonsense one more time-"

"Skywalker, what we did on Coruscant, while difficult, was necessary, and our only option."

"I asked you to wait five minutes! We were almost there!"

"Be that as it may, we could wait no longer. As it is, because we waited for you the Empire caught up to us, and one of our transports was destroyed. Over fifty people were on that transport. Over fifty people died to save twenty. Now does that seem right to you?"

Anakin couldn't help but think that he was being extremely unfair. However, he didn't know how to answer.

"The good of the many _must_ outweigh the good of the few. Had we waited, we may well all have been killed. The decision to leave was difficult, but calculated. Had there been any other way, I can assure you we would have taken it. I am only glad that you were able to succeed despite complications and bring them back safely."

Anakin was silent, pouting at the floor. Finally he spoke, "Regardless of your perspective on what happened on Coruscant, that doesn't change anything else you have done. What happened with Ahsoka… there can be no defense, and-"

"Need I remind you, Skywalker, it was she who chose to walk away."

"Because of you! That isn't the only incident either. How many times have I been lied to by you people? How about the time you let me think Obi-Wan was dead for _weeks_ , so you could get my reaction as part of some stupid charade you had going? I could have killed him! You did that, and I never got so much as an apology for any of it. And that's only one example. You have used me, and lied to me, and insulted me, and hated me, and I will not have any of it inflicted on my children."

Windu gave a condescending, annoyed look, "Skywalker…"

"I swear, the first Jedi to take a step towards those children will be the first Jedi I kill."

They all stared at him.

"And if you think I'm bluffing just try it."

Windu spoke, "Skywalker, this is ridiculous. Think about what you're saying."

"Certain Jedi may gain access, but it will be on my terms, when I say. They belong with me and their mother, and that is where they'll stay. I will defend them to my last breath. They are my children, and I will fight for them every day for the rest of my life. I hope that I have made myself clear."

* * *

The door to Anakin's apartment slide open, punctuated by the angry sound of Obi-Wan's voice as he followed him in, "Anakin, what the _blazes_ was that?"

Anakin replied, "Well, the sons of Hutts try to take my children, I'm not just going to sit there."

"You threatened the council!" He paused as the younger man stopped and turned to face him, "Anakin, they are not your enemies. They are good people who care about you and your family, and only want what is best for everyone in this situation."

His friend looked hurt, "I thought you were with me on this. I thought you were on my side."

"I am on your side! But displays like that will not help you. You cannot expect them to trust you if you threaten them and make demands."

"Well, given that they have _never_ trusted me, and _will_ never trust me, I can't say it matters much."

"Well, that isn't a particularly diplomatic view."

"To blazes with diplomatic!" Anakin fired back. "I am done with diplomatic! I won't do it any more! I won't sit here and be polite while they look down their stupid noses at me and ruin my life! I have put up with it long enough!" There was silence, the pair staring at each other, Anakin in angry resentment, Obi-Wan searchingly. Finally he spoke, "Anakin… are you certain you're all right?"

He looked down, his voice calming and descending to a lower volume, "Well… Our lives are in shambles, the Republic has fallen apart, I've- I've killed clones, gotten shot, and the council is trying to take my children away. I would say that I have reason to be pretty far from 'all right.'"

The other seemed sad, "That isn't what I mean. Anakin, I think we may need to consider the possibility that Palpatine may have had more of an effect on you than we previously thought."

Anakin looked up, "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan chose his words carefully, "Well, he was working on you for a very long time, trying to drive you away from the Jedi; planting suspicion, manufacturing opportunities for resentment. None of it was real. I just worry that… some of what he put there may still be festering. You don't need that."

Anakin stared at him, "Because of today." He paused, incredulous, "Is that what you think that was?"

Obi-Wan continued to watch him, "You tell me. After all, it was you that brought up one of those manufactured scenarios."

"Palpatine may have orchestrated the situation, but he didn't orchestrate the council's response to it. They didn't have to do what they did."

The older man's voice was frustrated, "Anakin, that was Sith training. He was manipulating you. Chancellor Palpatine was evil!"

"You think I don't know that?! All the things he did…" He shook his head, "I'll admit, I am still trying to separate fact from fiction, determine exactly which things actually happened on their own and which were part of his play. But like I said, he didn't force the council to react to things the way they did. They made those choices, and they were not always right." He paused, "Granted, the whole mess with Moralo Eval was one of the worst ones. However, it was hardly the only time. And that could all have been avoided if they had only trusted me."

Obi-Wan watched him worriedly, "I just didn't realize you were still thinking about that," He said quietly.

Anakin paused, a pained look coming to his eyes, "I watched you die. I stood there- and watched that man murder my master, and there wasn't a blasted thing I could do about it." He paused again, his voice breaking as he remembered, "I held you in my arms, and felt you slipping away…or- thought I did. I thought you were dead for _weeks_." He paused, "And in the end it was all for nothing. Palpatine was never in danger. He and Dooku arranged the whole thing. So, yes, I still think about it sometimes. I doubt there will ever come a time when I don't." Another pause, "I just can't believe that you let that happen. That you let me go through that. _You_ , of all people, who knows what that feels like."

Obi-Wan's eyes shone wetly and he spoke slowly, "Anakin, I'm sorry. I knew that if you thought I was dead that it would supply the necessary reaction to sell the funeral. Perhaps… I failed to sufficiently consider the effect that it would have on you. We didn't exactly expect you to chase my 'murderer' halfway across the galaxy."

Anakin still seemed extremely upset, "One word, Obi-Wan. That is all I would have needed. One word to let me know that you were still alive. You could have told me after the funeral… Just so I knew the man wearing your murderer's face was you."

"I am sorry. We should have discussed this long time ago."

"Well, we are discussing it now."

A childish voice sounded from the doorway, cutting into the moment, "Excuse me, I was wondering if-"

Anakin spoke, "Whatever it is, no." He turned, his surprised gaze landing on Sola, "And what are you doing here?"

She shrugged in preteen snarkiness, "I'm helping Padme."

"What, is she adopting random kids now? Sola, go home."

Her tone was defensive, "I'm watching the twins."

He paused, considering, "Fine. But stay out." He called after her, "And close the door. This is a private conversation."

She rolled her eyes, moving back into the other room and sliding the door closed. Anakin continued.

"Satine came to your funeral, you know." Obi-Wan looked away, not meeting his gaze. "She sobbed the whole time. It was like her world was ending. I don't suppose you told _her_ that you were alive, did you?" He paused, then continued when his friend didn't answer, "No… of course not. That would be too close to acting like a _human_ _being_ , wouldn't it? Can't have that."

The other man's eyes were pleading, "Please don't bring her into this."

"I'll bet you let her find out on the news." Anakin paused, waiting for a reply, nodding when it didn't come, "Typical."

"Anakin, no one knew. Only Master Yoda, Master Windu and a very few others. The entire mission was extremely covert."

Anakin spoke, smiling slightly at last, a charitable light coming into his eyes, "I know. Don't worry. I don't blame you for any of it. I'm sure that you were only following orders. I just wish that you would stand up to the council every once in a while. They use you too, you know. The fact that you will do anything they say without question."

Obi-Wan held up a hand, having become aware of a good deal of commotion outside. He walked to the door and pushed it up, speaking to a Jedi who was rushing past, "What is it? What's going on?"

The other replied, "They have detected ships landing. Transport vessels. They aren't responding to hails."

Obi-Wan turned, exchanging a look with Anakin, "We should go down there."

The other nodded, his face grim.

* * *

The landing pad was swarming with Jedi, all afraid of what this might mean and determined not to be caught off guard. All watched intently as the mysterious vessels lowered in the sky, until finally they were low enough to be identified.

Anakin spoke, a confused, worried note to his voice, Those are Naboo ships."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and for the follows and favs. I love you all! **Ethereal girl** : Don't worry, if there was ever someone stubborn enough to defy the Jedi council, it is Anakin. Those kids aren't going anywhere. The Naboo ships… well, if you remember, Aquillar demanded Naboo turn over Padme. This demand Naboo defied, telling him she wasn't there. Aquillar was not happy about this, and ordered Tarkin to make an example out of them. So… that happens this chapter. Spoilers! **Cyrania de Bergerac** : First of all, I love your username. And second, thank you. I'm glad you think so much of my characterizations. It means a lot. Thrawn will definitely be a part of this. He is pretty major and once more canon so I don't think I could get around it. As far as Aquillar being more Xenophobic than Palpatine… well I will say we get some insight into his views on that in this chapter. **AnakinandPadme** : Yeah… I really felt like CW kind of skimmed over the ending of that. Anakin and Obi-Wan really needed to talk, and they never did. At least not on screen. There are certain events, by the way, that I feel really drove Anakin's turn to the dark side, and that was one. It was just such a massive betrayal and it really destroyed his trust in the Jedi. **commander will** : Wow. High praise. I shall attempt to live up to it. Anyway… I promise there is more early Empire coming up. Our main characters have sort of had a lot going on, but the very early days of the Empire is a subject that intrigues me and one that we will be delving further into. After all, I have to properly set up both sides of this conflict, the Rebellion and the Empire, for the story to work. **jamese765** : Thanks! Hope to hear from you again soon. **KiwiBird13** : You're welcome. And thank you. I am honored that you like this that much. I promise that I will continue to update, and I hope that you continue to enjoy this for a long time to come. **Mako-clb** : ch. 33: It is. And I don't know quite what will happen, but given that Leia is going to grow up on Rebellion ships and bases rather than a planet, I think you can rest easy on that score. ch. 34: Ahsoka is coming soon. I promise that much. ch. 36: You're not behind, and I don't mind. I would like to thank you for your repeated reviews throughout this fic. You are exactly what I long for in my new readers. Padme did debate the council a bit, when they were deciding about the marriage, and she definitely did better than Anakin. Sorry, this probably isn't as good a response as you deserve, but it's 4:30 and I'm tired. Anyway, yeah, I agree with you about all of that, but we'll have to wait and see for what happens in the future of the story. **CatBludger3903** : Yep. **Guest** : Very, very not good. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Palpatine was indeed Nubian. He was from Naboo. And Padme's family… Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. **JediMasterKenobi** : Obi-Wan faked his death in Clone Wars. The council got word of a kidnapping plot against Palpatine, so Obi-Wan pretended to be murdered (then posed as the hired bounty hunter perpetrator) to get in with the instigators in prison and learn the details. It all went… just a little bit south. Aquillar was a character that I really wanted to do. So often we have stories where the main character discovers a strange new world that they are somehow a part of, with a villain that is also a part of that world. I wanted to portray a regular person, power-hungry, morally corrupt and selfish, who doesn't need powers to prevail, even over those that have them. **Disney Syndulla** : THANK YOU! And you're welcome! Here's a chapter, hope you like it!

A word on COMPNOR: In the last days of the Republic, a human supremacist group began to gain traction in the military. This group became quite influential in the Empire, as Palpatine saw their use for the furtherance of his plans. Anyone who can add anything to this, please tell me in a review.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 37

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan approached the ships as the first started to open. The landing pad was fairly clear, most of the Jedi, while curious, having dispursed back to their more important tasks once they realized the newcomers weren't a threat.

A dark-skinned man with an eyepatch emerged, speaking as he exited the ship, "I'm sorry for not identifying ourselves. Our ships were damaged in the escape and we have been having communicator problems." He came to a halt in front of them.

Anakin saw Padme jog up as Obi-Wan spoke, "Escape? Escape from what?"

Padme interrupted the conversation, staring confusedly at the newcomer, "Typho? What… What are you doing here? What's going on?"

The man nodded an acknowledgment, "I apologize for the inconvenience, but I couldn't think where else to go." He paused, then spoke, awkwardly providing an answer to the question on everyone's minds, "I overheard the two of you talking. That's how I knew where you were."

Anakin spoke, "I'm sure the council will be glad to hear it. I imagine they're worrying about the security of this location."

Typho turned back to him, "Indeed. But I can assure you, you are quite safe. Even knowing where you were, this place was not easy to find."

Padme spoke impatiently, "What happened?"

He paused, "I am sorry, My Lady. The Empire attacked us yesterday. I rescued those that I could, but most..." He trailed off, looking at the ground.

Padme's eyes went wide with shock, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. Anakin put an arm around her supportively, pulling her into his side.

She recovered herself a moment later, pulling away and assuming a professional expression. She may have been falling apart inside, but now was not the time to show it, "What about the Gungans?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "I'm sorry. They were too remote; I couldn't get to them."

Padme looked miserably shocked, "None of them were rescued?"

"No. All these people are from in and around Theed. They were closest."

The woman nodded, looking down. Finally she sighed, "We need to get the people off of these boats. Someone can talk to the Jedi, see about getting some supplies. We can set up camp..." She looked around, "Um… Either here or inside the Temple. Outside might be best, the building isn't too stable right now. Either way, we need to get everyone unloaded."

The decision having been made, everyone got to work. Anakin watched his wife as she walked around, offering comfort, blankets and support, thinking how incredible, how selfless and kind she was.

He knew that he could never fully understand what she was going through. He had never really had a planet, though Naboo was about the closest, but he could feel the pain she was in, so intense that even secondhand it almost felt like a physical wound, and he marveled at her strength.

She floated among them, helping, caring, asking questions, aiding separated families in finding each other, and no one would have guessed, to look at her, that she was dying inside.

Her hair was braided and pinned in a circle around her head. Anakin couldn't help but think how like a crown it looked on her now, far more than any of the heavy metal things she had worn as a teenager. His beautiful, precious queen, always there to lead her people whenever the way was darkest. He didn't think that he had ever loved someone so much in his entire life.

* * *

Obi-Wan's attention was attracted by a couple exiting one of the ships. They were decent age, perhaps fifies or sixties, and the husband was holding onto his wife, who was fighting, desperately trying to return to the ship, "No! We have to go back! We have to find her!"

The man spoke, apparently trying to talk some sense into her, "We can't. The planet is swarming with soldiers. I am sure she is here somewhere."

"She's not! You know she's not! We're going to lose her, just like before. I can't lose another one; I can't do this again!" The woman almost seemed to be trying to stab him with her words. She paused, "You don't even care. You _never_ cared."

"Of course I care, but we cannot go back. We will find her, I promise. She is here, I know it. Please, come away. You're causing a scene."

" _Causing a scene?"_ She seemed truly angry now, winding up to unleash her invective on the poor, overwhelmed man. The Jedi decided to interfere and approached them.

A smile spread across the woman's face, her eyes lighting up with hope, "A Jedi! Perhaps he can help."

"Might I be of assistance?"

At his approach the man's face hardened, his expression changing from pleading grief to a resentful, hate-filled scowl, "No one asked for you, Jedi. Leave us in peace."

"I apologize, I thought-"

"No one cares what you thought! Leave us alone. Haven't your kind caused us enough harm?"

Obi-Wan slowly backed away, a pained expression on his face, ears stinging from the man's onslaught, "I apologize. I… I was mistaken. I will leave you." Then he made a quick retreat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme sat in a room on one of the Jedi ships, seated around a table at the head of which was Typho, hands clutched around a glass of water, strangling it rather than drinking. He was telling them what had occurred, "They appeared suddenly; an entire fleet of Imperial ships. We had no warning, no chance to stop them. For a moment they just sat there, and we thought they might be setting up a blockade; then the shooting started." He paused, his expression one of horror and devastation, "They targeted cities and population centers, raining fire down on us for hours. We never stood a chance. They knew exactly where to hit us to destroy our ability to fight." He sighed, "When… when they started collecting people into camps, and I saw the ships arrive for them, I knew there was nothing left that we could do. So I did the only thing I could: gathered up all the people I could and got out. I remembered Master Skywalker mentioning Odessen, so I thought it might be a safe place where we could stay." He glanced over at the Jedi, "At least until we find somewhere else."

Padme reached out, grasping his hand consolingly as a fierce, determined light burned in her eyes, "And so it is. Don't worry; we can stay here however long we need to, the Jedi will help us." Anakin watched them, more uncertain of the Naboo's reception than his wife, and feeling very much on the outside of the moment, as two people who had just lost their home comforted each other and attempted to plan for the future.

* * *

The Previous Day

On his command ship in an Imperial fleet speeding through hyperspace Admiral Tarkin sat at his desk thinking about his decision. Yes he would most likely be killing millions of people, at most only a third of which were aliens; most of them would be humans, even if they were traitors harboring and protecting that infuriating pacifistic excuse for a senator. However, what they had done was largely irrelevant. The senator and the Jedi were long gone; Naboo was unlikely to provide many clues, and the pair were comparatively unimportant at present. Far more important was the fact that Naboo had defied them. Such behavior could not go unpunished. Not only did this reveal a planet that might be rebellious in the future, this was an opportunity to show other potential troublemakers that resistance would not be tolerated, that crossing the Empire had consequences. Never again would systems rise up against the rightful government, never again would the civil war of the past five years be repeated. The Republic had been weak and filled with corruption, reaching the end of its days. It had needed to fall for the new order under Emperor Aquillar to rise. Now there would be peace; and humanity would take its rightful place at the head of the galaxy without the interference of squabbling, irritating hoards of aliens. Now only the powerful would rule and the galaxy would be united under one banner, bringing peace, order, and security.

Tarkin's chain of thought was interrupted as his personal assistant entered, standing at attention in front of his desk. Fresh out of the academy, young, patriotic, able to follow any order without question, and like many recent graduates a member of COMPNOR; Tarkin approved of him. The Empire would be built by people like this young man. Anyway, his mind was wandering again.

He looked up, "What is it, yeoman?"

The young man spoke in a high class Corusanti accent, "We are less than a minute out from Naboo, sir."

The admiral nodded in acknowledgment, "Thank you, yeoman. I shall be there presently."

Yeoman Resal threw a sharp salute, then turned and briskly walked the few feet back through the office door.

Tarkin turned off his computer monitor, rose from his chair, and departed for the bridge.

* * *

As he walked in Wilhuff Tarkin could almost feel the tense bustle and turning gears of his ship. Stars streaked past the windows, punctuated by the countdown of the helm officer as they prepared to exit hyperspace.

"Countdown to arrival in five…four…three…two…one."

Then the white streaks turned to pinpricks, a brilliant night sky in which hung a bright orb of blue and green, fluffy swirls of cloud only serving to enhance the beauty of the distant landscape.

The communications officer spoke, "Getting readings now… eight star destroyers exiting hyperspace with the remaining eleven already in position."

As his fleet finished leaving hyperspace, narrated by the stiff reports of the comm officer, Tarkin approached the window to survey his command. The finest fleet ever assembled; a fitting beginning for the first military engagement of the young Empire. The corners of his lips turned up in a reptilian expression, one that in anyone else might almost have been mistaken for a smile. He turned back, one hand help pensively up to his face, and spoke to the aforementioned lieutenant, "Comm officer, order the fleet to separate in groups of three, launch alert fighters and set up a blockade around the planet."

He turned back to the window as he listened to the officer relay the order. Tarkin knew many of his captains were unaware of what was really happening… for now.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet below, General Panaka stared incredulously at the wall-mounted monitor at his command center in Theed, numerous brightly-colored shapes denoting the nineteen destroyers, along with other smaller ships. Was the Empire blockading them? He had never seen this happen before. The Republic never attacked friendly worlds, and while they had expected repercussions for their defiance, he had never dreamed that Aquillar would mount a full-scale assault. The Republic hadn't sent fleets this large for attacks on Separatist homeworlds during the war, let alone loyal planets in peacetime with which they had had a minor disagreement. He gazed on the screen, speaking quietly to no one in particular, "What are they doing?" He sucked in a breath and paced across the room, turning to his comm officer, "Hail them."

Tense seconds ticked by, each longer than the last, the entire room silent except for the clicks of the officer's fingers on keys as he hailed the fleet. Finally he turned back towards Panaka, "There is no response on any frequency."

* * *

Tarkin nearly laughed when he heard about the hail. After all they had done, the Naboo still had the audacity to demand answers. Well, they didn't deserve it. What he was doing was necessary, and moreover it was right, and no amount of begging from their insufferable queen would change that. He barely turned, "Ignore it."

The sensor officer spoke, "Sir, the blockade is complete."

The auburn-haired man nodded, "Very good Lieutenant. Comm officer: order all the ships to activate turbolasers, prepare for planetary bombardment, have the weapons officers assign a random target every time a battery fires: focus on cities and population centers."

A hush fell over the room, as if the entire ship had frozen at his words. One could have heard a pin drop. Tarkin looked around at them, annoyed as he felt the well-oiled machine of his crew grind to a stuttering halt.

The officer spoke, his voice hesitant and disbelieving, "Sir… could you please repeat your last order?" He seemed to be hoping that he had misheard.

Irritated, the admiral strode across the room, decending the stairs into the comm station to tower over the seated lieutenant and look him in the face. He had expected some minor resistance, but he was confidant of his crew's ultimate loyalty. The officer would never defy a direct order, "Lieutenant, order all the ships to activate turbolasers and begin firing on the planet. I want any area that could mount an effective defense destroyed. If you fail to carry out this order I will find someone who will."

The officer stared fixedly at his monitor, sweat pouring down his face, eyes wide and hands shaking, visibly horrified and disturbed. He was silent for a few moments, then finally stammered out, "S-Sir… I am sorry, but I-I cannot c-carry out that order."

Tarkin straightened, looking around into the faces of his bridge team. They were quiet, sitting and staring at the scene before them, awaiting the outcome. Most were simply waiting, but he could tell that a few harbored similar feelings to the man in front of him. The near-mutinous tension was palpable in the room. He knew this was a tipping point; the next few moments were critacle. Though he knew the clones would protect him should it come to the worst, the worst had to be prevented. Yeoman Resal entered the room.

Tarkin, thinking of a solution, spoke, casually and matter-a-factly, his hands behind his back as he addressed the young man, "Yeoman Resal, what experience do you have operating communications?"

That individual showed no flicker of surprise, but decended the stairs, coming to attention in front of his commander, "I am knowledgeable in this field, sir. I have taken academy training on how to operate this console. In fact, I hope to make this my specialization soon.

Tarkin was impressed, "Very good yeoman; I am promoting you to ensign. Your next task is to relieve the lieutenant and take his station."

Ensign Resal drew himself up to attention, clicking his heels and saluting, "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

The communication officer's face was a combination of fear and hatred, but he managed to regain his composure and without a word or a salute the young officer brushed his shoulder against the ensign's and began to leave the pit. Before he did so, however, he paused beside Tarkin and without looking at him said, "I have a family down there; my youngest is only two. Is she a traitor?" He then promptly walked out of the pit and to the turbolift without a word.

Tarkin shrugged it off and once more repeated his order. This time his new comm officer readily complied.

Satisfied, the Admiral ascended from the pit and walked up to the observation window to stare out at the fleet, hands clasped behind his back in a militaristic stance, waiting for the objections and questions from the other ships regarding his order that he was sure were coming. To his surprise, they didn't, the handpicked captains on this mission all being too blindly loyal to his command to question his orders. He felt the well-oiled machine of his fleet resume operation.

"Turbolasers online, random targeting cycle ready, ready to begin firing on your order," reported the weapons officer. Tarkin felt a brief smile turn the corners of his mouth as he looked down on Naboo "Fire."

The batteries on the ships came to life, large flashes appearing to mar spots on the blue and green sphere in the window as they fired their pale blue payload down onto the helpless planet below. These bright flashes were interspersed with smaller bursts, as if punctuating the destruction of their larger fellows. The man in the sky smiled faintly as he watched the horrible fireworks display being performed for him on the ground below. A fine demonstration of strength for the benefit of the galaxy, carried out with ruthless, efficient perfection.

* * *

Emperor Gaen Aquillar looked up as the door to his office opened, and Mas Amedda announced a visitor. The man, a bald, white human with a stiff manner, entered without a glance at the alien, and sat down in the chair opposite Aquillar without so much as a greeting. He waited until the door closed, then spoke, "So, all is on track. Our plans were a success. Though I am surprised to find that _thing_ still occupying such a prominent position." He paused, "I trust that you intend to hold up your end of the bargain."

Gaen nodded, "Yes. Yes, of course. Absolutely." He set down his pen frustratedly, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man paused awkwardly, "I… am… the head of COMPNOR. Chancellor Palpatine had an understanding with us."

Ah. That explained the attitude. Aquillar nodded, then looked the man straight in the eyes, "Do I look like Chancellor Palpatine?" he looked around in faux embarrassment, "Wow, I'm going to have to start taking better care of myself." He chuckled a little, then paused, "Why would I align myself with you?"

"We stand for humanity. Humans are naturally superior. We are the most populous species, the most advanced, and we are the ones that spread across the galaxy and made modern society possible. These… creatures should be relegated to the place where they belong, a support system for the race that saved them. As a human, our fight is your fight, our interests, your interests."

The Emperor stared at him for a few moments, "Okay… wow… I knew Palpatine was supposed to be evil, but this is just obnoxious."

"Do you not believe in our goals?"

Gaen paused, choosing his words carefully. COMPNOR was widespread in the non-clone section of the military, and he needed their support if he was going to maintain power. This meeting was crucial to his success. He needed to get this man to agree with him. Finally he spoke, "Tell me, how would it help me to alienate over half of my population? What I believe is irrelevant; you are a political liability. Humans may be the most common species individually, but not all humans agree with you, and collectively non-humans carry a massive majority. And what of non-humans that are geniuses, or carry great military talent? Shall the Empire be deprived of the benefit of their abilities, to protect your ego? No indeed. I'm selfish, ambitious, and possibly a psychopath; I'm not an idiot."

"So you don't believe. This is most disappointing." The man's tone was vaguely threatening, and it occurred to Aquillar that he must stomp out this group as soon as possible. The last thing he intended was to be ruled over by the military, to be given marching orders by some thuggish group of bigots that would replace him should he step out of line. That would not happen. COMPNOR would be destroyed; however at the moment he needed military support, and the group's loyalty was part of that, "I did not say that. I said that you would be a politically detrimental connection, and I cannot at present afford politically dangerous connections. I will not publicly align with you, I will not help you, but I will not hinder you either. Perhaps in a few years, when the Empire is on a more stable footing, we might revisit our relationship." He stood, "Now, I am afraid that I must get back to my work. Thank you for speaking with me, and I hope for a bright and mutually beneficial future. Have a good day."

"Of course, and I apologize for taking up so much of your time." He left the office, and Aquillar waited a few minutes before walking through the door to speak with Amedda in the next room. He looked around breifly, before spotting the blue man standing near the door and casually strolling over to him, "Who let that man in my office?"

He turned, "I did, My Lord. He said he had an appointment with you."

"I think… I would have told you if I planned to have a meeting with a racist, bald ball of hate."

Amedda bowed slightly, "I apologize, My Lord. It will not happen again."

Gaen nodded, "Just check with me next time." He turned back briefly on his way back to his office, "I mean, good grief. What the blazes was wrong with that Sith maniac? Just because you think you can manipulate someone to your advantage doesn't mean you should." He sighed, "Oh well. Back to work." He continued to speak as he returned to his office, "Still have the rest of the Empire's finances to clean up. We need to figure out somewhere to get more money…" He mumbled to himself as the door closed.

* * *

Anakin slip up the door to his apartment, pausing as a sobbing sound emitted from inside, acompanied by feelings of intense grief. He gingerly inched his way further into the room, "Padme? Darling?" Finally he caught sight of her.

She was collapsed on the mattress, facedown, weeping heartbrokenly into the pillow. Anakin made his way over, sitting beside her on the bed and gathering her into his arms. He silently cradled her, uncertain what to say. _It's all going to be okay?_ Well, her entire civilization had been ripped apart and her planet bombed, there was no way it was going to be okay. He continued to run through comforting phrases, examining and discarding each in turn.

Padme spoke, her voice distorted by tears, "It's all my fault."

 _What?_ He held her closer, resting his cheek on her hair, "No, no."

"It is. I told them to give me up. None of this would have happened if they had just given me up."

"Shhh."

"I devoted my life to them, swore to serve them, and protect them, and instead I gave them destruction."

At that he pulled away, cupping her face in his hands to look into her eyes, a trace of a mournful smile on his lips as he wiped her tears with his thumb, "No. You gave them something to fight for. You have been everything to them, a true leader, someone whose very name inspires hope in the darkest of times. That's why they stood by you. They made a choice, knowing that Aquillar would retaliate, and you know what? I am pretty sure you could go speak to every single one of these people, and even with everything that happened not a one of them would say he regrets it."

She shook her head, "But it's still my fault. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been there."

"You didn't sign the order. Blame Aquillar… hell, blame Tarkin! He led the invasion. Blame me for marrying you and giving you a tie to the Jedi!" He lowered his voice, "Blame all sorts of people for this, but don't blame yourself. This was not your fault." He leaned in, kissing her, then she crawled back into his lap to clutch his leather tunic and lean her head on his chest, safe and comforted by his embrace. She was dry-eyed now, all her tears had been exhausted, and they simply sat there, Anakin holding her close.

He planted another kiss to the top of her head, then spoke, "I'll take the twins next door. I'm sure Obi-Wan wouldn't mind caring for them tonight."

She sniffed.

"You need some time to yourself. They"ll be all right." He paused, "And he's right next door, so, you know, he can always knock if there's a problem." Anakin tilted his head, trying to look at her face, then gave up, "I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry, angel. Everything will be all right."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hello everyone! As always, thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. It is all of you that make this fic possible. Yay! Anyway, on to review responses… **lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Um… Which Emperor? Sidious or Aquillar? **The Hope Lions** : It is. **Disney Syndulla** : Hehehehe **Fleet Admiral Evans** : One thing I want everyone to remember about the Imperial army at this stage: the Empire has only existed for a few weeks. This is almost exactly the same army that fought the Clone War. They are being turned to a different purpose, and there will probably be less resistance to that than there should, but it is the same army, and for now almost entirely the same people. Between the Republic and Empire there is no magic line. The ships probably still even have the red paint on them. This is really early guys; there is still a lot of transitioning to do, particularly given it is under the leadership of a regular dictator rather than the Sith. The mysterious couple… Spoilers! **Mako-clb** : Thank you. Paralleling canon for the purposes of exploration is something that I try to do. I find it enjoyable, we all get to further look at how people might have felt about things in canon (particularly with Anakin, as he was insane, trapped in a black suit that does not allow much emotional expression, and just generally not showing us how Anakin would have reacted for much of canon) and I feel that it adds to the narrative I am trying to tell. Leia… no the OT did not do well with her response, but its also possible that, as with Padme here, when Han and Luke showed up she decided now was not the time to mourn. She needed to be professional, royal, and generalistic; ensure that business was completed so the Death Star would be destroyed and the Empire would pay for what it did. For all we know she was sobbing the entire time she was sitting in that cell before Luke arrived. Anyway, file that under Excuses I Come up With to Excuse Poor Writing for the Purpose of Plot and Character (since that, along with Padme's ep.3 OOC-ness is all canon as happening whether I like it or not). I hope this response answered anything you wanted to know. (And I still say Alderaan was almost entirely Tarkin. Vader was certainly no more at fault than the officer who put in the codes to fire, actually I would argue less so. Vader was in charge of nothing. He was forth in command, under Tarkin. He was a glorified attack dog that Palpatine unleashed in the general direction of people he didn't like. He did not give the order to attack Alderaan, actually he smugly tells Tarkin regarding Leia's interrogation, "I told you she would never willingly betray the Rebellion." It was his idea to plant a tracking device on the Falcon and let them go, knowing they would lead him back to the main base. It was Tarkin that wanted to go the "put more and more pressure on Leia until she breaks" route, while Vader rolled his eyes and told him it wouldn't work. Anyway, sorry. Nerd rant over) Jar-Jar, incidentally, died back in chapter 19. He objected to the Jedi purge, and so Aquillar had him murdered on the floor on the Senate. So at least he died a hero. Kind of. **Michael** : Maul and his Master… we'll see. The rebellion is definitely coming, but it will be a while before it is fully formed. Let's put it this way, all of that is point B, but there is a lot of plot between there and us back here at A. **ZabusasGirl** : Thank you, and here you go! **JediMasterKenobi** : Is Clone Wars worth watching. Well… it does give us some of the best Star Wars ever made… along with some of the greatest and most underrated characters (my baby, Hondo Ohnaka, shows up in this chapter) so… in a word, YES? ABSOLUTELY. GO WATCH IT NOW. It was not supposed to be as important to this fic as it has become, but I draw from all canon sources (and, like Clone Wars and Rebels, steal from EU when I want to) and, like I said, Clone Wars gives us a lot of our canon, so it ended up being really important. Sorry movie-only fans. I was once like you. I apologize, and I promise I will try to make everything as clear as possible. You are always welcome to ask for clarification if I fail at this. Anyway, read on…

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 38

* * *

Obi-Wan sat at a table in a large room of the Temple, which was currently being utilized as a communal cafeteria of sorts. Such use, they had found, greatly simplified food distribution, as well as knowing who had eaten and who had not. Anakin approached the table with his own meal.

"Hello. What's for breakfast?" the younger man spoke with sarcastic amazement as he opened the blue box, "Oh look! Protein and… nutrient sticks! My favorite."

Obi-Wan barely looked up, "Yes, well, we survived on military rations for five years, I think we can bear a little bit longer."

"Yeah, I know." He paused, eyeing the unappetizing, pasty stick distastefully, "You know what the best part of leave was? Getting to go home, sit down, and eat some real food. I think if I eat any more rations I'm going to be sick." Another pause as he waited for a response from his unresponsive friend. Finally he spoke, closing the lid on the box and shoving it aside, "I should see if Padme can do anything with this. She might be able to turn it into something halfway edible."

The other man raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Padme can cook?"

Anakin grinned, "Yeah. I couldn't believe it either. And not just cooking. She has," he shook his head slightly, "a lot of hidden talents. It's amazing what she can do."

"Hm," said the other, clearly preoccupied.

Anakin looked over at his friend, "What's wrong with you?"

Obi-Wan assumed an innocent expression, "Nothing."

The younger man continued to stare at him knowingly, "Uh-huh." As seconds ticked by he resumed speaking, "I know you better than anyone, Obi-Wan. You can't lie to me. Something is troubling you." He paused, "Please, tell me."

Obi-Wan stared at the floor, finally beginning to speak "Yesterday… I, um, I encountered this couple. They came in with the Naboo." He paused, "I felt this… connection with them. It was strange… strong. As if the Force was drawing me there."

Anakin stared at him, "What do you think it was?"

The other raised his head to meet his gaze, "Honestly? I have no idea. I tried to help them and was repulsed. But- but I want to go back. I-" He sighed, "I need to."

Anakin's forehead furrowed slightly in concern, "Do you want me to talk to them? Maybe I could figure it out. If you were rejected-"

"No, no. I can deal with it. Thank you for offering." Obi-Wan paused, "Besides, it is most likely nothing. After all, how could I have a connection with them when I can count the number of times I have been to Naboo on both hands?"

The other looked puzzled, "I don't know." Thinking of a possibility, he continued, "Are you from Naboo? Originally, I mean."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No. I don't think so. Though to be honest, I cannot remember where I'm from." He paused, "Not that it matters."

"Do you have any ideas… or theories?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Well… my origin would be listed in my file… but that is in the temple on Coruscant."

Anakin nodded soberly.

"Besides, I can guarantee you I am not from Naboo. I think it might have been something starting with 'S', though I can make no promises." He paused, eager to change the subject, "How is Padme doing? This cannot have been easy for her."

Anakin paused, "To tell the truth? Not well." He paused, lowering his voice, "We can't find anything about her family. That we can tell, they didn't get out." He shook his head at the floor for a moment, "I just… I wish that I could do more to help her. I don't even know what to say, let alone how to fix it."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah." He was silent for a moment, "We don't really even know what happened… After they left, I mean. Typho said he saw ships arrive for the survivors, but since he didn't recognize them, that doesn't help us much. They could be shooting them, or planning mass imprisonment, or scattering them across the galaxy, or- or anything! We just don't know!"

Obi-Wan felt sorry for him, he and Padme had been through so much in the past few weeks. He wished he had some sage advice, such as he was sure Qui-Gon would have given, but all he could give was the same lecture he had given his apprentice a thousand times before, "Patience, Anakin. The mystery will reveal itself, in time. You only need wait."

The young man frustratedly stood up, starting to pace, "There isn't time to wait!"

"I know it isn't easy, but at present there is nothing else that we can do. We must wait, regroup, assess the situation, and gain a solid footing before we can prepare for larger endeavors. It is simply a fact."

Anakin pouted at the floor. Obi-Wan could almost see what he was thinking: _Well, I don't like facts._ Finally, after a long time, he spoke, "I have to go. There's someone I need to see."

Obi-Wan stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"If Aquillar would do this to get at Padme… well, he might go after people connected to me."

The other was confused, "Anakin, all of those are here on Odessan."

Anakin looked up, his eyes meeting those of his friend, "Not all."

* * *

Many lightyears away, on a nearly unpopulated planet of sparse plains and towering rock formations known as Florrum, a large band of weequay pirates was working to rebuild their fortress. Their leader was walking the halls, inspecting the work, accompanied by several of his most trusted lackeys, these being the ones he trusted not to shoot him in the back.

There was a click and a gun suddenly appeared in front of Hondo's face as he walked through a door, "Wha-ah-oh! What's this?"

The dark-haired teenager holding it did not seem amused, "You have something of mine. I want it back."

The weequay squinted his eyes at him in permanently drunk confusion, before drawing back and waving his hands, "I'm sorry, who are you."

Silence, "Bo-"

Hondo laughed in sudden realization, "Boba Fett! Jango's boy. Yes, I remember now. You were trying to kill that Jedi. Yes…" He clapped his hands together, the smile fading, "Well, haven't you grown. You look just like your father." He paused, "So, how was prison?"

The gun didn't budge, "My ship, Ohnaka. Give it to me."

"You really don't like small talk, do you? You were twelve. You didn't have a ship."

The young bounty hunter was growing increasingly frustrated with the attempted distractions and misdirects, "Slave. One."

Hondo paused, his forehead wrinkling slightly, "Aura's ship?"

"MY ship. She was using it."

"Ahhh yes… I see…" He nodded, "Yes, I understand." He sniffed and threw an arm around Boba's shoulders, blatantly ignoring the cocked blaster, much to the other's consternation, "All right. Well… absolutely, my boy. I would be glad to give it back to you. But… you see… after Aura crashed it I had to give up quite a bit of money to get it working again. And then… after General Greivous came through with his droids-" He threw up his arms in drunken flamboyance, "Oh! Everything destroyed. I am a little short on credits right now. I cannot afford to just give out gifts to everyone who comes to my door! So." He sighed, "You pay me what I spent on repairs, fuel, and so forth… plus a little bit for interest, and you can fly out of here tonight. Given the circumstances, and the great sentimental value the ship must carry for you, it's a good deal. What do you say?"

Boba stared at him as if he was insane, "What if I shot you between the eyes? Right now."

Hondo gave a near-laugh, "We-e-e-ell, then my men would have to kill you. No hard feelings, you understand, just… business." He paused, "Also, I don't accept credits. Spice is preferred, though I'll take any valuable resource that serves as accepted currency."

Boba shook his head, "I don't have any spice."

The other cocked his head, "Weeell… then I am afraid we cannot work together. Don't worry, my boy, it's not so bad. You got onto my planet, you must have a ship somewhere."

The teenager didn't meet his gaze, "A junker. I stole it a while back when I escaped prison."

"I am afraid that it will have to do a while longer. Believe me, I am sympathetic to your predicament, but as my dear old mama used to say, 'You cannot allow sentiment to influence profit.' Now, run along Boba, I have a great many things to do."

He walked away, leaving the young bounty hunter fuming behind him.

* * *

Tarkin watched pleasantly as the Queen of the Naboo was marched under guard onto his bridge. It was interesting, he thought, getting a chance to study her face without all the ridiculous layers of ceremonial makeup with which Naboo burdened its rulers. Actually, he reflected, such adornment could be seen as a sign of the planet's relative backwardness, as similar habits were common in primitive cultures.

He features, while not obscured by makeup, were marred and twisted with anger and fear, though she appeared to be attempting to conceal them, "The Senate will never stand for this."

Tarkin casually clasped his hands behind his back, "Oh I think they will. The fate of your Representative Binks cowed them into submission quite admirably. You do remember him don't you?"

The woman stared at him, breathing shallowly, the horrifying footage from the occupation of the Senate playing in her head. The horrible scream of the gungan as he fell, twisting convulsively, to the floor far below. Softly she spoke, terrified of the answer, "Was that a threat?"

The reptilian Admiral smiled thinly, "Take it as you like, my dear Queen." He paused, "Now, and I suggest you answer truthfully, Where is Amidala?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Tarkin was starting to get frustrated, "You don't know." He sighed, "I believe I did recommend the truth, did I not?" He paused, "My patience is wearing thin. Tell me."

"You know, you are not the first to invade us this way. Many have tried. The nemoidians made an attempt just fifteen years ago. And look where it got them."

"Yes, I remember the incident. Barely a blip, galactically speaking. It would have been less if not for the death of the Jedi. You overestimate the importance of your little planet, my dear, and Amidala and the Jedi can no longer save you."

"It doesn't matter. I don't know, and if I did I would never tell you."

He paused, considering the small, determined creature before him, "If you truly know nothing, perhaps we should put you with the others." Another pause, as he reached out to run a finger over her cheek, "I wonder, what sort of price might they get for you?"

The Queen raised her chin, "You don't scare me."

He nodded an acknowledgment, "That shall have to be remedied." His attention turned to the soldiers, "Take her to a cell and interrogate her. Do not stop until she tells you all she knows." His calm, quiet voice stayed them as they started to leave, "And try not to damage her. I doubt our new friends would appreciate it."


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and thank you to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You're amazing. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Jar-Jar died back in chapter 19, during Aquillar's takeover of the Senate. **Disney Syndulla** : Sorry. Hehehehehe. Hope my PM cleared everything up. Spoilers! **AnakinandPadme** : You will learn soon, I promise. However that soon is not now. Read on… **Commander Will** : I think you will find a lot of people survived the bombardment. Its purpose was not to eliminate the population, but to crush resistance by destroying any area that has the ability to raise a defense. They, unfortunately, have a much more sinister plan for the people. **Guest** : ch. 19: Glad you enjoyed! **Stormskye** : The way I have it worked in Phantom Menace Anakin was 9, Padme was 14, and Obi-Wan was 19 (going off what seems to be, from what I've seen in canon, the average age a padawan becomes a knight). The Clone War in this lasted five years, one year per season, plus an additional six months for Lost Missions. It just makes it simpler for me for dating purposes. So, based on my numbers, Anakin: 9+10+5.5=24.5 (Although he's probably 25 by now) Padme: 14+10+5.5=29.5 (Once again, probably 30) Obi-Wan: 19+10+5.5=34.5 (So 35) Hope this clears up the ages in this fic. **Kittybee** : I admit to fangirling and squealing continuously the entire time I was writing Hondo. He's just so amazing; I love him. Tarkin, in my opinion, is actually one the most evil people in Star Wars. He is worse than the Sith. The Sith basically are insane, have no moral compass, and cannot feel guilt (since guilt, at least to a certain extent, springs from love). Tarkin has none of those excuses, he is just a horrible person. (Also he, not Vader, blew up Alderaan. Vader was just in the room, under Tarkin's command) I'm glad you liked it. Keep reading!

I do not own Star Wars of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 39

* * *

Obi-Wan stood in the camp that had been set up near the Temple, waiting outside the couple's tent for a chance to speak with them.

The husband walked out, stalking up to the Jedi with a confrontational expression, "What are you doing here? We already told you to leave us alone, Jedi."

Obi-Wan lifted his chin, bracing himself against the man's hostility, determined not to be driven off, "I merely wished to determine if there was any way in which I could help. Bring you some supplies perhaps… carry something? I regret the terms on which we parted."

The man's expression softened somewhat, and he straightened, looking at him, "Well, it wasn't your fault, I suppose." He paused, studying the other, "You seem a decent sort, at any rate, even if you are a Jedi." The anger gone from his expression, his eyes revealed themselves as deep wells of pain.

Obi-Wan studied him curiously, "You do seem to harbor a great deal of anger towards us. May I ask why?"

He nodded, "You may." The man sighed, changing the subject, "You wanted to help." Clearly that topic was off limits.

The Jedi stepped forward eagerly, pleased to finally feel something emanating from him other than anger and resentment, "Yes, of course, anything."

Slowly the man seated himself on a stump by the tent, remaining silent for a long time, looking from Obi-Wan's face to the floor, as if screwing up the courage to speak. Obi-Wan could feel the conflict within him as he finally began, "My wife thinks you can do something. I know you can't, but…" he glanced at the Jedi, whose face was a mask of attention and compassion as he felt and saw, as well as heard the battle of emotion and pride as the man was forced to beg for aid. He looked back down, his face a picture of grief, "… Well, you never know. It's my daughter. She and her family lived some distance outside the city, and now she's missing. I had some hope yesterday, but now… we know she didn't escape." He looked pleadingly back at the other, "Please. I am begging you. She is all we have."

Go to Naboo, find a woman, and bring her back. Obi-Wan stared at him, desperately wanting to help. His mind raced, trying to think of any way, any plan that would even give him a sliver of a chance of survival. Was he supposed to help these people? There had to be some reason he felt drawn to them, maybe this was it. Maybe the Force wanted him to save their child. But why?

The other man nodded heartbrokenly, taking his silence as an answer, "I know. I understand. Jedi aren't immortal any more than anyone else, and it would be suicide to go back there. It was wrong of me to ask that of you, especially when everyone here is missing someone. So long, Jedi." He turned and walked back into the tent.

Despite the kind words Obi-Wan had felt the resentment return, the slight openness he had gained gone. The man had doubtless now added this incident to whatever mysterious grievances against the Jedi he already held. Whatever test the Force had held for him, Obi-Wan had failed.

He lingered briefly near the tent, unwilling to depart. _There was nothing you could have done,_ He told himself. But was there really?

* * *

Anakin stood stone-faced, staring intensely at a pair of crude stone markers. A, hot, dry, sand-filled wind found him, playing with the Jedi's robes and ruffling his hair before continuing on its way, searching for someone more responsive and appreciative of its attentions. He stood like a statue, not even noticing.

 _I'm sorry, Mom._

He hadn't wanted to ever come back to Tatooine. Even thinking the planet's name filled him with disgust and loathing. But after what had happened to Naboo he had known that he had to. Those people had suffered because of their connection to his wife, he couldn't let Aquillar torture anyone to get to him.

He contemplated the grave in front of him. At least she hadn't lived to see this. A small comfort, but a valid one. He wished he had been able to save her.

A memory ran through his head, " _Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!"_

At the time he had blamed himself for her horrific death. If only he had heeded his dreams sooner, so forth and so on… but that had changed under Sidious's tutelage. When he had told him, the chancellor subtlety pointed out that if Anakin had removed her from Tatooine sooner she would never have been in a position to get kidnapped.

" _Did you not even try to visit her?"_ He had asked. _"Ten years is a long time, Anakin."_

He had tried. Of course he had tried. He had begged the council to let him go back, begged them to help. All of his requests for leave to visit had been denied, saying he was already much to attached, and if he went back it might get worse. He would do better to stay away; if he did perhaps his attachment would fade, and he would forget. Finally they had given him a final order: stay away from Tatooine.

And now she was dead. Five years had done nothing to lessen the pain of it, or the guilt. He should have ignored the council's order much sooner, despite Obi-Wan's reassurances and reminders. He should have come back as soon as he had learned to fight, taken her by force and brought her back. Then she would have been alive, free and happy on Coruscant, not lying in a sandy grave on a moisture farm, slowly tortured to death. Then he would never have failed her so by his revenge, would never have the nightmares of that night that plagued him.

 _I'm sorry, Mom._

A voice cut into his reverie, as an approaching man shouted at him to leave. Anakin sighed through his nose, turning to deal with the intruder and coming face to face with Owen Lars.

As the Jedi looked up his step-brother's eyes widened and he fell back a few steps, clearly shocked, "Anakin." Obviously he hadn't recognized him until now.

"Hello Owen."

The dark-haired young man looked slightly fearful, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Just paying my respects," Anakin gazed back at the headstones, "I take it Cliegg is dead then."

Owen's eyes followed his, silent for a few moments before he spoke, sober and sad, "Yeah. He never got over losing Shmi. Died about six months after she did."

"I'm sorry."

Owen gave a businesslike grunt, "Wasn't your fault." They were both silent, jointly contemplating the graves. Owen spoke again, "She was my mother too, you know." Anakin dragged his eyes away, fixing them on the man in from of him as he continued, "My mother died when I was a baby. When word got around that Watto couldn't afford to feed his slave any more, and was selling her… Well, it wasn't easy here, for my father, trying to run the farm and raise me too, so he jumped at it." He paused, Anakin waiting impatiently for the rest. To know what had happened… he had wondered, of course, but never had he actually heard anything. There was something odd, though, in what he had said, "Watto couldn't afford to feed her anymore?"

He paused, "Well, without some help in the shop his business declined. He wasn't exactly young anymore. She couldn't help; she always was hopeless with machines. Things apparently kept getting worse until finally…" He shrugged, then gave a sad smile, "She was wonderful. I remember she used to hum as she cleaned. It would be the first thing I would hear when I woke up in the morning."

Anakin's smile joined his, "I remember that."

"Father adored her, and she hadn't been here a year before he told me they were marrying." He paused, "I mean, she was basically part of the family already; it just felt right, like- like a formality or something." He paused again, "I knew her for nine years, and she was the best mother I could have possibly asked for. She deserved better."

Anakin nodded.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you all this; it just sort of happened."

"No, please. I want to know." He paused. It was nice, talking like this, but he had other concerns, "Can we go inside? I need to talk to you."

Owen was silent, studying him, "Why don't we talk right here?"

The men stared at each other, eyes locked as they engaged in a battle of wills. Anakin spoke, "Didn't you have a girlfriend last time?"

Owen seemed to be getting impatient, "Beru, yes."

"Are you two still together?"

He sighed frustratedly, "Why does that matter?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes," He said shortly, "We got married a few years ago."

Anakin nodded, "Then we should probably include her in the conversation." He started to move toward the house, only to be stayed by Owen's hand on his arm, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

 _What?_ Anakin stared at him, "Why?" They had been standing here talking for ages, why was it so different for Anakin to enter the house and talk to Beru?

The other sighed, "I know what you did." He responded as Anakin looked at him confusedly, "We couldn't believe that one man had been able to just walk into a Raider camp like that and come out alive. So after you left a group of us went to investigate." The Jedi shifted, his face clearing in dawning realization.

"Now, I don't blame you for what you did. In fact someone should pin a medal on you for doing it. But someone who can do that… seems to me they have to be one kind of maniac or another and I don't know that I want you around my wife."

 _Maniac. Monster. Murderer._ Anakin forced away the accusing voices knelling in his head as he slowly nodded, "I understand." Owen was right about him, of course. It was the reason he had never told Obi-Wan the whole truth about what had happened here, just that Shmi had died. If Obi-Wan knew what he really was… he may have accepted the marriage, but there was no way he would accept this. Still, there were more important things right now. His face assumed an urgent expression, "Owen, you're in danger."

Before the other man could respond another voice sounded from nearby, as Beru walked up the stairs towards them, "I thought I would come and see what all the fuss was about."

Her husband moved protectively towards her, "Beru, go back in the house! It's not safe."

She smiled sweetly at him, "Don't be ridiculous, Owen." Her face broke into a grin as she spotted the Jedi, "Is that Anakin?" He gave a wide, glad smile in response.

"Anakin Skywalker. I had hoped we would see you again." She walked to hug him, "What took you so long?"

Owen seemed to be panicking slightly as he saw himself losing control of the situation, "Beru, get away from him!"

She ignored him, continuing to address Anakin, "Are you hungry? I was just making lunch. I can easily add another place."

A real, cooked meal composed of actual food sounded wonderful, but he was all too familiar with how little food there was on Tatooine. He had no desire to make what must already be an existence of near-starvation worse, "No. Thank you for offering, but I don't want to be any trouble."

She paused, raising an eyebrow questioningly, "Are you sure? It wouldn't be any trouble. After all, it isn't exactly every day my brother-in-law shows up."

Owen muttered, "Step-brother-in-law."

They both glanced over at him, then Anakin nodded, "I'm sure." He paused, "Beru, this isn't a social visit."

Her smile faded, "Well I suppose not, coming all the way out here." Silence, "What's wrong?"

He tried to think how to explain, "How much do you know about what has been going on in the galaxy?"

She shrugged, "Not much. Our holotransmitter broke and we couldn't afford to fix it this year."

He paused, "The Republic's gone, did you know that?"

She shook her head, visibly shocked. Anakin noticed even Owen had gone silent, "The chancellor seized power, took over, and made us an empire. The Jedi have been outlawed, Beru. I have a price on my head."

She was silent, shaken, planning, "You need somewhere to lie low, I understand." She paused, "Well, we have an extra cot. You could bed down in the stable without attracting to much notice, if soldiers should come by."

Owen cut in, "No soldiers are going to show up, Beru. This is Tatooine. The Republic didn't care about us, neither will this "empire." Nothing here but Hutts and Sand People."

The woman once more ignored him, reaching out a hand to finger Anakin's sleeve, "These will have to go. You can borrow some of Owen's things for now, and I'll make you something that will fit better." She grabbed his hand, starting toward the house, "Here come inside. You should get out of the open."

She was pulled back as Anakin didn't move, his voice gentle, "Thank you, but I don't need somewhere to stay."

She looked confused, "What then?"

"You need to come with me."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, and thank you to all of you for sticking with me this long. Chapter forty! I can't believe it! This is officially my longest fic, and I look forward to continuing this journey through to the end, a long way from now. Anyway, this chapter once again heavily references an incident in Clone Wars. So, sorry to all of you that haven't seen it. If you have questions, feel free to ask me in a review or PM. I love you all! **Commander Will** : We will learn the fate of Naboo's populous very soon. For now, all I will reveal is that Anakin will not be happy about it. Make of that what you will. **StormSkye** : I do not deny your points. When I began this fic I knew a great deal less about the Star Wars universe than I do now, the story and its points of reference growing as my knowledge did. So, yes, I made a few incorrect assumptions at that time about the timeline, and at this point I would rather work with the timeline I have than completely rework everything around it. If this is inconvenient I apologize. Qui-Gon was very overprotective. Also liked collecting random people and droids. Ahh… the crazy cat lady of the Jedi. I love him. I hope this response was useful to you. **ZZ Eclipse** : And on the list of things that I am not familiar with: The novels! Nothing in novels (unless it's canon and I become aware of it) will likely be referenced. Basically, a good rule of thumb for the canon of this fic: If it's on a screen, it's canon. If it's not… things get a little more fuzzy. Siri isn't part of New Canon anyway, is she? I really don't know. **BenRG** : ch2: Indeed. Ch. 13: Ezra will be extremely important in this story. More than that I cannot say at this time. Ch. 14: That scene was fun to write. Ch. 15: I think the detail you are missing here is that Anakin and Obi-Wan tend to be a bit… oblivious in certain situations. I highly doubt that relatively simple solution occurred to either of those dorks (meaning I didn't think of it so I'm shifting the blame to my characters). They're so cute. Ch. 16: We shall see… Ch. 18: I don't think I would describe either of them as 'slight.' Good guesses though. We will be getting answers on that very soon now. Spoilers! Ch. 22: Aquillar is an ordinary man; an opportunistic politician that closely followed Palpatine's career, realized what he was doing, and waited to see the playout and if he could glean opportunity from it. When Palpatine fell he stepped into the breach. It is as simple as that. **Ellebrodie** : Obi-Wan… my romantic plans for him are complicated and cannot really be elaborated on at this point. What is going on? Well, in a nutshell, we are watching the beginning of the journey that will lead to the beginning of the Rebellion. There is a lot of other really important stuff going on, but that's the biggest thing. Basically, everything that is going on right now is setting up other stuff later on. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Thanks! **Mako-clb** : We'll see about them and Luke. I have plans for them, but it won't be until later in the fic. I largely based their characterizations off Ep. 4 rather than Ep. 2. Beru had almost no dialogue in Ep. 2, and I felt Owen's feelings in Ep. 4 were shaped mainly from the events of Ep. 2 rather than Ep. 3. Obi-Wan was around during Luke's childhood, he was talking to Owen, but he was grieving and broken, barely willing to admit the truth about Vader to himself, let alone tell Anakin's family. Therefore it is highly unlikely Owen knew much regarding what had transpired in Ep. 3. More likely Obi-Wan had told him Anakin was killed, keeping his story consistent. Concidering this, therefore, what did Owen mean by all his highly Anti-Anakin and Anti-Skywalker comments and sentiment?

" _I told you to forget it."_

" _Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."_

" _Your father was a pilot on a spice freighter."_

" _No, you can't train Luke."_

Etc. etc. (The last two extrapolated from Luke and Obi-Wan's conversation. There are a lot more, but I don't want to take time to find them) Where did all that come from? There is only one place it could have come from: The one time he actually met his step-brother, and the subsequent bloodbath that he must have stumbled upon. Anyway, I wanted to orchestrate an encounter between him and Anakin, to explore all this. I'm glad you liked it. **Disney Syndulla** : Chalk Beru up as Most Underrated Character Ever. I love her so much. I'm just giving you all the feels lately, aren't I? Sorry. Read on! **AnakinandPadme** : Thank you! Please send me ideas if you want. I won't guarantee that I will use them, but reader ideas have affected the course of the fic before. **KayKay the Demigod** : Hehehehehehe. You're welcome! **Valtiel** : I hope that you are still reading, and that you have continued to so enjoy this. Great to hear from you! Don't be a stranger! **Rawshark** : Thank you. I try. **Guest** : Oh yeah. You might want to hold on for the ride of the next bunch of plot. Have a chapter!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 40

* * *

Anakin walked back into his home some time later, speaking angrily as he entered.

"No. They said. No."

Padme looked worried and confused, "Didn't you explain the situation? The danger they're in?"

He started to pace frustratedly, "Yeah, I explained!" He looked at his wife, "Do you know what Owen said?" He paused, "'You shouldn't have gotten involved.' I shouldn't have gotten involved. Yes, because this is SO voluntary!"

She watched him concernedly, "We cannot control the actions of others. They must make their own decisions."

The man stopped, pausing a moment then swearing loudly, "BLAST it!"

"Language, Anakin." She said disapprovingly, "Not in front of the children."

"I just wanted to help them!"

Her voice was soothing, "I know."

He leaned on a table, "Why wouldn't they let me help them?" He was nearly shouting, upset, frustrated and almost ranting.

Padme came up behind him, her arms comfortingly embracing his shoulders, "It's okay."

"No, it's not." He paused, "Owen can go jump in the lake, but Beru's decent. That idiot is going to get her killed."

There was a knock on the door, then it slid up and a cautious voice sounded through the room, "Um, hello, I hope I'm not interrupting…"

Padme glanced over at the girl, giving Anakin a last long look then walking away, "No. It's perfectly fine." She walked to the crib and lifted the twins, handing them over to Sola with a grateful look, "Please thank Obi-Wan for me; it's been so hectic around here."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll tell him." She shushed them softly, gently bouncing the babies as they fussed slightly, "Shh. Shh. What's wrong? Hey…"

Padme watched them sadly, "Anakin's upset. They're probably picking up on it."

Sola looked worried, "Well, what's going on? Is there anything I can do to help?"

The woman sighed, "No. We'll be fine. Thank you for asking."

The girl nodded, starting to move back toward the door, "Okay. Well, I should probably get them out before they really get going."

"Right." She pressed her lips to their foreheads, "Be good, sweethearts. I'll see you later." Luke reached out a hand as she pulled away, longingly brushing her face. Padme smiled maternally at Sola, "You too."

The girl returned the smile, then made her way out the door with the whimpering babies, shushing them soothingly in an attempt to ward off any escalation in vocality.

Anakin spoke as the door slid closed, a tearful note to his voice, "Why was she here?"

Padme sighed, "I've been a lot busier lately, you know, with all the Naboo. I cannot devote all my time to caring for them right now, so Obi-Wan and Sola have been helping. You know… whoever is free at the moment looks after them."

The man nodded.

She watched him, trying to think how to help, "What did Owen do?"

Anakin turned, gazing at her quizzically.

"You said he is going to get Beru killed. Who is Beru?"

Her husband sighed, calmer now, making his way across the room to sit in a chair, "It's his wife."

"What did he do?"

Anakin paused, "He refused to come with me. 'Tatooine is our home. This isn't our fight.' All that nonsense."

Padme spoke, "He does have a point."

Anakin paused, staring sadly into her eyes, "They have a connection to me. If the Empire finds out about it, Aquillar will cut them down like nothing, just to make a point."

"Did you tell them this?"

He nodded, "They still wouldn't come. I offered to take Beru away, to protect her, but Owen said he didn't trust me."

The woman tried to infuse some sense into the situation, "Well, I can see why they wouldn't want to be separated."

Anakin's expression suggested that was a ridiculous statement, "It wouldn't be for long, just until we beat Aquillar. We take him out, the whole system will crash. It's the same people still, the same organizations; the Republic will return. And we will get Aquillar. I promise."

The cold tone of his voice worried his wife, who also had her doubts about the supposed fragility of the Empire. It was here, and she suspected it was here to stay. There was something else, though, in what Anakin had said, "What do you mean, Owen said he doesn't trust you?"

He seemed frustrated, throwing up a hand as he spoke with hard sarcasm, "I don't know. I guess he thought I'd flip out and kill her without his incredibly intimidating presence."

"Anakin…"

He paused, the hurt mask dropping to reveal grief and guilt as he lowered his face into his hands, "He knows what I did. Last time; when Mom died." He sounded almost ready to cry, and Padme made her way to sit beside him comfortingly.

"Owen's right; I'm a monster."

She reached up, stroking his hair comfortingly, "Shh. No you're not."

"Yes I am. What normal person would do something like that?"

"Anakin, they had killed your mother. You made a mistake."

He turned to face her, "No, Padme. A mistake is forgetting your lightsaber on a mission. A mistake is mouthing off to the wrong person. A dead village is not a mistake. A dead village is a dead village!"

Why was he so stubborn? " _You are not a monster."_

He wouldn't meet her eyes, "Yes I am. It's why you kicked me out before."

Silence. She stood, mildly upset and shocked that he would bring up the incident; their brief separation a while back, "I don't want to talk about that." She paused, finally speaking, "It wasn't that, I promise. You just got so jealous… you frightened me, Ani. You could have beaten him to death."

"I wasn't- I wasn't jealous." He paused, "All right, maybe a little, but I trusted you. I always trusted you. I- I just," He almost looked ready to cry, "I walked in and saw him. Everything- everything that I had feared happening."

"Shhh…" She wondered just how much he _had_ seen. Did he see Rush try to blackmail her?

"I saw- He had his hands on you. He was trying to _kiss_ you, to push you down onto that couch, and you were protesting, trying to tell him to stop… I couldn't just watch. I had to do something; I couldn't let him hurt you…"

She shushed soothingly, petting his hair until Anakin turned, staring down at her heartbrokenly, "I'm sorry, Padme. I guess, seeing that, I just went mad. I just- I couldn't stop."

She gazed up into his face, "It's okay. You didn't kill him. You _did_ manage to stop." She paused, "I just wish that you had spoken to me about this sooner. It's been almost eight months, Ani."

He looked down, "I know. I just-" He sighed, "Everything has been so good between us. I didn't want to remind you; in case you just accidentally took me back because I saved your life later."

She smiled faintly in bemusement, "How do you 'accidentally' get back together with someone?"

"Well, I don't know!"

Determined to get through to him she made eye contact, her voice forceful, "I love you, Anakin Skywalker." Grabbing his robe, she leaned up, mashing her lips against his.

He responded after a moment, moaning into her mouth, continuing and deepening the kiss then hoisting her up to straddle his waist and transporting her across the room toward the bed.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked into the Skywalker apartment the next morning, troubled and wanting to discuss the previous day's events with his friend, "Anakin- WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

The pair lay in bed asleep, naked and tangled around each other and the blankets, only partly covered. Anakin groaned faintly, his eyes still closed, not really waking up, "I think it's called 'sleeping.'"

The older man's eyes were nearly bugged out of his head, "What… but you're… you… you're… she… you…"

"Then leave."

Obi-Wan turned, vaguely making his way toward the door, "Right, yes, leaving. Leaving… now. Leaving sounds good." _I am scarred for life,_ He thought.

Padme smiled, still half-asleep and curled contentedly in her husband's warm embrace, "I think you just traumatized him."

Anakin smiled back, eyes opening slightly to admire her, "Well, he should learn to knock."

"He has been very kind, helping with the twins for the last few days."

"Mm-hm."

She paused, "We should get up."

"Maybe in a bit," He moaned slightly in exertion, rolling on top of her, "I'm not quite finished with my wife yet." He smirked, then kissed her, her arms coming around to clutch his muscled back.

* * *

Some time later, a fully-dressed Anakin slid up the door to the next apartment, stopping in the doorway as he saw the scene inside.

Obi-Wan paced the room, a fussy infant cradled on his shoulder, softly singing a lullaby as he attempted to lull the child to sleep.

"That certainly brings back memories." The bearded man looked up as an unexpected voice came from the door, his eyes falling on Anakin leaning against the doorframe, a nostalgic smile spread across the young man's face. "I remember you used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep."

Obi-Wan walked over, placing the baby into its father's arms, "Or you woke up screaming from nightmares." He paused, sighing, "Those were hard times."

Anakin nodded, "For both of us."

The other's troubled eyes were still on the child, "Yes…"Anakin continued into the room, and Obi-Wan slid down the door as he spoke, "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

The other turned toward him, a hand raised to his face thoughtfully, "I did." He looked up, "How did things progress with the Larses?"

Irritation was evident in Anakin's voice, "They didn't. What about you?"

Obi-Wan continued to look thoughtfully troubled, "I'm not sure."

The other looked confused, "Well… what do you mean? Do you what the connection was?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. I thought… Well, they lost their daughter on Naboo, and they wanted me to rescue her… I thought perhaps that was the reason the Force was calling me there… but that appears more and more unlikely."

Anakin tilted his head, keeping his hair out of reach of the seeking fingers, "Yeah… I don't think that would manifest itself as a connection anyway." The four-month-old babbled frustratedly a little as the desired plaything was taken out of reach, pouted briefly, then curled up in his arms to sleep.

The pair had seated themselves, and Obi-Wan leaned forward, resting his chin on his clasped hands, his elbows on his splayed knees, "Yes… There is something else going on here, something… I cannot quite reach. Something I shall need their assistance to discover."

"So what is your plan?"

He shrugged, "All I can think is to continue what I have been doing."

"Which is?"

Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes meeting Anakin's, "Speak to them, help where I can, attempt to gain their trust. I don't see any other options."

Anakin looked concerned, "Well, if there is anything I can do to help…" They continued their discussion for a long time. Finally Anakin sighed, handing the infant back to his friend and standing up, "Well, I should get going."

"What do you have to do?"

He tilted his head dismissively, "Oh, I promised that I would try to take a look at the power grid today, see if I can work on restoring some power to this place." He looked around at the ceiling, "I wonder what sort of energy source they used in the Old Republic. It certainly ought to be interesting."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will just be glad to get power. I'm getting tired of lifting all these doors by hand."

Anakin smirked, "Also lights."

"That too."Obi-Wan's expression of parental concern returned, "Be careful. You never know what might be down in those tunnels."

The other nodded, "I will. I think you're being a little paranoid, but I will."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Florrum, night had fallen. The young bounty hunter stood on a high plateau beside his ship, the moonlight illuminating his view through his binoculars of the pirate base.

Clearly Hondo wouldn't give up Slave One easily. Demanding that Boba pay him an exorbitant amount for a ship that the weequay had stolen from the person who had stolen it from him was ridiculous. That was his father's ship! It was all he had left of him, and he was getting it back. That ship would be the last place Windu would see as Boba dragged him back to the Empire. It was only right; it was justice. Moreover, Slave One was exponentially superior to the horrid piece of junk he currently had.

So, how to get it back.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I hope you're all enjoying this so far. : Haha! Thank you. Poor Obi-Wan. Hopefully he will know better in the future. As for Rush… once again there are a lot of things that happen in Clone Wars where the emotional backlash is sort of skimmed over. I mean, they separated temporarily, for crying out loud. They needed to have a Conversation. I hate Rush so much. That creep needed to die. Ooohhh… kitty! **Scottusa1** : Thanks! See you later! **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : And it's about to get more interesting. Hold onto your hat! **AnakinandPadme** : Thanks. Love you too. **Disney Syndulla** : *Adjusts the fan to get the hair blowing just right* Yep! Laugh… laugh all you want. Later you will be glad you did. Read on!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 41

* * *

"Anakin, are you sure about this?" Padme followed her husband around concernedly as he prepared to leave. In response to the query he turned and rested his hands on her shoulders, a reassuring smile on his face, "Look, I'm just going to talk to them."

She wasn't placated, and continued to talk as he sat to pull on his boots, "Anakin, we all know how well that normally goes. Are you sure about this? The last thing we need is to increase the strain between you and the council. Maybe I should go."

He stopped, looking up at her, "What objections can they _possibly_ raise? We all know what the Empire has done; surely there can be no doubt about what must be our next course of action." Anakin stood, walking over to the crib and lifting out the babies in turn, "Here, give your father a kiss." He kissed them on the cheek then turned to Padme, "What about mother? Can I get a kiss from her?"

She stood, arms folded, ignoring the request. "If we do this we go back to war."

"And if we don't we all die." He paused, his voice pleading, "Please? For luck?"

She turned away, leaning on the crib and muttering, "You'll need it a lot more if you succeed."

Anakin gazed at her with sorrowful eyes, then deposited the twins back in the crib and placed a tender hand on her shoulder, pressing a farewell kiss to her cheek. He murmured in her ear, "We cannot allow what happened to Naboo to slide. I'm sorry. After going to Tatooine, I see. It's us or them. We must fight if we want to survive."

She felt him move from behind her, then whirled around as she heard the door slide closed. "Anakin-"

He was gone. She sighed, hoping that her volatile husband was up to this conversation.

* * *

"Skywalker, we _cannot_ fight."

He stared, shocked, nearly shouting, "Why not?"

Windu leaned forward, a patient expression on his face, "Look around you. We can barely take care of ourselves, let alone fight a war. We have eight hundred Jedi here. _Eight hundred._ Do you know how many clones there are? Over four billion. It would be a massacre."

Anakin's face had fallen, "Only eight hundred? So few?"

The other's face was grim, "Many Jedi were killed on Coruscant." He paused, "We cannot fight now. We do not have the strength. We must stay here, build, train more Jedi and swell our ranks before we can even _think_ of fighting the Empire."

Anakin looked incredulous, "You want to hide?! While- While Aquillar kills, and destroys, and- and does whatever else he wants to do? You want to hide like a hunted animal while the galaxy suffers?"

"We have no choice."

Ki-Adi-Mundi chimed in, "It has worked well for the Jedi in the past."

Plo Kun was the next to speak, "Many times have the Sith purged us from the galaxy, but always have we endured."

The young man stared about at them disappointed, "So that's your plan. Just sit here and hope that the next generation can solve everything." He paused, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, that's wrong. I don't care how few of us there are; if there are only two of you left you fight! You can't just… go off and become hermits and leave the galaxy to its fate! We are supposed to be the galaxy's protectors! What happened to that?"

Windu looked sad, "Skywalker, we fought a war, and it almost destroyed us. Our values, our principles, everything that made us who we are, we nearly lost. There is an entire group of young Jedi out there, with the Separatists, that have become lost because of that. Your own padawan was a victim. We must retreat, regroup, and remember who we are before it is lost forever."

Anakin remained unimpressed, "If a war could so destroy your principles, I think one must wonder if they were worth following in the first place." A hush fell as the room stared at him in shocked silence. He continued, "However you want to spin this, this mess is ultimately your fault. Aquillar made it more than clear that he wasn't fit to be chancellor. Why did you not take him out of office sooner? He refused to give up the emergency powers, he ignored the recommendations of the Jedi… there were even accounts that he fixed the election. All the warning signs were there. Why didn't you do anything about it?"

The group was quiet, not meeting his gaze. Finally Windu spoke, "There was no possible way we could do that. After the fall of Sidious, it simply would have been far too risky politically to attempt anything so rash."

Anakin spoke sarcastically, "Oh yes, of course. Better the entire galaxy suffer than your reputation."

"Skywalker, were you completely unaware of the political climate in the wake of that? Oh that's right, you weren't here. You were too busy playing around on Naboo."

"Well at least I wasn't on Coruscant, sitting in chairs debating the various virtues of cowardice!"

Silence. Anakin's eyes widened and he pulled back slightly as Windu stood, approaching him, "I have been called many things, Skywalker, by many people, but _never_ have I been called a coward."

The giant man stood inches away from the other, using his height to full advantage as he stared him down. Anakin gazed up at him, rather intimidated and slightly afraid. He spoke quietly, "Well, _Mace_ , maybe it's time they did." He stood for a few seconds, looking up into the dark, stormy face of the other, wondering if this time he had gone too far.

Finally he broke the stare, looking around the room into the faces of the others, "You all make me sick." The young man turned and exited the room, his cloak billowing out behind him. His army would have to come from another source.

* * *

That night he lay in bed, restless and moaning in his sleep, as the nightmares returned.

 _Anakin stood in a large open space, at his guess the interior of some sort of massive structure. As he studied his surroundings, attempting to determine more, he heard a voice near him. "Greetings."_

 _He turned in the direction of the sound, eyes widening slightly in shock and horror as he saw the owner, "No. No, it cannot be you. You died on Mortis."_

 _The gold-eyed monster smiled thinly through tattooed lips, his voice flowing smoothly in a reptilian cadence, "Oh, come. You should know by now that no one really dies in the Force; certainly not anyone as powerful as me. Did you really believe that I could be killed?"_

 _Anakin stared hatefully at the immensely powerful Force-wielder he had simply known as 'Brother,' the pair starting to circle cautiously, "Yes."_

 _The tall humanoid smirked, "Well, I suppose technically you are correct. I am not, strictly speaking, the being that once inhabited this body. I merely felt that it would be the form most efficacious for speaking with you."_

 _The human's hand stayed close to his lightsaber, ready to grab it at a moment's notice. "Well, I hope you weren't trying to get me to like you," He said, his voice dripping with snark._

 _The other shook his head lightly, "No indeed. This merely seemed the closest in your fairly limited experience to my true nature. The form that would best permit you to understand me."_

 _Anakin glared at him questioningly, "Who are you?"_

 _"_ _You ask the wrong question. I am no one, really, and I am everyone." He approached Anakin, a look on his face that reminded the repelled young man of Sidious, "There are many aspects of the Force that yet remain a mystery to your kind. I suspect they always will. My…" He smirked at Anakin, clearly once more carefully choosing a term he would understand, "…sister and I have been fighting over you for a long time. A very long time."_

 _"_ _Your sister?"_

 _"_ _Not really, of course, simply allowing you to utilize your memories once more."_

 _Ah, Anakin thought, referencing Mortis again. All right then._

 _Anakin spoke, "How did you contact me? I've- I've never had anything like this happen before."_

 _He seemed dismissive, "The 'how' does not matter. What matters is the 'why.'"_

 _The other was starting to lose patience, "All right. I'll play your game. Why did you bring me here? Why are you speaking to me?"_

 _'_ _Brother' sighed, "Chosen One, you are very powerful. My sister and I have battled for millennia, argued and fought and planned, all leading up to this. One of the most powerful Force-sensitives to ever be born." He paused, continuing when Anakin didn't respond, "She has a plan for you, as do I. I will win, eventually. I am stronger, but recently_ _you __have been pushed to the wrong track. You must be righted."_

 _Anakin laughed, "So that is what this is about. You were backing Palpatine. You wanted me to take him up on it, fulfill your story." He paused, "Well that was never going to happen."_

 _The creature huffed, "Darth Sidious was a fool; one of the weakest, stupidest Sith Masters that I have had the misfortune of seeing. However, he had his uses. I_ _will __win, in the end. I must. In the end, I always prove the greater."_

 _The human continued to smile tauntingly, "In the end your sister will destroy you."_

 _"_ _Tell me, how? How can you destroy what is the most basic desire of beings' hearts? You cannot. I am the base of all emotions, even those that are considered 'good.' I endure in the hardest of times and circumstances, even when the last vestiges of kindness and light are extinguished."_

 _"_ _Is this your sales pitch to get me to join you? Because, I think you should know, it isn't very good."_

 _The creature seemed to be getting frustrated, "I am showing you the inevitability of your decision. Stars die, planets crumble, and in the end all run to me. I am the fate of all things." He paused, "You should stop fighting. Accept your true nature. The one that I have seen."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _You must see that you have no choice; it is your destiny."_

 _"_ _I will never join you."_

 _"_ _It is hopeless. You will see… in time."_

 _Anakin stared at him, anger building, "No, you're wrong."_

 _"_ _No, you are wrong."_

 _Suddenly a girl's voice sounded from behind Anakin, "It wouldn't be the first time."_

 _He paused, shocked. That voice… no, it couldn't be. He turned, his gaze landing on a young woman standing a few yards away, "Ahsoka…" He smiled slightly, "I've missed you. A lot." He stared at her, drinking in the sight. She was older, mature, her blue and white lekku almost reaching her waist. But it was her, and Anakin was glad._

 _Then he noticed the hurt rage on her face, "I'm glad I've given you something to look forward to."_

 _'_ _Brother' smiled, moving off, "And the show is set. I think I will leave you. You two have much to discuss." He disappeared._

 _Anakin ignored him, his attention focused on the woman, "Ahsoka, please, come back. The Jedi could use you. We need you."_

 _She replied, "There are no Jedi; you and your inquisitors have seen to that."_

 _What was she talking about? The anger in her voice hurt, and he spoke, "Ahsoka, what are you doing? This anger… it's wrong. This isn't like you. You need to calm down."_

 _The fury only seemed to grow, "I was beginning to believe I knew who you were, behind that mask. But it's impossible. My master could_ _never __be so vile as you."_

 _He moved toward her cautiously, a hand held out in a calming gesture, "Ahsoka, it's me. I promise, it's me. Whatever this is, I'll help you. Just tell me what's going on." She was so full of anger and pain; he didn't know what to do._

 _She closed her eyes, as though his words wounded her, "Then I will avenge his death."_

 _Anakin watched her sadly. What had happened to her? "Revenge is not the Jedi way," he reminded his apprentice._

 _She paused, "I am no Jedi." She drew her lightsabers, the blades glowing silver as they were activated. Then she charged, jumping to attempt an attack from above._

 _Anakin raised his weapon to defend himself, "Ahsoka, please! I don't want to hurt you!" They broke apart, blades clashing several more times before she threw out her hands, using the Force to push him back across the floor, "Stop! Think about this, please!"_

 _No effect. If anything her attacks increased, and he found himself hard pressed to avoid injuring her while keeping himself from harm._

 _"_ _Ahsoka, listen to me. You have to snap out of it!"_

 _She finally faded out of sight, leaving him standing, breathing hard. Anakin looked around._

 _Without him realizing it, the scene had somehow changed. He was in a hallway, a door nearby cracked slightly ajar. Hesitantly he approached it, lightsaber drawn in case of trouble._

 _His eyes widened in horror and he stumbled back against the wall as he entered and saw what was inside. It was the training room he had rescued the younglings from, but this time it reeked of death and the dark side, the floor littered with the limp bodies of those same younglings. "No…" He choked out, barely able to process the carnage before him._

 _He forced himself forward, finally collapsing to his knees by the side of a young girl. To his surprise she stirred slightly as he gathered her into his arms, and Sola stared up at him, eyes filling with tears, "Why?" She paused, "Master… why?"_

 _He stroked her hair comfortingly, cradling her against his chest, "Shhh, shhh. Don't talk. You're going to be okay. I've got you." His voice broke as he saw a lightsaber wound through her middle, "It- it's all going to be all right. I'll fix this. Just don't talk." Her mouth moved, as if attempting to form words, then she went limp. She was dead._

 _He couldn't stay here. He couldn't bear it. Anakin tenderly laid Sola back on the floor, then fled the room, making for the door to the hallway._

 _Which, rather than a hallway, led him into a large room, the center occupied by three people._

 _A beautiful brown-haired woman sat weeping on the floor, a young man in smuggler's garb cradled in her arms. Near them stood a preteen boy, in black robes with black hair and remarkably pale skin. The only dash of color was a strange red lightsaber he held in his hand, poorly constructed and spitting sparks, with a crossguard Anakin was surprised he hadn't stabbed himself with. The woman looked up at the boy, "How could you? He only wanted to bring you home. I… asked him to bring you home."_

 _The boy tossed her a contemptuous look, "He was an old fool. His time had come." He suddenly looked over at Anakin and the Jedi saw the first trace of warmth as his eyes lit up and he smiled, "Grandfather." He turned, the woman dropping the body to clutch desperately at his hand as he walked away, giving up as he moved out of reach, "I have hoped for this. Are you proud of me, Grandfather?"_

 _Anakin stared, horrified._ _Grandfather?_

 _Another young man suddenly was standing beside (Was that Leia? Something felt like it was Leia), this one with blond hair and makeshift black Jedi robes. Luke, he was almost certain. He placed his left hand on Leia's shoulder, and Anakin suddenly noticed the other cuff hanging empty. He stared, "What happened?" Who could have done such a thing? Who had hurt his precious children?_

 _Luke did not respond, instead continuing to comfort the girl on the floor. Indeed, no one seemed to have noticed his presence but the boy, who was still approaching, a vaguely stalker-like smile on his face that Anakin wasn't certain he liked. Once more he fled back through the door, into another room._

 _A massive, cavernous hanger this time, empty, save for an odd, lopsided, ancient smuggling ship sitting in the middle. He started to move towards it, hesitant, terrified of what he might find there._

 _A soft noise drew his attention before he reached it: repeated gasps, like someone trying to breath. Remembering the awful things he had already encountered, he hesitantly scanned the room, his eyes widening in horror as he saw it._

 _Obi-Wan lay on the ground, motionless, cloaked, his hood up. Anakin ran to him, lifting him slightly, "Master!"_

 _His friend didn't look at him, continuing his struggle for breath. The hood fell back, revealing a horrible lightsaber wound in his neck. It was deep, even the cauterizing effect of the weapon had not prevented bleeding, and the liquid was being pumped out at a remarkable rate. Something strange was going on here. A wound like this should have killed Obi-Wan instantly._

 _He quickly lowered the injured man back down, "Obi-Wan. Master. Stay with me."_

 _Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "They're safe. He cannot hurt them. They have… escaped. I have… succeeded. Vader… has… failed."_

 _There were tears in Anakin's eyes, "What? Who's Vader? Who is he? What is going on? Who hurt you?"_

 _"_ _Run, Luke, run." His eyes started to slowly blink closed. Anakin watched in horror, one hand grabbing a fistful of the other man's robe in desperation, "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Stay with me. Stay with me please. Don't die. You can't do this. Not again. Please. Master. Master!" Obi-Wan's eyes closed and his head fell back._

 _Anakin stared at him for a moment, tears coursing down his cheeks, then he bowed his head in grief._

 _When he looked up again, the room was filled with the bodies and people that he had seen. He looked from one to the other, his eyes lingering on a new addition: Padme, clutching her throat as though being strangled. Unable to bear it all, Anakin dropped the body and stood, yelling, "WHO DID THIS?!"_

 _As if a switch had been pressed, everything froze, a hush falling over the room. Anakin stood where he was, looking around and breathing heavily._

 _Ragged mechanical breathing came from behind him. It almost sounded like Grievous in its horrible grating raspiness. And yet… there was something different about it. Anakin slowly turned to face its owner._


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, for the follows, favs, and reviews. You're all amazing. So, today we deal with the rest of the dream and the aftermath of that, and then next chapter we get back to regular plot. Yay! **Mako-clb** : I still primarily blame Tarkin for what happened on the death star. That was all his idea and happened under his orders. Vader told him it was a dumb plan, slapped a tracking beacon on the Falcon, and said "I told you so." For the rest… read on. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : :( **The Hope Lions** : Sorry **. Disney Syndulla** : Hehehehehehe **scottusa1** : Thanks! **Commander Will** : Bum Bum Bum Bum Bah Buum Bah Bah Buuuuuum… Have a chapter. **Lyn79** : Spoilers… Thanks. **Guest** : The rise of the apprentice approaches… patience, it will not be long now. **Ellebrodie** : Anakin was always a badass. In the movies we were seeing him in very difficult periods of his life. I always loved Anakin and Windu's interactions. They are so unapologetic about their dislike, it's wonderful. **Weathergirl17248** : Thanks! **StormSkye** : That person was called different things. The Father called him son, the Daughter called him brother. I stuck with brother. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **ACSkywalker** : This fic is going all the way through the originals era, though the timeline is very different. I'm glad you enjoy the Easter eggs! There's another in this chapter (though I don't know if you'll see it) **JediMasterKenobi** : I'll gladly explain. Okay, Anakin is not having visions of the future. 'Brother' showed up in Clone Wars. The trio (Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Anakin's padawan Ahsoka) ended up on a planet that was basically made out of the Force, sort of. It's complicated and I'm not doing a very good job but I'll do my best. The planet was inhabited by three Force-users: A father, his son, and his daughter. They were incredibly powerful, so much so that they almost embodied their alignments (The father- balance, his daughter- light, and his son- dark). The father, knowing they were powerful enough to destroy the galaxy, had banished them all to this protected place, where they could live without disrupting the overall Force. Anyway now, having grown very old and nearing the end of his time, he sensed the Chosen One nearby. He brought him there, knowing that he possessed natural talent similar to his family's, and hoping that he could stay and preserve balance, keeping control of both children, once he died. Anakin, obviously, refused. Anyway, a bunch of stuff happened that I won't tell you because Clone Wars spoilers, but in the end all three died. This is not Brother/Son that we are seeing here, to cut a long story short it is the personification of the will of the dark side. And yes, the boy was Kylo. I don't know if that made any sense, but I hope it helped. Go watch the Mortis arc in season three of The Clone Wars for further explanation. **Childatheart28** : Yep! Hope you're reading this. **Valtiel** : You're welcome! For the rest… Read on!

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 42

* * *

 _A massive black figure towered over him, menacing and terrible. Anakin drew his lightsaber, ready to defend himself against what he somehow knew had been responsible for all he had seen. The other drew its own red saber, and they prepared to duel._

 _Suddenly the thing that looked like Brother stood beside the other._

" _Now, now. It wouldn't be nice to make a mess. Let's just all calm down," he spoke as he pushed down the masked thing's lightsaber, as if it had been a normal metal sword, "And have a nice, reasonable discussion."_

 _Anakin spoke, his voice hard and shaking with fury, "Oh, there will be no discussion."_

 _He gave him a disapproving look, such as a parent might give an errant child._

 _Anakin paused, "How is this happening?"_

 _He sighed, "I told you that is irrelevant."_

 _The Jedi lowered his weapon, "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"_

" _This planet, as you no doubt have noticed, is unusually strong in the Force. And you are_ _incredibly_ _strong. In these circumstances I was able to take form, to visit you here in your mind, help you understand your destiny."_

" _I don't want help."_

 _The creature once more looked at him piercingly, "Nonetheless, you shall have it."_

 _Anakin studied him, "What do you want of me?"_

" _You will join with my greatest son. You have the ability, you can be as powerful as he. Together, you will be unstoppable."_

" _Who is that? Just so I know."_

' _Brother' smiled, "You're not ready for that yet. You must be ready, honed, prepared to do my will."_

 _Anakin nodded, "So I have to be a Sith. Um… no."_

 _He sighed, "You have a destiny to fill. Whether you are a Sith is of no matter to me. You need only be my servant."_

" _So… a Sith."_

 _He seemed to be getting irritated, "Chosen One, you have an annoying habit of oversimplifying. I am not interested in your little clubs. One need not be a Sith to be on the dark side, any more than one need be a Jedi to be on the light. For millennia you have so divided yourselves, yet in the end it makes no difference at all."_

 _Anakin nodded toward the figure in black, "Who's that?"_

 _The other nonchalantly glanced at the being in question, looking him up and down appraisingly, "A mere shell; a broken creature unsuited for more than the tasks of a rabid animal, ruined by the dead future I have shown you. A shame really, he had so much potential."_

" _I said, who is that?!"Anakin ran forward, snatching the helmet off the figure's head, then dropping it and stumbling back in shock, ending fallen on the floor, "No, no."_

 _The face, though destroyed and deformed, injured to the point that it barely appeared human, was still recognizably his own, with gold eyes._

 _He had done those things. He had caused all of that._

 _He opened his mouth to scream at the horrible sight, his mouth emitting no sound._

" _Anakin! Anakin! Wake up! Anakin!"_

* * *

He jolted awake, his eyes finding his wife, leaned over him with a worried expression. She had been shaking him, desperately trying to wake him. Anakin stared at her with wet eyes. "Padme," he said tearfully, as if clutching at a lifeline, and she gathered him into her arms, holding him as he shook and sobbed.

The door slammed up and Obi-Wan came running up to them, hair mussed and dressed for bed, lightsaber in hand, a wild look in his eyes, evidently expecting trouble, "I heard a scream." His gaze shifted down, his expression turning to compassion as he saw the distraught Jedi. Anakin gazed up at him, wondrous sorrow stamped on his face, "Obi-Wan, you're alive." He stood, moving to grab the other man in an emotion-filled hug, "Oh, you're alive!"

He returned the hug. "Of course I am. It's all right." Obi-Wan pulled away, studying him worriedly, "What's wrong? What did you see?"

Anakin didn't respond, simply continuing to study the floor, large teardrops rolling down his face.

"Anakin, tell me."

Anakin finally muttered, "You should get back to bed. Sorry for waking you up." He shuffled back to the bed, lying down, rolling over, and pulling the covers up to his chin to feign sleep. Obi-Wan and Padme exchanged a look. They both knew him far too well to think that he would be sleeping any more that night, but they also knew pressuring him would accomplish nothing. So Obi-Wan departed, lingering momentarily by the door to look back at the family: Anakin, curled on his side ignoring the world, his arms wrapped around a baby. Padme, leaned against the wall staring at her husband, worried and hoping she would be able to help.

He quickly looked away and exited as the other baby started to fuss, then was lifted into its mother's arms to nurse.

* * *

The next day Anakin stopped him in the hall, drawing him aside to an unused room to talk, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Anakin, what's going on?"

"Shh. Obi-Wan, I need your help."

Worried by his apprentices demeanor, Obi-Wan turned to him concernedly, "Anakin, what's wrong?" He paused, "This is about your dream, isn't it. What happened?"

Anakin stood, staring at him, his face hard in his usual non-expression of visible terror, "I need you to promise me something."

"Of course, anything."

His friend paused, "If I am gone, I need you to take care of my family. Protect Padme, make sure that the Jedi don't get the twins and that they are trained well. Make sure they're safe."

Obi-Wan looked reassuring, smiling slightly, "Anakin, you know I will. But what's brought this on? Don't be ridiculous, you're not going to die."

Anakin shook his head at the floor, an edge creeping into his voice, "I don't mean- I don't mean if I die. I mean… I mean if I'm gone, if I become something I'm not-"

Visions of Anakin with gold eyes ran through Obi-Wan's head, pulled from his worst nightmares. He grabbed onto his friend, chills running up his spine, "Don't talk like that. That isn't going to happen. Not ever. Sidious is dead."

"I know he is. But if I do that, I need you to promise me something-"

"Yes, yes, of course I will take care of them. I will always take care of them." Anything to make him stop talking about this.

Anakin gave a low, sad smile, "I know. It's not that. It's something else." He paused, drawing in a breath, "If I turn, I need you to promise you'll kill me."

Obi-Wan stared at him, shocked, "No!"

"I am too powerful. It's not worth the risk." His voice was almost pleading, "You are the only one I trust to get it done. If I even seem to be going in that direction… shoot me, stab me, throw me out a blasted airlock- I don't care what you do, but you get me off the board. Take me out of play so I'm not a factor. Don't let me hurt anyone."

"You _cannot_ ask me to promise this. Anything else, but not this."

"Obi-Wan, last night I saw what I could do… the damage that I could inflict if on the wrong side. It's not worth it. I need to know that the galaxy will be protected if I go down that road… I need to know my family will be protected." He paused, "Master, please."

He was silent for a long time, "All right. I promise. But you had better not collect."

"Don't worry. I have no plans to do that." Anakin paused, "Thank you."

 _That thing will not win_ , Anakin thought.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Hello everyone! So… this is a long one, but it covers a lot of important material. We will be learning the answer to many things this time, and more if you have really been paying attention to details this whole time. Read for details, but know this: after this chapter the fic will never be the same. We are entering a new phase of the story, so hold onto your hats! **The Hope Lions** : I agree. **Disney Syndulla** : Hopefully this one will end better. **StormSkye** : Sorry. Hopefully it will make more sense as the story progresses. **ILDV** : Thanks! **ACSkywalker** : Anakin will conduct much of the twins' training, with significant help from Obi-Wan and others. I'm glad you enjoyed, and I hope the length of this one makes up for the last chapter. **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : *sad face* **JediMasterKenobi** : I'm glad I could help. Feel free to ask anytime you need clarification. Anakin was extremely shaken by his dream, and felt that establishing a safety net was a necessary and good idea in light of it. He's learned since his dreams of Padme's death. He's being more cautious now, being sure to enact safeguards without allowing it to take over and drastically change his life. Read on… **Valtiel** : Oh, I haven't forgotten Cody. Remember, that was one of Obi-Wan's first reactions on learning Anakin had clones with him. "Is Cody one of them?" Oh yeah, lots of good plans with that. *evil smile* Don't worry, I love familial Skywalker fluff. They'll be a family, they'll just have major problems while doing it. Anyway, have a chapter! **KayKay the Demigod** : ch 18: Thank you. ch. 24: Nope, not Anakin, just Maul. Sorry for scaring you. **Scottusa1** : Thanks. See you later. **Mako-clb** : Anakin vs. Han is something I am _really_ looking forward to writing in this. You know Anakin would be a really protective, "cleaning guns when he meets him" kind of dad. I expect it to be glorious. **Jadaeryes** : Thanks you. Glad you enjoyed. I hope you continue to read for a long time to come. **Y** : Haha! Glad to meet another Clone Wars nut. I hope you get your theories confirmed. Let me know, okay?

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 43

* * *

Over the next few weeks Obi-Wan continued to work on the mysterious couple. While the wife smiled at him, at one point declaring him to be "Such a nice young man," the husband remained distant and frosty, glaring at the Jedi when he appeared to help with the work around the camp. Slowly, however, Obi-Wan could feel the ice chipping away and beginning to melt, until the man was even giving him approving grunts from time to time. He tried a few times to breach the subject of his resentment against the Jedi, feeling that this must somehow be related to the bizarre connection he felt to them, however the man always changed the subject. He even learned their names: Roi-Lon and Sarish.

Finally one day, as Obi-Wan and the man sat on stumps near the latest project, taking a break, he sighed and began the tale himself, "It was a long time ago… must be almost 35 years now." He paused, then continued, "My wife and I did not always live on Naboo. At the time we lived on a planet called Snowjon; a tiny place, you probably don't know it. We had been married a few years, and she became pregnant. I still remember the day she told me. It was…wonderful. The greatest day of my life."

Obi-Wan watched him, "What happened?"

"Time passed and finally she gave birth. A beautiful baby boy. We were so happy." He was silent for a while, clearly having difficulty continuing the tale, "The hospital ran some tests, normal things, checking for diseases and what not… and that was when they found it. Our son… was strong with the Force." He paused, "They said we couldn't keep him, that he… wasn't ours. The Jedi were contacted, and shortly thereafter a cloaked man appeared to talk with us and meet our son." He looked at Obi-Wan, a heartbroken look on his face, "Six months. That is all we had. Six months before he was taken from us."

The Jedi looked down, remembering Anakin's reaction to his own, similar situation, "I'm sorry."

He looked almost ready to cry, "My wife… thinks I don't care, because I don't talk about him; because I ask her to stop talking when she mentions his name. But it's not that. I think about my son every day. His smile, his laugh, the way he would giggle when I tickled his toes… my beautiful little boy." He paused, "She loves the Jedi, because he is one of them, but I cannot help but hate them for taking him from us."

"Losing him… it nearly tore us apart. We finally left Snowjon; It was just too painful to stay in that house, with memories in every room. We came to Naboo, built a new life, a good life, and finally had a daughter." He paused, "She saved our marriage. At that point… there was so much strain… taking care of a baby brought us back together. Anyway, she grew up, married a good man, and had two wonderful young sons. All of them are now missing." He sighed, "We never told her about her brother. We thought… we should be the only ones to have to carry that pain."

Obi-Wan watched him, saddened and moved by his tale, "Do you want me to look for him? The Jedi rarely change names; I could ask around. I might even know him."

Roi-Lon shook his head, looking at the ground, "He is most likely dead by now, between the war and the Empire so many have died. My wife and I stopped watching the holonet for most of the war; it was just too stressful, worrying that we would hear his name as one who had been killed."

The other stared at him, speaking forcefully, "There are over eight hundred Jedi here. It is quite possible that he may be among them. Please, you must not give up hope. I could not save your daughter. Let me do this. Let me look for your son."

The man returned his gaze, remaining silent for a long time. Finally he sighed, "Obi-Wan." The Jedi looked up, "Hm?" Wait, how did this man know his name? He had never told him.

"His name is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan froze, eyes wide, shocked and panicking, finally stammering, "I- I must go."

Roi-Lon looked confused, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head rising to his feet, "No, no, I- I just remembered… someplace I have to be."

"Well… you will look for him, won't you?"

He was backing away by this point, "Yes. Yes, of course. I just- I must go, I'm sorry. I must…" He continued his stuttered apologies and excuses for a few moments, then turned and fled.

* * *

Obi-Wan rushed back to the temple, almost bursting into the Skywalker apartment then stopping, his previous encounter searing itself across his memory. He shuddered. It wasn't that he hadn't seen Anakin naked before, years of close quarters and inconvenient injuries had seen to that, but the thought of _him_ with _her_ , doing _that_ … he had known they were married, of course, with children, but _that_ was an aspect of the situation that he had tried not to think about.

He knocked.

The door opened after a brief time, Anakin lounging in the doorway with a smile, "Hello, Master." He straightened, his face growing serious as he noticed the distress emanating from his friend, "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan pushed past him, obviously distressed, "Where is Padme? Is she here?"

The other man looked confused, "Um… no. She went down to the refugee camp. But she should be back soon, if you want to talk to her-"

"No, no. It's you I wanted to see."

Anakin nodded, "All right. What is it?"

"That couple…" He trailed off, his mind racing too fast to complete the thought.

"Weird, creepy connection-vibes couple? What about them? Did you figure it out?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan sat down, looking up a second later, "Their son was taken in by the Jedi as an infant. They think he is dead, but they asked me to help find him just in case he isn't."

The other man shrugged, "So help." He paused, "I sense a great deal of conflict in you. What's the problem?"

"It's me." He continued as his friend stared at him, shocked. "Anakin, they are my _parents_. What do I do?"

"Your parents?" Anakin paused, processing the revelation, "Well, you talk to them. Tell them."

"Anakin, be serious. I can't just…"

"Can't what? Can't talk to them? Can't… let them know that their son is alive?" He started to raise his voice, clearly upset, "Can't what, exactly?" He paused, "Obi-Wan… tell them. Tell them please, or…" His voice turned from pleading to determined and he straightened. "…or I will."

Obi-Wan was quiet, "I'm dangerous."

Anakin looked confused. The other sat, remembering the woman expiring on the clear glass floor, growing cold in his arms as he felt the life slipping out of her. He couldn't put them in harm's way like that. It wasn't right.

"Obi-Wan… what's wrong?"

He shook his head, returning to the present, "Nothing. I just… it's too dangerous."

His friend folded his arms, leaning against the doorway looking skeptically confused, "To dangerous for whom? What? Scared you might get _attached?_ Well, news flash Old Man, you're already attached."

Obi-Wan gave him a look, and in response Anakin innocently motioned towards himself. Obi-Wan looked annoyed, then grew quiet once more, "It's not that." He paused, "Well, it is, but not mainly."

"What then?" Anakin asked, pleadingly, as though unable to think of a single reason himself.

"Maul swore vengeance on me." Obi-Wan paused, "It's dangerous enough, having you, but you can handle yourself, you're capable. Them…" He was silent for a moment, then spoke, his voice soft, "I don't want to get them killed. They are safer without the knowledge."

Anakin's brow furrowed, concerned and worried. He moved from the doorframe, pulling up the other chair to sit across from his friend. "Obi-Wan… you can't… you can't honestly think there is still a danger." The other's eyes rose to meet his, a haunted expression shining from their depths. Anakin paused, then continued, "We… we haven't heard anything from him since Mandalore destabilized." He huffed, looking away and throwing up a hopeless hand, "We still don't know what's happening in there. I would feel better if we did. Mandalorians… they can be unpredictable and-" He turned back to his friend, remembering his topic, his face pleading, "Okay, he killed that colony… and a bunch of other people… but he hasn't hurt anyone close to you, not yet." Anakin hastened to add, "Besides, he's probably dead. Sidious was there for the briefing when we discovered he lived, and he told us to leave it alone. At the time, he had Dooku. Maul was a rival. He probably went and killed him to keep us from getting to him and learning of Sidious's deception."

Obi-Wan's expression didn't change, and he shook his head slightly, "He's not dead." He looked down at the floor, "I know it. I can't tell you how, but I do."

Anakin watched him, growing more concerned the longer they spoke, "This is about Mandalore, isn't it? Something happened." He paused, continuing when the other failed to respond, "Why won't you talk about it? Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah… you're _fine._ You came back on public transport and told me my ship 'crashed,' a look in your eyes as if you had seen death. I found you the next morning dead drunk, curled up on your bed sobbing. You didn't leave your chambers for a week, and you didn't talk for a month. But you're _fine_." He sighed, nodding, "Yes. I understand." He stood, walking some distance away to think, his back to his friend. They were silent a long time.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

Anakin closed his eyes, lowering his head, "I can't tell you what to do with this. I just know… I would give anything for five more minutes with my mother, and-" He drew in a shaky breath, "If… if I lost Luke and Leia like that… I wouldn't care what baggage, or dangers they brought with them. I would want to see them. I would want to know the people they had become." He turned, slowly approaching his friend his expression earnest and intent, "Please, Master, tell them. If not for yourself then for me. You desired my advice, I have given it."

"Yes, I did." The bearded man sighed, briefly glancing thoughtfully away, "Thank you, Anakin. You have given me much to think on. I-"

Obi-Wan paused, suddenly realizing his friend wasn't listening. The young man looked confused and troubled with a zoned-out look to his eyes, "Anakin?"

No response. Obi-Wan repeated the name louder and more sharply, "Anakin?"

His voice was distant, as though his focus was on something far removed from him, "I sense something… A presence I have not felt since…" He drew in a breath, abruptly turning and leaving the room. Obi-Wan's gaze followed him as he left, confused and wondering what the meaning could be.

* * *

Anakin walked rapidly through the Temple, following the strong presence he felt in the Force. He turned down halls, carefully navigated piles of debris, and finally walked through the great doors of the structure to the large raised courtyard outside. From there he could see the landing pad, at which was setting down a small, unfamiliar ship to which he felt inexplicably drawn.

As he approached, Anakin saw the top of the cockpit swing upwards, emitting a slight, lithe figure, that even under the hooded grey cloak he recognized in a heartbeat.

He felt his heart quicken in disbelieving, gleeful excitement, and started to run towards her, yelling, "Snips!"

The young woman looked up at that, grinning as Anakin picked her up and whirled her around in a hug, "Oh… I missed you."

She spoke after landing back on the ground, "Hey, Sky Guy." He smiled at the nickname. He had almost forgotten.

He stared at her, incredulous and joyful. Ahsoka was here, alive and well, despite all he had feared. Her hood had fallen back in his enthusiastic greeting, revealing her face, blue eyes happily gazing up at him as they both grinned hysterically, Anakin a little more than his padawan. A thousand questions ran through his head, but he settled for the one that made him sound least like an obsessive stalker, "What are you doing here?" the longing in his eyes and the tone of his voice belying the apparent casualness of the sentence.

"Looking for you, of course."

He was silent, basking in her presence, just glad to have her back. He had missed her so much… and now here she was, just as he remembered. She looked around, speaking as she gazed at the temple, "Woah. Nice place you have here."

Anakin responded, not really thinking about his response, to busy studying the girl he loved like a daughter, "You should see inside."

Her focus shifted, "Like my ship?"

 _Oh no. She said something_. "Hm?"

She smirked, "My ship, Anakin. You know, the thing I thought you would be scrutinizing as soon as I got here."

"Uh… yeah. It's nice."

She shook her head bemusedly, "You didn't even look at it."

He gave the vehicle a cursory glance, not really taking it in, "Where did you get it?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "Stole it from a trooper squad that tried to kill me. Hey, they didn't need it anymore."

His head snapped back towards her so quickly he thought he heard it crack, "Tried to kill you?!"

"It wasn't anything personal!" Her tone was defensive, "I ran into them and they shot at me. And then they died. Mostly. Anyway, it was fine. I'm fine."

Anakin stood, breathing heavily, thinking about what a narrow escape she had had. Finally he spoke, "Come on." As happy as he was just standing here, there were things she needed to know before the reunion went any farther, things he had never had a chance to tell her.

The young togruta appeared suspicious, "What?" She paused, trotting to keep up with the man's large strides, "Hey, slow down, Long Legs!"

Anakin laughed, "Well maybe you should grow more," he teased as she rolled her eyes. "Look, you need somewhere to stay, and that can be with me."

"Okay… but do we really have to go there now? I need to speak to the council."

He nodded, "There is something I need to show you. They aren't in session right now anyway." His brow furrowed as her cloak was brushed back, revealing an item attached to her belt, "Is that a new lightsaber?"

She reached to clutch the dual hilts, "Two, actually."

"Can I see them?"

She shrugged, "Sure." Unhooking one from her belt, she handed it to her former master, who turned it on and started waving it around as they continued walking, checking the balance. The space between them widened as she gave him ample room to swing safely.

"Well? What do you think?"

Anakin held the saber up in front of his face, studying it critically, "Not bad." His brow furrowed slightly, "I've never seen a lightsaber like this. Silver isn't a Jedi color, is it?"

Ahsoka watched him, "I'm not a Jedi."

The man's face fell, remembering, the expression leaving him looking a bit like a kicked puppy, "Right." He paused, apologies streaming through his head:

 _I'm sorry I failed you._

 _I'm sorry I didn't try harder._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

 _I'm sorry you never got to be a knight._

But he said none of them, "Still, what's wrong with green?" He deactivated the weapon, tossing it easily back to her.

She spoke dismissively as she caught it, "It was cramping my style."

Anakin smirked. He had missed her.

They continued, talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company. Finally Anakin slid up a door, and they walked through into his apartment.

Ahsoka spoke, "So… what are we doing here?"

"I told you; I need to show you something."

She folded her arms, "Yeah… like what?" Suddenly her eyes widened, catching sight of the two beautiful four-month-old babies lying on a blanket in the middle of the floor.

"Like that."

"Awwww! They're so cute!" She squealed, rushing to join them on the blanket. Anakin laughed, leaning against the doorframe, "Says the girl who once thought a Huttlet was cute."

The teenager rolled her eyes, picking up Leia and looking back at Anakin, "Stinky was adorable. You are blind."

The baby girl eyed her blue and white lekku confusedly. What sort of hair was that? She liked hair. It was fun to wrap her fingers in and tug. People made funny noises when their hair was tugged. This just looked like a solid mass. What was she supposed to do with that? She grasped and pulled at one futily.

Ahsoka smiled upwards as a woman walked into the room, "Hello, Padme."

Padme froze, staring, finally bringing herself to speak, "Hello, Ahsoka. It's been a long time." She paused, "I see you've met Luke and Leia."

The girl glanced down at the baby in her arms, who was chewing on her hand as she contemplated the challenge before her, "Yeah… They're sweet." She looked back up, "Are they yours?"

Padme nodded, crossing the room to retrieve a bowl she had come for.

Her smile widened, "They're beautiful." She paused, glancing momentarily back at Leia, as well as retrieving Luke, who had started to whimper at the lack of attention. He happily curled up on her shoulder, enjoying the skin contact. Ahsoka's brow furrowed worriedly, "Where's their father?" After what had happened, she hoped he wasn't dead on Naboo.

Padme's face broke into a loving smile, and the togruta followed her shifted gaze to look somewhere behind her, her eyes finally landing on a grinning Anakin. Her eyes widened, "No."

He laughed.

"No, you can't be serious!" She glanced from one to the other, "How… No."

Anakin composed himself, settling his face in a comically somber expression, "I am very serious, little one. Those are my children, and that right there is my wife." He paused, "I'm kind of surprised you didn't know about Padme and I. It was all over the tabloids when it broke."

The teenager shrugged, "I was a little too busy to read rags." Ahsoka paused, cocking her head, just letting it all sink in, "So… you got married without telling me."

He considered, "To be fair, I didn't know you at the time."

"You didn't- Just how long has this been going on?"

He looked vaguely guilty, his voice dropping until it was almost inaudible, "Since Geonosis."

"What?" She asked, snarkily asking him to speak up.

He sighed, "Since Geonosis." He paused, tilting his head as he clarified, "The first battle, not the second."

She stared outward, clearly going over everything she remembered. Finally she spoke, "Yeah… I should have seen this coming."

Anakin looked offended, "What do you mean? It was a secret."

"Maybe for _her._ Have you seen you? You were all over her."

Anakin looked vaguely shocked, "Hey! That's not true!" He looked over at Padme, who was clearly trying not to laugh.

Suddenly Ahsoka cried out in pain. The man's face fell, a worried expression settling over his features, "What's wrong?"

The teenager looked down at Leia, who looked immensely proud of herself for figuring out to bite the appendage to make her make the funny noise. Ahsoka unhappily rubbed at the hurt spot, then tossed the lekku back behind her shoulder, out of reach of the small hands and teeth. "Well, they're definitely your kids," she muttered. Realizing something, she grinned and held out Luke, "Hey, look, you cloned yourself!" The baby looked around, unhappy at the sudden deprivation of his warm perch.

Anakin's brow furrowed, "Really? I don't think he looks _that_ much like me."

She hastily returned him to her shoulder as Luke started to fuss. "Are you sure he wasn't born on Kamino?" she replied teasingly.

Padme broke in, "Yes. Because they were born on a ship en route to Naboo and he turned white as a sheet and almost fainted."

Ahsoka laughed, "Really?"

Padme smiled, "Really. And he tried to get 3PO to deliver them."

The girl pretended to look shocked, "Master! Shame on you!"

Anakin looked defensive, "She's exaggerating. I wasn't that bad."

Ahsoka continued to laugh as the woman spoke, "He's right. You should have seen Obi-Wan."

The man's smile faded, and his expression turned to one of confusion, "Speaking of which… where is he?"

Padme replied, "Oh, when you left he said he had some work to do. I think they're trying to work on that collapsed wing today."

Anakin nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile on the dark, lifeless planet of Moraband, Darth Maul trained under his new master. It was strange, he couldn't tell a single thing about him. It was almost as though he wasn't there. The space where he should have been, though vaguely humanoid-shaped, was dark, as though something was sucking all the light, air, and energy from the area and leaving pure nothingness in its place, a black hole that radiated darkness. The mysterious figure terrified him, though he would never admit it.

"My Master, might I question you as to my training?"

His Master spoke, the figure's words seeming to originate, not from his mouth, but in Maul's own head, "Certainly."

He paused, unsure if he dared ask, "… How soon?"

"What?" The other asked mildly.

"I desire my revenge. How soon might my power equal yours?"

Maul couldn't quite tell, but he thought his Master sounded amused, "Oh, I fear that is impossible. Your power is limited by your natural connection with the Force. You are strong, my apprentice, and may gain much, but you are not that strong."

"But… my Master, how shall I defeat you if I cannot grow to rival you?"

The other didn't seem to understand, "Why should you have need to defeat me?" He paused, Maul feeling an odd sensation in his head, like someone rifling through drawers. Finally it ended and he spoke, "Ah… I see. The galaxy has changed much since last I walked among the living. I see you mean no threat; you are merely addressing the rules of your world. I will not kill you." His tone changed, "I fear what you ask is impossible for any man. In my power I have become immortal. I will not die, and I cannot be killed. Many have tried, and they have all failed."

The other looked confused, "Then how shall I conclude my training? 'The apprentice shall vanquish his Master and wear his crown. So it must be among the Sith.'"

"Your training will be complete when I say it is. You will then take an apprentice, a suitable candidate strong in the Force. I will approve him. You will be free for your own pursuits, but your ultimate goals shall be mine to command."

Maul was confused, "How can this be? The Rule of Two clearly states that there can never be more than two Sith at a time."

His voice rose, whether in anger or emphasis the zabrak could not tell, "Darth Bane and his opinions are a recent phenomenon. His authority is not recognized in this place. What I and the others here spent centuries building, he tore down in a day. Though true to his pursuit of power, young Bane is a traitor to the Sith Order. His name is rarely said among us."

Maul bowed his head, "Forgive me, my Master, but I learned he did all he did to increase the strength of the Sith. He saved us from the weakness of lesser lords and their flawed students, from the petty feuds and infighting that divided our attention from more important things."

"Long have I dwelt in this place, feeding on its power, slowly regaining my strength. What I know of that fool, I know from you." His Master paused, "I look into your mind, my apprentice, and I see what the Sith have become. The Dark Council once ruled the galaxy. Now we hide in the shadows like vermin, allow our enemies to prevail and gloat while we slink away in shame. The Law of Bane has weakened the Sith, not strengthened them."

"You would like me to abolish it, Master?"

"No," The figure thoughtfully replied. "The reasoning is sound. If each Master trains his apprentice to be stronger than himself, as young Bane requires, the Sith must grow in strength. It is the evolutionary principle, applied to our order." He paused, "No, the weakness lies in the Sith themselves, not the rule; cowardly fools who cling to life, who train their students poorly rather than embrace their fate."

Maul hastened to reassure the other, "I assure you I will not do so."

"No… I am sure you will not… You are not like your dead Master, who trained and discarded his apprentices as soon as they became a threat. You have loyalty for the Sith, for our destiny, for the continued growth of our strength. With my guidance you will make a worthy successor in the line of masters."

The zabrak bowed, "I thank you, my Master."


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are having a wonderful holiday season. I apologize once again for the length of time since an update, but I have writers block. I am also sorry for the length of the chapter. More soon. **Stormskye** : Glad you enjoyed! This one, sadly, has a little more angst. **ILDV** : Thanks. You're amazing. **X009** : I neither confirm nor deny anything. I will, however, continue to drop hints regarding his identity. **jamese765** : Theorize away! I hope I get to hear some of them. **The Hope Lions** : More to come. Read on… **Disney Syndulla** : We already discussed yours. **Valtiel** : I agree, but we shall have to see what form that happiness might actually take later. As for the ancient Sith… Spoilers! **Sarnakh the Sundered** : Thank you. Have another. **Childatheart28** : Obi-Wan… has a lot of concerns, some of which are valid. Also his upbringing does not exactly encourage him to pursue relationships that might end in emotional attachment. We'll see what he does. And the twins… oh yes, getting to some really fun stuff with them soon. **Darth Becky 726** : I hope my PM cleared everything up, and that you enjoy this chapter. **Mako-clb** : So glad you liked it! Read on… **Lunarchronicalsandcockatiels** : Thanks! **Guest** : What is code beta alpha? I'm sorry, I really want to know and I don't understand. Secondly, I actually do not have a problem with Jar Jar. He was killed because I needed a main character death for dramatic purposes, and I had very little to do with him. I hope this helps you forgive me.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters. It all belongs to Lucasfilms and Disney.

A moment of silence for our fallen princess.

* * *

Chapter 44

* * *

"So-" Anakin spoke to his apprentice, his brow furrowed questioningly, "-what did you want to talk to the council about?"

Ahsoka sighed, moving from the floor to a chair at the table, "Something… you'll find out soon enough." She glanced from one to the other. "It's not important now. There is… something else… something I learned more recently that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

She was quiet, staring momentarily at Padme. "Maybe we should all sit down."

They complied and the silence resumed. Finally, impatient, Anakin cleared his throat, "Ahsoka?"

She sighed again, "Right. Well, um, first off… I'm sure you were wondering how I knew where to go…"

The man nodded, "It had occurred to me."

Ahsoka fidgeted nervously under the scrutiny, twiddling her thumbs as she thought, "Well… I was on Naboo when it was attacked. Captain Typho told me where you were." She paused, "Did he get here? I hope he's all right."

Padme had clearly realized the importance of her statement, leaning forward eagerly, desperate for news and awaiting the end of her stalling. "He's fine, I promise. He's here now."

"I'm glad to hear it. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I know what happened on Naboo. I don't know how much he could have told you. I stayed on the planet long after he left."

"You did? What happened? Please, tell us. We can learn nothing from anyone."

"It was… awful. The carnage… destruction… I have never seen anything so complete." She paused, releasing a shaky sigh, "After… After it was over they gathered the survivors into camps. Ships arrived to collect them soon after; ships I recognized and _not_ Imperial." Ahsoka paused, "I'm sorry, this isn't easy to say." She eyed Anakin warily, "You, especially, are not going to like this."

"I didn't like it already."

Padme looked concerned, "Why him especially? They're _my_ people."

Ahsoka paused, sighing before she spoke, "I recognized the ships because I had seen them before… on a mission during the war." She looked back at her master, "They were Zygerrian."

The effect of the word was immediate, as the color drained from his face and he looked like he had been punched in the gut. His expression was pleading, "You can't be serious."

Padme leaned forward, alarmed at his reaction, "Anakin? Anakin, what's wrong? What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry." He leaned forward on his elbows, running his hands through his hair. "I'm so sorry. I wish it were anything else."

"Why are you sorry? Who are these people?" She asked tensely, demanding answers rather than requesting them.

Ahsoka answered, apology shining in her eyes, "They're slavers." She paused as Padme's shocked gaze turned to her, "Last time we met them they were working with the Sith to rebuild their empire that the Jedi destroyed. Guess they found a new sponsor."

Anakin broke in, his voice hard and angry, his hands clenched in fists on the table, "I swear, Padme, we'll fix this. Aquillar will never get away with it. We _will_ stop him. We will get your people back and the Empire will burn. I swear it."

The rage in his voice frightened his wife, and she placed a calming hand over one fist, a warning, worried expression on her face. It relaxed at her touch, Anakin's eyes rising to meet hers. They gazed at each other for a minute, then he pushed back from the table, walking toward the door. "I need some time alone."

"Well, where are you going?"

He paused, stopping, "I don't know. Away. I'll see you later."

* * *

Aquillar stood by the window, staring out at the endless city. The sound of the door attracted his attention and he watched in the reflection as Mas Amedda entered and announced a visitor. He was accompanied by Tarkin, who waited until he was out of the room, then spoke. "Well, my Lord, it is done."

The emperor appeared unaffected, though a keen-eyed individual might have noticed a light jump into his eyes. "Very good. I expected nothing less. I trust the populous did not give you any trouble."

"No. Resistance was minimal; the Naboo military always has proved pitifully inefficient."

"What of the Queen? Did you get her to talk?"

Tarkin paused thoughtfully, "No… I fear she did not possess any useful information. I finished with her and sent her with the others."

Aquillar sighed, nodding, "And our new friends?"

"Don't worry. They have a clear understanding of who is in charge. They know it is in their own best interest to help us. I can easily apply pressure if they forget, but they won't."

"You have done well, Grand Admiral. I must say I am impressed." He turned, striding back to the desk and retrieving a file from the drawer. "I have another request."

"Yes, my Lord? What is it?"

Aquillar paused, staring fixedly at the weapon readouts before flipping it closed and holding it out. "It was wise, Admiral, bringing this in paper form. It makes it less easily stolen en route. However now I would like you to convert it to a tape. More convenient."

The other man nodded an assent, "Very well. And then? Do you wish me to store it in the vault?"

"No. This is much too valuable. A breach of that location could ruin us. Convert it and bring it back to me for safe keeping."

"Yes, my Lord. Anything else?"

Aquillar paused, looking at Tarkin, "Yes… as a matter of fact. I think I should visit the construction. Readouts are all very well, but I wish to see exactly what it is we are pouring money into. Please arrange transport, and inform the chief engineer that I would like a meeting."

Tarkin bowed and turned to leave the room.

* * *

Hondo's ears pricked as he heard the sound of roaring engines, and he whirled to look just in time to see Slave One disappear through the clouds.

"This is unbelievable!" He yelled, railing at his lieutenants, "How could you allow this to happen? You allowed that boy to just walk in and steal my ship! Must I do everything myself?"

 _I knew I liked that kid,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Anakin crouched in one of the dark caverns beneath the temple, trying to work on an ancient console by the dim light of a nearby lantern.

His mind churched, swirling and clanging with the news Ahsoka had delivered. Slavery. That was to be the fate of Naboo's survivors. Out of all possible outcomes, that was the one Aquillar had chosen. He could hardly believe it.

He yelped, pulling back and cursing as his emotional clumsiness caused him to singe a finger on one of the broken wires.

The sudden pain proved the last straw; a moment later he had grabbed a crowbar and started hitting the console with all his strength, grunting and cursing in enraged exertion.

Anakin hit it again and again, expelling all the pain, misery, frustration, and anger of the past several weeks on the inanimate object until his arms dropped and he stopped, exhausted and emotionally spent.

Finally he dropped the crowbar, stumbling back to slide down against the wall and sob, whether in grief or rage he had no idea. The console, he knew, was now too well destroyed to be salvaged; he would have to find another way to route power to the upper levels.

Only one thing was certain: The Emperor would pay.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, and putting up with my procrastination and writers block. I deeply apologize for the accidental hiatus, and I hope to publish the next chapter significantly quicker than this one. Okay, so, several threads will be getting some conclusion in this chapter, and we'll get some payoff on things I've been working towards for a very long time. In particular I hope you were all paying attention during chapter 19, hint hint. There was something really important that happened there that I hinted at in an author's note some time ago that is about to be concluded. Anyway, on to reviews! **Childatheart28** : ch. 40: Glad you liked it! That scene was fun to write. **Guest** : ch. 37: As to your first allegation, I killed Jar Jar because I don't have anything to do with him and someone had to die in the senate to give the coups weight. I actually kind of like the guy. Second, I'm sorry, I don't understand. What's code beta alpha? **Duel Sabers** : You're welcome. I hope you like this installment as much. **StormSkye** : Yes, the Zygerrian slaver scum. They have knowledge, skill, underworld connections, and infrastructure in this 'industry' which makes them useful, as Aquillar and Sidious both realiz(ed). We will be seeing more from them (probably) so stay tuned! **Mako-clb** : What does Obi-Wan need to do? Anyway, regardless I think we will definitely have more of the twins bonding with everyone (that Anakin likes and trusts. A short list at present, I know). After all, one of my ongoing challenges now is that someone always has to be watching them, so if I have everyone off doing things I have to find someone competent for babysitting duty. Yay parenthood lol. **Darth Nevaeh** : I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took me so long to update; it won't always be like that I promise. Now let's see if I can keep that promise. **Disney Syndulla** : I'm sorry. Is this better? **caripr94** : ch. 43: To be honest, Anakin barely looked at the ship; he was a little too focused on its occupant. Not that he was listening to her lol. ch. 44: About that rescue attempt everyone thinks is coming… Ah well, I guess I'll just let you all suffer and wonder. It's more fun for you that way. Anyway, read on! At least you will get some satisfaction out of this chapter. **annik92** : Yay! Have a chapter! : Indeed. As someone who is also bipolar she has been a great inspiration to me (along with, most specifically, Adam Ant. Seriously, he's an amazing artist and a sweetheart. Look him up). Not sure how to transition from that back to talking about the fic, but here goes: Thank you very much. Anakin's passion and fire, along with his heart, have always been his greatest strengths, and his downfall. Make of that what you will. Some time yet though till it really comes into play. **ACSkywalker** : You underestimate the ability of the government to twist, cover, and otherwise bury the truth, as well as the public's ability to ignore it; but I like your optimism. And may the Force be with you. **Rhagar** : Trust me, the death star is only a very minor plot point in the originals era plot I have planned. It all still has to be set up like the rest, of course, but it's really only happening because it's already under construction. Yes, the temple on Odessen is a reference to Old Republic. I haven't played the whole game (Free to Play girl over here), but I largely treat it as canon. I know it's technically not, but it's so far removed in time from the "modern" era that it might as well be. It gives me a lot of fun stuff to work with. And trust me, the set up is not even remotely the same. **DaniNatureGirl391** : I assume there are some genetics shared, and therefore some similarities, yes. Here's the next chapter. **Fleet Admiral Evans** : You review is forgiven; I was much later with my update. Anyway, who knows, maybe that anger could actually do some good. In the meantime, I agree with everything else you said, and I hope you enjoy this (really, really, shamefully late) update. **Guest** : Thanks! Enjoy! **Guest** : That happens this chapter! **BookLover1182** : Not there yet, but we're working up to it. Unfortunately, there's still some plot to get through before we get there.

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 45

* * *

Mandalore

Eighteen Years Ago

Two teenagers, a young Jedi padawan and a blonde girl in Mandalorian armor, sat in an upper room of the Duchess's chambers. They were waiting while the padawan's Master completed a report to the Jedi council. The girl had decided to utilize the time with cleaning one of the many weapons she kept near her. The padawan, meanwhile, already annoyed with the apparent violent nature of their charge, was growing increasingly uncomfortable and irritated. Finally he decided to speak.

"Would you mind… perhaps… putting that down just briefly?"

She didn't even pause, "Why?" She stopped, glancing at him, a slight smile quirking her lips, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No… I would just prefer if… Have you so little confidence in our protection, my lady?"

Satine had already returned to her work, reconnecting another part with a snap as she spoke, "I merely think that it is unnecessary. I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

The exchange was rapidly transforming into yet another argument. They had only known each other two days, and already each knew very little except that the other was completely unbearable. "And no one doubts it! I simply think-"

She huffed, resting the gun on her leg as she turned to retort, "You carry a weapon yourself! You practically sleep with that lightsaber of yours! How is a boy whose life involves so many weapons so uncomfortable with guns?"

'Boy?' Really? He was seventeen, he would have her know, and rather offended by the slight, "It is completely different! Someone like you does not belong in a battle!"

"So you think, because I am a woman, that I cannot defend myself."

"That isn't what I said!" He could think of many women that he thought could certainly hold their own in combat, however none of them bore much resemblance to the slight, young, naïve creature before him. He continued, "Have you ever even seen a fight?"

She ignored his question, "I am a Mandalorian, Padawan. We believe in fighting our own battles, not cowering behind the strength of another. I may have been assigned a bodyguard, but I will defend myself."

Obi-Wan started to talk again, trying vainly to make her see the sense of his position and that he hadn't originally been questioning her ability at all, only the necessity of cleaning her weapons at that moment, as the clicking as parts were removed or snapped into place had begun to get on his nerves.

He had not, however, gotten very far in his speech when she suddenly interrupted, "Duck!"

The next events only occupied a fraction of a second, but seemed to the padawan to take far longer.

Her arm came up, and his eyes widened as he saw the integrated gun in her armor pointed at him. He quickly hit the floor and rolled to one side as the girl fired a bolt through the window and hit a man hovering outside. Having been hit, the figure seemed to hang suspended for a moment, frozen, then he tumbled in the air and plummeted towards the ground. The two teenagers slowly stared at each other with pale faces, breathing heavily and contemplating their narrow escape. The trivial argument was forgotten.

Obi-Wan finally spoke, stating the obvious, "That wasn't a Mandalorian."

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't. But who was it?"

"A bounty hunter perhaps?"

"Why would they send bounty hunters after me? I cannot possibly be that important. No, it must be something else." She was clearly shaken, though trying to hide it. She didn't want to let on to the insufferable padawan that that was her first time killing a man, nor how unexpectedly sick the moment had made her.

He rose from the floor, courteously holding out his hand to her as though he were helping her up after a heroic rescue, "Regardless, my lady, I think we should leave. It is not safe for you here."

She smiled that odd, enigmatic smile of hers and took his hand, "I think you are right." Then, responding to his triumphant expression, "Don't get used to it."

He sighed, "Don't worry, I won't." They paused, then she suggested that they should track down Qui-Gon, they gathered their things, and departed, little guessing how long it would be before they returned.

* * *

Odessen

Present Day

Hours had passed since Anakin disappeared, and Padme was growing worried. It wasn't like him to stay away for so long, and in his current state… she rose and prepared to leave the apartment, turning to address the togruta still sitting with the babies on the floor. "Can you watch them? I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Anakin should have been back by now. I'm going to go find him. Will you be alright here?"

Ahsoka once again edged her lekku out of reach of the happily cooing girl. Leia suddenly burst into tears, saddened by the loss of her new favorite chew toy.

"Yep. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Padme gave her a grateful look, "Thank you so much. I promise I won't be gone long."

"Where will you look?"

"Anakin mentioned he's doing some maintenance work in the tunnels. I'll start there."

Ahsoka nodded a slight acknowledgment, "Good luck."

* * *

Obi-Wan stole along the hall back towards the Skywalker apartment, having very nearly spoken to the Kenobis, before nerves got the better of him and he fled. He had vague, unthought hopes of talking Anakin into talking him out of revealing himself. Perhaps he was being a coward, attempting to avoid the possibility of rejection; he chose not to address or consider that possibility, nor the nagging thought that maybe he was also being a bit selfish. No, he wasn't, he told himself, he was simply trying to be responsible by avoiding attachment and shielding them from Maul. No, he wasn't rationalizing either.

He stopped in his tracks, shocked, as he walked inside. Ahsoka sat on a blanket on the floor, Luke on her shoulder and Leia in her lap, looking for all the world like she had never left. She smiled as he entered, "Hello, Obi-Wan."

He just stared at her, unable to speak. Minutes (in reality seconds) seemed to tick by in silence as he convinced himself he wasn't dreaming. How could she be here? It all seemed so normal.

"Hello, Ahsoka," He finally managed to force out. "You're alive."

"Last I checked."

The man continued to stare at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Anakin stormed off, and Padme went after him, so… I guess I'm babysitting."

"I mean on the planet."

"Oh." She was quiet. Finally she sighed, growing determined, "Look, you're still on the council, right? I need to speak with them; it's important."

 _Odd._ "What do you want to talk to them about, if you don't mind my asking?"

Ahsoka looked down momentarily, pausing to think, "There's a breakaway group of Jedi I've been following for a while now, that call themselves the True Way."

Obi-Wan started forward excitedly, "Really? You have information? We know of their existence, but apart from that we can determine very little."

The girl nodded, "I've been watching them for a while; not long ago I infiltrated a meeting. Don't worry," She hastened to add, "I was careful. I sat in the back, stayed cloaked, left before it ended. They never knew I was there. But… the things they said… I thought I should inform the council. I was… on my way back to Coruscant when I heard about the attack." She paused, then continued, "They're complaints are more… political than ideological. They are concerned about the state of the Republic, about the corruption and 'decadence' they perceived in the Senate. They thought that, given the impunity with which Palpatine was able to operate… There's no easy way to say this. They thought the Jedi Council might be involved in the corruption."

The man stared at her, " _What?"_

She returned his shocked gaze with her own level one, "I need to know, Obi-Wan. Is it true? Was the council taking bribes from the senate?"

"What? No! Of course not! How could you even ask that?"

"Are you sure? They have a point. A Sith Lord so powerful should not have been able to stay so easily concealed. And it wouldn't be the first time politics proved more complicated than I thought."

"Of course I'm sure! I cannot imagine where they could have gotten such ideas!"

Ahsoka visibly relaxed, "Okay, okay; I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry, I had to be certain. Anyway, their leader is a young knight by the name of Icarus Covell. At the meeting I attended they resolved to join the Separatists. They said that the Republic had run its course and had to be allowed to die."

Obi-Wan spoke, "So for that, they abandon the Jedi Order."

She shook her head, "No. As far as they are concerned they didn't leave. They expelled the council. From their perspective they are the Jedi Order. Thus the name: The True Way… the true Jedi Order."

"But that's insane!"

Ahsoka patiently continued, "They believe the Jedi have become too entwined with the Republic. They think they need to be a separate, independent entity."

The way she referred to the Jedi as 'they' rather than 'we' stung a bit, but he decided to let it go.

"They think like a lot of people, that the Jedi have abandoned their ideals, and more importantly their mission and duty. You have a responsibility to protect freedom and justice in the galaxy, and they think you have chosen blind allegiance to the Republic over your purpose and values."

"And what do _you_ think?"

The girl paused, thinking, then looked back at him, "I don't know what I think. I trust you, but the rest of the council… Look, I just thought they should know." She stood, setting the babies on the floor. Leia tried to commando crawl after her as she moved off, and both babies then broke into longing whimpers and general coos of sadness as she failed to move forward. Obi-Wan gathered them into his arms, attempting to comfort them. Ahsoka spoke as she walked toward the door, "I feel like I've been chasing you and Anakin all over the galaxy to get this to you, but if you aren't interested, or don't believe me I'll just go."

"Ahsoka wait." Obi-Wan's voice stayed her as she neared the door, and she stood, not facing him. The man continued, "That isn't what I meant. I believe what you say about this 'Covell' and his group. Their views, I admit, are most troubling."

She didn't turn around, "Maybe you should tell them then. You know the facts."

She couldn't leave, he thought, she had just gotten there! And with the way Anakin was thinking right now her disappearance could be disastrous. "No. I wasn't there; you were. And you have clearly worked very hard on this. Please, Ahsoka, make the report." He paused, "We need that information. Anything we can obtain is vital. We have the Separatists on one hand, the Empire on the other… and this- this 'True Way' you speak of who we know nothing about. Please. We need all the help we can get… _**I**_ need all the help I can get. Don't go."

Finally she turned to face him, softening as her gaze landed on a lost-looking young man, his arms full of chaotic babies; Luke yawning and fussing sleepily while Leia gripped his robe. He looked so pitiful and desperate. She relented, "Fine. How soon do you think I can talk to the council?"

* * *

Padme had asked around until she located the entrance to the tunnel system and now walked beneath the temple, trying vainly to find her husband. The ancient paths had been hewn from the solid bedrock, black stone glistening in places with groundwater, worn roughly smooth by millennia of visitors and eroding trickles of water. Her hand trailed along the cool walls as she went, and she tried to make note of each turn so she wouldn't be lost coming back.

She had brought a lantern, although she could see recessed sconces in the wall that would be lit once they had power, and the small light bobbed ahead of her, its flickering reflection slithering along the wet stone.

At last she saw a light ahead, shining around a corner, and after a few moments she stepped into the blue glow of a large room, multiple lanterns scattered here and there around the walls, a few bioluminescent plants adding to the dim light. She quickly spotted her object, seated against the wall, his head half-buried on his knees and folded arms as he studied a thoroughly demolished console opposite him. His face was hard and bitter, his eyes were red-rimmed with distress.

Padme moved to sit beside him, her brow furrowed with worry, and she started to stroke his hair comfortingly. "Anakin, talk to me."

"I'm fine." He did not sound fine at all.

His wife looked sad, "No you're not. You aren't doing well lately. You're snapping at everyone, you're not sleeping, you barely eat-"

Anakin jerked his head away from her hand, "I said I'm fine."

"You're dreaming again. You haven't since we went to Naboo. The dreams always get worse when you're stressed." She softly admonished, "Please, just let me help."

He was silent, staring at the floor.

Finally Padme spoke, prompting him, "The first one, shortly after we got here, you said it was about the first time you used the Force, on Tatooine."

The man still maintained his tired silence.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

She paused, "Are you sure?"

More silence. Finally he gave in to her comforting presence and touch, and her persistence, and began.

"Things got better after Watto got us. Not that he was kind necessarily, or cared about us, but we were valuable to him. He didn't have much money; he couldn't really afford slaves. He happened to end up with us in a podrace bet, and he knew couldn't afford to truly mistreat us. Before that, with Gardula… well, we didn't matter to her. We were just two of many, my mother just a pretty face she thought would look good with her group, one of the women she, like most Hutts, used to help keep the immoral riffraff under control." Anakin's voice was bitter, a deep-seated anger twisting up from inside him to appear on his face, "I hid, mostly. No one took much notice of me." He paused," I remember, one time, some bounty hunters offered me a protein stick. I was starving, so like an idiot child I took it. Turns out it wasn't food, it was spice. They thought it would be _funny_ to watch some kid stumble around and almost puke his brains out. I was coming down for a week; Mom was terrified. After that I was more careful. That's just the way life was in those days." Anakin stopped again, staring out into space, remembering. Padme moved in closer to his rigid body, trying to offer as much support as possible and coax him into continuing. Finally, he did.

"Gardula's use for my mother was, well, much what you might expect. Separating lowlifes from their hard-earned credits. I imagine you can fill in the details." He sighed, "Anyway, the day it happened, I came across some men. They were… threatening her. I, uh… something snapped, and when I came to they were lying against the wall. They left pretty quickly after that. I think I… I think I threw them there. I didn't know what happened, I was six; I was a child. I didn't know about the Force; I didn't understand any of it. But, uh, in hindsight… I think I might have utilized the dark side." He paused, trailing off.

"And now?" His wife quietly asked.

"Um… I hated them. I still hate them. She was helpless, and they took advantage of that. I let my emotions get the better of me and lost control. But… I'm not sorry for it. They weren't killed, and she was saved, when I was too young to succeed by other means. If I hadn't done it… I hate to think what they might have done to her." He paused, "And now, the Naboo will be subjected to that same horrible existence. Aquillar is a monster."

Padme gazed at him with compassion, before quietly wrapping her arms around him, comforting and soothing her troubled husband.

Finally he started to stand, "I'm going to go talk to Obi-Wan. We need to figure out a way to fight."

* * *

Having finally run out of excuses to continue talking to Ahsoka, Obi-Wan once more stood outside a tent in the camp near the temple, trying to work up the courage to go inside. What would they think of him? Would they be angry that he took so long to tell them, that he had fled when he discovered the truth? What about the code, the dangers of attachment? What about Maul? Thinking of Maul, would they really be safer if he didn't tell them? After all, they already knew his name, just not that he went with it. Unsure, he continued to stand outside the tent, frozen in a fog of worry and doubt.

The entrance flap opened, emitting a woman carrying a bucket, on her way to get some water. Sarish stopped, her face breaking into a smile as she almost ran into the Jedi wavering immediately outside, "Hello! What are you doing here?" She saw his conflicted, pained expression, and being a woman who never could resist mothering everything in sight, she instantly forgot her original task, "What's wrong?" She paused, studying him compassionately. "Here, you must come in and tell me all about it." Firmly yet gently she laid a hand on his back and guided him inside.

Inside, Roi-Lon stood over a table, looking down as he fiddled with some sort of device; a transmitter, if Obi-Wan had to guess. "That was quick." He said, still focused on the device, "Did you forget something?" As he spoke he looked up absently, then froze as his gaze landed on the newcomer. "Master Jedi." Sarish made her way to a chair in the corner as he continued. "What- what are you doing here?" He paused, a desperately hopeful expression painted on his face. "Is there news? I cannot imagine you would come if there wasn't."

Obi-Wan forced himself to speak. "…Yes. I…I, um…"

"Well?"

"I-" He stopped, too nervous to continue. "I-" Was it too late to run away?

The woman patiently waited, seeing his worry and indecision, "Yes, Master Jedi?"

"I-" What if they didn't want him; what if he wasn't what they'd pictured?

Anakin's voice rang through his head, " _Please, Master, tell them._ " Closing his eyes, he summoned up his courage, and finally spoke, " _My_ name… is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I… am… your son."

He was shocked as the woman, (his _mother,_ he corrected himself) let out a cry of joy and ran to embrace him, and even the gruff old man seemed to have gotten something in his eye. After a few moments of shock, Obi-Wan's arms lifted to return the hug, and then he childishly buried his face in her neck.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait; the first and last scenes on this gave me fits. Anyway, since my brain was refusing to spit out dialogue I finally managed to get down the necessary information in prose. I hope that it turned out alright.

 **Stars90** : I'm glad that you're enjoying this storyline. Unfortunately, we probably won't have any more of it for a few chapters. **ACSkywalker:** Anakin is currently going through a bit of a rough patch. You know, the Galaxy has gone to pot, he is fighting with the Council, he's having dreams again… the usual. He will get better in the future, with this chapter being one of the first steps down that path. Obi-Wan's main problem is that he still isn't sure that he should be talking to his parents at all. Even with everything he has seen and learned with the Skywalkers, the Jedi training runs deep with him; he can't just instantly shrug it off. His conscience, his thoughts, everything he knows tells him that this is wrong, that Jedi are separated from potential attachments for a very good reason, and that maybe he shouldn't be messing with that. Even his continued friendship with Anakin could technically be thought of as attachment and contrary to the code, and of course that attachment did cause major problems in canon (Him not being able to bring himself to go all out and kill a helpless Vader, for example). Also he can't help thinking about Satine and Qui-Gon and all the other people he has lost, that maybe wouldn't have been in harm's way if it weren't for their association with him. His parents, as far as he's thinking, are just more people that Maul or his other enemies could hurt. Anyway, I don't know if that sufficiently justifies it to you, but that was my reasoning. Feel free to post a rebuttal; I'm interested in your thoughts. **Masterjay:** The Council, and the Jedi in general, tend to have a rather slow learning curve. They do, however, have something of one and it will eventually lead to better things. Additionally, I think they will probably benefitfrom being a private group, rather than a state-sanctioned institution as they had become under the Republic. **Zakaria C. L. Shron:** Thanks! I am so glad that you like this, and I am really sorry that it took so long for me to update. **LukeZH:** Oh wow, thank you. Are you okay? I know I can't read this whole monster in a day, even if I try Lol. Mara is currently a reference. As I have said before, I was not aware of Mara Jade when I created the character, and remained in the dark until my brother got really excited about the inclusion. I plan to continue this all the way to the end of the Originals era, and maybe farther. I'll see where I am once I get there. It will not be much like the Originals apart from a few broad plot points and characters, as everyone is in vastly different positions and situations, but I think you will like it. FYI, Ep. 4 era will probably be the closest to its canon counterpart, as we still have a Death Star to deal with, but even that plot is really different. **Mako-clb:** Yeah, we'll see how that goes… Spoilers! **David12leca:** Thank you! I am so happy you liked it! Here's another chapter, a bit late, but here. **Guest1:** Yeah, Palpatine was fun; I really miss him. Oh well, there's always Maul and his Master… **Commander Will:** Thrawn will indeed show up eventually. Do you really think he wouldn't rise through the ranks in an Empire that isn't wasting time being ridiculous about aliens? Oh yeah, he does great. **Guest2:** I suppose judge each on their individual merit and laugh (or not) accordingly. Happy reading! **Shoesareoverrated:** First of all: I love your username, and absolutely agree. Barefoot is great. Secondly, I KNOW RIGHT? Obitine is the best! Where are our little well-behaved blond babies that the twins get into wild trouble at every turn? I DEMAND LITTLE BLOND BABIES! lol **MarieBloome15:** Thank you for saying that. I'll pass it along; Obi-Wan frankly needs the encouragement. **Disney Syndulla:** The "True Way" are based on what I think would have eventually shown up had things not ended the way they did. Additionally I did base them slightly off of the barricade boys in Les Mis, as well as any large over-boisterous and over-enthusiastic group of young radicals that can be found throughout history. Additionally, welcome back. I missed you. *Hugs through the internet* **caripr94:** Oh, oops. Yes I did mean Chapter 18. Sorry. Anakin is… happy… to find Obi-Wan there. Thrilled in fact. He is very happy for his friend, and will be somewhat disappointed with future developments. *Ominous music* **Jay Youngblood:** Here it is!.. finally… **1904:** Thank you! I hope you have a great day too! Great to see you again! **Valtiel:** Fourth… time..? I really am so sorry; I didn't mean for this to happen. Believe me when I say I keep this document open on my laptop literally at all times, just in case I think of something to write. The lack of words has been maddening. I'm so sorry. **Nashmeira:** One note: Unless a fic is labelled 'Complete' I have not abandoned it. It may not have been updated in five years, but I am still working on it, and I will update once I finish a chapter. I love my stories, and they are all always bumping around in my head; unfortunately, the story existing in my head and existing on paper are two different things. AARRRGGHH

I do not own Star Wars or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 46

* * *

After a brief discussion, Anakin and Padme parted ways as they exited the tunnels. The woman went to find a relatively intact, private room where they could have a meeting, while her husband went to find Obi-Wan.

He found his friend still sitting in the Kenobis' tent in the refugee camp, eagerly soaking up stories and information, although mainly answering questions and telling anecdotes of his own. The pair hung on his every word, desperate for every second they could get after so much time had been lost. Anakin, seeing the happy scene and deducing the cause, was sorry to interrupt; however he finally did, much to the joy of Sarish, who was only too glad to meet her son's family/friend and to pour the same affection on him that she would had they been children.

Obi-Wan eventually managed to extricate them, among many promises of returning and of bringing the twins over to visit. Anakin only smiled sadly, glad that Obi-Wan could have this chance even as he remembered his own mother, each interaction picking at the scab like an old wound.

The discussion in the conference room was somewhat shorter than some meeting and fairly straightforward, but also somewhat more heated than was perhaps strictly necessary. That something had to be done was almost instantly agreed on (Obi-Wan had reservations about ignoring the Council's decision, but not many), as well as that a non-Jedi rebellion would have to be formed. However there agreement became more elusive. Padme suggested that she could contact the Seperatists, as they were the only ones left that seemed to be mounting even a minor resistance to the Empire's takeover of the Galaxy. This Anakin raised strong objections to, snarling that they didn't need traitors and that even the Jedi with them weren't worth having. When Padme noted that they were technically discussing treason of a similar sort, and that in some ways the Separatists (Who, she said, were a largely noble group bent on reform before the Sith hijacked them), he retorted that it was fairly moot, as they had no idea where the Separatists were anyway, so she wouldn't be able to find them.

Once she had gotten him calmed down (No one tells Padme Amidala what to do and he knew it, so he eventually shrugged and gave in), Obi-Wan quietly suggested that he knew of a person, an old contact of Qui-Gon's, that might know the location. "She is very old," he said, "And nearly every secret in the Galaxy eventually passes her doorstep." Further he insisted that he and Anakin be the ones to go see her, as Padme was more likely to be recognized, and together they would be less exposed. The Jedi would talk to the contact, then immediately contact Padme with the information before leaving on their own missions.

In contrast, Anakin's proposal of prepositioning the militants on Ryloth was barely objected to. Cham was a madman, it was acknowledged, and Padme couldn't resist pointing out that his fanatical loyalty and zeal were reserved only for his own planet and people, but he had been a Republic ally, he loved freedom, and if any hint of what had happened on Naboo had reached him, they all knew he would be concerned.

"While you both are doing that, I will go to Mandalore." Obi-Wan's next comment was in response to Anakin's expression, "They would be great allies in this fight, and I am sure they have no great love for the Empire. Mandalore has resisted being a part of the Republic for too long and has too deep a tradition of independence and autonomy to welcome a forced regime."

Anakin stared at his friend incredulously, "You can't be serious. You want to _talk_ to Death Watch."

"Not Death Watch, Mandalore."

"To the best of our knowledge, Death Watch is currently _running_ Mandalore."

Obi-Wan's voice was conciliatory, "I have a contact. She will help me, I am sure of it."

"I'm sorry, we are talking about the same thing, right? The murderous group of terrorists that have sworn the destruction of the Jedi? That Death Watch?"

The other resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes, that Death Watch. However, they are different now, I am certain of it. Besides, my mind is made up. I _will_ go, whether you like it or not."

Anakin scowled, but relented, and with everything sorted out they prepared to leave.

Suddenly Padme sighed, an unfortunate point coming to her mind, "There's only one problem: the twins. We cannot leave them here."

Everyone paused, silent, mulling over this new complication and considering and discarding solutions in turn. It was indeed a serious issue; the babies were far too young for anything other than milk, and formula, pumps, and bottles were not something they had on hand. Even if the Jedi had happened to have such a thing on this godforsaken rock there was no way Anakin would agree to leave them in the Order's care, the only remaining solution being to somehow take them along.

Finally Padme tentatively spoke, "Ahsoka could come with me. She could help watch them while I'm working; and that way they can be with me to nurse.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Very well. So, we are agreed, Anakin and I will go to determine the Separatists location, after which we will part ways, Padme to them, Anakin to Ryloth, and I to Mandalore."

Anakin nodded, "I will talk to Ahsoka about accompanying Padme to the Separatists." Then he glanced at Padme to address her. "I will feel better anyway knowing that you have someone there in case this goes wrong." He paused, looking around at the little group. "Sounds like a good plan. Let's go."

* * *

Deep in the outer rim, in orbit around Geonosis, the death star's chief engineer leaned on a railing in the ring-shaped base surrounding the project. He had to admit, even so incomplete it was a technological masterpiece, and one that he originally had even enjoyed working on. However the business with Palpatine and the formation of the new Empire had forced certain truths to his attention, and he had recently sent word to the new "Emperor" to hesitantly request the program's termination. Now he stood, watching the workers and droids crawling and buzzing around the beginnings of a sphere like an immense hive, waiting to hear the verdict on the galaxy's fate.

He saw the military director approaching in his periphery and decided to speak. "Well? Have you heard from him?"

"Yes! I have indeed." The man's smile dropped, "The Emperor has decided that the work will proceed as planned."

"He can't be serious."

Orsen Krennik studied his old friend, "Galen, think about what we are doing for the galaxy. The protection, the safety."

"The terror, you mean."

"It would only be a terror in the wrong hands, and that will not happen, I can assure you."

Galen finally looked at him, his stern gaze contrasting oddly with the other's constant conciliatory smile, "Do you really believe that?"

There was a pregnant pause, then Orsen sighed, turning around to lean his back on the railing, "Galen, we have had this discussion already. I thought we agreed; he is dead, and can no longer be an issue. Why are you finding it so difficult to let go of this?"

The other man stood up frustratedly, the familiarity of the disagreement only adding to his discontent, using his ever so slightly greater height to full advantage as he forced the other to look up at him, "A Sith Lord and a traitor nearly gained control of this weapon-"

"But he didn't."

"-And I think that we should take this opportunity to step back and think about exactly what we are unleashing on the galaxy. We should think long and hard, Orsen, because if Palpatine had obtained this project it would have spelled out a disaster of epic proportions. I joined this fight to help defeat the Separatists and protect the galaxy, not to build technological terrors. I thought that you did the same."

The other man could feel his control over the situation slipping away, and struggled to regain it, "My friend, think about what you are saying. You have more to think about then yourself now: you are married; you have a child; you must be practical. Think of your career; this project could propel us both to heights we have never even dreamed of." He paused, "I have been your friend a long time, Galen, listen to me. I understand your reservations; believe me, I have had many of the same thoughts. But there is more to consider and our actions have consequences. Do you understand, Galen? Do you hear what I am saying to you? You need to let this go."

Galen studied his old friend silently. He had indeed known Orsen a long time, since college where they had bonded over long study hours, awful roommates, and difficult classes. He had become an engineer, Orsen had gone into the army; only for him to follow him there a few years later after his marriage. He had gone into the R&D division, developing armor and weapons for the Republic's fledgling army, a task he found marginally more appetizing than the questionably legal freelance work he had found with the large corporations and criminal empires. He had enjoyed the military work, only partly because it had allowed him and Lyra more stability in a fixed location with the resources and benefits to start a family. When the Chancellor had personally approached him about a classified new project… of course he had said yes. It seemed like a fantastic opportunity, a sign that his life was finally really shaping together and getting off the ground. Besides, his best friend would be the military commander for the project; it had truly seemed like a hand-wrapped gift from whatever deities may or may not exist.

How had it come to this? Palpatine had turned out to be a waking nightmare, he had his doubts about the new chancellor's mental stability (try as he might to stay optimistic), and worst of all it seemed that Orsen could no longer be trusted. He hated the thought; he didn't want to admit their crumbling friendship or the way Orsen seemed more concerned with his own career than the safety of the galaxy, but it had to be considered.

In that moment Galen crossed a very important threshold. And decision made, he carefully assumed an understanding smile, and appeared to relent. "I understand. You're right; I've been paranoid."

He was relieved to see his friend (not friend- he needed to remember that) relax, clearly accepting that he had won the disagreement. "Don't worry about it, Galen. It's understandable. Of course after what happened you have doubts; any normal person would. And I am glad to see that you decided to let them go."

He continued to chat, smile and laugh. Orsen couldn't suspect a thing. As long as Lyra and Jyn were in this base, in the Empire's grasp as potential hostages he must seem loyal. He had to play his role, even as he scrambled for a way out, for their sake.

* * *

The discussion with Ahsoka went quickly and smoothly. She loved Padme, and adored the twins so she was quite content to be of any help she could. Anakin thanked her and together they started back to the Temple.

Suddenly she stopped in the path, turning to face him. "Hey Skyguy, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

She paused. "When we get back, talk to the Council about Sola." Ahsoka hastened on as the man immediately groaned annoyedly. "I talked to her. She'll make you a great padawan, and it will be good for both of you."

Anakin still seemed to be stuck on the first part. "Who put you up to this? Was it Obi-Wan? Padme maybe?"

"I'm serious. She deserves you."

He folded his arms, "Look, even if I wanted to… the Council would never let me. _It doesn't matter_ , Ahsoka. Now will you let it go?"

She sighed, "The woman paused, "Look, just think about it, okay? Will you do that for me? You don't have to decide anything right now."

Something in him seemed to relent, almost more from tiredness than anything else. "Okay fine. Whatever. I'll think about it. I'm not promising anything, but I'll think about it."


End file.
